


Bianca come il Peccato

by BlackFool



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFool/pseuds/BlackFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sono stata molte cose nella mia vita. Figlia e assassina, sposa e puttana, sorella e traditrice, amante e spergiura; a volte saggia, a volte folle, a volte sciocca e inerme. Ho creduto e ho dubitato, ho osato e ho fallito. Tante, troppe volte, ho avuto paura, tranne quando avrei dovuto averne per davvero.<br/>Mi chiamo Bianca Auditore, sono figlia di un assassino e di una ladra. Cesare Borgia è stato il mio primo amante: diceva che era la mia purezza a istigarlo al peccato, come una macchia nera sulla mia pelle. Ma sbagliava; perché il peccato non è una macchia. Il peccato è di un bianco accecante. Come la neve e il vuoto, la morte e l’assenza. Come il lutto, la gioia, e la veste degli Assassini."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Il mio primo ricordo di lui è una voce nell’altra stanza. Una voce irata, che mi spaventò.

Dovevo essere molto piccola, perché Vanni non c’era ancora. Avevo tre anni, quattro. Ma forse, a pensarci meglio, tre.

“Pensavi davvero di potermelo tenere nascosto? Pensavi che Antonio avrebbe mantenuto il segreto?”

Avevo paura, perché nella stanza era buio e mia madre mi aveva messo a letto anche se non volevo. Quell’uomo era entrato dopo che lei mi aveva lasciato lì, da sola, a guardare le ombre spettrali che filtravano dalle fessure delle imposte.

Con il tempo ho rimuginato su questo ricordo così tanto, che devo aver inventato molti dei particolari. Sono certa, ad esempio, di aver visto delle farfalle bianche giocare sul muro. Ho cercato di afferrarne una, ma si è dissolta in polvere appena l’ho toccata, lasciandomi dei granelli brillanti sulle dita.

Forse era soltanto una falena morente. Forse non c’era nemmeno. Di quell’età, non dovrebbero restare ricordi. I miei sono invece così nitidi, che posso dirvi con certezza cosa si dissero gli adulti, nella stanza accanto.

La voce di lui si era fatta più calma. Quasi addolorata.

“Perché non me l’hai detto, Rosa?”

Un silenzio.

“Cosa sarebbe cambiato? Tu dovevi partire. Tu devi sempre partire. Prima a Firenze, e poi sa Dio dove! Anche se avessi voluto dirtelo, come ti avrei trovato?”

Non rispose. Lo sentii sedersi sullo sgabello rotto, quello che cigolava sempre.

“Posso vederla?”

“Sta dormendo.”

“Rosa, ti prego. Se tu vorrai, io non la vedrò più. Ma almeno una volta…voglio vedere il suo viso.”

Dopo un tempo che mi parve eterno, in cui pregai che lei lo cacciasse via, sentii i cardini della porta cigolare.

La luce di una candela dissolse il buio e le mie falene bianche. Gli occhi azzurri di mia madre erano tristi.

“Non dormi, piccola?”

“C’erano le farfalle.”

Lei non mi prese molto sul serio. Sorrise, sollevandomi dal giaciglio per tenermi tra le braccia.

Allora, vidi l’uomo.

Era alto, il naso lungo e dritto, la carnagione scura. Non aveva un’espressione minacciosa, ma ero ancora diffidente.

“Chi sei tu?”

Anche lui sorrise. Allungò un dito, per accarezzarmi la guancia. “Mi chiamo Ezio.”

A quel punto, mia madre disse ciò che non era necessario dire. L’avevo capito dal primo momento in cui avevo sentito la sua voce.

“Bianca, Ezio è tuo padre.”


	2. Un mondo nuovo

Quella volta, Ezio ripartì presto, dopo appena due giorni: ma di lì a quattro mesi, tornò. Non potevo capire, allora, che genere di affari lo trattenesse a Venezia. Sapevo solo che, quando lui stava con noi a Palazzo della Seta, mia madre si comportava in modo strano.

Era un tipo impetuoso, mia madre. L’avevo vista gridare addosso a omoni come zio Bartolomeo, correre sui tetti per sfuggire alle guardie e parlare liberamente in un’assemblea di uomini. Eppure, quando Ezio era presente sembrava di colpo più fragile. A volte si fermava a guardarlo per momenti interminabili, mentre mangiavamo alla mensa di zio Antonio; indugiava qualche momento con le mani sulle sue spalle, mentre lo aiutava a indossare la cappa. Eppure, non faceva che rispondergli a male parole. Ero abituata al suo turpiloquio, eppure io stessa rimasi un po’ perplessa. Verso mio padre la sentii usare le parole peggiori del suo repertorio, quelle che nemmeno i nostri compagni ladri usavano mai.

Una sera, mentre giocavo fuori dallo studio affrescato che zio Antonio aveva preso per sé – quella, mi avevano detto, un tempo era stata la casa di un uomo ricchissimo! -, assistei ad una scena che mi è rimasta impressa.

Mia madre era rientrata stanca da uno degli incarichi affidati al suo gruppo. La vidi avvicinarsi a me e tendermi le braccia, per prendermi in collo e portarmi nelle nostre stanze. Quando la porta dello studio di zio Antonio si aprì.

Ne uscirono lo zio, mio padre e suor Teodora.

Lei era una donna bellissima. Non bella come mia madre, ma tanto aggraziata da abbagliare. Vestiva in maniera un po’ strana per una suora, ma proprio per questo mi piaceva. Mia madre, però, non era contenta quando dicevo che da grande volevo somigliare a lei.

La simpatia che nutrivo per quella stramba suora era reciproca. Non perdeva occasione di prendermi in braccio e vezzeggiarmi. Lo fece anche quella sera; ma io non le prestai molta attenzione. Avevo notato lo sguardo gelido che mia madre aveva rivolto ad Ezio.

“Andiamo, Bianca. E’ ora che tu vada a dormire.”

“Rosa…vorrei parlarti. Solo un momento, te ne prego.”

Mio padre guardava mia madre come non l’avevo ancora mai visto fare. Con un’intensità che allora non potevo capire, e che scambiai per una sorta di rivalità. Forse desiderava litigare con lei lontano dalle mie orecchie. Così pensai allora.

Antonio scambiò uno sguardo imbarazzato con suor Teodora. Ma l’espressione di mia madre restò ferrea.

“Qualcuno deve mettere a letto la bambina.”

“Posso farlo io.”

Quando la suora pronunciò quelle parole, pregai che mia madre acconsentisse. Teodora aveva splendidi capelli castani, e profumava di buono. Sarebbe stato bello addormentarsi con lei vicino.

Mi portò nella mia stanza, si fece mostrare le mie bambole di pezza. Dissi, orgogliosa, che le aveva cucite mia madre per me.

“Tua madre è una donna straordinaria.”

Fui molto fiera di quell’osservazione.

“Sorella…a voi piace mio padre?”

Suor Teodora accennò ad un sorriso. “E’ un mio vecchio amico, e gli voglio molto bene. E a te, piace?”

Scossi il capo, sistemando i capelli di lana della mia bambola. “Non lo so. Mi fissa sempre, ma non gioca mai con me.”

Allora, suor Teodora rise.

“Devi avere pazienza con gli uomini, Bianca. A volte sono così goffi! Non sempre sanno dimostrarci quanto tengono a noi.”

Mentre suor Teodora mi vestiva per la notte pensai che, se quello che diceva era vero, forse mia madre era come un uomo. Guardava Ezio proprio come lui guardava me. Come se fosse sempre sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma poi rinunciasse prima di aprire bocca.

“Mio padre mi vuole bene?”

L’idea mi lasciava perplessa. Se era così, perché non mi sorrideva? Zio Antonio e zio Ugo mi tenevano sulle loro ginocchia e mi raccontavano storie. Lui, invece, sembrava sempre turbato dalla mia presenza.

Gli occhi di Teodora si misero nei miei. Erano calmi e rassicuranti.

“Così tanto che non sa come mostrartelo. Ma tu non devi dubitarne mai...l’amore, quello vero, è come lo Spirito Santo di Nostro Signore.” La suora scostò le coperte, mi fece cenno di sdraiarmi. Le ubbidii, e lei proseguì: “Come Lui non ha corpo, ma lo puoi vedere sui corpi degli altri. Nei loro volti, nei loro occhi e sulla loro pelle. Quando lo incontri, non ti puoi confondere con nient’altro.”

Pensai che le sue prediche mi piacevano più di quelle dei religiosi che ogni tanto sbraitavano in piazza, e mi addormentai accoccolata contro il suo seno morbido.

 

***

 

Molte ore dopo, quando Teodora mi aveva lasciato sola da un pezzo spegnendo la candela, aprii gli occhi e vidi di nuovo le falene bianche danzare sul muro della mia stanza. Poi, mi accorsi che non si trattava affatto di farfalle. Era un gioco di luce che il lampadario di vetro nell’anticamera proiettava sul muro, riverberando le fiammelle delle candele. Quel fascio luminoso penetrava nella mia stanza attraverso lo spiraglio della porta, che Teodora aveva lasciato aperto.

Sentii dei sussurri nella camera a fianco. Mi alzai dal letto, tenendo per mano la mia bambola.

“La tua gelosia non ha senso.”

Mio padre. Aveva il cappuccio calato, potevo vedere i suoi capelli bruni. Toccai d’istinto i miei, così simili.

“Se dovessi essere gelosa di tutte le puttane che passano di qui, perderei il mio tempo in continuazione.”

“Rosa…”

“Parlami della signora di Forlì, invece. Ho sentito che è bella. Dicono che hai passato molto tempo alla Rocca di Rivaldino, insieme a lei.”

“Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che ho visto Caterina!”

“E vuoi farmi credere che non sei mai tornato da lei?”

“No. In compenso, sono tornato da te.”

Mia madre esitò. Si morse il labbro, e guardò altrove. “Per Bianca.”

Lui mosse un passo. “Sì, per Bianca. Ma non soltanto.”

La prese per le spalle, costringendola a guardarlo. “Mentirei se ti dicessi che non partirò più. Se ti basta, ti prometto che tornerò. Per lei, e per te.”

Lei lo guardò come se cercasse di capire se poteva credergli. Poi, gli gettò le braccia al collo, e lo baciò.

Si divisero dopo un tempo che a me, che guardavo senza capire, parve un’eternità. Sentii lei che diceva:

“Non qui. Di là c’è la bambina.”

Allora lo prese per mano, e si allontanarono nei corridoi. Lo spiraglio di luce tornò ad invadere la mia camera. Io feci un passo indietro, camminando lentamente verso il letto.

Dunque, le cose stavano così. Non avevo capito bene cosa si fossero detti, ma per una volta mia madre non l’aveva insultato.

Strinsi la bambola al petto e pensai che non sapevo se mio padre mi piaceva. Però, evidentemente, piaceva a mia madre. Quindi, per amore suo avrei fatto amicizia con lui.

 

Quella notte fu concepito mio fratello, Giovanni Antonio Auditore.

Vanni vide la luce una mattina di luglio, nel 1493. Nei nove mesi trascorsi, il mondo era cambiato rapidamente. Negli anni seguenti avrei appreso che Lorenzo il Magnifico era morto, lasciando un vuoto di potere che aveva dato la possibilità ai nemici dei Medici di spodestare i suoi legittimi eredi. Un navigatore genovese, al soldo di Isabella di Castiglia, aveva trovato una nuova rotta per dirigersi verso le Indie, per poi accorgersi che non si trattava affatto delle Indie ma di un nuovo continente. Nello stesso periodo, il nemico mortale di mio padre era divenuto Papa: semplicemente, l’uomo più potente del mondo. Lo Spagnolo tramava per espandere il proprio dominio attraverso le conquiste del figlio Cesare, e le alleanze strette con i molti matrimoni imposti alla figlia Lucrezia.

Allora, naturalmente, non sapevo nulla di tutto questo. Era il mio mondo ad essere cambiato per sempre, a causa della nascita di Vanni. Ed io, ancora oggi, non so se ringraziare il Cielo o maledirlo per questo.

Quando me lo presentarono, rossiccio di pelle e con una rada peluria di capelli scuri in testa, lo trovai molto brutto. Non mi somigliava per niente. Il suo viso non era duro come quello di mio padre, ma nemmeno aggraziato come quello di mia madre. Sembrava un incrocio tra un rospo e un maialino.

Mio padre era tornato apposta per vederlo nascere. Prima di venire da noi era stato a Mantova, ospite di Francesco Gonzaga. Il duca lo aveva convocato per parlargli di affari importanti.

“I Francesi si stanno preparando per attraversare le Alpi.”

Parlavano spesso come se io non fossi presente. Feci finta di interessarmi tantissimo al modo in cui il mio neonato fratellino mi stringeva il dito nel pugno, e, senza che se ne accorgessero, li ascoltai.

“Vorrei che veniste a vivere a Monteriggioni. Tu e i bambini sareste al sicuro.”

Mia madre rifletté un momento. “Ci sono più Assassini qui, di quanti non ce ne siano nella tua Monteriggioni. Siamo ben protetti, non ci manca niente.”

“Carlo di Francia vuole Napoli, e non esiterà a marciare su Venezia per raggiungerla.”

“Dovrà prima prenderla.” L’espressione bellicosa di mia madre vacillò, quando guardò mio padre negli occhi. Rivolse una lunga occhiata anche a me, e a Vanni. Infine, sospirò.

“Ci penserò, Ezio.”

Nel settembre dell’Anno Domini 1493, la mia famiglia si trasferì in Toscana, nel borgo di Monteriggioni.

Ed io iniziai a capire che cosa comportasse essere una Auditore.


	3. Monteriggioni

Era un borgo di poche anime, ma protetto come una roccaforte. Ci apparve brunito, tra i campi d’ottone e rame della Toscana: il nostro carretto camminava lento, e mentre sedevo in cassetta accanto a mio padre desideravo che il tempo si fermasse in quel momento. Lo spiraglio di sole autunnale rendeva di metallo i campi e le foglie morte sugli alberi. Pareva di muoversi dentro il sole, senza paura di potersi bruciare.

“E’ quello?” dissi, puntando il dito.

Mio padre accennò ad un sorriso sotto il cappuccio. L’aveva fatto tingere di scuro, per passare inosservato sulla nostra strada per Monteriggioni.

“Sì. Cosa ne dici, Bianca?”

“E’ davvero vostro?”

Lui sembrò divertito dalla mia incredulità. “La villa appartiene a mio zio Mario; ma il vecchio non ha figli, quindi forse un giorno la erediterò da lui.”

“Allora quando voi morirete diventerà mia!”

A quel punto, per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo, Ezio rise.

“Questa bambina è un piccolo demonio!”

“Ha la lingua lunga degli Auditore” giunse la voce di mia madre, dal retro del carro.

Mio padre si strinse nelle spalle, con un sorriso da malandrino. “Da che pulpito, madonna Rosa…”

Io risi e mi voltai, per guardare la mamma mentre allattava Vanni.

Era così bella, mia madre. Si era dovuta vestire da donna, e far acconciare i capelli neri da Suor Teodora, perché non si notasse che erano poco più lunghi di quelli di un uomo. Anche se il suo abito era povero e grigio, i suoi occhi sembravano d’argento. Mi chiesi se si sarebbe dovuta vestire sempre così, adesso che ci trasferivamo nella tenuta di mio padre. La nostra vita stava veramente cambiando, in maniera radicale. Forse non avremmo più nemmeno dovuto rubare per vivere. Questo mi mise un po’ di tristezza, perché dopo tutto, ero diventata abbastanza brava. E correvo veloce! Quei ricchi signori non si accorgevano che avevo rubato loro la scarsella prima che fossi sparita sotto un portico, in un vicolo o dietro le gonne di una signora che portava in giro troppi figli per curarsi di quali fossero suoi e quali no.

Sospirai. Che bella vita era la mia, a Venezia! Ma con la nascita di Vanni era tutto finito, ed io mi sarei annoiata a morte in quel paesino.

Almeno, la villa sarebbe stata mia un giorno. Anche se non capivo bene cosa significasse, sembrava qualcosa di molto importante.

***

 

Zia Claudia, sulle prime, non mi piacque granché. Nonostante mio padre avesse cercato di ripulirci un poco, lei ci squadrò con una certa alterigia quando le fummo presentati: dovevamo sembrarle poco più che ratti di strada.

Per il nervosismo, mi prese il prurito. Iniziai a grattarmi il sedere quasi senza rendermene conto; il che, scatenò in zia Claudia un piccolo attacco d’ansia.

“Vergine misericordiosa, questa bambina ha le pulci!”

Faceva presto a parlare, lei. Non vestiva di lana grezza da settimane!

Comunque, questo commento le fece guadagnare un’occhiata di fuoco di mia madre. La quale, tuttavia, ebbe la prontezza di mordersi la lingua.

Nostro padre diede ordine alla servitù che fossero approntate delle stanze per noi. La villa non era enorme – niente a che vedere con il Palazzo della Seta! – ma sembrava pulita e spaziosa abbastanza da contenerci tutti.

La serva che mio padre ci aveva mandato fu abbastanza invadente, e a mia madre ci volle del tempo per convincerla che potevamo arrangiarci da soli. Quando finalmente fummo tranquilli per i fatti nostri, mise Vanni supino al centro del letto, mi tolse – o per meglio dire, quasi mi strappò di dosso – la cuffietta, e mi aiutò con gli stivali. Quindi, scalciò via i propri, sbuffando.

“Lo sapevo, è stata un’idea balzana.”

“Chi è quella signora, mamma?”

Mi ero arrampicata dall’altra parte del letto. Per dispetto, iniziai a fare il solletico sulla pancia di Vanni, che scalciava e agitava le mani ogni volta.

Rosa si sdraiò vicino a mio fratello, con un sospiro. “E’ vostra zia. Ezio dice che amministra la tenuta mentre lui è in viaggio.”

“Adesso abitiamo qui?”

“Sì.”

“E se lei ci caccia?”

“Non lo farà.”

“E tu ti vestirai sempre da donna?”

Le sue labbra si arricciarono. “Per tutti i diavoli dell’inferno, certo che no!”

“Perché siamo venuti qui?”

Vidi di suoi occhi socchiudersi, mentre poggiava una mano sul petto di Vanni.

“Non posso togliervi ciò che vi appartiene. Tuo e tuo fratello siete discendenti degli Auditore, Bianca. Loro erano una famiglia nobile e potente, un tempo.”

“E poi, cos’è successo?”

La sua voce era impastata di sonno. Sbadigliò. “Una congiura. Degli uomini cattivi…hanno arrestato il padre di tuo padre, e anche i suoi fratelli. Per salvarsi, Ezio…è scappato.”

Annuii. Adesso era chiaro perché portava sempre il cappuccio: non voleva farsi riconoscere.

Quando aprii bocca per chiedere altre spiegazioni, mi accorsi che mia madre si era addormentata.

Guardai il mio neonato fratello. Lui sembrava molto intento a studiare il disegno degli arabeschi sulla stoffa del baldacchino. La mano di mia madre sulla pancia lo teneva fermo; controllai che fosse al centro del letto e non potesse cadere. Quindi, scesi, badando di fare piano per non svegliare mia madre.

Mi accorsi che avevo molta sete, ma nella stanza non c’era dell’acqua. Allora, sgattaiolai nei corridoi, e scesi le scale. Volevo uscire, e andare al pozzo. A Venezia facevo sempre così, se non c’era acqua in giro. Vicino al pozzo in Campo San Polo trovavo sempre qualche signore gentile che tirava su un secchio d’acqua per me.

Fu per caso, lo giuro, che sentii mio padre e zia Claudia discutere. Mi fermai sulla soglia del laboratorio, accanto alle false colonne bianche.

“Attendo spiegazioni, Ezio! Non ho tue notizie da mesi, ed ora ti presenti con una moglie? E per di più una donna che ha già due figli!”

“Hai frainteso la situazione, sorella mia.”

“Bene. Mi pareva che non potessi essere tanto sconsiderato.”

“Rosa non è mia moglie, ma i bambini sono miei.”

Zia Claudia per poco non svenne. Poggiò la mano all’indietro, dove sapeva di trovare il bracciolo saldo di una sedia. Lentamente, si mise a sedere.

“Ti rendi conto di cosa stai dicendo?”

“Non potevo lasciarli a Venezia. Il Gonzaga dice che la discesa dei francesi è prossima. Sembra che Milano li lascerà passare, ma la Serenissima non ha ancora preso una posizione chiara. Se gli avessero dichiarato guerra, Rosa e i bambini sarebbero stati in pericolo. Di qui, i francesi non passeranno.”

“Cosa ti fa essere così sicuro?”

“Le mie fonti mi dicono che Firenze non opporrà resistenza. Apriranno loro le porte. Avranno rifornimenti e cibo in abbondanza dalla città, e non dovranno spingersi a saccheggiare le campagne. Era l’unico posto sicuro per loro.”

Vidi gli occhi scuri della donna sfuggire a terra, e poi rialzarsi, risoluti.

“Sì, hai fatto bene. A portarli qui, intendo. Il resto è deprecabile e immorale, ma ormai ho deposto le armi con te.” Si passò per un momento la mano sugli occhi. “Cielo, se nostra madre sapesse!”

Il volto di mio padre s incupì.

“Anche se sapesse, non credo che capirebbe.”

Io non compresi cosa volessero dire, fino a che non incontrai Nonna Maria.


	4. Una Piuma per Nonna Maria

C’era poca servitù alla villa, e probabilmente quella che c’era era meno solerte di quel che avrebbe dovuto essere. Gironzolavo quasi indisturbata, mentre una balia si prendeva cura di Vanni e mio padre e mia madre erano in giro per il borgo. Sembrava che Ezio avesse trovato per Rosa una perfetta occupazione: da tempo infatti, per mettere al loro posto i piccoli delinquenti che si aggiravano per il borgo, Mario Auditore, signore di Monteriggioni, aveva cercato di organizzare una Gilda dei Ladri. Fino a quel momento gli erano serviti come spie e messaggeri; tuttavia, c’era bisogno del polso e dell’esperienza di mia madre per organizzare quella masnada di ragazzini, e magari cavarne fuori dei buoni aiutanti per l’Ordine.

Ecco, la parola “Ordine” era una di quelle quasi proibite a Monteriggioni, ma che carpivo più spesso dai discorsi degli adulti. La pronunciavano tutti con una frequenza imbarazzante, ma sempre sottovoce; oppure, dopo che era stata accidentalmente tirata in ballo, gli adulti stavano per qualche istante in silenzio. Mi chiesi se parlassero di un ordine di monaci; ma mi pareva strano, perché a Monteriggioni c’era un solo prete, e per lo più era ubriaco.

L’Ordine era come un fantasma, una presenza fisica che si manifestava non appena invocato. Anche quando gli adulti lasciavano cadere l’allusione appena fatta, l’Ordine restava tra di noi come una cosa viva, dotata di anima e respiro.

C’era anche un altro fantasma in quella villa, ed era Nonna Maria.

La vedevo raramente: consumava pasti frugali nelle proprie stanze durante il giorno, e a volte, la sera, si univa a noi per mangiare. Era uno spettacolo penoso. Quasi sempre, le serve la dovevano imboccare: mangiava come un uccellino, poi iniziava a lamentare dolori al capo. Allora, le serve la portavano al piano di sopra, e spariva di nuovo dalla mia realtà, tornando al mondo immateriale a cui apparteneva.

Accadde una mattina di primavera. Mi aggiravo sul retro della villa per raccogliere sassi, che mi divertivo a scagliare contro le statuette di divinità antiche, poggiate su piedistalli bianchi che ornavano il cortile.

Proprio mentre stavo prendendo la mira, il passaggio di una massa scura sullo sfondo mi fece perdere la concentrazione. Oltre la chioma della statua di Apollo, misi a fuoco il gruppo di donne.

Nonna Maria era accompagnata dalle sue serve: vestiva di nero, come sempre, con un velo scuro sul capo. Mio padre diceva che non aveva mai smesso il lutto per il marito e i figli che aveva perduto vent’anni prima.

Sembrava sempre assente. Gli occhi scuri persi lontano, gli angoli della bocca attirati verso il basso dalla malinconia. Ogni ruga del suo volto era un solco di dolore, come se desiderasse gridare ma non potesse farlo.

Spesso Ezio mi aveva detto che le somigliavo. I suoi capelli erano stati dello stesso fiero bruno dei miei, prima di tingersi d’argento per l’età e i dispiaceri. Anche il mio sguardo gli ricordava lei, quando era ancora la forte e fiera Maria Auditore, moglie rispettata di un banchiere della Repubblica di Firenze e madre orgogliosa di quattro splendidi figli.

Forse nonna Maria avvertì il mio sguardo, perché si voltò nella mia direzione. Ne fui spaventata. Era la prima volta che i nostri mondi si toccavano. Compresi che esistevamo sullo stesso piano fisico, e quella semplice constatazione mi mise in petto un misto di curiosità e inquietudine. Poi, lei mi tese la mano.

Mi avvicinai, come soggiogata da un incantesimo. Aveva gli stessi occhi scuri, quasi senza fondo, di mio padre.

“Claudia, tesoro. Chiama i tuoi fratelli, è quasi ora di cena.”

La guardai un po’ storto.

“Non sono Claudia.”

Lei mi fissò, interrogativa. Le sue ancelle, imbarazzate, le spiegarono che ero la figlia di messer Ezio.

Dapprima, lei si strinse nelle spalle e scosse il capo. Poi, posò di nuovo lo sguardo su di me. Strinse gli occhi. Mi ricordò, per un momento, un’aquila…non so perché.

Quindi, sciogliendosi dal braccio delle ancelle, si inginocchiò per guardarmi negli occhi.

“Come ti chiami?”

“Bianca.”

Un breve silenzio. “Quanti anni hai?”

“Quasi sei.”

“Madre!”

La voce di mio padre e quella di zia Claudia si fusero in una sola. Lui stava arrivando dalle scale che portavano in paese, con Rosa accanto. Erano andati a comprare un buon equipaggiamento: mio padre sarebbe partito l’indomani, per raggiungere Leonardo a Milano. Mia zia arrivava dal chiostro sul retro della villa.

I tre adulti si avvicinarono. Mio padre, per un momento, mi fece paura. Aveva uno sguardo torvo in viso, che mi annichilì.

“La bambina vi ha infastidito, madre?” fece zia Claudia.

“Chi è, Ezio?”

Lo sguardo di Rosa si rivolse su di lui, preoccupato. Quello di zia Claudia, invece, era di sfida. Come se gridasse: dille la verità, se ne hai il coraggio!

Lui sostenne lo sguardo di sua sorella, senza vergogna. Mi prese per le spalle.

“E’ Bianca, mia figlia.”

Quindi, guardò mia madre. “E questa donna?”

Rosa fu svelta a dire: “Sono…la moglie di Ezio, madonna.”

Non si erano mai sposati, naturalmente. Ma mia madre sapeva che era meglio fingere che lo fossero, per il bene nostro e delle apparenze.

D’improvviso, nonna Maria parve molto stanca. “Certo, certo” disse, ma sembrava invece molto confusa. Domandò alle ancelle di riaccompagnarla nelle sue stanze, e noi restammo mortificati a guardarla mentre si allontanava da noi, per essere libera di sprofondare di nuovo nel passato.

Il giorno dopo, mio padre partì all’alba, lasciandoci in quella strana atmosfera. Io passai la giornata a pensare alla nonna, a quel momento in cui i suoi occhi mi erano sembrati tanto vivi da ricordarmi un fiero rapace. C’era ancora un barlume di vita in lei, sepolto sotto la nebbia dell’illusione.

A cena, notai che nonna Maria non era scesa. Non lo fece per tutta la settimana, né per quella successiva; tanto che iniziai a disperare di rivederla. Da quel giorno in poi, ogni volta che veniva l’ora di cena chiedevo di lei; mi veniva risposto che preferiva restare sola. Mia madre mi sorvegliava perché non andassi da lei di nascosto. A me non restava che obbedire, anche se a tavola fissavo il posto vuoto quasi senza mangiare. Poi, una volta, ebbi il coraggio di domandare a zia Claudia:

“Perché la nonna è così?”

“Così come?”

“Così…strana.” 

La zia mi gettò addosso un’occhiata un po’ fredda. Alzò un sopracciglio, e senza smettere di mangiare spiegò brevemente che, la sera in cui avevano portato via nonno Giovanni e i fratelli di mio padre, nonna Maria aveva opposto resistenza. Mia madre annuì, come se questo spiegasse tutto. Calò il silenzio.

A me, naturalmente, quella spiegazione non bastava.

“Non si annoia a stare sempre nelle sue stanze da sola?”

“Non è sola” replicò zia Claudia “ha le sue dame di compagnia.”

“Posso andare a trovarla?”

“E’ meglio di no.”

“Allora cosa posso fare perché sia meno triste?”

La zia esitò. Io ignorai lo sguardo di mia madre, che mi esortava a tacere.

Infine, zia Claudia scosse il capo. “Portale delle piume, e mettile nello scrigno che tiene nella sua stanza. Sarà molto contenta.”

Presi molto seriamente quel suggerimento. Il problema è che le piume che trovavo a terra o sotto gli alberi erano sempre incrostate di letame, o fango, o erano state mangiucchiate dai gatti che avevano eliminato i loro precedenti proprietari. Mi scervellai a lungo, a zonzo per Monteriggioni, sul luogo più adatto per raccogliere piume. Ero scappata alla balia, approfittando del suo pisolino fuori orario. Dovevo sbrigarmi, perché se al suo risveglio non mi avesse trovata avrei dovuto ascoltare una ramanzina infinita.

Mentre camminavo con il naso per aria, capii improvvisamente che, se volevo piume pulite e belle da portare a Nonna Maria, dovevo per forza andare dove gli uccelli facevano il nido.

In alto, quindi. Ma come?

Presto la soluzione mi si parò davanti al naso. Una scala, appoggiata al retro di una bottega. Mi guardai intorno: nessuno mi avrebbe visto, quel vicolo era poco trafficato.

Mi arrampicai piuttosto velocemente per una bambina di sei anni. Esplorai ogni angolo, mettendo le mani tra resti di travi e i calcinacci nella speranza di trovare uno dei miei tesori. Inutilmente. Poi, intravidi qualcosa sul tetto della bottega i fronte.

Sì, un nido abbandonato. Proprio sopra l’impalcatura di legno. Dovevo soltanto attraversare un ponticello di assi marce per raggiungerlo.

Non provai paura, nemmeno per un momento. L’idea che potessi cadere mi metteva addosso una specie di brivido di piacere. Negli anni che seguirono, chi scorgeva la mia figura arrampicata sui palazzi mi dava della folle, o dell’incosciente. Ma non c’è nulla di simile all’incoscienza, quando si sfida il vuoto. Anzi, più si è certi di morire e più il gioco diventa eccitante.

La bambina che ero non capiva ancora tutto questo. Semplicemente, sentiva il richiamo dell’avventura.

Mi bilanciai un momento sulle assi: poi, visto lo scricchiolio lugubre che produssero, capii che potevo soltanto correre prima che si sbriciolassero. Eccome, se corsi! Dopo due falcate il legno marcio si frantumò sotto il mio peso, ma ormai avevo già preso la spinta per l’ultimo salto.

Toccai il bordo del tetto con la punta dei piedi, poi qualcosa andò storto e sbilanciai in avanti, ritrovandomi a rotolare. Mi alzai dolorante, soffiando sui graffi che mi ero procurata alle braccia. L’obiettivo era vicino. Dovevo soltanto arrampicarmi sulla struttura di legno.

Per mia sfortuna, lo scheletro del ponteggio non era più solido delle assi che avevo appena distrutto. Strinsi il palo tra le ginocchia, e puntellandomi con le punte dei piedi cercai di salire. Scivolai, scorticandomi l’interno delle cosce. Tuttavia, decisi di riprovare. Se avessi portato le piume alla nonna, forse l’avrei vista sorridere.

Il secondo tentativo andò meglio. Tesi la mano, per afferrare la piuma che sporgeva dal nido.

Con un lamento, il legno si spezzò, ed io caddi rapidamente verso il suolo.

Non so cosa pensai, mentre precipitavo. In realtà, accadde tutto molto in fretta. Feci appena in tempo ad accorgermi che le braccia forti di un uomo mi avevano preso al volo. Ricordo solo che mi venne da ridere, per il sollievo e la mia incredibile fortuna.

Il sorriso però si spense quando incontrai lo sguardo furente di mio padre. Tra tanti salvatori, dovevo scegliermi proprio lui? E quando accidenti era tornato dal suo viaggio?

“Si può sapere cosa diavolo credevi di fare?”

“Stavo raccogliendo delle piume. Per Nonna Maria. Voglio farla contenta.”

Di colpo, la paura e la rabbia scivolarono via dal suo volto. Per la prima volta vidi sulle sue labbra un sorriso vero, perfino dolce. Gli illuminò il volto per un momento, e lo rese bellissimo. Compresi finalmente perché a mia madre piaceva tanto.

“E’ una buona idea, ma è meglio che venga anch’io con te. C’è bisogno di qualcuno pronto a prenderti quando cadrai.”

“Io non cadrò più!” risposi, imbronciata.

La voce di mio padre si fece seria. “No, Bianca, non cadrai. Non se io posso impedirlo.”

Fu così, per gioco, che iniziò il mio addestramento. Ezio non sembrava stanco dal viaggio: era agile e veloce, e l’armatura non l’ostacolava nell’arrampicarsi o nel saltare. Salimmo di nuovo sulla scala che portava al tetto della bottega: il conciatore uscì per lamentarsi di tutto quel trambusto, ma appena vide mio padre sorridere e fargli un cenno rientrò nella sua bottega, con infiniti inchini e tante scuse.

Mio padre mi fece camminare in equilibrio sul cornicione. All’inizio ebbi un po’ di paura, poi decisi che guardare in basso non sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. Fissai la crepa nel muro di un palazzo vicino, inspirai, e misi un piede davanti all’altro.

Lui mi guardava, con le braccia incrociate al petto e un ghigno sulle labbra sfregiate dalla cicatrice. Mi chiesi quando se la fosse fatta. Sembrava antica.

Quando ebbi terminato il mio giro, Ezio annuì, soddisfatto. “Hai equilibrio. Bene.” Quindi, mi fece cenno di salirgli sulla schiena.

Esitai. Non avevamo mai contatti del genere. Lui si limitava a darmi un buffetto sulla guancia ogni tanto. A volte mi scompigliava i capelli, ma niente di più.

“Coraggio. Non dirmi che hai paura!”

Bastò quella sua risata di scherno a rendermi risoluta. Mi abbrancai alla sua schiena, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e il torso con le gambe. Ezio si accertò che fossi ben assicurata a lui, quindi iniziò ad arrampicarsi sulle mura, afferrando le sporgenze tra un mattone e l’altro e facendo leva con i piedi negli anfratti. Pareva che io non fossi affatto un peso per lui. Poi, una volta raggiunta la cima, si mise a correre sugli spalti merlati. La prima volta che i suoi piedi si staccarono dal suolo mi parve di prendere il volo.

Che uomo straordinario era mio padre, che arrivava sempre al momento giusto e correva sui tetti come un gatto. Forse fu allora che decisi che volevo somigliargli.

“Stiamo tornando a Villa Auditore!” esclamai nel suo orecchio. Lui chinò brevemente il capo, mentre la facciata fatiscente della nostra casa si avvicinava a velocità sostenuta.

Quando finalmente fummo nel cortile della villa, feci per staccarmi da lui; Ezio però mi tenne le caviglie per impedirmi di scendere dalla sua schiena.

“Non è ancora finita, scimmietta” disse, alzando il mento verso il tetto della villa. “Ora andremo lassù.”

Inghiottii a vuoto, e tuttavia non osai contraddirlo.

Se confrontata con le altezze che ho sfidato anni più tardi, Villa Auditore pare una sciocchezza. Eppure, nel mio ricordo quella scalata non finiva mai. I nervi delle gambe fremevano, impazienti di sciogliersi da quella scomoda posizione: dovevo controllare la presa delle mani sudate, perché non scivolassero una sull’altra. Eppure, quando finalmente Ezio mi depositò sulle tegole brunite, sentii il mio cuore allargarsi.

Il tramonto stava inondando la campagna tra Firenze e Siena. Da quell’altezza potevo dominare tutto il territorio circostante con lo sguardo. Aprii le braccia, e l’aria mi scorse addosso. Da lontano, sentii lo stridere di un aquila.

“E’…bellissimo” mormorai. “Voi salite spesso sui tetti?”

Ezio accennò ad un sorriso. “Abbastanza spesso, sì.”

“Quassù siamo così vicini al cielo! Sembra di poterlo toccare!”

Ezio scosse il capo. “E’ solo un’impressione, Bianca. Gli uomini sono vermi, che strisciano sulla terra e affogano nel fango. Qualunque cosa facciamo, il cielo è sempre lontano.”

“Ma cosa dite, padre! Il cielo è qui, non lo vedete?”

Entusiasta, camminai fino all’orlo del tetto, pestando il guano di piccione che lo ricopriva. Io ero un uccello. Io potevo volare.

“Bianca!”

L’aria mi frustò il viso, non appena i miei piedi si staccarono dalle tegole del tetto. Il fiato mi si mozzò. Era stupendo. Stavo precipitando, ma a me pareva di aver spiccato il volo.

Mio padre si buttò subito dopo di me, mi raggiunse e mi afferrò, stringendomi forte al petto. L’impatto fu rapido, ma morbido. Infatti, affondammo nel fieno.

Proprio così. Un carro ricolmo di morbidissimo fieno appena tagliato sembrava aspettare noi, per accoglierci. Eravamo precipitati da un tetto, ed eravamo ancora vivi. Nonché, cosa più incredibile, tutti interi.

Sollevando il capo, mi accorsi che mio padre stava ridendo. Prima iniziò piano, poi il suono si fece sempre più forte e infine scoppiò, contagioso. Mi misi a ridere anch’io. Era la prima volta che lo sentivo tanto vicino.

Non lo sapevo ancora, ma avevo appena eseguito il mio primo Salto della Fede.


	5. Mio padre è un assassino - parte prima

Mia madre non fu entusiasta del fatto che Ezio mi permettesse di correre sui tetti di Monteriggioni; tuttavia, chiuse un occhio e finse di non vedere quando saltavo da un cornicione all’altro proprio sopra la sua testa. Non poteva obiettare sull’educazione che lui mi stava impartendo: a Venezia avevo imparato a borseggiare ancora prima di saper camminare. E poi, in confidenza, sospetto che sia sempre stata orgogliosa del mio carattere battagliero, anche se non me l’ha mai detto. Una figlia tutta moine e nastri probabilmente l’avrebbe fatta preoccupare di meno, ma non sarebbe stata sangue del suo sangue.

Una volta compiuti cinque anni, anche Vanni iniziò ad addestrarsi con me. Se io preferivo arrampicarmi sui muri e impratichirmi con i pugnali da lancio, mio fratello impazziva per la spada. Perdeva giornate intere nell’arena di addestramento, sfiancando zio Mario a forza di ripetere gli esercizi di parata, fuga e contrattacco. 

Zia Claudia ci insegnava a leggere e scrivere, e quando nostro padre non era a casa gli uomini di zio Mario proseguivano il nostro addestramento alle armi. Imparammo come deviare un attacco con il pugnale, o come disarmare un nemico a mani nude. In breve iniziammo a maneggiare asce e spade a due mani più alte di noi. All’epoca pensavamo che si trattasse di un gioco. Non sapevamo ancora che ci stavamo preparando, e, soprattutto, non immaginavamo per cosa.

Io avevo ereditato il vizio di mia madre di vestirmi da maschio, il che era molto utile per una ragazzina con questo genere di passatempi. Ai capelli, però, tenevo moltissimo, e non avevo alcuna intenzione di tagliarli corti. Li stringevo in una treccia severa di giorno, quando ero impegnata in tutte quelle attività in cui mi avrebbero ostacolato; di sera li scioglievo sulle spalle, lasciandoli cadere fino a sfiorarmi il fondo schiena, e mi fissavo allo specchio, orgogliosa. 

Ero bella, e lo sapevo. Avevo ereditato gli occhi chiari, quasi metallici di mia madre, ma la carnagione scura e il bel profilo mediterraneo erano quelli di mio padre. Zia Claudia spesso diceva, arricciando il naso, che ero evidentemente un aquilotto del nido degli Auditore. Credo che questo fosse un complimento, a modo suo.

Vanni è sempre somigliato molto di più alla mamma. Il taglio degli occhi e il disegno delle sopracciglia erano quelli di Ezio, senza dubbio; ma i capelli neri, gli zigomi morbidi, la pelle chiara e le iridi grigio-azzurre lo rendevano il ritratto di Rosa. Perfino il suo naso aveva una linea più morbida di quello degli Auditore.

Anche la testardaggine, naturalmente, gli veniva da nostra madre.

“Non lo perdonerò mai! Aveva promesso! Aveva promesso!”

Primavera dell’Anno Domini 1499; avrei compiuto dieci anni di lì a poco. Ezio era lontano da casa da tre mesi, ormai. Vanni era molto arrabbiato con lui, perché aveva detto che con l’arrivo della bella stagione gli avrebbe insegnato a cavalcare.

Quel giorno mio fratello ed io stavamo gironzolando per il borgo in compagnia di Ferrante, un ladruncolo della Gilda che aveva appena un paio d’anni in più di me. Ci piaceva stare con lui, perché era divertente e più spericolato di noi. Tuttavia, quando Vanni era di quell’umore lamentoso le nostre corse sui tetti diventavano molto meno divertenti del solito.

“Nostro padre tornerà presto” dissi, per zittirlo. “E’ un uomo impegnato. Sai che ha cacciato gli uomini di Savonarola da Firenze? Grazie a lui, ora la città è diventata una repubblica. Il nuovo gonfaloniere è Pier Soderini, un uomo di fiducia dei Medici. Ti ho parlato di quanto sono stati buoni i Medici con noi Auditore, non è vero?”

Vanni annuì, ancora imbronciato. Mi chinai per guardarlo negli occhi. “Adesso, Pier Soderini ha bisogno dei consigli di Ezio, per questo lo sta trattenendo laggiù. Quando avrà terminato di fare il suo dovere a Firenze, nostro padre tornerà. Lo fa sempre.”

“Da come parli, sembra che tuo padre sia il centro del mondo” disse Ferrante, aprendo un ghigno tra le lentiggini.

Io gli rivolsi un’occhiata mortale. “Lui è un condottiero valoroso, che combatte per la giustizia.”

Di solito volevo molto bene a Ferrante, ma quel giorno lo avrei riempito di botte fino a farlo sanguinare. Scoppiò a ridere alla mia affermazione, ed io gli chiesi perché. Mi rispose che mio padre non era affatto un condottiero. Era un assassino di professione, ed era stato chiamato a Firenze da Pier Soderini per togliere di mezzo ad uno ad uno i luogotenenti di Savonarola. Qualcuno diceva che avesse addirittura ammazzato brutalmente il monaco, mentre già le fiamme del rogo avevano iniziato ad avvolgerlo.

Vanni spalancò gli occhi. “Cos’è un asciassino?”

Prima che potessi fermarlo, il ladruncolo replicò: “Uno che uccide la gente.”

“Non ascoltarlo!” replicai. “Ferrante è solo invidioso perché i genitori non ce li ha.”

La bocca del mio amico si torse in una smorfia d’ira. “Almeno mio padre era soltanto un ladro. Il vostro ammazza gli innocenti in cambio di denaro. E’ un sicario, e brucerà all’inferno per quello che ha fatto! E anche voi due brucerete, perché siete figli del peccato!”

Fu allora che versai il mio primo sangue, spaccando il labbro di Ferrante con un pugno. Il colpo fu tanto violento che il mio amico cadde a terra. Gli sputai addosso.

“Tu brucerai all’inferno, perché sei uno sporco bugiardo!”

E con quell’affermazione presi la mano di mio fratello e lo trascinai via, lasciando Ferrante a terra, a stringersi il labbro sanguinante.

“Bianca” mormorò Vanni mentre ci allontanavamo “E’ vero che Ezio è un asciassino?”

“Certo che no” risposi, furibonda.

Ma il sospetto mi rimase nel cuore e mi accompagnò fino all’ora di andare a dormire. Avevo visto le sue lame celate, una volta. Le nascondeva dentro le protezioni per gli avambracci: spingeva una leva con il dito e la lama scattava. Non sembrava un’arma molto onorevole, di certo non degna del grande condottiero che pensavo fosse.

Inoltre, c’era il suo cappuccio bianco, che gli celava sempre il viso.

E la sua straordinaria abilità nell’arrampicarsi sui tetti. Un condottiero non avrebbe dovuto avere tanta agilità, perché non aveva bisogno di nascondersi o agire nell’ombra come un…

Accidenti.

Mio padre poteva essere un sicario? Un assassino?

Mi addormentai con quei dubbi nella mente, e finì che sognai Ferrante, che si contorceva dentro una lingua di fuoco nel fondo dell’inferno.

 

Quando Ezio tornò dal suo viaggio, non era solo. In realtà portò con sé molte persone: li vedemmo giungere da lontano, Vanni ed io, mentre camminavamo per gioco sulle mura del borgo.

D’improvviso mio fratello si volse verso la strada che veniva dagli Appennini e gridò:

“Una carovana! Guarda, Bianca! Nostro padre è tornato con una carovana!”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Ezio non si muoverebbe mai insieme a tanta gente” dissi, aguzzando la vista per vedere il carro che avanzava lento, scortato da tre cavalli. Eppure, il cappuccio bianco e la cappa blu dell’uomo in carretta parevano le sue.

“E’ lui ti dico!” ribadì Vanni. Io alzai un sopracciglio.

“Facciamo una gara?”

Mio fratello mi guardò con aria di sfida, e annuì.

Vanni saltò rapido dal merlo sul ballatoio, e corse verso la scala che porta va alle porte del borgo; io preferivo altri metodi. Ormai conoscevo i luoghi in cui stallieri distratti lasciavano cadere mucchi di fieno, o dove i carrettieri lasciavano quei preziosi ammassi di paglia e sterpi che attutivano le mie cadute. Incosciente com’ero, amavo tuffarmi dalle mura per precipitarvi dentro. A quel tempo, avevo ancora abbastanza fede da credere che niente potesse andare storto.

Anche quella volta raggiunsi l’esterno del borgo in quel modo poco ortodosso, vincendo su Vanni. Quando mi raggiunse, mio fratello sbuffò forte.

“Così non vale!”

“Non è colpa mia se tu sei un fifone.”

“Non lo sono!”

“Eccome! Alla tua età io già mi buttavo dal tetto della villa.”

“Perché tu sei tutta matta!”

“E tu te la fai sotto!”

“Non è vero!”

“Sì!”

“No!”

“Ah, che fanfara di accoglienza. Quando sente un tale coro di voci angeliche, un povero vecchio sa di essere tornato a casa.”

Ci voltammo entrambi, mentre zio Mario rideva, scendendo da cavallo. Dietro di lui c’era il carro coperto, guidato da nostro padre. Nel gruppo, oltre loro, c’erano due donne e quattro uomini. Sotto il cappuccio di una delle due dame riconobbi con immensa gioia suor Teodora, che non pareva invecchiata di un giorno da quando avevo lasciato Venezia. Mi sorrise con i suoi benevoli, vivi occhi blu, ed io ricambiai il sorriso. Avrei voluto dirle quanto ero contenta di rivederla, ma scoprii che provavo un certo imbarazzo dopo tutto quel tempo.

“Gli aquilotti degli Auditore sono già combattivi” disse la seconda dama, facendo calare il cappuccio su una treccia di capelli bruni intessuti d’argento. 

Mio padre e zio Mario ci presentarono agli altri ospiti: fui felicissima di scoprire che uno degli uomini era zio Antonio, che mi aveva fatto da padre prima che Ezio ci portasse in Toscana, e un altro era Ugo, uno dei suoi luogotenenti alla Gilda dei Ladri di Venezia. C’era anche zio Bartolomeo, con la sua adorata spada che si chiamava come me.

Fui particolarmente lusingata dai loro complimenti sulla mia bellezza; anche suor Teodora disse che ero cresciuta ancora meglio di quanto immaginasse. Perfino gli estranei – la donna bruna, un uomo dai corti capelli grigio-topo e un altro dal cranio rasato – si prodigarono in lodi per me e per Vanni. Mio fratello si nascose dietro la mia schiena, intimidito.

“Correte ad avvertire vostra madre e vostra zia” disse Ezio, chinandosi su di noi. “I nostri amici si fermeranno per qualche tempo.”

Vanni ed io ubbidimmo, gareggiando di nuovo in velocità per arrivare alla villa. Quella volta lo lasciai vincere, altrimenti non mi avrebbe mai perdonato.

Arrivammo col fiatone nelle stanze di zia Claudia. Mia madre era lì, in piedi accanto alla finestra, mentre la zia ricamava al tombolo. Sembrava che ci stessero aspettando entrambe; una calma e concentrata sul suo lavoro, l’altra tesa e nervosa in un abito da donna, di cui si stropicciava continuamente le gonne. Io la preferivo quando indossava camicia e pantaloni; a quel modo, stretta in un corpetto e con i capelli raccolti, quasi non la riconoscevo. Forse sapeva che avremmo avuto visite, e la zia aveva insistito perché “fosse presentabile” per l’occasione. Fatto sta che, quando annunciammo l’arrivo degli ospiti, reagirono in maniera completamente diversa.

La zia sembrava fredda, quasi pacata. Non storse il naso quando raccontammo che c’erano due donne dagli abiti succinti e un gruppo di uomini che parevano mercenari. Mia madre, invece, era turbata, e non sorrise quando le dissi di zio Antonio e di Ugo.

Pensavo che sarebbe stata felice di rivedere Antonio: mi aveva raccontato che aveva fatto da padre anche a lei, da quando l’aveva fatta entrare nella Gilda dei Ladri di Venezia. Forse era la gelosia per suor Teodora a renderla tanto pensierosa; o forse, sapeva qualcosa che noi non immaginavamo.

Quando incontrò Ugo, accadde qualcosa di molto raro: gli occhi di mia madre si velarono leggermente di lacrime. Quelli scuri dell’uomo si illuminarono per un attimo; poi, fece una scherzosa riverenza. “Finalmente ti sei accorta di essere una donna!”

La mamma sorrise, e si fece avanti per abbracciarlo. Mi voltai a guardare mio padre: sul suo volto non c’era nessuna traccia di irritazione. Li scrutava a braccia conserte, senza fiatare.

“Grazie per essere venuto” disse mia madre, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di Ugo. Il ladro guardò di sfuggita me e Vanni.

“Dopo tutte le volte che hai salvato la mia pellaccia, non potevo certo rifiutarti un favore. Ezio” disse poi, chinando il capo in direzione di mio padre. Lui rispose con un cenno del mento. Tra i due, per un momento, mi parve passasse qualcosa di non detto, come una lieve ostilità. Forse fu solo un’impressione.

Zio Ugo non era un bell’uomo, non certo come mio padre. Aveva lineamenti piuttosto comuni; gli angoli degli occhi scuri erano un po’ inclinati verso il basso e gli davano un’aria malinconica. La sua voce roca, però, mi piaceva tantissimo. Ispirava istintiva fiducia, come il suo modo schietto di parlare. Fui felice quando mi comunicarono che sarebbe rimasto a Monteriggioni più a lungo degli altri - e mi conquistò definitivamente quando mi promise, in gran segreto, di insegnarmi una tecnica di salto "veneziana" che, vista la mia giovane età, i miei genitori non avevano voluto mai mostrarmi.

Ciò che fecero gli ospiti dal momento in cui arrivarono fu di chiudersi nello studio di zio Mario, che comunicava con il laboratorio in cui zia Claudia teneva i registri del borgo. Durante quelle misteriose riunioni, per qualche motivo che non comprendevamo, ci era proibito mettere il naso al piano di sotto della villa. Non ricordo di aver mai fatto tanti esercizi di latino come in quel periodo; zia Claudia che ricamava accanto alla finestra e correggeva distrattamente ogni mio errore. In quei giorni mia madre si divideva tra la gilda e le lunghe riunioni, così la zia si era incaricata – con mio sommo piacere, è ovvio – di occuparsi di me. Sembrava che volesse occupare ogni attimo della mia giornata con lo studio, da cui la mia attenzione fuggiva ad ogni minimo pretesto, e con tediosissimi lavori femminili, come il ricamo. Le mie prime vere cicatrici risalgono a quei giorni, quando mi forai le dita con l’ago tanto spesso che alla fine della settimana faticavo a toccare coi polpastrelli perfino il cibo.

Un giorno, dopo che ebbi terminato un difficile esercizio di retorica, ottenni da zia Claudia di poter far visita a Nonna Maria. La trovai accomodata accanto alla finestra, mentre una delle sue dame le leggeva un canzoniere di poesie d’amore. Vanni era seduto sul pavimento, impegnato a trafficare con piccoli legnetti, diversi metri di cordella sottile e – orrore! - le piume a cui la nonna teneva tanto.

“Che stai facendo?” sbottai, chinandomi per raccogliere il tesoro di Nonna Maria dal pavimento.

La dama di compagnia, una ragazzina pallida di cui nemmeno ricordo il nome, disse: “Giovanni ha chiesto il permesso di Madonna Maria. Vuole costruire qualcosa con le sue piume.”

Mio fratello alzò uno sguardo vittorioso su di me. “La mamma ha detto che zio Petruccio voleva fare un regalo alla nonna, con tutte queste piume. Allora ho pensato che magari voleva costruire un ventaglio. Ho pensato che alla nonna sarebbe piaciuto.”

Sorrisi. Nonostante fosse un bambino piuttosto scontroso, ogni tanto Vanni dimostrava un’inaspettata tenerezza e sensibilità nei confronti di chi gli stava vicino.

“Posso aiutarti?”

“Ce la faccio” disse, prendendo goffamente in mano una stecca di legno e una piuma, con l’aria di chi non ha idea di cosa fare per metterle insieme.

“Se mi lasci partecipare finiremo prima. Forse potremmo cucire le piume sulle stecche, che ne dici?”

“Dopo” fece Vanni, geloso della mia intromissione. Iniziò a risistemare le piume, ma ebbe bisogno del mio aiuto per arrivare allo scrigno. Quindi mi prese per mano. “Prima voglio mostrarti una cosa che ho scoperto. Torno presto, Nonna” disse, facendo un rapido inchino in direzione di Nonna Maria. Era uno di quei momenti in cui lei non vedeva altro che il passato, e non fece caso a quel saluto.

Quando uscimmo, sussurrai a mio fratello: “Cosa vuoi farmi vedere di così urgente?”

Lui mi rivolse un sorriso birichino. “Non vuoi sapere cosa si stanno dicendo gli amici di Ezio?”

Mi costrinse a raggiungere la balconata, e, nonostante non amasse arrampicarsi, salì sul parapetto, per poi calarsi giù. Con un piccolo salto, atterrò sul pavimento lastricato del chiostro. Mi fece cenno di fare piano, ed io lo imitai.

Vedemmo per prima cosa la parete dello studio di zio Mario, su cui erano tracciate luminose linee rosse. Sembrava disegnassero una mappa, ma non riuscivo a riconoscere le terre che ritraeva. Erano numerose, e avevano una forma strana: non somigliavano a nessuna di quelle carte che zia Claudia mi aveva mostrato.

Tutti i presenti nella stanza fissavano quella mappa, stupiti quanto lo ero io.

Mio padre, in particolare, sembrava esterrefatto. Si avvicinò fino quasi a toccare un punto in cui quelle linee convergevano tutte.

“No, non può essere…la cripta! Sembra che la cripta sia a Roma. Allora, lo Spagnolo…ecco perché è diventato Papa! ”

Iniziarono a parlare di cose che non compresi. Il bastone, la mela, il frutto dell’Eden. Poi, Ezio affermò, sicuro: “Devo andare a Roma e trovare la Cripta.” Non potevo vedere l’espressione del suo volto, perché mi dava le spalle; notai però che aveva i pugni serrati. Si rivolse ai compagni: “E voi, che cosa farete?”

Bartolomeo si lisciò i baffi: “Faremo ciò che ci riesce meglio: creeremo disordini in città, permettendoti di agire indisturbato.”

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea” intervenne la voce di Rosa. Era affacciata sulla soglia dello studio: si volsero tutti a guardarla.

“Tu non verrai con noi” replicò mio padre, fermo. Adesso che potevo vedere il suo volto velato di barba, mi accorsi che sembrava di metallo.

Per tutta risposta, mia madre rise.

“Non dire sciocchezze, è ovvio che verrò.”

“Questa non è la tua guerra, Rosa” intervenne Antonio, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Ma è la guerra di Ezio.” Mia madre avanzò, per sfiorare la spalla di mio padre. Resse il suo sguardo severo, senza alcuno sforzo. Poi, rivolgendosi agli altri, disse: “E’ la guerra di tutti voi, amici miei. Non mi tirerò indietro.”

“Chi si prenderà cura dei bambini, ci hai pensato?” insistette Ezio.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “E’ per questo che ho chiesto a Ugo di venire. Lui e Claudia li proteggeranno dai guai.”

“E chi proteggerà te dai guai?”

“Per tutti i diavoli, Ezio! So cavarmela da sola, e lo sai bene.”

“Dici? Io mi ricordo di una certa ladruncola con una freccia conficcata nella gamba…se ti avessi lasciata a cavartela da sola non saresti andata molto lontano.”

“Ho pareggiato quel conto quando ti ho salvato a Palazzo della Seta” replicò lei, piccata. “Ricordi, quando la guardia del corpo di Barbarigo stava per sopraffarti? E' stata la mia la freccia che ti ha tolto dai casini.”

“Sembrano proprio una vecchia coppia sposata” commentò la Volpe, e suor Teodora annuì, divertita.

“Se avete finito con le smancerie, piccioncini” sorrise la donna chiamata Paola “E’ il momento di pianificare le azioni diversive.”

Parlarono di catacombe e vie sotterranee; accennarono all’idea di appiccare incendi per distrarre le guardie e di penetrare nelle prigioni di Castel Sant’Angelo per liberare i prigionieri e tenere impegnati i possibili rinforzi dei Borgia. Infine, si decise di sorprendere il cosiddetto “Spagnolo” – non sapevo di chi stessero parlando, e tuttavia intuii fosse un uomo di chiesa – durante la messa. Poi nominarono la Cappella Sistina e pronunciarono le parole “Sua Santità”. Io sussultai.

Il Papa? Volevano uccidere il papa?

“Io non capisco…secondo te cosa stanno dicendo?” fece Vanni, bisbigliando accanto a me. Io gli feci cenno di stare zitto.

Conoscevo poco della vita fuori da Monteriggioni, ma sapevo per certo che il Papa era l’uomo più potente del mondo, e rappresentante della volontà di Dio in terra. Le parole di Ferrante mi risuonarono in testa. Mio padre era un sicario. Mio padre era un assassino, e voleva uccidere il Papa!

“Ezio non può agire da solo in territorio ostile” obiettò zio Antonio. “Non è escluso che tra i vescovi sia nascosta qualche guardia”.

“Non lo credo possibile” replicò suor Teodora “Lo Spagnolo non si aspetta di essere aggredito dentro il suo stesso nido: le guardie sono tutte all’esterno. Tuttavia” aggiunse, guardando quietamente mio padre “se fosse possibile, vorrei evitare di versare sangue nella casa del Signore.”

“La casa del demonio, vorrai dire” la rimbeccò mia madre. “ Questo gran bastardo ha fatto della Chiesa una puttana! Senza offesa” disse poi, a voce più bassa, lanciando occhiate in tralice alle altre due donne presenti nella sala. Paola e Teodora si limitarono a sorridere e scuotere il capo.

“Non versare il sangue di quel porco? E' una promessa che non posso farvi, Teodora” disse Ezio, mentre i suoi occhi si stringevano a due fessure. Mi ricordò un gatto, che pregusta il momento in cui conficcherà gli artigli nella carne della sua preda.

“Non essere pessimista, ragazzo. C’è sempre la possibilità che Rodrigo ceda lo scettro papale di sua spontanea volontà” replicò la Volpe, con un certo sarcasmo.

A quel punto, zio Mario replicò distrattamente: “Certo, quando si sposeranno Ezio e Rosa.”

Era diventato un proverbio comune alla villa e nella gilda dei ladri. Equivaleva a dire: “alle calende greche”, oppure “nemmeno tra mille anni”.

Avrei voluto ascoltare di più, quando un’improvvisa sensazione di gelo mi percorse la schiena. Qualcuno incombeva su me e Vanni. Un uomo non molto alto, con un berretto in testa. Ci voltammo, per vedere Ugo che ci fissava torvo, con le mani sui fianchi.

“Voi due non dovreste essere qui.”

Vanni si nascose dietro la mia schiena. Io scossi il capo, e chiesi scusa. Dopo quello che avevo appreso, non me la sentivo proprio di fare la spavalda. Ugo ci scortò nelle nostre stanze, e badò che fossimo a letto prima di chiudere la porta. Quella notte, mi rigirai a lungo nel letto, e quando finalmente riuscii a prendere sonno sognai le linee rosse sulla parete dello studio di zio Mario che si proiettavano tutte contro il mio petto, e mi uccidevano.

 

Il giorno successivo, ascoltai un’altra conversazione che non avrei dovuto origliare.

Avevo cercato di calmare Vanni, e convincerlo che gli adulti avevano parlato di versare il sangue dei maiali nelle fattorie vicino a Monteriggioni. I bambini, purtroppo, non sono stupidi come sembrano, e certe grossolane bugie non possono ingannarli. Io stessa avevo capito che quei discorsi celavano qualcosa di molto, molto più grande di noi: per questo ero sfuggita alle lezioni di mia zia, e per tutta la mattinata avevo pedinato i miei genitori. Non c’era nulla di diverso, in loro. L’unica cosa che riuscii a sapere, seguendoli alle stalle, era che avevano chiesto di preparare un carro e dei cavalli. Presto sarebbero partiti. Per Roma, ne dedussi. Per compiere il loro piano omicida.

Dopodiché, Ezio era sceso in paese. Avevo scelto di seguire Rosa, sperando che avrebbe parlato di nuovo agli ospiti e si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire altri dettagli. Invece, aveva incontrato zia Claudia, che aveva domandato di poterle parlare un momento nel chiostro. Che anche la zia facesse parte della congiura?

Sgattaiolai indisturbata da una colonna all’altra, e mi misi in ascolto.

Riconobbi per prima la voce di zia Claudia. “Almeno sposatevi, prima. Se non per voi, per i bambini. Agli occhi del mondo sono ancora figli di nessuno, e lo saranno fino a che non vi deciderete a legittimare la vostra unione.”

“Non potremmo legittimarli, comunque. Se prendessero il cognome degli Auditore non erediterebbero che guai.”

“Erediterebbero un nome nobile e rispettato!” rispose la zia, offesa nel suo orgoglio.

“E braccato da tutti” aggiunse Rosa, con tristezza. “Ezio ed io ne abbiamo parlato, Claudia…non vogliamo questo per loro.”

La zia, allora, prese la mano di mia madre. “Almeno tu, non partire. Se vi perdessero…se vi perdessero entrambi, che ne sarà di loro?”

Rosa sorrise, ricambiando la stretta della sua mano.

“Hanno Ugo a vegliarli, e hanno te. Non potrei lasciarli in mani migliori.”

Fui interdetta, quando vidi mia zia abbracciare mia madre, senza curarsi per una volta dei suoi laidi vestiti da uomo. Mia madre ricambiò l’abbraccio.

C’era tanta disperazione sui loro volti che sentivo il petto scoppiare. Non potevo più tacere.

Uscii dal mio nascondiglio, e misi le braccia sui fianchi, in attesa di una spiegazione.

“Dove state andando?”

“Bianca!” esclamò la zia, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di mia madre.

Rosa si accigliò. “Da quanto tempo sei lì a spiare?”

“Rispondimi! Dove state andando?”

Mia madre disse, duramente: “Non ti riguarda.”

Quella volta il suo volto serio non sarebbe bastato a spaventarmi.

“Ho dieci anni, sono grande ormai! Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo! Ferrante dice che siete degli assassini, e che io brucerò all’inferno perché sono figlia del peccato!”

A quell’affermazione, Rosa si accigliò.

“E’ questo che ti ha detto?”

“State andando a Roma. Volete uccidere il Papa. Ho sentito tutto. Ho sentito tutto! Voi siete degli assassini! Siete tutti degli assassini, e io vi odio!”

Avanzai, accecata dalla rabbia e dalle lacrime, e senza nemmeno accorgermene alzai la mano per colpire mia madre. Lei mi afferrò il polso e cercò di stringermi a sé. “Bianca, tu non sai di cosa stai parlando. Lascia che ti spieghi…”

Mi divincolai bruscamente. “Io ti odio!” Poi, fulminai zia Claudia con lo sguardo. “Odio anche te! Io vi odio tutti! Tutti!”

Corsi nelle mie stanze, sbattei la porta e vi spinsi contro l’arca dentro cui stavano i miei vestiti. Non volevo che entrassero. Non volevo ascoltare le loro ragioni. Gli adulti che mi circondavano, i miei punti di riferimento, le persone che amavo con tutto il mio cuore erano diventate d’improvviso sinistre sagome d’ombra, che nascondevano segreti orribili. Avevo paura di quei segreti. Avevo paura di loro.

 

Mio fratello bussò dopo un paio d’ore. Lo lasciai entrare, e poi barricai la porta.

“Bianca! Cosa stai facendo?” domandò, mentre raccoglieva lo scudo rotondo che zio Mario gli aveva regalato per il suo ultimo compleanno.

Gli presi le mani. “Dobbiamo scappare, Vanni. Dobbiamo andarcene di qui.”

“Perché?” fece mio fratello, stringendosi al petto lo scudo.

Preferii non spiegarglielo, e spalancai la finestra per vedere se c’era sotto il solito cumulo di fieno. Cacciai un urlo, quando mi trovai di fronte il volto di mio padre che mi fissava, appollaiato sul cornicione.

“Posso entrare?”

Non aspettò il mio consenso, e scivolò agilmente nella nostra stanza, chiudendo subito la finestra perché non mi saltasse in mente di tentare di sfuggirgli.

In quel momento avevo paura di lui, come la prima volta che avevo sentito la sua voce.

“Credo che qualcuno abbia origliato una volta di troppo” sospirò Ezio, sedendosi sul letto che Vanni ed io dividevamo.

“Diteci la verità. Voi siete un assassino?”

Mio fratello si avvicinò a me, nascondendo il viso dietro lo scudo e stringendomi la mano. Nostro padre non abbassò lo sguardo. “Sì. Ma non il tipo di assassino che voi intendete. E’ ancora presto perché voi capiate, ma i tempi sono maturi ormai. C’è una battaglia che i miei fratelli ed io stiamo portando avanti da molti anni. Tra due giorni partiremo per Roma…non voglio mentirvi. Potremmo anche non tornare.”

Mio fratello ed io ci guardammo brevemente. Non sapevamo cosa rispondere: nessuno dei due, a quel tempo, capiva la gravità della morte.

“Volete uccidere il Papa” dissi, ed era un’accusa.

Ezio strinse di nuovo il pugno, come se bastasse quel nome a fargli ribollire il sangue. “E’ un uomo malvagio. E’ il responsabile della morte di mio padre, dei miei fratelli e di molti altri innocenti.”

“Se lo uccidete non siete migliore di lui”.

Ezio mi fissò per un momento, sorpreso. Nei suoi occhi scuri vidi un certo smarrimento, come se avessi detto qualcosa di troppo adulto per la mia bocca. Come se i nostri ruoli di genitore e figlia si fossero invertiti in quell’attimo.

“Hai ragione, Bianca.”

Allungò la mano, per accarezzarmi il viso. Io mi ritrassi d’istinto. Ezio abbassò la mano.

La sua voce era più roca, quando disse: “Dovete fidarvi soltanto di Ugo e di zia Claudia. Non uscite mai dalla villa da soli. Fate tutto ciò che loro vi dicono: è per la vostra sicurezza.”

Quindi, spostò il mobilio che bloccava la porta della stanza, e la aprì. Esitò un momento sulla soglia.

“Dovresti parlare con tua madre, Bianca. E’ molto triste per quello che le hai detto.”

Io distolsi lo sguardo, mordendomi il labbro un po’ per la rabbia, e un po’ per trattenere il pianto. Ezio uscì, ed io non seguii il suo consiglio.

 

Come avevano pianificato, i nostri genitori e gli altri Assassini lasciarono Monteriggioni due giorni dopo. Io non avevo ancora fatto pace con mia madre; tuttavia, le permisi di baciarmi le guance prima che il gruppo partisse. Rosa mi guardò a lungo, ma non provò a parlarmi. In ogni caso, Vanni la teneva impegnata a sufficienza, piagnucolando e tirandole la giubba perché non partisse.

Mentre preparavano i viveri e salivano sul carro, guardai quel gruppo di uomini e donne che era arrivato a sconvolgere un’altra volta la mia vita. Avevo capito che mi trovavo di fronte al famoso “Ordine”, che per tanti anni aveva infestato Villa Auditore con la sua invisibile presenza. A quanto pareva, l’Ordine avrebbe raggiunto in piccoli gruppi la Città Eterna, per organizzare i disordini che avrebbero permesso a Ezio di penetrare non visto in Vaticano.

Fissai le schiene dei miei genitori che si allontanavano fianco a fianco: non si voltarono indietro nemmeno un momento. Vanni piangeva dietro le gonne di zia Claudia. Era stato difficile staccarlo dalle braccia di nostra madre, c’era voluta tutta la forza di Ugo. Io guardavo Ezio con la sua cappa turchese che oscillava nel vento; guardavo Rosa mentre si allontanava sicura, con le spalle dritte e il passo mascolino. Le ultime parole che le avevo rivolto erano state ti odio, e in quel momento avrei fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per poterle cancellare. Ma ormai avevano lasciato le mie labbra, e non potevo rimangiarmele, così come non potevo più accettare quella carezza di mio padre che invece avevo rifiutato.

L’unica cosa che potevo fare era pregare che tornassero, e che il destino ci desse ancora un’occasione.


	6. Mio padre è un assassino - parte seconda

Ugo mi piaceva.

Non si poteva dire che profumasse di buono o che fosse un uomo di molte parole, ma il suo sguardo serio mi dava sicurezza. Zio Mario gli aveva affidato l’organizzazione delle truppe che sorvegliavano Monteriggioni, e mia madre aveva messo gli affari della Gilda dei Ladri nelle sue mani. Lui eseguiva i suoi compiti giornalieri senza lamentarsi: dava ordini, organizzava il razionamento dei viveri e stabiliva turni di ronda durante tutta la giornata, mentre per molta parte della notte vegliava lui stesso sulle mura della città insieme ai suoi uomini. Vanni adorava gironzolargli attorno mentre sbrigava quei compiti di responsabilità, osservandolo con ammirazione mentre lavorava per due persone.

Anche io avrei voluto seguirlo, ma zia Claudia me lo impediva. Diceva che non era bene per una fanciulla mostrarsi in giro con un poco di buono del genere. “Un ladro!” bofonchiava ogni tanto, mangiucchiando l’estremità superiore della penna d’oca mentre compilava i registri “ecco chi mi ha messo in casa mio fratello per proteggermi: un ladro, e della peggior specie!”

Le due persone a cui i miei genitori mi avevano affidata non avevano alcuna intenzione di andare d’accordo. Erano capaci di scontrarsi su ogni cosa: se Ugo mandava tre uomini a pattugliare il lato meridionale delle mura, erano - guarda caso! - proprio i tre gendarmi di cui Claudia non poteva fare a meno per far scortare un carro carico di pelli conciate fino a San Gimignano; se Claudia ordinava ai cuochi di preparare arrosti di fagiano, Ugo replicava che avremmo fatto meglio a mangiare carne di piccione per evitare di mandare gli uomini a caccia in aperta campagna. Lui vedeva pericoli ovunque, e lei si sentiva derubata dell’autorità che aveva sempre rivestito nel borgo.

Ugo aveva trovato un soprannome perfetto per mia zia. La chiamava “Sua Maestà”, e ogni volta che discordavano pesantemente lui interrompeva la disputa per farle un profondo inchino, e andarsene subito dopo, lasciandola livida di rabbia.

Stanca dei loro continui rimbrotti reciproci, io passavo il mio tempo lontana dai miei amati tetti, a sospirare di fronte alla finestra chiusa. Se c’era una cosa su cui Ugo e Claudia concordavano, purtroppo, erano le soffocanti misure di sicurezza che costringevano me e Vanni a restare rinchiusi nella villa, senza poter uscire nemmeno nel chiostro se non sotto stretta sorveglianza.

In mancanza di occupazioni migliori, iniziai a trascorrere il mio tempo fantasticando. Dopo dieci giorni di viaggio, probabilmente gli Assassini erano arrivati a Roma. Chissà quale tattica avrebbero adottato per stanare lo Spagnolo. Speravo in un attacco-lampo, che ci avrebbe fatto conoscere presto la loro sorte. Tuttavia, sapevo che era improbabile. C’erano così tanti dettagli da organizzare, così tante forze sotterranee da mobilitare, che di certo avevano bisogno di più tempo. Avrebbero dovuto organizzare una rete di contatti in città, studiare i punti nevralgici, cercare di aprirsi una strada verso il Vaticano. Lì, mio padre avrebbe ucciso il Papa. Pregavo che fosse un uomo davvero cattivo come Ezio diceva; anche se, in fin dei conti, questo pensiero non mi consolava affatto. Mio padre si sarebbe macchiato di un peccato orribile, in ogni caso. Lui e lo Spagnolo sarebbero finiti come quei due dannati di cui racconta il poeta – quello che zia Claudia insisteva a leggermi ogni santo giorno, e che vedeva ovunque angeli, demoni, peccati e contrappassi. A un certo punto, questo poeta racconta di due uomini conficcati in un lago di ghiaccio: uno dei due è condannato a rosicchiare il cranio dell’altro da qui all’eternità.

Non ricordo il poeta, né il poema, né il nome dei dannati. In ogni caso non aveva importanza, perché era mio padre e il Papa che vedevo in quell’orrenda posizione, destinati ad odiarsi ferocemente anche dopo la morte.

Un ticchettio alla finestra mi distrasse da quei lugubri pensieri. Il cuore mi balzò in petto quando aprii le ante. Forse mi sarei trovata di fronte di nuovo il viso di Ezio, sorridente come se non fosse mai partito.

Invece, era soltanto Ferrante.

Lo lasciai entrare. Lui sembrava titubante. L’ultima volta che ci eravamo parlati ci eravamo dati appuntamento all’inferno, e poi gli avevo spaccato il labbro. Era ancora tumido, notai. Non potei fare a meno di esserne soddisfatta.

“Cosa vuoi?”

“Posso parlarti?”

“Fa’ presto, sono impegnata.”

Lui si tolse la cuffia che gli schiacciava i capelli chiari. La stropicciò per un po’ tra le mani, prima di dire:

“Mi dispiace. Non è vero che sei figlia del peccato. E tuo padre è un uomo d’onore.”

“E’ stato Ugo a costringerti, vero?”

Ferrante arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie. “No. Be’, in un certo senso. A dire il vero…è stata tua madre.”

“Ti ha picchiato molto forte?”

“Non forte come mi hai picchiato tu.” Accennò ad un ghigno dolente, forse al ricordo delle botte ricevute da Rosa. Poi guardò in basso, e la sua voce si affievolì. “Però è vero che tuo padre è un grande uomo.”

“Allora perché hai detto tante cose brutte sul suo conto?”

“E’ che…ti brillano gli occhi quando parli di lui.”

“E allora?”

“A me invece mi chiami cretino e scemo.”

Risi. “Da quando te ne importa?”

“Mi importa. Mi importa molto quello che pensi di me.”

Lui aveva il volto in fiamme, tanto che le lentiggini quasi non si vedevano più. Nel momento in cui intuii quello che davvero voleva dirmi, provai una nuova sensazione allo stomaco. Come se delle farfalle si divertissero a rincorrersi lì dentro. Da quando Ferrante aveva dei capelli tanto biondi, e un viso così carino? Fu come accorgersene per la prima volta. 

“Ezio è mio padre” dissi.

Imbronciato, lui rispose: “Lo so.”

“Tu invece…sei tu.”

Già allora ero piuttosto sfacciata. Mi allungai in punta di piedi e schioccai un bacio sulla guancia di Ferrante, che mi guardò sgranando gli occhi.

“E ora va’, se Ugo ti trova qui ti spacca anche l’altro labbro” risi, quasi spingendolo fuori.

“Pace?” domandò lui, appollaiato sulla finestra.

“Se ti butti nel vuoto per me, la pace è fatta.”

Ferrante sorrise: era una richiesta da poco. Sapevamo benissimo entrambi che c’era un cumulo di fieno piuttosto voluminoso sotto la mia finestra. Senza nemmeno guardare, il mio amico si gettò di schiena, facendomi ciao con la mano.

Solo per sicurezza, mi sporsi a guardarlo. Come previsto, era sprofondato nel covone.

Ero così di buon umore, che in per tutta la giornata camminai trotterellando, senza quasi sentire le lamentele di zia Claudia sull’usurpatore e senza preoccuparmi più del destino degli Assassini. Ferrante mi piaceva, avevamo fatto pace e il mondo era di nuovo meraviglioso.

 

Questo mio stato d’animo cambiò con il trascorrere dei giorni. Pensavo di essere preparata ad una lunga attesa, ma quando il primo mese trascorse senza notizie iniziai a temere per davvero. Tentai di sgattaiolare fuori dalla finestra un paio di volte, per raggiungere la piccionaia e controllare che non fosse arrivato qualche messaggio da parte dei miei genitori o di Antonio. Fui ripescata dai mercenari di guardia, che mi portarono da Ugo.

“Sai che tua zia mi ucciderà per questo” disse, scuotendo il capo, la seconda volta che mi feci beccare. “Non puoi andare a zonzo dove ti pare. Che tu lo voglia o no, sei una Auditore, e in questo momento sei in pericolo.”

“Perché?” replicai. “La città è sorvegliata dai mercenari e ci sono i tuoi ladri a pattugliare ogni vicolo. Cosa può succedermi qui, nella casa di mio padre?”

Ugo mi squadrò con disapprovazione, e infine sospirò. “Ragazzina, tu sei in pericolo per il semplice fatto di essere figlia sua. Se i Templari venissero a sapere della tua esistenza, metteresti a repentaglio non solo la tua vita, ma anche i piani dell’Ordine.”

“Chi sono i Templari?”

Ugo strinse le labbra fino quasi a sbiancarle. Evidentemente, aveva detto troppo.

“Te lo racconterà tuo padre, quando tornerà.”

Quella risposta, ovviamente, non mi bastava. Perciò, decisi di scoprire di più.

 

C’era una sola persona nel borgo che potesse darmi le risposte che cercavo, ed era Nonna Maria. Non era facile parlare con lei, purtroppo: dalla partenza di Ezio continuava a vivere con la mente dentro il passato. A volte mi chiamava Claudia, a volte con il nome di Annetta, la sua vecchia cameriera; Vanni, invece, era sempre il suo piccolo Federico, e poco importava che fosse visibilmente più giovane di me. Mio fratello ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine a quel richiamo, e rispondeva comunque. Se la nonna chiedeva di Petruccio, le dicevamo che stava riposando nella sua stanza, e che il dottore si era raccomandato che non lo disturbassimo.

Poi, però, accadde qualcosa che spezzò quell’incanto malato. Vanni, finalmente, terminò il ventaglio di piume.

Aveva raccolto il mio suggerimento, e aveva chiesto alla dama di compagnia della nonna di aiutarlo a legare le piume alle stecche di legno; poi, era andato a ficcare il naso nella bottega del Maestro d’Arte, ed era riuscito a farsi prestare pennello e colori per dipingere le stecche di un bianco intenso. Infine, aveva ricoperto l’impugnatura con un bel nastro di velluto blu. L’insieme era piuttosto raffazzonato, tuttavia era tanto l’impegno e la cura per il dettaglio che ci aveva messo che restai incantata quando lo vidi. Il mio fratellino aveva l’animo di un piccolo artista.

Quando glielo porse, la nonna aprì la bocca per la meraviglia.

“Non è bello come volevo io” disse subito Vanni “Forse zio Petruccio lo avrebbe fatto meglio. Scusami.”

Nonna Maria guardò il ventaglio, poi il bambino. Rapidamente, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.

“Bianca ed Ezio hanno raccolto le piume” disse ancora Vanni, che non si rendeva conto della commozione della nonna “Io non sono ancora bravo ad arrampicarmi, però ho fatto il resto. Secondo me zio Petruccio voleva regalarti una cosa come questa. Ho fatto male, nonna?”

Lei lo abbracciò forte, seppellendo il volto nei suoi capelli neri. La sentii singhiozzare; smarrito, mio fratello annaspò tra le sue braccia. “Nonna, ti ho fatto arrabbiare? Perché piangi?”

“No…” disse Nonna Maria “non mi hai fatto arrabbiare. E’ bellissimo. Grazie…Giovanni. Grazie.”

Avrei voluto gridare per la gioia. La nonna aveva chiamato Vanni con il suo nome, l’aveva riconosciuto!

Rimasi ferma a guardarli, mentre anche la dama di compagnia della nonna assisteva alla scena stupita e commossa.

Poi, lei alzò gli occhi scuri su di me. Erano rossi di lacrime. Tese una mano, ed io la raggiunsi.

“Grazie anche a te, Bianca.”

Mi lasciai stringere anche io dalle sue braccia magre, e pensai che lo spirito umano è veramente singolare. Era come se in mia nonna vivessero due donne diverse, una ignara del presente e scioccamente felice, e l’altra che vegliava anche quando sembrava assente, ascoltava e comprendeva tutto, ma a volte non aveva voce per sovrastare la prima.

“Madre?”

Zia Claudia si affacciò perplessa alla porta della stanza.

“Claudia, tesoro. Guarda che regalo meraviglioso mi hanno fatto i bambini” disse la nonna, mostrando il ventaglio.

La zia si avvicinò piano, e sembrò comprendere un passo dopo l’altro che la madre, finalmente, si era svegliata. Nonna Maria le sorrideva fiduciosa; nella sua espressione c’era una consapevolezza che in quegli anni non le avevo mai visto, nemmeno nei momenti di lucidità.

Claudia accarezzò le piume con delicatezza, poi guardò mio fratello e me. Per la prima volta lo vidi chiaramente sul suo volto, attraverso la sua pelle. Ci amava. In quel momento, non poteva dire a parole quanto.

“Madre…mi siete mancata. Mi siete mancata così tanto!” disse, e subito scoppiò a piangere.

Era la prima volta che la vedevo in quella condizione, e rimasi sorpresa di vedere il suo cuore così, tutto in una volta. Pensai che per lei non era facile governare il borgo e svolgere i compiti di amministrazione che di solito si accollavano gli uomini. D’altronde, mia zia era stata costretta a crescere troppo in fretta. Doveva aver soffocato la tenerezza fino a quel momento, e ora la stava riversando su di noi senza più freni.

Comprensiva, nonna Maria le massaggiò la schiena e le permise di piangere sulla sua spalla. Mi chiesi se questa volta era tornata per restare, o se sarebbe di nuovo andata via, per visitare di nuovo il suo passato felice.

“Dov’è Ezio? Vorrei mostrare il ventaglio anche a lui.”

Quelle parole ci gelarono. Guardai la zia, un po’ preoccupata. Come avrebbe potuto dare alla nonna un altro dolore, rivelandole che Ezio stava rischiando la vita a Roma? Cosa poteva risponderle?

Per fortuna, in quel momento giunse Ugo.

A Villa Auditore non era usanza farsi annunciare, così che il nostro amico apparve semplicemente sulla soglia dell’arcata che conduceva ai corridoi.

“Madonna Maria, perdonatemi. Non intendevo disturbarvi. Volevo solo comunicare a madonna Claudia che quel carico di stoffe che aspettava da Siena è arrivato.”

“Oh, be’…sì. Grazie.” Sollevandosi rapidamente, zia Claudia si schiarì la voce e lisciò le gonne. “Madre, lasciate che vi introduca il nostro ospite. Messer Ugo è un…condottiero di ventura. Un amico di Ezio. Si fermerà a Monteriggioni per qualche tempo.”

“Gli amici di Ezio sono i benvenuti. Perdonate, messere: almeno voi sapete dirmi dove sia andato mio figlio?”

L’occhiata che la zia gli lanciò era eloquente, e gridava: non osate! Ugo, rispettosamente, si inchinò a mia nonna.

“E’ in viaggio verso la Francia, signora. Non ha voluto parlarmi nel dettaglio della sua missione, ma sospetto che sia alla ricerca delle pagine di un antico codice.”

“Oh…il codice. Capisco.” La nonna annuì, gravemente. Quindi, sorrise a Ugo. “Avrò il piacere di rivedervi a cena, messere?”

Zia Claudia trattenne a stento una smorfia di disgusto. Da che viveva con noi, Ugo aveva sempre consumato i suoi pasti con i soldati, e metteva piede alla villa soltanto per farle il resoconto della situazione del borgo e litigare con lei a riguardo.

Tuttavia, in quel momento la padrona della casa era di nuovo Nonna Maria, e se la nonna voleva Ugo alla sua mensa nemmeno il superbo orgoglio di Claudia poteva tenervelo lontano.

 

Da quel giorno, Nonna Maria restò lucida, e al contrario di quanto tutti noi ci aspettavamo non si fece prendere dalla disperazione. Era come se Vanni le avesse mostrato che valeva la pena di vivere anche in questo presente. Suo marito e due dei suoi figli non c’erano più; ma c’eravamo noi, che avevamo aspettato a lungo il suo ritorno dal viaggio del passato.

La nonna si dimostrò molto gentile con Ugo; si fece raccontare di Venezia (naturalmente, il nostro amico omise di essere un ladro), e riprese zia Claudia davanti a tutti noi quando si accorse che le sue maniere non erano civili nei suoi riguardi. La zia accettò il rimprovero come una bambina ubbidiente. Io ero felice di vedere la nonna così lucida e viva, e intanto pensavo al momento in cui avrei potuto porle le mie domande sui Templari. Era l’unica persona che, ne ero certa, non mi avrebbe celato la verità per il mio bene. 

Una volta, mentre Vanni ed io giocavamo nella sua stanza, ebbi il coraggio di domandarglielo.

“Una setta religiosa che si è estinta molti anni fa” fu la risposta. In apparenza la nonna sembrava distratta dal suo ricamo, ma notai che la sua mascella si era irrigidita.

“Allora perché Ugo mi ha detto di stare alla larga dai Templari?”

La nonna mi rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. Senza distogliere gli occhi dai miei, disse alla sua dama di compagnia:

“Claretta, ti dispiace uscire?”

“Madonna…” obiettò quella, per essere subito zittita dall’espressione torva della nonna.

“Ho detto: va’.”

La forma delle sopracciglia decise e il naso tanto simile al mio mi ricordarono di nuovo un’aquila. Una volta che la dama di compagnia fu uscita, ci fece cenno di sederci sulle sue ginocchia. 

“I Templari sono nemici mortali degli Assassini. Sono nemici di vostro padre e della nostra famiglia.”

“Anche loro…uccidono la gente?” domandò Vanni. La nonna gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Vedi, Giovanni…gli Assassini uccidono soltanto se sono costretti, e soltanto persone malvagie. Il Credo dell’Assassino ha tre regole: trattenere la lama dalla carne degli innocenti. Nascondersi alla vista. Mai compromettere la confraternita.”

“Il Credo dell’Assassino” ripetei, affascinata. Sembrava un codice onorevole.

“Vostro nonno Giovanni era un Assassino, come zio Mario e il loro padre prima di lui. Entrambi gli schieramenti, il nostro e quello dei Templari, desiderano la pace per il genere umano…con una differenza: noi crediamo nella libera scelta, loro nella costrizione. I Templari vogliono governare il mondo, e controllare le menti delle persone tramite un manufatto potente, che si chiama Frutto dell’Eden. Sono pronti a uccidere chiunque si ponga sul loro cammino, e non importa quanti innocenti sacrificheranno alla loro causa.”

“E’ orribile!” esclamai.

“Lo è” confermò la nonna “per questo il compito degli Assassini è sottrarre loro il Frutto dell’Eden, e ostacolare i loro piani. Ci sono solo due cose che un templare desidera: governare il mondo, e dare la caccia agli Assassini.”

Iniziavo a capire. “Se scoprissero che noi esistiamo, potrebbero rapirci e ricattare nostro padre!”

“Ed ecco perché dovrete fare molta attenzione, bambini miei. Molta. I Templari possono infiltrarsi ovunque, anche tra le mura di Monteriggioni.”

“Anche qui?” ripeté Vanni, impaurito.

“Sì. Per questo dovete ubbidire a Claudia quando vi dice di non uscire se non siete accompagnati.”

Vanni era molto più giudizioso di me, e non infranse mai quel divieto. Io, invece, sentivo che mi mancava l’aria tra quelle mura. Avevo bisogno di uscire: per questo, escogitai uno stratagemma per cui mi sentii molto furba: mi nascosi dentro uno di quei grandi cesti colmi di biancheria sporca che i servi portano una volta alla settimana fino al lavatoio. Oggi non si direbbe, ma sono stata una di quelle bambine magre con le ginocchia ossute: bastò rannicchiarsi e tirarsi un lenzuolo in testa.

Quasi immediatamente, mi pentii della mia scelta: la puzza dei panni intimi era rivoltante, e tuttavia cercai di non chiedermi cosa fosse l’umidore che toccavo con la mano.

I servi si lamentarono del peso della cesta, quando vennero a sollevarla. Uno dei due propose all’altro di guardarci dentro per essere certo che certi monelli che si aggiravano attorno alla villa (parlavano di Ferrante, ne ero certa) non ci avessero messo delle pietre. Io tenni il fiato.

Per fortuna, già quando uno spiraglio di luce iniziava a ferirmi gli occhi mentre il lenzuolo sulla mia testa frusciava, la cameriera di zia Claudia li rimbrottò che si sbrigassero, perché non aveva tutto il giorno da perdere con il bucato. Risistemarono il lenzuolo, e sollevarono il cesto. Ripresi a respirare.

Mi fecero oscillare al ritmo del loro passo pesante per un periodo infinito, e mentre cercavo di dominare il senso di nausea mi chiedevo come avrei fatto ad uscire dal cesto senza essere notata.

Per fortuna, i due servi avevano tutto fuorché voglia di eseguire il loro compito: posarono il cesto piuttosto bruscamente, si lamentarono per il caldo e poi risposero al richiamo di due suadenti voci femminili. Attraverso uno spiraglio del canestro in cui ero rinchiusa vidi avvicinarsi due avvenenti prostitute. Ero salva!

Sapevo che avevo poco tempo: le ragazze flirtavano con i servi, ma i due ragazzotti non avrebbero mai avuto in tasca abbastanza soldi per appartarsi con loro. Feci scivolare il lenzuolo da sopra la mia testa, mi sollevai facendo perno con le braccia sui manici del cesto e saltai fuori, per sparire in un vicolo. Il cesto cadde, facendo accorrere i due servi imprecanti. Ma io mi ero già arrampicata sul muro: intravidero la mia figura, mi urlarono di fermarmi: mi avevano scambiata per un ladruncolo. Risi, tra me. Cosa avrei dovuto rubare, i panni sporchi di zia Claudia?

Mentre saltavo sui tetti per seminarli, mi sentivo finalmente libera, e di nuovo felice. Il sole era caldo sul mio viso, l’aria frizzante scendeva e risaliva rapidamente dai miei polmoni, gonfiandomi il petto di vita.

Mi gettai nell’ombra di un pertugio, sotto due assi inclinate contro un muro. Mi coprii la bocca con le mani per non scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle. Avevo quasi dimenticato quanto fosse divertente!

Poi, ricordo un tonfo e una mano ghiacciata sulla mia caviglia. “Preso!” sogghignò il servo di villa Auditore, stringendo più forte. 

Io spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa. Mi avevano trovata! Ma come? Possibile che in un mese fossi diventata tanto più lenta di prima?

Il servo non fece in tempo a riconoscermi, comunque, perché la sua bocca si torse in una smorfia di dolore. Si voltò, adirato, e raccolse il sasso che gli aveva colpito la nuca.

“Chi è stato?”

Intravidi, sul tetto di fronte, le ginocchia sbucciate e la giubba sdrucita di Ferrante. Non persi tempo, e scappai veloce, mentre il mio amico distraeva le guardie. Gettai di tanto in tanto un’occhiata sulla mia spalla, per essere certa che non lo prendessero. Per fortuna, lui era nettamente più veloce degli inseguitori. Mi fece l’occhiolino, prima di tuffarsi sul tendone di una bancarella di unguenti e lasciarsi scivolare fino a terra con un piccolo salto. Sparì alla mia vista, ed io sorrisi. Avrei trovato il modo di ripagare quel favore.

Ora però dovevo approfittarne, e godermi quel poco di libertà prima che gli uomini di Ugo mi trovassero e mi costringessero di nuovo nella mia prigione.

Mi arrampicai sul lato orientale delle mura, e appena mi issai sul merlo provai un vago senso di vertigine, mai avvertito prima. Era decisamente il punto più alto della cerchia, che ancora non avevo osato sfidare.

Cercai di individuare qualcosa che potesse attutire la mia caduta, e mi risolsi per un mucchio abbastanza voluminoso di biada per cavalli. Calcolai la distanza che mi sarebbe stata necessaria per evitare le rocce e tuffarmi al sicuro. Quindi, chiusi gli occhi, emisi un lungo fiato, e flettendo le ginocchia per darmi la spinta saltai. Senza quasi accorgermene, lasciai che il mio corpo compisse un giro nell’aria. Atterrai meno morbidamente di quanto avrei creduto (tra la biada c’erano non poche fascine di legno), e tuttavia ero appagata. Ancora una volta avevo sfidato la morte, ancora una volta avevo vinto.

Emersi sputacchiando biada, e mi guardai intorno. Avevo guadagnato solo poche ore per me stessa: appena zia Claudia si fosse accorta della mia mancanza avrei avuto addosso tutti mercenari di Ugo. Come potevo sfruttare quel tempo al meglio?

Decisi di fare una corsa tra i campi, per recuperare l’allenamento perduto. Saltai staccionate, mi divertii a fendere le spighe di grano a braccia spalancate, e quando trovai il muretto che costeggiava la casa di un contadino mi sdraiai alla sua ombra, masticando un filo d’erba e godendomi quel primo sole dell’estate.

D’improvviso, un’ombra mi rubò il sole.

“Ragazzino, sai indicarmi la strada per Villa Auditore?”

Aprii gli occhi. Quello che incombeva su di me era un uomo piccolo e scuro, con un naso lungo e crespi ricci neri. Mi sollevai, e mi accorsi che il mio interlocutore era un po’ gobbo.

Storsi il naso per come mi aveva chiamata. In effetti ero vestita da maschio e la mia treccia era nascosta nella cuffia, ma confesso che la mia vanità fu piuttosto offesa.

“Dipende. Chi me lo chiede?” feci, sussiegosa come se mi avessero chiesto accesso a una fortezza.

Come sospettavo, lo storpio si rivelò essere tutt’altro che storpio. La spalla piegata si drizzò d’improvviso quando mi afferrò il polso e fece per darmi uno schiaffo.

“Franco, calmati. E’ solo un bambino.”

Il falso storpio si fermò, abbassò il braccio. La voce mielosa che aveva pronunciato quelle parole apparteneva all’uomo che stava sul carro, a pochi passi dal compagno. Mentre si avvicinava, intravidi sotto il cappuccio scuro una ciocca di capelli castano-rossicci. In un lampo di sole balenarono per una attimo due occhi dello stesso incredibile colore.

“Mi chiamo Ermes” disse l’uomo, aprendo un sorriso. “Ermes da Bologna. Sono qui per vendere le mie mercanzie, e vorrei mostrarle al signore di Monteriggioni.”

Lo squadrai, da capo a piedi. Sotto il mantello si vedeva benissimo il farsetto di broccato verde scuro, ricamato d’oro.

“I vostri abiti non sono quelli di un mercante, signore.”

Allora, il sorriso dell’uomo divenne un ghigno. Sventolò tra le dita una moneta. Pareva d’oro. “Indicaci la strada, ragazzino, e sarai ben ricompensato.”

Ma io guardavo oltre la sua moneta. Il movimento del braccio aveva svelato la croce d’argento che gli pendeva dal collo. Era picchiettata di piccoli rubini rossi.

Istintivamente, ebbi paura. Forse è scritto nel sangue di un Assassino, non so. La nostra rivalità con i Templari dura da tanti secoli, che riconosciamo subito uno di loro quando lo incontriamo.

“No” dissi, mentre una morsa mi stringeva lo stomaco.

Il finto storpio sibilò: “No?”

Senza abbassare gli occhi, ripetei: “No. Mai. Nemmeno da morta.”

Lui mi sferrò un calcio al fianco, ed io caddi a terra, dolorante. Si chinò su di me, mi afferrò quel poco di capelli che spuntavano sulla nuca da sotto la cuffia e li torse. Io gemetti per il dolore.

“Chiedi scusa al mio signore.”

L’uomo chiamato Ermes incombeva su di me adesso. Non aveva un’espressione feroce, eppure, non so perché, pensai subito che fosse un demonio pronto a divorarmi l’anima.

“Non so dove sia la villa” mentii, ma era tardi. Avrei dovuto avere la prontezza di farlo prima.

Ermes si piegò vicino al mio viso. Sembrava mi stesse studiando. Mi tolse la cuffia con un gesto brusco, facendo ricadere la mia treccia bruna sulla schiena.

Forse anche i templari hanno l’odore degli Assassini impresso nella loro memoria più ancestrale, perché io fui certa che a quel punto lui mi riconobbe. Stava cercando me, la figlia di Ezio. E sapeva di avermi trovata. Da cosa l’abbia capito, non so dirlo. Mio padre sostiene sia colpa del naso. Io dico che ha visto in fondo ai miei occhi l’orgoglio degli Auditore.

Ermes cercò di accarezzarmi una guancia, e io feci schioccare i denti a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano. Lui rise. “Portala sul carro, Franco. La nostra caccia ha dato frutti davvero insperati.”

D’improvviso, un sibilo. Franco si fermò e cacciò un grido, lasciandomi andare i capelli. Una freccia si era conficcata nel braccio del mio aguzzino. Franco lasciò andare i miei capelli con un urlo di sorpresa e dolore. Alzai gli occhi. Ugo e i suoi uomini ci avevano circondati.

“Lasciate la bambina.”

Il mio amico era accompagnato soltanto da due mercenari. Visto che Franco era già stato ferito, pensavo che Ermes si sarebbe arreso. Invece, il Templare sfoderò la spada.

“Dunque, esiste davvero. La progenie del Profeta. Credevamo fosse soltanto una leggenda” disse.

“E’ mia figlia” sibilò Ugo tra i denti. “Lasciala, topo di fogna, o ti spacco i denti uno per uno.”

Per tutta risposta, Ermes sogghignò e gli fece cenno di farsi avanti.

L’uomo chiamato Franco era scivolato a terra, e si teneva la spalla. Dove la freccia era penetrata usciva un piccolo rivolo di sangue che iniziava a impregnargli il mantello. Ermes era solo contro Ugo e i suoi uomini. Dovevano farcela. Dovevano sconfiggerlo!

“Fatti da parte, Bianca!” gridò Ugo, mentre si gettava sul Templare a spada sguainata.

Mi accorsi subito che Ermes era abile. Parò l’attacco di Ugo; poi, ruotando su se stesso, conficcò la spada nella spalla di uno dei mercenari. Il terzo uomo lo attaccò alle spalle. Ermes si abbassò in tempo per evitare il suo fendente. Subito si volse, per parare un nuovo affondo di Ugo.

Cercai di togliermi dalla mischia, e mi riparai dietro un albero. Rimasi, affascinata e terrorizzata, a fissare quello scontro impari, che tuttavia non sembrava volersi chiudere in fretta. Ermes stava tenendo in scacco da solo tre guerrieri esperti: ora capivo perché Ugo mi avesse messo in guardia contro i templari.

Nel frattempo, lo scagnozzo del Templare era riuscitoa sollevarsi, nonostante la ferita. Lo vidi barcollare per un attimo, e poi estrarre qualcosa dalla cinta. Qualcosa di luccicante, come una lama. Una lama che stava per abbattersi sulla schiena di Ugo.

Gridai il suo nome. Grazie al mio avvertimento, il colpo gli prese il braccio soltanto di striscio. Uno degli uomini di Ugo immobilizzò Franco a terra, mentre l’altro veniva sbaragliato da Ermes. Il templare approfittò di quel momento di distrazione del secondo mercenario per saltare in carretta, afferrare le redini del carro e partire al galoppo, facendo rotolare via buona parte del suo carico di stoffe pregiate.

Ugo fermò il mercenario ferito, che voleva inseguire il templare. Si chinò invece sullo scagnozzo, che era rimasto prigioniero della stretta del secondo mercenario.

“Cosa stavate cercando qui?”, gli chiese.

L’uomo aveva il volto deformato dalla pena, ma stringeva i denti per non gemere. Il mercenario che lo teneva fermo, per farlo parlare, spostò di scatto il fusto della freccia che aveva conficcata nella spalla. Franco grugnì: “Cercavamo uno spiraglio nelle vostre difese, e abbiamo trovato una breccia.”

Rabbrividii. Stava parlando di me. Io ero la debolezza di Ezio Auditore, ed ora i templari avevano le prove della mia esistenza.

“Vi manda lo Spagnolo?” fece ancora Ugo. Un incrollabile orgoglio accese lo sguardo di Franco.

“Io servo solo la casa dei Bentivoglio.”

Fu rapidissimo. Strappò con i denti la falsa gemma sul suo anello, e ingoiò la capsula che conteneva. Il suo volto si gonfiò, gli occhi quasi gli uscirono dalle orbite. Rantolando, si accasciò a terra. Si contorse per qualche istante, prima di giacere immobile.

“Porco demonio!” ruggì Ugo, gettando a terra la spada in un impeto di rabbia. Il suo sguardo furente si rivolse su di me; camminò furioso nella mia direzione. “Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Potevi lasciarci la pelle questa volta! Hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita e quella dei miei uomini! I Templari ti hanno quasi catturata!”

Poi, si accorse che stavo tremando. Sapevo di non avere più colore sulle guance. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardare il cadavere fermo a terra. Era la prima volta che vedevo morire un uomo.

Lo sguardo di Ugo si addolcì. Si tolse il mantello e mi ci avvolse, come se potessi avere freddo in quel pomeriggio di inizio estate. Mi prese in braccio, ed emise un piccolo gemito quando per sbaglio sfiorai il taglio che il templare gli aveva procurato. Pensavo fosse solo un graffio, ma stava buttando parecchio sangue.

“Andiamo a casa, Bianca.”

Mi raggomitolai contro il suo petto, cercando di nascondermi sotto il suo mantello per la paura e la vergogna. Avevo messo a repentaglio la vita di Ugo e dei suoi mercenari per i miei capricci. Ezio e Rosa non sarebbero certo stati fieri di me.

Ho ricordi intermittenti di quando tornai alla villa. Molte voci concitate, molte grida. Zia Claudia mi parlava, non ricordo cosa dicesse ma credo stesse cercando di capire se fossi ferita. Vanni guardava ad occhi sgranati, così spaventato che non riusciva a parlare. Le donne mi tolsero dalle braccia di Ugo e mi portarono nella stanza da bagno, mi spogliarono, controllarono ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Appurato che non avevo ferite fisiche, mi fecero un bagno caldo, mi sciolsero e lavarono con premura i capelli. Io mi lasciavo maneggiare da loro come fossi una bambola. Non le vedevo. Non le sentivo. Rivedevo Franco che si contorceva vittima del veleno, e gli occhi felini di Ermes che mi squadravano, mi riconoscevano, e mi giuravano che non avrebbe avuto pace fino a che non mi avesse sepolta con le sue mani.

Dormire: chi poteva riuscirci quella notte? Eppure mi misero subito a letto, dopo che ebbi rifiutato di mangiare. Mandai fuori tutti, perfino Nonna Maria. Permisi soltanto a mio fratello di restare. Dopo tutto, era anche la sua stanza.

Quando fummo soli, Vanni si raggomitolò accanto a me, stringendomi forte per non lasciarmi più andare.

“Bianca, hai rischiato di morire?”

Non lo guardai. Annuii soltanto.

Mio fratello affondò il viso nella mia camicia da notte.

“Se mamma e papà muoiono” disse “ho solo te.”

Quelle parole uscirono leggere dalle sue labbra, e si schiantarono come macigni su di me. Alla paura e alla vergogna si aggiungeva il senso di colpa. Ero stata davvero stupida.

Vanni si addormentò rapidamente, ma io non potevo. Avevo incontrato l’odio, per la prima volta nella mia breve vita. Gli occhi di Ermes mi perseguitavano: il suo sguardo somigliava a quello che mio padre aveva ogni volta che parlava del Papa. Per il semplice fatto che io esistevo, quell’uomo mi odiava. Con un solo sguardo sentivo che il Templare ed io ci eravamo legati, per la vita e per la morte. E non sbagliavo. L’avrei incontrato ancora.

 

Avevo trascorso più di due ore sdraiata a letto senza potermi addormentare. Ero sgattaiolata via dalle braccia soffocanti di Vanni che dormiva ormai della grossa. Volevo mangiare qualcosa nelle cucine, e poi chiedere scusa ad Ugo e al suo mercenario, che erano stati feriti per colpa mia. Ma nelle stalle dove dormivano i soldati non c’era traccia di Ugo. Scoprii con mia grande sorpresa che lo avrei trovato nel laboratorio, dove la zia gli stava ricucendo la ferita sul braccio con un grosso ago.

Vedendo Ugo a torso nudo, pensai che era più muscoloso di quanto sembrasse con la camicia. La zia pareva molto concentrata nel suo lavoro.

“State fermo, accidenti. Un uomo deve saper sopportare il dolore.”

“Non siete una brava sarta, Vostra Maestà” scherzò Ugo, soffocando un lamento dentro una risata.

La zia terminò il lavoro, facendo un rapido nodo e spezzando il filo in eccesso con i denti. L’avevo sempre vista tanto schizzinosa e altezzosa, che non pensavo certo fosse in grado di ricucire ferite. Forse si era vista costretta a prestare quel favore a zio Mario o a mio padre, in quegli anni.

Dopo che ebbe terminato il suo lavoro, la zia iniziò a lavare gli strumenti in un bacile colmo d’acqua. Il suo volto era scuro.

“Siete sicuro di ciò che avete detto, Ugo? Era un templare?”

Il ladro annuì.

“Il suo nome è Ermes Bentivoglio. Il padre, Giovanni Bentivoglio, è il signore di Bologna.”

“Perché ha agito da solo? Credete…che abbia capito chi è Bianca?”

“Spero di no. Gli ho detto che era mia figlia, ma non penso mi abbia creduto.”

“E se tornassero, Ugo? E se ci assediassero e portassero via i bambini? Con che coraggio potrei dire a Ezio…”

La zia si coprì il volto con le mani, sprofondando d’improvviso a sedere. Ugo si inginocchiò davanti a lei, e strinse i braccioli della sedia. “Andrà tutto bene. Dovete calmarvi, madonna Claudia. Attaccare Monteriggioni significherebbe attaccare Siena, e i signori di Bologna non possono permettersi una guerra, ora. Cesare Borgia preme alle loro porte. I Templari si stanno scindendo in due fazioni…lo Spagnolo ha quasi settant’anni, non vivrà in eterno. I Bentivoglio mirano a spodestare Cesare Borgia come erede del Gran Maestro, e di certo non hanno forze da impiegare contro di noi in questo momento.”

“Eppure, quell’uomo è venuto qui. Ha attraversato gli Appennini per venirci a stanare, e voi mi dite che devo stare tranquilla!”

“Ermes ha la fama di essere un uomo sanguinario e ambizioso. Forse si muove indipendentemente dalla setta.”

La zia alzò gli occhi nei suoi. “Vorrei tanto che Ezio fosse qui a dirmi cosa fare.”

Per tutta risposta, Ugo accennò ad un sorriso. “Tornerà, vedrete. Vi libererete di me molto prima di quanto speriate, Vostra Maestà, e sarete ancora libera di esercitare la vostra tirannide come vi aggrada.”

Lei arricciò le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto, ma era chiaro che stava cercando di nascondere a sua volta un sorriso. Io pensai che somigliavano a Ferrante e me; sempre intenti a litigare, solo per nascondere il fatto che ci piacevamo parecchio.

 

Meno di un’ora dopo, zia Claudia si affacciò alla porta della mia stanza. Ancora non dormivo. Cercai di fingere, ma a una donna come lei non si poteva davvero nascondere nulla.

Sedette sul letto, accanto a me. Attesi ad occhi chiusi un rimprovero che non giunse. Almeno, non aspro quanto mi aspettavo.

“Sei spericolata come tuo padre” sussurrò la zia, scostandomi i capelli dalla fronte. “O come tua madre, a tua scelta.”

Ripensai agli occhi d’argento di Rosa, e a quanto sembravano feriti dopo la nostra ultima discussione. Espressi un pensiero a voce alta: “L’ultima cosa che le ho detto…è che la odiavo.”

“Rosa sa che non è vero. Quello che diciamo quando ci arrabbiamo non corrisponde a ciò che pensiamo veramente.”

“Come fai tu con Ugo?”

La zia si immobilizzò per un attimo. “Io penso tutto quello che dico di lui” replicò poi, piccata.

“Voglio dire alla mamma che le voglio bene. Voglio dire a mio padre che ho capito…gli Assassini, e i Templari…ho capito tutto, e non ho più paura di lui. Non ho più paura di lui…”

Non so quando avessi iniziato a piangere. Mi ritrovai con le guance umide, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Era davvero la giornata delle umiliazioni.

Fui stupita, quando sentii le braccia di zia Claudia stringermi. Si sdraiò accanto a me, lasciò che poggiassi la testa tra la sua spalla e il suo seno. Non mi ero mai accorta che profumasse d’anice e menta.

“Glielo dirai quando tornerà.”

“Tornerà, vero? Torneranno tutti? Me lo prometti?”

La zia esitò. Mi strinse più forte.

“Certe promesse non può fartele nessuno, Bianca. Siamo nelle mani di Dio, ma non possiamo vedere il suo disegno...nessuno può.”

“Cosa possiamo fare allora?”

Zia Claudia mi guardò negli occhi, con quella dolcezza che mostrava così di rado. “Possiamo avere fede…e questa a te non manca di certo, piccola scavezzacollo. Hai proprio un angelo che ti tiene la mano in testa, lo sai? Vorrei che ti frenasse anche da fare cose stupide, ma non si può chiedere troppo nemmeno agli angeli.”

Grazie alle sue parole, alla fine di quell’orribile giornata mi addormentai con un sorriso. Riuscii perfino a non sognare il corpo del finto storpio che si contorceva in preda al veleno, e nemmeno gli occhi rossicci di Ermes Bentivoglio tornarono a tormentare il mio sonno. Per qualche anno, non sentii nemmeno più pronunciare il suo nome.

 

Era trascorso ormai il secondo mese dalla partenza degli Assassini, quando, una mattina di buonora, sentii le campane del borgo suonare. Mi affacciai alla finestra, ancora con il camicione da notte indosso. Vanni si sollevò sul letto stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Una carovana!” rise Ferrante, affacciandosi dal cornicione “Messer Ezio…messer Ezio è tornato!”

Il cuore mi sobbalzò in petto, ma cercai di frenare l’entusiasmo. Era ancora presto per gioire.

“Quanti erano?” chiesi. “Chi hai visto sul carro?”

“Non posso giurarci, Bianca, ma credo…ci siano tutti. Sono tornati tutti!”

Tutti. Quella parola mi allagò il petto di una felicità inebriante, incontenibile. Erano tutti salvi! Tutti! 

Corremmo fuori, così come eravamo, portando Ferrante con noi. Zia Claudia era già vestita, e aveva l’aria di chi era sveglio da prima dell’alba. Squadrò Ferrante, con un sopracciglio alzato. Non mi chiese da dove fosse entrato.

“Sono tornati!” esclamai.

“Vestiti, Bianca. Devi essere presentabile per quando entreranno alla villa.”

Naturalmente non l’ascoltai, e corsi subito fuori, seguita da Vanni e Ferrante. Passammo davanti a Ugo e ai suoi mercenari; quando ci chiesero dove stessimo andando, a malapena ci voltammo per gridare: sono tornati! Sono tornati tutti!

Era vero. Gli Assassini stavano entrando in città. Stavano salendo le scale che portavano dal Paese alla Villa. Non mancava nessuno: Bartolomeo con la sua spada Bianca che luccicava sotto il sole, poi Antonio e La Volpe, e zio Mario che scherzava con messer Machiavelli, e poi Paola al fianco di suor Teodora…

E mio padre? E mia madre?

Respirai forte, pregando di vederli sbucare fuori ogni volta che espiravo. Posso dirvi esattamente il numero di battiti del cuore che sentii rimbombare nelle orecchie, prima di vederli emergere da quella maledetta scalinata. Trecentoventisei. Il che, come qualcuno mi ha spiegato più tardi, significa che per almeno tre minuti interminabili non arrivarono.

Poi, un cappuccio bianco emerse come un sole dall’orizzonte dell’ultimo gradino. Vidi il volto di Ezio, con gli occhi in ombra. Da lontano non capivo se stesse sorridendo o meno.

Infine mi accorsi che stava trasportando Rosa in braccio. Per poco non cacciai un grido, e zia Claudia (che ci aveva raggiunti) insieme a me; fortunatamente, ci accorgemmo che mia madre era sveglia e lucida. Non sembrava nemmeno soffrire particolarmente. Anzi, cercava di punzecchiare Ezio, rivangando un vecchio episodio simile accaduto una ventina di anni prima. Aveva un piede senza stivale, stretto in garze abbastanza pulite: un infortunio da poco, a quanto pareva.

Ezio sembrava tranquillo, ma non rispondeva al discorso di Rosa con la stessa sa allegria. A mano a mano che si avvicinava notai la stanchezza impressa sul suo volto, nella postura rigida delle spalle. A guardare gli altri Assassini si sarebbe detto che fossero tornati per festeggiare una vittoria, mentre mio padre pareva un uomo in lutto. Calò il cappuccio, e nei suoi occhi, sempre così vivi, trovai soltanto il vuoto.

Paola, la bella donna dalla lunga treccia bruna, mi prese per le spalle, come se avesse udito i miei pensieri.

“Tuo nonno e i tuoi zii sono finalmente vendicati.”

“La vendetta…è una cosa giusta?”

“Non in sé. Ma in questo caso è asservita a un bene più grande.” Quindi, Paola si chinò sul mio orecchio, per sussurrare: “Va’ da lui. Ha bisogno di te, adesso.”

Mi spinse a fare qualche passo in avanti. Riluttante, mi diressi verso i miei genitori.

Appena Ezio aveva poggiato Rosa a terra, Vanni si era aggrappato al collo della mamma. Io la guardai timidamente. Mi bruciavano ancora in petto le parole che le avevo detto prima della sua partenza.

Mia madre sorrise, ed era un sorriso pieno di luce. Mi afferrò per un braccio e mi tirò verso di sé, stringendomi forte e baciandomi i capelli. Ci volle tutta la mia forza di volontà per riuscire a mormorare: “Mi dispiace. Non è vero…che ti odio. Non è vero.”

Lei annuì, e non disse altro.

Ezio restava a distanza, e ci guardava con un sorriso triste sul volto. Come se non si sentisse parte di ciò che stava accadendo. Come se fosse un estraneo.

Mi separai da Rosa, per avvicinarmi a lui.

“Hai ubbidito a Ugo e Claudia?” disse Ezio, rivolgendo su di me il suo sguardo svuotato.

Che cosa aveva visto, da restarne tanto sconvolto?

Mi pareva così fragile, in quel momento, che avrei voluto nasconderlo nel mio abbraccio e proteggerlo. Io, che ero solo una bambina, volevo proteggere mio padre dai mali del mondo, e dirgli che finché eravamo insieme tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Non riuscii a dire niente di tutto questo a parole. Mi buttai contro di lui, stringendogli la vita e affondando la testa nelle sue vesti. Perché stavo piangendo, adesso? Il Papa cattivo non ci avrebbe più minacciato. Tutti erano tornati sani e salvi. Eravamo ancora insieme.

“Non dovete più andare via senza di me. Mai più. Mai più!”

Le braccia di Ezio mi avvolsero. Mi tenne stretta a sé, mentre singhiozzavo sempre più forte. Quel giorno imparai qualcosa di molto importante.

Mio padre era un assassino...e nonostante ciò io lo amavo, lo amavo, lo amavo.  
Ugo mi piaceva.

Non si poteva dire che profumasse di buono o che fosse un uomo di molte parole, ma il suo sguardo serio mi dava sicurezza. Zio Mario gli aveva affidato l’organizzazione delle truppe che sorvegliavano Monteriggioni, e mia madre aveva messo gli affari della Gilda dei Ladri nelle sue mani. Lui eseguiva i suoi compiti giornalieri senza lamentarsi: dava ordini, organizzava il razionamento dei viveri e stabiliva turni di ronda durante tutta la giornata, mentre per molta parte della notte vegliava lui stesso sulle mura della città insieme ai suoi uomini. Vanni adorava gironzolargli attorno mentre sbrigava quei compiti di responsabilità, osservandolo con ammirazione mentre lavorava per due persone.

Anche io avrei voluto seguirlo, ma zia Claudia me lo impediva. Diceva che non era bene per una fanciulla mostrarsi in giro con un poco di buono del genere. “Un ladro!” bofonchiava ogni tanto, mangiucchiando l’estremità superiore della penna d’oca mentre compilava i registri “ecco chi mi ha messo in casa mio fratello per proteggermi: un ladro, e della peggior specie!”

Le due persone a cui i miei genitori mi avevano affidata non avevano alcuna intenzione di andare d’accordo. Erano capaci di scontrarsi su ogni cosa: se Ugo mandava tre uomini a pattugliare il lato meridionale delle mura, erano - guarda caso! - proprio i tre gendarmi di cui Claudia non poteva fare a meno per far scortare un carro carico di pelli conciate fino a San Gimignano; se Claudia ordinava ai cuochi di preparare arrosti di fagiano, Ugo replicava che avremmo fatto meglio a mangiare carne di piccione per evitare di mandare gli uomini a caccia in aperta campagna. Lui vedeva pericoli ovunque, e lei si sentiva derubata dell’autorità che aveva sempre rivestito nel borgo.

Ugo aveva trovato un soprannome perfetto per mia zia. La chiamava “Sua Maestà”, e ogni volta che discordavano pesantemente lui interrompeva la disputa per farle un profondo inchino, e andarsene subito dopo, lasciandola livida di rabbia.

Stanca dei loro continui rimbrotti reciproci, io passavo il mio tempo lontana dai miei amati tetti, a sospirare di fronte alla finestra chiusa. Se c’era una cosa su cui Ugo e Claudia concordavano, purtroppo, erano le soffocanti misure di sicurezza che costringevano me e Vanni a restare rinchiusi nella villa, senza poter uscire nemmeno nel chiostro se non sotto stretta sorveglianza.

In mancanza di occupazioni migliori, iniziai a trascorrere il mio tempo fantasticando. Dopo dieci giorni di viaggio, probabilmente gli Assassini erano arrivati a Roma. Chissà quale tattica avrebbero adottato per stanare lo Spagnolo. Speravo in un attacco-lampo, che ci avrebbe fatto conoscere presto la loro sorte. Tuttavia, sapevo che era improbabile. C’erano così tanti dettagli da organizzare, così tante forze sotterranee da mobilitare, che di certo avevano bisogno di più tempo. Avrebbero dovuto organizzare una rete di contatti in città, studiare i punti nevralgici, cercare di aprirsi una strada verso il Vaticano. Lì, mio padre avrebbe ucciso il Papa. Pregavo che fosse un uomo davvero cattivo come Ezio diceva; anche se, in fin dei conti, questo pensiero non mi consolava affatto. Mio padre si sarebbe macchiato di un peccato orribile, in ogni caso. Lui e lo Spagnolo sarebbero finiti come quei due dannati di cui racconta il poeta – quello che zia Claudia insisteva a leggermi ogni santo giorno, e che vedeva ovunque angeli, demoni, peccati e contrappassi. A un certo punto, questo poeta racconta di due uomini conficcati in un lago di ghiaccio: uno dei due è condannato a rosicchiare il cranio dell’altro da qui all’eternità.

Non ricordo il poeta, né il poema, né il nome dei dannati. In ogni caso non aveva importanza, perché era mio padre e il Papa che vedevo in quell’orrenda posizione, destinati ad odiarsi ferocemente anche dopo la morte.

Un ticchettio alla finestra mi distrasse da quei lugubri pensieri. Il cuore mi balzò in petto quando aprii le ante. Forse mi sarei trovata di fronte di nuovo il viso di Ezio, sorridente come se non fosse mai partito.

Invece, era soltanto Ferrante.

Lo lasciai entrare. Lui sembrava titubante. L’ultima volta che ci eravamo parlati ci eravamo dati appuntamento all’inferno, e poi gli avevo spaccato il labbro. Era ancora tumido, notai. Non potei fare a meno di esserne soddisfatta.

“Cosa vuoi?”

“Posso parlarti?”

“Fa’ presto, sono impegnata.”

Lui si tolse la cuffia che gli schiacciava i capelli chiari. La stropicciò per un po’ tra le mani, prima di dire:

“Mi dispiace. Non è vero che sei figlia del peccato. E tuo padre è un uomo d’onore.”

“E’ stato Ugo a costringerti, vero?”

Ferrante arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie. “No. Be’, in un certo senso. A dire il vero…è stata tua madre.”

“Ti ha picchiato molto forte?”

“Non forte come mi hai picchiato tu.” Accennò ad un ghigno dolente, forse al ricordo delle botte ricevute da Rosa. Poi guardò in basso, e la sua voce si affievolì. “Però è vero che tuo padre è un grande uomo.”

“Allora perché hai detto tante cose brutte sul suo conto?”

“E’ che…ti brillano gli occhi quando parli di lui.”

“E allora?”

“A me invece mi chiami cretino e scemo.”

Risi. “Da quando te ne importa?”

“Mi importa. Mi importa molto quello che pensi di me.”

Lui aveva il volto in fiamme, tanto che le lentiggini quasi non si vedevano più. Nel momento in cui intuii quello che davvero voleva dirmi, provai una nuova sensazione allo stomaco. Come se delle farfalle si divertissero a rincorrersi lì dentro. Da quando Ferrante aveva dei capelli tanto biondi, e un viso così carino? Fu come accorgersene per la prima volta. 

“Ezio è mio padre” dissi.

Imbronciato, lui rispose: “Lo so.”

“Tu invece…sei tu.”

Già allora ero piuttosto sfacciata. Mi allungai in punta di piedi e schioccai un bacio sulla guancia di Ferrante, che mi guardò sgranando gli occhi.

“E ora va’, se Ugo ti trova qui ti spacca anche l’altro labbro” risi, quasi spingendolo fuori.

“Pace?” domandò lui, appollaiato sulla finestra.

“Se ti butti nel vuoto per me, la pace è fatta.”

Ferrante sorrise: era una richiesta da poco. Sapevamo benissimo entrambi che c’era un cumulo di fieno piuttosto voluminoso sotto la mia finestra. Senza nemmeno guardare, il mio amico si gettò di schiena, facendomi ciao con la mano.

Solo per sicurezza, mi sporsi a guardarlo. Come previsto, era sprofondato nel covone.

Ero così di buon umore, che in per tutta la giornata camminai trotterellando, senza quasi sentire le lamentele di zia Claudia sull’usurpatore e senza preoccuparmi più del destino degli Assassini. Ferrante mi piaceva, avevamo fatto pace e il mondo era di nuovo meraviglioso.

 

Questo mio stato d’animo cambiò con il trascorrere dei giorni. Pensavo di essere preparata ad una lunga attesa, ma quando il primo mese trascorse senza notizie iniziai a temere per davvero. Tentai di sgattaiolare fuori dalla finestra un paio di volte, per raggiungere la piccionaia e controllare che non fosse arrivato qualche messaggio da parte dei miei genitori o di Antonio. Fui ripescata dai mercenari di guardia, che mi portarono da Ugo.

“Sai che tua zia mi ucciderà per questo” disse, scuotendo il capo, la seconda volta che mi feci beccare. “Non puoi andare a zonzo dove ti pare. Che tu lo voglia o no, sei una Auditore, e in questo momento sei in pericolo.”

“Perché?” replicai. “La città è sorvegliata dai mercenari e ci sono i tuoi ladri a pattugliare ogni vicolo. Cosa può succedermi qui, nella casa di mio padre?”

Ugo mi squadrò con disapprovazione, e infine sospirò. “Ragazzina, tu sei in pericolo per il semplice fatto di essere figlia sua. Se i Templari venissero a sapere della tua esistenza, metteresti a repentaglio non solo la tua vita, ma anche i piani dell’Ordine.”

“Chi sono i Templari?”

Ugo strinse le labbra fino quasi a sbiancarle. Evidentemente, aveva detto troppo.

“Te lo racconterà tuo padre, quando tornerà.”

Quella risposta, ovviamente, non mi bastava. Perciò, decisi di scoprire di più.

 

C’era una sola persona nel borgo che potesse darmi le risposte che cercavo, ed era Nonna Maria. Non era facile parlare con lei, purtroppo: dalla partenza di Ezio continuava a vivere con la mente dentro il passato. A volte mi chiamava Claudia, a volte con il nome di Annetta, la sua vecchia cameriera; Vanni, invece, era sempre il suo piccolo Federico, e poco importava che fosse visibilmente più giovane di me. Mio fratello ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine a quel richiamo, e rispondeva comunque. Se la nonna chiedeva di Petruccio, le dicevamo che stava riposando nella sua stanza, e che il dottore si era raccomandato che non lo disturbassimo.

Poi, però, accadde qualcosa che spezzò quell’incanto malato. Vanni, finalmente, terminò il ventaglio di piume.

Aveva raccolto il mio suggerimento, e aveva chiesto alla dama di compagnia della nonna di aiutarlo a legare le piume alle stecche di legno; poi, era andato a ficcare il naso nella bottega del Maestro d’Arte, ed era riuscito a farsi prestare pennello e colori per dipingere le stecche di un bianco intenso. Infine, aveva ricoperto l’impugnatura con un bel nastro di velluto blu. L’insieme era piuttosto raffazzonato, tuttavia era tanto l’impegno e la cura per il dettaglio che ci aveva messo che restai incantata quando lo vidi. Il mio fratellino aveva l’animo di un piccolo artista.

Quando glielo porse, la nonna aprì la bocca per la meraviglia.

“Non è bello come volevo io” disse subito Vanni “Forse zio Petruccio lo avrebbe fatto meglio. Scusami.”

Nonna Maria guardò il ventaglio, poi il bambino. Rapidamente, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.

“Bianca ed Ezio hanno raccolto le piume” disse ancora Vanni, che non si rendeva conto della commozione della nonna “Io non sono ancora bravo ad arrampicarmi, però ho fatto il resto. Secondo me zio Petruccio voleva regalarti una cosa come questa. Ho fatto male, nonna?”

Lei lo abbracciò forte, seppellendo il volto nei suoi capelli neri. La sentii singhiozzare; smarrito, mio fratello annaspò tra le sue braccia. “Nonna, ti ho fatto arrabbiare? Perché piangi?”

“No…” disse Nonna Maria “non mi hai fatto arrabbiare. E’ bellissimo. Grazie…Giovanni. Grazie.”

Avrei voluto gridare per la gioia. La nonna aveva chiamato Vanni con il suo nome, l’aveva riconosciuto!

Rimasi ferma a guardarli, mentre anche la dama di compagnia della nonna assisteva alla scena stupita e commossa.

Poi, lei alzò gli occhi scuri su di me. Erano rossi di lacrime. Tese una mano, ed io la raggiunsi.

“Grazie anche a te, Bianca.”

Mi lasciai stringere anche io dalle sue braccia magre, e pensai che lo spirito umano è veramente singolare. Era come se in mia nonna vivessero due donne diverse, una ignara del presente e scioccamente felice, e l’altra che vegliava anche quando sembrava assente, ascoltava e comprendeva tutto, ma a volte non aveva voce per sovrastare la prima.

“Madre?”

Zia Claudia si affacciò perplessa alla porta della stanza.

“Claudia, tesoro. Guarda che regalo meraviglioso mi hanno fatto i bambini” disse la nonna, mostrando il ventaglio.

La zia si avvicinò piano, e sembrò comprendere un passo dopo l’altro che la madre, finalmente, si era svegliata. Nonna Maria le sorrideva fiduciosa; nella sua espressione c’era una consapevolezza che in quegli anni non le avevo mai visto, nemmeno nei momenti di lucidità.

Claudia accarezzò le piume con delicatezza, poi guardò mio fratello e me. Per la prima volta lo vidi chiaramente sul suo volto, attraverso la sua pelle. Ci amava. In quel momento, non poteva dire a parole quanto.

“Madre…mi siete mancata. Mi siete mancata così tanto!” disse, e subito scoppiò a piangere.

Era la prima volta che la vedevo in quella condizione, e rimasi sorpresa di vedere il suo cuore così, tutto in una volta. Pensai che per lei non era facile governare il borgo e svolgere i compiti di amministrazione che di solito si accollavano gli uomini. D’altronde, mia zia era stata costretta a crescere troppo in fretta. Doveva aver soffocato la tenerezza fino a quel momento, e ora la stava riversando su di noi senza più freni.

Comprensiva, nonna Maria le massaggiò la schiena e le permise di piangere sulla sua spalla. Mi chiesi se questa volta era tornata per restare, o se sarebbe di nuovo andata via, per visitare di nuovo il suo passato felice.

“Dov’è Ezio? Vorrei mostrare il ventaglio anche a lui.”

Quelle parole ci gelarono. Guardai la zia, un po’ preoccupata. Come avrebbe potuto dare alla nonna un altro dolore, rivelandole che Ezio stava rischiando la vita a Roma? Cosa poteva risponderle?

Per fortuna, in quel momento giunse Ugo.

A Villa Auditore non era usanza farsi annunciare, così che il nostro amico apparve semplicemente sulla soglia dell’arcata che conduceva ai corridoi.

“Madonna Maria, perdonatemi. Non intendevo disturbarvi. Volevo solo comunicare a madonna Claudia che quel carico di stoffe che aspettava da Siena è arrivato.”

“Oh, be’…sì. Grazie.” Sollevandosi rapidamente, zia Claudia si schiarì la voce e lisciò le gonne. “Madre, lasciate che vi introduca il nostro ospite. Messer Ugo è un…condottiero di ventura. Un amico di Ezio. Si fermerà a Monteriggioni per qualche tempo.”

“Gli amici di Ezio sono i benvenuti. Perdonate, messere: almeno voi sapete dirmi dove sia andato mio figlio?”

L’occhiata che la zia gli lanciò era eloquente, e gridava: non osate! Ugo, rispettosamente, si inchinò a mia nonna.

“E’ in viaggio verso la Francia, signora. Non ha voluto parlarmi nel dettaglio della sua missione, ma sospetto che sia alla ricerca delle pagine di un antico codice.”

“Oh…il codice. Capisco.” La nonna annuì, gravemente. Quindi, sorrise a Ugo. “Avrò il piacere di rivedervi a cena, messere?”

Zia Claudia trattenne a stento una smorfia di disgusto. Da che viveva con noi, Ugo aveva sempre consumato i suoi pasti con i soldati, e metteva piede alla villa soltanto per farle il resoconto della situazione del borgo e litigare con lei a riguardo.

Tuttavia, in quel momento la padrona della casa era di nuovo Nonna Maria, e se la nonna voleva Ugo alla sua mensa nemmeno il superbo orgoglio di Claudia poteva tenervelo lontano.

 

Da quel giorno, Nonna Maria restò lucida, e al contrario di quanto tutti noi ci aspettavamo non si fece prendere dalla disperazione. Era come se Vanni le avesse mostrato che valeva la pena di vivere anche in questo presente. Suo marito e due dei suoi figli non c’erano più; ma c’eravamo noi, che avevamo aspettato a lungo il suo ritorno dal viaggio del passato.

La nonna si dimostrò molto gentile con Ugo; si fece raccontare di Venezia (naturalmente, il nostro amico omise di essere un ladro), e riprese zia Claudia davanti a tutti noi quando si accorse che le sue maniere non erano civili nei suoi riguardi. La zia accettò il rimprovero come una bambina ubbidiente. Io ero felice di vedere la nonna così lucida e viva, e intanto pensavo al momento in cui avrei potuto porle le mie domande sui Templari. Era l’unica persona che, ne ero certa, non mi avrebbe celato la verità per il mio bene. 

Una volta, mentre Vanni ed io giocavamo nella sua stanza, ebbi il coraggio di domandarglielo.

“Una setta religiosa che si è estinta molti anni fa” fu la risposta. In apparenza la nonna sembrava distratta dal suo ricamo, ma notai che la sua mascella si era irrigidita.

“Allora perché Ugo mi ha detto di stare alla larga dai Templari?”

La nonna mi rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. Senza distogliere gli occhi dai miei, disse alla sua dama di compagnia:

“Claretta, ti dispiace uscire?”

“Madonna…” obiettò quella, per essere subito zittita dall’espressione torva della nonna.

“Ho detto: va’.”

La forma delle sopracciglia decise e il naso tanto simile al mio mi ricordarono di nuovo un’aquila. Una volta che la dama di compagnia fu uscita, ci fece cenno di sederci sulle sue ginocchia. 

“I Templari sono nemici mortali degli Assassini. Sono nemici di vostro padre e della nostra famiglia.”

“Anche loro…uccidono la gente?” domandò Vanni. La nonna gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Vedi, Giovanni…gli Assassini uccidono soltanto se sono costretti, e soltanto persone malvagie. Il Credo dell’Assassino ha tre regole: trattenere la lama dalla carne degli innocenti. Nascondersi alla vista. Mai compromettere la confraternita.”

“Il Credo dell’Assassino” ripetei, affascinata. Sembrava un codice onorevole.

“Vostro nonno Giovanni era un Assassino, come zio Mario e il loro padre prima di lui. Entrambi gli schieramenti, il nostro e quello dei Templari, desiderano la pace per il genere umano…con una differenza: noi crediamo nella libera scelta, loro nella costrizione. I Templari vogliono governare il mondo, e controllare le menti delle persone tramite un manufatto potente, che si chiama Frutto dell’Eden. Sono pronti a uccidere chiunque si ponga sul loro cammino, e non importa quanti innocenti sacrificheranno alla loro causa.”

“E’ orribile!” esclamai.

“Lo è” confermò la nonna “per questo il compito degli Assassini è sottrarre loro il Frutto dell’Eden, e ostacolare i loro piani. Ci sono solo due cose che un templare desidera: governare il mondo, e dare la caccia agli Assassini.”

Iniziavo a capire. “Se scoprissero che noi esistiamo, potrebbero rapirci e ricattare nostro padre!”

“Ed ecco perché dovrete fare molta attenzione, bambini miei. Molta. I Templari possono infiltrarsi ovunque, anche tra le mura di Monteriggioni.”

“Anche qui?” ripeté Vanni, impaurito.

“Sì. Per questo dovete ubbidire a Claudia quando vi dice di non uscire se non siete accompagnati.”

Vanni era molto più giudizioso di me, e non infranse mai quel divieto. Io, invece, sentivo che mi mancava l’aria tra quelle mura. Avevo bisogno di uscire: per questo, escogitai uno stratagemma per cui mi sentii molto furba: mi nascosi dentro uno di quei grandi cesti colmi di biancheria sporca che i servi portano una volta alla settimana fino al lavatoio. Oggi non si direbbe, ma sono stata una di quelle bambine magre con le ginocchia ossute: bastò rannicchiarsi e tirarsi un lenzuolo in testa.

Quasi immediatamente, mi pentii della mia scelta: la puzza dei panni intimi era rivoltante, e tuttavia cercai di non chiedermi cosa fosse l’umidore che toccavo con la mano.

I servi si lamentarono del peso della cesta, quando vennero a sollevarla. Uno dei due propose all’altro di guardarci dentro per essere certo che certi monelli che si aggiravano attorno alla villa (parlavano di Ferrante, ne ero certa) non ci avessero messo delle pietre. Io tenni il fiato.

Per fortuna, già quando uno spiraglio di luce iniziava a ferirmi gli occhi mentre il lenzuolo sulla mia testa frusciava, la cameriera di zia Claudia li rimbrottò che si sbrigassero, perché non aveva tutto il giorno da perdere con il bucato. Risistemarono il lenzuolo, e sollevarono il cesto. Ripresi a respirare.

Mi fecero oscillare al ritmo del loro passo pesante per un periodo infinito, e mentre cercavo di dominare il senso di nausea mi chiedevo come avrei fatto ad uscire dal cesto senza essere notata.

Per fortuna, i due servi avevano tutto fuorché voglia di eseguire il loro compito: posarono il cesto piuttosto bruscamente, si lamentarono per il caldo e poi risposero al richiamo di due suadenti voci femminili. Attraverso uno spiraglio del canestro in cui ero rinchiusa vidi avvicinarsi due avvenenti prostitute. Ero salva!

Sapevo che avevo poco tempo: le ragazze flirtavano con i servi, ma i due ragazzotti non avrebbero mai avuto in tasca abbastanza soldi per appartarsi con loro. Feci scivolare il lenzuolo da sopra la mia testa, mi sollevai facendo perno con le braccia sui manici del cesto e saltai fuori, per sparire in un vicolo. Il cesto cadde, facendo accorrere i due servi imprecanti. Ma io mi ero già arrampicata sul muro: intravidero la mia figura, mi urlarono di fermarmi: mi avevano scambiata per un ladruncolo. Risi, tra me. Cosa avrei dovuto rubare, i panni sporchi di zia Claudia?

Mentre saltavo sui tetti per seminarli, mi sentivo finalmente libera, e di nuovo felice. Il sole era caldo sul mio viso, l’aria frizzante scendeva e risaliva rapidamente dai miei polmoni, gonfiandomi il petto di vita.

Mi gettai nell’ombra di un pertugio, sotto due assi inclinate contro un muro. Mi coprii la bocca con le mani per non scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle. Avevo quasi dimenticato quanto fosse divertente!

Poi, ricordo un tonfo e una mano ghiacciata sulla mia caviglia. “Preso!” sogghignò il servo di villa Auditore, stringendo più forte. 

Io spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa. Mi avevano trovata! Ma come? Possibile che in un mese fossi diventata tanto più lenta di prima?

Il servo non fece in tempo a riconoscermi, comunque, perché la sua bocca si torse in una smorfia di dolore. Si voltò, adirato, e raccolse il sasso che gli aveva colpito la nuca.

“Chi è stato?”

Intravidi, sul tetto di fronte, le ginocchia sbucciate e la giubba sdrucita di Ferrante. Non persi tempo, e scappai veloce, mentre il mio amico distraeva le guardie. Gettai di tanto in tanto un’occhiata sulla mia spalla, per essere certa che non lo prendessero. Per fortuna, lui era nettamente più veloce degli inseguitori. Mi fece l’occhiolino, prima di tuffarsi sul tendone di una bancarella di unguenti e lasciarsi scivolare fino a terra con un piccolo salto. Sparì alla mia vista, ed io sorrisi. Avrei trovato il modo di ripagare quel favore.

Ora però dovevo approfittarne, e godermi quel poco di libertà prima che gli uomini di Ugo mi trovassero e mi costringessero di nuovo nella mia prigione.

Mi arrampicai sul lato orientale delle mura, e appena mi issai sul merlo provai un vago senso di vertigine, mai avvertito prima. Era decisamente il punto più alto della cerchia, che ancora non avevo osato sfidare.

Cercai di individuare qualcosa che potesse attutire la mia caduta, e mi risolsi per un mucchio abbastanza voluminoso di biada per cavalli. Calcolai la distanza che mi sarebbe stata necessaria per evitare le rocce e tuffarmi al sicuro. Quindi, chiusi gli occhi, emisi un lungo fiato, e flettendo le ginocchia per darmi la spinta saltai. Senza quasi accorgermene, lasciai che il mio corpo compisse un giro nell’aria. Atterrai meno morbidamente di quanto avrei creduto (tra la biada c’erano non poche fascine di legno), e tuttavia ero appagata. Ancora una volta avevo sfidato la morte, ancora una volta avevo vinto.

Emersi sputacchiando biada, e mi guardai intorno. Avevo guadagnato solo poche ore per me stessa: appena zia Claudia si fosse accorta della mia mancanza avrei avuto addosso tutti mercenari di Ugo. Come potevo sfruttare quel tempo al meglio?

Decisi di fare una corsa tra i campi, per recuperare l’allenamento perduto. Saltai staccionate, mi divertii a fendere le spighe di grano a braccia spalancate, e quando trovai il muretto che costeggiava la casa di un contadino mi sdraiai alla sua ombra, masticando un filo d’erba e godendomi quel primo sole dell’estate.

D’improvviso, un’ombra mi rubò il sole.

“Ragazzino, sai indicarmi la strada per Villa Auditore?”

Aprii gli occhi. Quello che incombeva su di me era un uomo piccolo e scuro, con un naso lungo e crespi ricci neri. Mi sollevai, e mi accorsi che il mio interlocutore era un po’ gobbo.

Storsi il naso per come mi aveva chiamata. In effetti ero vestita da maschio e la mia treccia era nascosta nella cuffia, ma confesso che la mia vanità fu piuttosto offesa.

“Dipende. Chi me lo chiede?” feci, sussiegosa come se mi avessero chiesto accesso a una fortezza.

Come sospettavo, lo storpio si rivelò essere tutt’altro che storpio. La spalla piegata si drizzò d’improvviso quando mi afferrò il polso e fece per darmi uno schiaffo.

“Franco, calmati. E’ solo un bambino.”

Il falso storpio si fermò, abbassò il braccio. La voce mielosa che aveva pronunciato quelle parole apparteneva all’uomo che stava sul carro, a pochi passi dal compagno. Mentre si avvicinava, intravidi sotto il cappuccio scuro una ciocca di capelli castano-rossicci. In un lampo di sole balenarono per una attimo due occhi dello stesso incredibile colore.

“Mi chiamo Ermes” disse l’uomo, aprendo un sorriso. “Ermes da Bologna. Sono qui per vendere le mie mercanzie, e vorrei mostrarle al signore di Monteriggioni.”

Lo squadrai, da capo a piedi. Sotto il mantello si vedeva benissimo il farsetto di broccato verde scuro, ricamato d’oro.

“I vostri abiti non sono quelli di un mercante, signore.”

Allora, il sorriso dell’uomo divenne un ghigno. Sventolò tra le dita una moneta. Pareva d’oro. “Indicaci la strada, ragazzino, e sarai ben ricompensato.”

Ma io guardavo oltre la sua moneta. Il movimento del braccio aveva svelato la croce d’argento che gli pendeva dal collo. Era picchiettata di piccoli rubini rossi.

Istintivamente, ebbi paura. Forse è scritto nel sangue di un Assassino, non so. La nostra rivalità con i Templari dura da tanti secoli, che riconosciamo subito uno di loro quando lo incontriamo.

“No” dissi, mentre una morsa mi stringeva lo stomaco.

Il finto storpio sibilò: “No?”

Senza abbassare gli occhi, ripetei: “No. Mai. Nemmeno da morta.”

Lui mi sferrò un calcio al fianco, ed io caddi a terra, dolorante. Si chinò su di me, mi afferrò quel poco di capelli che spuntavano sulla nuca da sotto la cuffia e li torse. Io gemetti per il dolore.

“Chiedi scusa al mio signore.”

L’uomo chiamato Ermes incombeva su di me adesso. Non aveva un’espressione feroce, eppure, non so perché, pensai subito che fosse un demonio pronto a divorarmi l’anima.

“Non so dove sia la villa” mentii, ma era tardi. Avrei dovuto avere la prontezza di farlo prima.

Ermes si piegò vicino al mio viso. Sembrava mi stesse studiando. Mi tolse la cuffia con un gesto brusco, facendo ricadere la mia treccia bruna sulla schiena.

Forse anche i templari hanno l’odore degli Assassini impresso nella loro memoria più ancestrale, perché io fui certa che a quel punto lui mi riconobbe. Stava cercando me, la figlia di Ezio. E sapeva di avermi trovata. Da cosa l’abbia capito, non so dirlo. Mio padre sostiene sia colpa del naso. Io dico che ha visto in fondo ai miei occhi l’orgoglio degli Auditore.

Ermes cercò di accarezzarmi una guancia, e io feci schioccare i denti a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano. Lui rise. “Portala sul carro, Franco. La nostra caccia ha dato frutti davvero insperati.”

D’improvviso, un sibilo. Franco si fermò e cacciò un grido, lasciandomi andare i capelli. Una freccia si era conficcata nel braccio del mio aguzzino. Franco lasciò andare i miei capelli con un urlo di sorpresa e dolore. Alzai gli occhi. Ugo e i suoi uomini ci avevano circondati.

“Lasciate la bambina.”

Il mio amico era accompagnato soltanto da due mercenari. Visto che Franco era già stato ferito, pensavo che Ermes si sarebbe arreso. Invece, il Templare sfoderò la spada.

“Dunque, esiste davvero. La progenie del Profeta. Credevamo fosse soltanto una leggenda” disse.

“E’ mia figlia” sibilò Ugo tra i denti. “Lasciala, topo di fogna, o ti spacco i denti uno per uno.”

Per tutta risposta, Ermes sogghignò e gli fece cenno di farsi avanti.

L’uomo chiamato Franco era scivolato a terra, e si teneva la spalla. Dove la freccia era penetrata usciva un piccolo rivolo di sangue che iniziava a impregnargli il mantello. Ermes era solo contro Ugo e i suoi uomini. Dovevano farcela. Dovevano sconfiggerlo!

“Fatti da parte, Bianca!” gridò Ugo, mentre si gettava sul Templare a spada sguainata.

Mi accorsi subito che Ermes era abile. Parò l’attacco di Ugo; poi, ruotando su se stesso, conficcò la spada nella spalla di uno dei mercenari. Il terzo uomo lo attaccò alle spalle. Ermes si abbassò in tempo per evitare il suo fendente. Subito si volse, per parare un nuovo affondo di Ugo.

Cercai di togliermi dalla mischia, e mi riparai dietro un albero. Rimasi, affascinata e terrorizzata, a fissare quello scontro impari, che tuttavia non sembrava volersi chiudere in fretta. Ermes stava tenendo in scacco da solo tre guerrieri esperti: ora capivo perché Ugo mi avesse messo in guardia contro i templari.

Nel frattempo, lo scagnozzo del Templare era riuscitoa sollevarsi, nonostante la ferita. Lo vidi barcollare per un attimo, e poi estrarre qualcosa dalla cinta. Qualcosa di luccicante, come una lama. Una lama che stava per abbattersi sulla schiena di Ugo.

Gridai il suo nome. Grazie al mio avvertimento, il colpo gli prese il braccio soltanto di striscio. Uno degli uomini di Ugo immobilizzò Franco a terra, mentre l’altro veniva sbaragliato da Ermes. Il templare approfittò di quel momento di distrazione del secondo mercenario per saltare in carretta, afferrare le redini del carro e partire al galoppo, facendo rotolare via buona parte del suo carico di stoffe pregiate.

Ugo fermò il mercenario ferito, che voleva inseguire il templare. Si chinò invece sullo scagnozzo, che era rimasto prigioniero della stretta del secondo mercenario.

“Cosa stavate cercando qui?”, gli chiese.

L’uomo aveva il volto deformato dalla pena, ma stringeva i denti per non gemere. Il mercenario che lo teneva fermo, per farlo parlare, spostò di scatto il fusto della freccia che aveva conficcata nella spalla. Franco grugnì: “Cercavamo uno spiraglio nelle vostre difese, e abbiamo trovato una breccia.”

Rabbrividii. Stava parlando di me. Io ero la debolezza di Ezio Auditore, ed ora i templari avevano le prove della mia esistenza.

“Vi manda lo Spagnolo?” fece ancora Ugo. Un incrollabile orgoglio accese lo sguardo di Franco.

“Io servo solo la casa dei Bentivoglio.”

Fu rapidissimo. Strappò con i denti la falsa gemma sul suo anello, e ingoiò la capsula che conteneva. Il suo volto si gonfiò, gli occhi quasi gli uscirono dalle orbite. Rantolando, si accasciò a terra. Si contorse per qualche istante, prima di giacere immobile.

“Porco demonio!” ruggì Ugo, gettando a terra la spada in un impeto di rabbia. Il suo sguardo furente si rivolse su di me; camminò furioso nella mia direzione. “Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Potevi lasciarci la pelle questa volta! Hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita e quella dei miei uomini! I Templari ti hanno quasi catturata!”

Poi, si accorse che stavo tremando. Sapevo di non avere più colore sulle guance. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardare il cadavere fermo a terra. Era la prima volta che vedevo morire un uomo.

Lo sguardo di Ugo si addolcì. Si tolse il mantello e mi ci avvolse, come se potessi avere freddo in quel pomeriggio di inizio estate. Mi prese in braccio, ed emise un piccolo gemito quando per sbaglio sfiorai il taglio che il templare gli aveva procurato. Pensavo fosse solo un graffio, ma stava buttando parecchio sangue.

“Andiamo a casa, Bianca.”

Mi raggomitolai contro il suo petto, cercando di nascondermi sotto il suo mantello per la paura e la vergogna. Avevo messo a repentaglio la vita di Ugo e dei suoi mercenari per i miei capricci. Ezio e Rosa non sarebbero certo stati fieri di me.

Ho ricordi intermittenti di quando tornai alla villa. Molte voci concitate, molte grida. Zia Claudia mi parlava, non ricordo cosa dicesse ma credo stesse cercando di capire se fossi ferita. Vanni guardava ad occhi sgranati, così spaventato che non riusciva a parlare. Le donne mi tolsero dalle braccia di Ugo e mi portarono nella stanza da bagno, mi spogliarono, controllarono ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Appurato che non avevo ferite fisiche, mi fecero un bagno caldo, mi sciolsero e lavarono con premura i capelli. Io mi lasciavo maneggiare da loro come fossi una bambola. Non le vedevo. Non le sentivo. Rivedevo Franco che si contorceva vittima del veleno, e gli occhi felini di Ermes che mi squadravano, mi riconoscevano, e mi giuravano che non avrebbe avuto pace fino a che non mi avesse sepolta con le sue mani.

Dormire: chi poteva riuscirci quella notte? Eppure mi misero subito a letto, dopo che ebbi rifiutato di mangiare. Mandai fuori tutti, perfino Nonna Maria. Permisi soltanto a mio fratello di restare. Dopo tutto, era anche la sua stanza.

Quando fummo soli, Vanni si raggomitolò accanto a me, stringendomi forte per non lasciarmi più andare.

“Bianca, hai rischiato di morire?”

Non lo guardai. Annuii soltanto.

Mio fratello affondò il viso nella mia camicia da notte.

“Se mamma e papà muoiono” disse “ho solo te.”

Quelle parole uscirono leggere dalle sue labbra, e si schiantarono come macigni su di me. Alla paura e alla vergogna si aggiungeva il senso di colpa. Ero stata davvero stupida.

Vanni si addormentò rapidamente, ma io non potevo. Avevo incontrato l’odio, per la prima volta nella mia breve vita. Gli occhi di Ermes mi perseguitavano: il suo sguardo somigliava a quello che mio padre aveva ogni volta che parlava del Papa. Per il semplice fatto che io esistevo, quell’uomo mi odiava. Con un solo sguardo sentivo che il Templare ed io ci eravamo legati, per la vita e per la morte. E non sbagliavo. L’avrei incontrato ancora.

 

Avevo trascorso più di due ore sdraiata a letto senza potermi addormentare. Ero sgattaiolata via dalle braccia soffocanti di Vanni che dormiva ormai della grossa. Volevo mangiare qualcosa nelle cucine, e poi chiedere scusa ad Ugo e al suo mercenario, che erano stati feriti per colpa mia. Ma nelle stalle dove dormivano i soldati non c’era traccia di Ugo. Scoprii con mia grande sorpresa che lo avrei trovato nel laboratorio, dove la zia gli stava ricucendo la ferita sul braccio con un grosso ago.

Vedendo Ugo a torso nudo, pensai che era più muscoloso di quanto sembrasse con la camicia. La zia pareva molto concentrata nel suo lavoro.

“State fermo, accidenti. Un uomo deve saper sopportare il dolore.”

“Non siete una brava sarta, Vostra Maestà” scherzò Ugo, soffocando un lamento dentro una risata.

La zia terminò il lavoro, facendo un rapido nodo e spezzando il filo in eccesso con i denti. L’avevo sempre vista tanto schizzinosa e altezzosa, che non pensavo certo fosse in grado di ricucire ferite. Forse si era vista costretta a prestare quel favore a zio Mario o a mio padre, in quegli anni.

Dopo che ebbe terminato il suo lavoro, la zia iniziò a lavare gli strumenti in un bacile colmo d’acqua. Il suo volto era scuro.

“Siete sicuro di ciò che avete detto, Ugo? Era un templare?”

Il ladro annuì.

“Il suo nome è Ermes Bentivoglio. Il padre, Giovanni Bentivoglio, è il signore di Bologna.”

“Perché ha agito da solo? Credete…che abbia capito chi è Bianca?”

“Spero di no. Gli ho detto che era mia figlia, ma non penso mi abbia creduto.”

“E se tornassero, Ugo? E se ci assediassero e portassero via i bambini? Con che coraggio potrei dire a Ezio…”

La zia si coprì il volto con le mani, sprofondando d’improvviso a sedere. Ugo si inginocchiò davanti a lei, e strinse i braccioli della sedia. “Andrà tutto bene. Dovete calmarvi, madonna Claudia. Attaccare Monteriggioni significherebbe attaccare Siena, e i signori di Bologna non possono permettersi una guerra, ora. Cesare Borgia preme alle loro porte. I Templari si stanno scindendo in due fazioni…lo Spagnolo ha quasi settant’anni, non vivrà in eterno. I Bentivoglio mirano a spodestare Cesare Borgia come erede del Gran Maestro, e di certo non hanno forze da impiegare contro di noi in questo momento.”

“Eppure, quell’uomo è venuto qui. Ha attraversato gli Appennini per venirci a stanare, e voi mi dite che devo stare tranquilla!”

“Ermes ha la fama di essere un uomo sanguinario e ambizioso. Forse si muove indipendentemente dalla setta.”

La zia alzò gli occhi nei suoi. “Vorrei tanto che Ezio fosse qui a dirmi cosa fare.”

Per tutta risposta, Ugo accennò ad un sorriso. “Tornerà, vedrete. Vi libererete di me molto prima di quanto speriate, Vostra Maestà, e sarete ancora libera di esercitare la vostra tirannide come vi aggrada.”

Lei arricciò le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto, ma era chiaro che stava cercando di nascondere a sua volta un sorriso. Io pensai che somigliavano a Ferrante e me; sempre intenti a litigare, solo per nascondere il fatto che ci piacevamo parecchio.

 

Meno di un’ora dopo, zia Claudia si affacciò alla porta della mia stanza. Ancora non dormivo. Cercai di fingere, ma a una donna come lei non si poteva davvero nascondere nulla.

Sedette sul letto, accanto a me. Attesi ad occhi chiusi un rimprovero che non giunse. Almeno, non aspro quanto mi aspettavo.

“Sei spericolata come tuo padre” sussurrò la zia, scostandomi i capelli dalla fronte. “O come tua madre, a tua scelta.”

Ripensai agli occhi d’argento di Rosa, e a quanto sembravano feriti dopo la nostra ultima discussione. Espressi un pensiero a voce alta: “L’ultima cosa che le ho detto…è che la odiavo.”

“Rosa sa che non è vero. Quello che diciamo quando ci arrabbiamo non corrisponde a ciò che pensiamo veramente.”

“Come fai tu con Ugo?”

La zia si immobilizzò per un attimo. “Io penso tutto quello che dico di lui” replicò poi, piccata.

“Voglio dire alla mamma che le voglio bene. Voglio dire a mio padre che ho capito…gli Assassini, e i Templari…ho capito tutto, e non ho più paura di lui. Non ho più paura di lui…”

Non so quando avessi iniziato a piangere. Mi ritrovai con le guance umide, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Era davvero la giornata delle umiliazioni.

Fui stupita, quando sentii le braccia di zia Claudia stringermi. Si sdraiò accanto a me, lasciò che poggiassi la testa tra la sua spalla e il suo seno. Non mi ero mai accorta che profumasse d’anice e menta.

“Glielo dirai quando tornerà.”

“Tornerà, vero? Torneranno tutti? Me lo prometti?”

La zia esitò. Mi strinse più forte.

“Certe promesse non può fartele nessuno, Bianca. Siamo nelle mani di Dio, ma non possiamo vedere il suo disegno...nessuno può.”

“Cosa possiamo fare allora?”

Zia Claudia mi guardò negli occhi, con quella dolcezza che mostrava così di rado. “Possiamo avere fede…e questa a te non manca di certo, piccola scavezzacollo. Hai proprio un angelo che ti tiene la mano in testa, lo sai? Vorrei che ti frenasse anche da fare cose stupide, ma non si può chiedere troppo nemmeno agli angeli.”

Grazie alle sue parole, alla fine di quell’orribile giornata mi addormentai con un sorriso. Riuscii perfino a non sognare il corpo del finto storpio che si contorceva in preda al veleno, e nemmeno gli occhi rossicci di Ermes Bentivoglio tornarono a tormentare il mio sonno. Per qualche anno, non sentii nemmeno più pronunciare il suo nome.

 

Era trascorso ormai il secondo mese dalla partenza degli Assassini, quando, una mattina di buonora, sentii le campane del borgo suonare. Mi affacciai alla finestra, ancora con il camicione da notte indosso. Vanni si sollevò sul letto stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Una carovana!” rise Ferrante, affacciandosi dal cornicione “Messer Ezio…messer Ezio è tornato!”

Il cuore mi sobbalzò in petto, ma cercai di frenare l’entusiasmo. Era ancora presto per gioire.

“Quanti erano?” chiesi. “Chi hai visto sul carro?”

“Non posso giurarci, Bianca, ma credo…ci siano tutti. Sono tornati tutti!”

Tutti. Quella parola mi allagò il petto di una felicità inebriante, incontenibile. Erano tutti salvi! Tutti! 

Corremmo fuori, così come eravamo, portando Ferrante con noi. Zia Claudia era già vestita, e aveva l’aria di chi era sveglio da prima dell’alba. Squadrò Ferrante, con un sopracciglio alzato. Non mi chiese da dove fosse entrato.

“Sono tornati!” esclamai.

“Vestiti, Bianca. Devi essere presentabile per quando entreranno alla villa.”

Naturalmente non l’ascoltai, e corsi subito fuori, seguita da Vanni e Ferrante. Passammo davanti a Ugo e ai suoi mercenari; quando ci chiesero dove stessimo andando, a malapena ci voltammo per gridare: sono tornati! Sono tornati tutti!

Era vero. Gli Assassini stavano entrando in città. Stavano salendo le scale che portavano dal Paese alla Villa. Non mancava nessuno: Bartolomeo con la sua spada Bianca che luccicava sotto il sole, poi Antonio e La Volpe, e zio Mario che scherzava con messer Machiavelli, e poi Paola al fianco di suor Teodora…

E mio padre? E mia madre?

Respirai forte, pregando di vederli sbucare fuori ogni volta che espiravo. Posso dirvi esattamente il numero di battiti del cuore che sentii rimbombare nelle orecchie, prima di vederli emergere da quella maledetta scalinata. Trecentoventisei. Il che, come qualcuno mi ha spiegato più tardi, significa che per almeno tre minuti interminabili non arrivarono.

Poi, un cappuccio bianco emerse come un sole dall’orizzonte dell’ultimo gradino. Vidi il volto di Ezio, con gli occhi in ombra. Da lontano non capivo se stesse sorridendo o meno.

Infine mi accorsi che stava trasportando Rosa in braccio. Per poco non cacciai un grido, e zia Claudia (che ci aveva raggiunti) insieme a me; fortunatamente, ci accorgemmo che mia madre era sveglia e lucida. Non sembrava nemmeno soffrire particolarmente. Anzi, cercava di punzecchiare Ezio, rivangando un vecchio episodio simile accaduto una ventina di anni prima. Aveva un piede senza stivale, stretto in garze abbastanza pulite: un infortunio da poco, a quanto pareva.

Ezio sembrava tranquillo, ma non rispondeva al discorso di Rosa con la stessa sa allegria. A mano a mano che si avvicinava notai la stanchezza impressa sul suo volto, nella postura rigida delle spalle. A guardare gli altri Assassini si sarebbe detto che fossero tornati per festeggiare una vittoria, mentre mio padre pareva un uomo in lutto. Calò il cappuccio, e nei suoi occhi, sempre così vivi, trovai soltanto il vuoto.

Paola, la bella donna dalla lunga treccia bruna, mi prese per le spalle, come se avesse udito i miei pensieri.

“Tuo nonno e i tuoi zii sono finalmente vendicati.”

“La vendetta…è una cosa giusta?”

“Non in sé. Ma in questo caso è asservita a un bene più grande.” Quindi, Paola si chinò sul mio orecchio, per sussurrare: “Va’ da lui. Ha bisogno di te, adesso.”

Mi spinse a fare qualche passo in avanti. Riluttante, mi diressi verso i miei genitori.

Appena Ezio aveva poggiato Rosa a terra, Vanni si era aggrappato al collo della mamma. Io la guardai timidamente. Mi bruciavano ancora in petto le parole che le avevo detto prima della sua partenza.

Mia madre sorrise, ed era un sorriso pieno di luce. Mi afferrò per un braccio e mi tirò verso di sé, stringendomi forte e baciandomi i capelli. Ci volle tutta la mia forza di volontà per riuscire a mormorare: “Mi dispiace. Non è vero…che ti odio. Non è vero.”

Lei annuì, e non disse altro.

Ezio restava a distanza, e ci guardava con un sorriso triste sul volto. Come se non si sentisse parte di ciò che stava accadendo. Come se fosse un estraneo.

Mi separai da Rosa, per avvicinarmi a lui.

“Hai ubbidito a Ugo e Claudia?” disse Ezio, rivolgendo su di me il suo sguardo svuotato.

Che cosa aveva visto, da restarne tanto sconvolto?

Mi pareva così fragile, in quel momento, che avrei voluto nasconderlo nel mio abbraccio e proteggerlo. Io, che ero solo una bambina, volevo proteggere mio padre dai mali del mondo, e dirgli che finché eravamo insieme tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Non riuscii a dire niente di tutto questo a parole. Mi buttai contro di lui, stringendogli la vita e affondando la testa nelle sue vesti. Perché stavo piangendo, adesso? Il Papa cattivo non ci avrebbe più minacciato. Tutti erano tornati sani e salvi. Eravamo ancora insieme.

“Non dovete più andare via senza di me. Mai più. Mai più!”

Le braccia di Ezio mi avvolsero. Mi tenne stretta a sé, mentre singhiozzavo sempre più forte. Quel giorno imparai qualcosa di molto importante.

Mio padre era un assassino...e nonostante ciò io lo amavo, lo amavo, lo amavo.


	7. Illegittimi

Nei mesi che seguirono, capimmo che non ci sarebbe stata pace per l’Ordine, nemmeno ora che il segreto della Cripta era al sicuro dai Templari. Ci furono altre partenze, ed altre estenuanti attese. Ormai avevo imparato la lezione: perciò, salutavo sempre i miei genitori con un bacio e un sorriso sulle labbra, certa che sarebbero tornati da me quando tutto fosse finito.

Anche Ezio e Rosa avevano imparato qualcosa su di me. Ora sapevano che l’unico modo per tenermi lontana dai guai era rendermi partecipe di quanto stava realmente accadendo: perciò, non mi nascosero la gravità della situazione quando, nell’inverno del 1499, gli Assassini partirono alla volta di Forlì per aiutare Caterina Sforza, assediata dall’esercito di Cesare Borgia. La rocca di Rivaldino era il luogo sicuro in cui un prezioso manufatto, la Mela dell’Eden, veniva custodito per essere preservato dalle avide mani dei Templari. Mi spiegarono che il secondo frutto dell’Eden era il pastorale del Papa; questo significava che ognuno dei due schieramenti possedeva ora un potente manufatto, e questo consentiva una sorta di fragile equilibrio. I piani espansionistici di Cesare Borgia stavano turbando quella tregua.

Ora che i Francesi si erano alleati con il Papa e avevano preso Milano, il loro esercito scendeva inesorabile sulla Romagna, unito a quello dei Borgia. Lo Spagnolo aveva dichiarato decaduti dai loro feudi i signori di Pesaro, Imola, Forlì, Faenza, Urbino e Camerino. La sua intenzione era chiara: voleva regalare al figlio uno stato intero.

“Caterina e gli altri feudatari non si arrenderanno facilmente”, disse mio padre “ma con i Borgia ci sono i francesi e i veneziani. Non resisteranno a lungo. Dobbiamo mettere al sicuro la Mela, prima che cada nelle mani dei templari.”

Mio fratello dondolava le gambe sul letto con fare annoiato, ma io avevo bevuto ogni parola.

“Se la prendessero loro, controllerebbero le menti degli uomini?” chiesi.

Ezio annuì, gravemente. “E’ già accaduto in passato, e accadrebbe di nuovo. Non possiamo permetterlo.”

L’ombra tornò sul suo volto. Succedeva sempre più spesso da quando aveva fatto ritorno da Roma. Poiché la vendetta non era più la stella polare della sua esistenza, Ezio aveva trovato nel Credo e in noi una nuova ragione di vita. Almeno, così diceva. In realtà continuava a studiare la parole decrittate del codice di Altair, come se vi cercasse qualcosa oltre la mappa del globo, oltre i significati che Leonardo aveva decrittato e che lo avevano portato a Castel Sant’Angelo. Il templare di Bologna mi aveva chiamato “la progenie del profeta”, ma di che cosa fosse profeta mio padre io non potevo ancora capirlo.

Mentre i miei genitori ci comunicavano la data della loro partenza e ci raccomandavano di non uscire dalla villa in loro assenza, d’improvviso nella stanza risuonarono quelle parole.

“Perché non siete sposati?”

La domanda di Vanni cadde dal nulla e lasciò tutti spiazzati. Io mi chiesi come potesse essere così stupido da non capire gli affari importanti di cui ci stava parlando nostro padre. Lui interpretò il suo stupore come se non avesse capito la domanda, e ripeté: “Voi e la mamma. Perché non siete sposati?”

Rosa scambiò uno sguardo rapido con Ezio, prima di rispondere: “Abbiamo scelto di non farlo per proteggervi dai nemici degli Auditore.”

“Allora sono un figlio illeggitico.”

Se l’argomento non fosse stato serio, sarei scoppiata a ridere. “Si dice illegittimo” lo corressi. 

Lui mi fece una smorfia. “Se lo sono io lo sei anche tu!” disse, con la sua infallibile logica infantile. “Voi non volete bene alla mamma” continuò, accusando Ezio con espressione tanto più seria della sua età.

“Vanni, adesso basta” fece Rosa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Lui ignorò il rimprovero e saltò in piedi, senza avere paura di raggiungere Ezio e fronteggiarlo. Mio padre era seduto con gli avambracci poggiati sulle ginocchia. A quel modo le loro fronti erano alla stessa altezza.

“Se non siete sposati voi non siete veramente mio padre. Lo dice il prete alla messa. Matre sempre certam, dice.”

“Mater semper certa” lo corressi ancora io, ma l’occhiataccia di Rosa mi ammutolì. Dall’espressione sul volto di mia madre, immaginai che stesse maledicendo l’abitudine di zia Claudia di trascinarci al Mattutino e ai Vespri ad ascoltare quell’ubriacone in abito talare che blaterava sciocchezze.

Ezio prese Vanni per le spalle, inchiodando gli occhi nei suoi. “Tu sei sangue del mio sangue, non ci sono dubbi su questo. Lo stai dimostrando anche adesso. Non è la firma di qualche prelato che ci rende padre e figlio, Giovanni. E’ quello che abbiamo qui.” Gli mise la mano sul petto, e il broncio di Vanni iniziò a sciogliersi mentre Ezio poggiava la fronte alla sua. “Io non ho bisogno di una legge che mi dica che siamo una famiglia. Lo siamo, e basta.”

Mia madre sorrideva, e io capii che credeva senza riserve alle parole di Ezio. Ci credevo anche io, fin dall’inizio. Una volta, per ferirmi, Ferrante aveva detto che ero figlia del peccato; ma in quel padre, che scompigliava i capelli al suo bambino che aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontarlo, e in quella madre, che li guardava piena di orgoglio, io non vedevo niente di sbagliato. In me, che li amavo così tanto, non c’era niente di sbagliato. Tutto era come doveva essere, e non sarebbe stata una cerimonia a farmi cambiare idea.

Vanni non era della mia stessa opinione, e credo che non abbia mai perdonato nostro padre. Il suo difetto, vedete, era quello di amare nostra madre ciecamente, a volte in una maniera possessiva che escludeva anche me. L’avrebbe voluta per sé soltanto.

Mio fratello si chiuse nella nostra stanza quando gli Assassini partirono alla volta della Romagna. Dovevano sbrigarsi: Imola era caduta, e a giorni il Valentino avrebbe assediato la Rocca di Rivaldino. Ma Vanni non capiva la gravità della situazione: aveva sei anni e sapeva soltanto che Ezio costringeva Rosa a rischiare la vita insieme a lui. Gliela portava via sempre più spesso; e mio fratello non riusciva a capacitarsi che sua madre preferisse seguire Ezio piuttosto che restare ad accudire il suo bambino.

Provai a parlargli, ma non mi diede retta; sembrava fosse arrabbiato anche con me, rifiutava perfino di guardarmi. Così, domandai a Ugo di parlargli al mio posto. Non volevo che Vanni fosse arrabbiato con Ezio, né che fosse geloso di lui. Volevo che fossimo uniti in questo momento di pericolo.

Nemmeno a dirlo, procurai di assistere alla conversazione. Non vista, questo è chiaro. Ormai origliare era diventata la mia specialità.

Arrampicarsi non fu semplice, con la brina che iniziava a incrostare i muri; tuttavia, mi ero preparata. Avevo preso di nascosto i guanti di capretto di zia Claudia, che mi erano un po’ grandi ma comunque mi avrebbero riparata dal freddo. Con quella roba attorno alle mani stavo calda, ma non controllavo molto bene la presa; inoltre, i miei piedi rischiavano di scivolare ad ogni passo. Nonostante mi rendessi conto della difficoltà della situazione, mi arrampicai comunque sul muro esterno della villa, e rimasi aggrappata sotto la finestra della nostra stanza. Ero folle, non c’è che dire...e qualcuno forse direbbe che non sono cambiata poi molto.

Mi sporsi a filo del davanzale, per poter vedere cosa accadeva nella stanza. Mio fratello era seduto sul letto: di Ugo, che stava in piedi di fronte a lui, intravedevo il profilo della spalla.

“E’ questo il problema? Sei geloso di Bianca?”

Quasi trasalii. E io cosa c’entravo? Vanni era arrabbiato con Ezio!

Per mia grande sorpresa, vidi mio fratello annuire.

“Lei è la sua preferita, ma è solo una femmina! Le femmine non possono combattere!”

“Tua madre è un’eccellente spadaccina, lo sai vero?”

“La mamma è la mamma.”

“E Bianca vuole somigliarle. Questo è giusto. Vanni, ed è anche naturale. Non vuoi somigliare anche tu a tuo padre, quando crescerai?”

Lui esitò. Ugo si sedette accanto a lui.

“Ugo, io voglio somigliare a te. Perché non sono tuo figlio, invece che il suo?”

Sul viso dell’uomo balenò un’espressione ferita, per un momento. La nascose dietro un sorriso. “Sarei orgoglioso di avere un figlio come te.”

“Tu non hai dei bambini?”

“No.”

“Come mai?”

“Una lunga storia. ”

Infine, Ugo fece calare una mano sui capelli neri di Vanni. “Ascoltami, tuo padre è un uomo dannatamente in gamba. Sta combattendo una guerra molto sanguinosa, e vuole che voi ne restiate fuori il più a lungo possibile. Quando sarete grandi abbastanza, forse, potrete capire e accettare ciò per cui combatte, e magari unirvi a lui.”

“Ma io…non sono capace. Non so fare il salto della fede.”

Solo allora, notai una cosa importante. Una cosa a cui non avevo mai fatto caso fino a quel momento. Sul dito sinistro di Ugo c’era un solco, come il segno di una bruciatura. Pareva quasi un anello. Identico a quello che aveva mio padre, e anche zio Mario, e Antonio, e suor Teodora. Il segno degli assassini.

Il ladro sorrise. “Il momento giusto viene per tutti. Quando sarai pronto, lo sentirai.”

Le notizie che arrivarono dalla Romagna erano delle peggiori. Rivaldino era caduta, Caterina Sforza era stata fatta prigioniera dal Valentino e portata a Roma come ostaggio. Avevamo subito perdite: piansi lacrime amare per Paola, che aveva dato la vita per proteggere la Mela e portarla ai suoi. Anche zio Mario era stato ferito, una freccia alla coscia che aveva lasciato una brutta piaga sulla pelle non più giovane.

“La mia scorza ormai è dura come una corazza!” disse, ma io vedevo il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, e la smorfia in cui si trasformava il sorriso mentre cercava di trattenere il dolore. La piaga andava spesso in suppurazione, e per permettergli di camminare ancora doveva essere periodicamente drenata.[1] I suoi giorni da condottiero erano finiti.

Il Frutto dell’Eden era al sicuro, ma mio padre si tormentava per l’esito della battaglia. Lo raggiungevo, a volte, in quello stanzino sul torrione della villa, dove teneva tutti quei ritratti di templari morti. Lo vedevo consumarsi gli occhi sul Codice, poi riporre i fogli e fissare la mela, con il volto sprofondato nelle braccia. Forse si aspettava che il frutto gli desse qualche risposta, e gli dicesse come penetrare a Roma per salvare Caterina Sforza.

Sapevo che quella donna significava molto per lui, più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere davanti a noi. Mia madre ne era sempre stata gelosa, ma ora non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi per la preoccupazione di Ezio. Perdendo Caterina, una roccaforte degli Assassini era caduta. Se il Valentino avesse conquistato la Romagna, cosa gli avrebbe impedito di prendersi anche Bologna? E da Bologna, cosa gli sarebbe costato attraversare gli Appennini per spingersi verso Firenze? Arezzo? Siena? Le avrebbe congiunte con Roma, creando un unico potente Stato della Chiesa. Monteriggioni sarebbe stata assediata e soffocata dalle brame del Papa e di suo figlio.

Nonostante il clima di ansia che attanagliava il borgo, io ero felice che tutti fossero a casa, e cercavo di godermi ogni istante insieme allo zio e ai miei genitori. Temevo che Ugo ci avrebbe lasciati, ora che non c’era più bisogno di lui; invece, decise di restare. Visto l’ottimo lavoro che aveva compiuto in un anno di servizio, zio Mario lo nominò Capitano delle Guardie di Monteriggioni.

Da quando gli Assassini erano tornati, zia Claudia si comportava in maniera piuttosto strana. La vedevo nervosa ogni volta che Rosa era nei paraggi, e me ne stupivo: prima della partenza per Roma mi era parso di capire che fossero diventate amiche. Poi, studiai meglio la situazione, e mi accorsi che il problema era un altro. Non era Rosa a infastidirla, ma il suo modo di comportarsi con Ugo.

Mia madre trattava il nuovo capitano delle guardie del borgo come un compagno d’armi: scherzava con lui, beveva con lui, gli dava pacche amichevoli sulle spalle e non aveva alcuna remora nei suoi confronti. Davanti a quegli atteggiamenti così confidenziali, zia Claudia si rabbuiava come non l’avevo mai vista fare. Una volta, sentendoli ridere dal corridoio, si punse con l’ago mentre ricamava. Lo conficcò così a fondo nell’indice che ebbe bisogno di fasciarlo.

“L’ho sempre detto, io” sospirò la Nonna, mentre la zia usciva furibonda per cercare le garze. “Chi disprezza compra.”

Io feci tanto d’occhi, sollevando lo sguardo dal mio eserciziario di aritmetica. Il sorrisetto saggio della nonna mi lasciò sbalordita.

Zia Claudia e Ugo? Il solo pensiero era esilarante. Ero certa che non si stessero antipatici come volevano dare a vedere, ma da lì a innamorarsi il passo era troppo lungo. All’epoca non sapevo niente dell’amore tra uomo e donna, e davvero pensavo che la nonna esagerasse…fino a che, una sera, non mi venne in mente di sedermi sul tetto della villa, per respirare un po’ di aria fresca. L’inverno stava finendo, e io adoravo guardare il mio bel sole toscano che andava a dormire dietro i profili dei campi. Fu allora che sentii mio malgrado una conversazione strana. Stava avvenendo alla finestra della stanza di zia Claudia. Affacciati, forse a guardare il tramonto come me, c’erano lei e Ugo. Vedevo solo la sommità delle loro teste, ma era chiaro che non litigavano affatto, anzi. Ridevano sottovoce. Poi, lui ruppe il ghiaccio.

“Mi chiedevo…come mai Vostra Maestà non ha trovato un principe consorte?”

La zia esitò per un momento. “Mi sono dovuta rimboccare le maniche. Questo borgo non andrebbe avanti se qualcuno non si prendesse la briga di amministrare le sue entrate e le sue uscite. All’inizio non sopportavo di lavorare, sapete.”

“Non stento a crederlo.”

“Già. Poi, però, ho capito una cosa importante. Se c’è qualcosa che sono in grado di fare, è mio dovere farlo al meglio delle mie possibilità. Io non sono capace di combattere come Ezio, o come voi. Servo la causa di mio padre in un altro modo, e tuttavia quel poco che faccio mi fa sentire parte del suo disegno. Questo mi dà pace.”

“Non è poco quello che fate, Claudia.”

Stettero in silenzio entrambi. Nel cielo quasi bianco su Monteriggioni stridette una rondine, la prima della stagione.

“E voi, invece? Perché non vi siete mai sposato?”

Ugo rise. “Mi sono dichiarato a una fanciulla, una volta. Ho ricevuto un pugno in faccia, quindi non ho più voluto tentare la sorte.”

“Mio Dio! Chi ha osato colpirvi?”

“Provate a indovinare.”

La zia restò senza parole per un momento, sospesa nella ricerca della risposta. Infine, scoppiò a ridere. “Non posso crederci! Rosa!”

L’uomo si massaggiò teatralmente una guancia. “Mi fece saltare un dente quella volta.”

La zia riuscì a stento a dominare le risate, cercando di soffocarle tra le mani. “Povero messere! Avreste provato meno dolore se fosse stato Bartolomeo a colpirvi.”

“Lo penso anche io.”

Infine, la zia smise di ridere e distolse il viso. “Deve essere penoso per voi. Vederla ogni giorno, intendo.”

Mi sembrò di cogliere un leggero tremore nella sua voce. Non avevo mai visto zia Claudia in quello stato: quella situazione si stava rivelando molto divertente.

Ugo scosse il capo. “Sono passati più di quindici anni da allora, ormai mi sono messo il cuore in pace. Con il tempo, per fortuna, i sentimenti cambiano. Nessuno può restare ferito per sempre.”

“Né solo per sempre” mormorò lei.

La mano di Ugo sul davanzale era molto vicina alla sua, i mignoli quasi si toccavano.

“No. Nessuno dovrebbe restare solo per sempre.”

Fu lui a fare il primo passo. Coprì la mano di zia Claudia con la propria, e attese qualche istante. Lei non si ritrasse. Allora, Ugo si volse verso di lei. La zia teneva la testa bassa, sembrava emozionata come una ragazzina.

“Come principe consorte non valgo molto” fece Ugo, con un sorriso nella voce “ma sono un buon soldato, se vi basta.”

“Non potete volere me. Io non sono più una ragazza, signore, ve ne sarete accorto.”

Lo vidi chinarsi sul suo orecchio. A voce più bassa, ma ancora udibile, disse: “Grazie a Dio non lo siete, altrimenti non mi piacereste così tanto.”

A questo punto decisi di non spiare più: c’erano cose che una ragazzina di undici anni, per quanto impicciona, ha il buon senso di non voler vedere.

Non feci in tempo a tirarmi su dalla mia posizione rannicchiata, che per poco non caddi giù per lo spavento. Alle mie spalle c’era Ezio.

“Bianca, Bianca…come posso fare per toglierti questo brutto vizio di origliare?”

Non era un vero rimprovero: dopo tutto, anche lui aveva origliato. Sedette accanto a me, con le gambe a penzoloni.

“Avete ascoltato, padre?”

“Ogni parola.”

“E non dite niente?”

“Perché dovrei? Ho eliminato un rivale e accasato una sorella in un solo colpo.”

“Ma la zia è vecchia! E Ugo è…insomma, è un ladro!”

“La zia ha un anno in meno di me. Ti sembro vecchio, io?”

“No.”

“Bene. Per quanto riguarda Ugo, non è più un ladro. E’ il capitano delle guardie di Monteriggioni, adesso. Mi sembra un buon titolo, che ne dici?”

“Credete che si sposeranno?”

“Credi che la zia porterebbe avanti una relazione senza sposarsi? Il poveretto è spacciato, te lo dico io.” Fece una breve pausa, che trasformò l’ironia in un’espressione più intensa. “Anche tu vuoi che sposi la mamma, vero?”

“Voi non vorreste?”

“E’ complicato, Bianca. I sentimenti degli adulti non sono per niente semplici.”

“La amate?”

Ezio accennò ad una risata, abbassò gli occhi e li rialzò nei miei. “Sì.”

Non era la dichiarazione d’amore più commovente che fosse mai stata pronunciata, ma in quell'unica sillaba erano contenute tante parole che ne fui lo stesso appagata. Il volto di mio padre era luminoso quando aveva Rosa accanto, perfino durante i loro quotidiani battibecchi. La sua presenza rasserenava il suo cuore.

“Allora il problema siamo noi? Volete che restiamo figli illegittimi?”

“Non esiste niente di illegittimo, perché tutto è lecito.”

“Non capisco.”

Ezio sospirò, passandomi un braccio intorno alle spalle. Voleva essere un gesto rude, che un padre avrebbe rivolto al suo primogenito maschio. Vanni aveva ragione: ero io la sua preferita. Forse si rivedeva in me.

“Te l’ho mai detto, Bianca? Io non credo in Dio. Per questo non sento il bisogno di pronunciare promesse davanti a Lui.” Mi strinse a sé, mentre guardava serio all’orizzonte. “Quando gli altri seguono ciecamente la verità, ricorda: nulla è reale. Quando gli altri si piegano alla morale o alla legge, ricorda: tutto è lecito. E’ il mio unico Credo.”

Capivo, d’istinto, che quello era un momento solenne. Un momento che avrei dovuto stamparmi nella memoria per poterlo rivedere anni più tardi, quando sarei stata pronta ad afferrare il significato delle sue parole. Per il momento, c’era qualcosa che mi piaceva in quel discorso. Per il mondo, io non avevo diritto di vivere; eppure, esistevo. Camminavo. Respiravo. La mia vita era un dato di fatto, e non avevo bisogno di chiedere il permesso né ai giudici, né a Dio.

“Vanni però è piccolo” mormorai “e per lui è importante. Secondo me, se volete bene alla mamma dovreste sposarla.”

Mio padre rifletté per qualche istante. “Sai, forse non sarebbe una cattiva idea. Ti prometto che ci penserò.”

 

Nella primavera del 1500, a Monteriggioni si celebrò un matrimonio in cui nessuno sperava più.

La sposa non era nel fiore degli anni, e anche lo sposo aveva ormai passato la quarantina; tuttavia, lei vestì uno splendido abito di broccato dorato e pizzo bianco, e per lui fu cucito un buon farsetto con calzamaglia in tinta. La chiesa fu addobbata di rose bianche e primule gialle. Nonna Maria entrò in chiesa seguita dalle sue ancelle, con il volto acceso da una purissima felicità.

Per la prima volta da quando ero molto piccola, io indossai una gonna, ed un corpetto che il mio seno appena abbozzato ancora non poteva riempire. Ero stata incaricata di reggere il velo della sposa, mentre Vanni, che si grattava in continuazione dentro il suo farsetto azzurro, avrebbe dovuto spargere fiori lungo la navata.

Non c’era nessun padre ad accompagnare la sposa all’altare; tuttavia, un fratello orgoglioso depose per un giorno lame celate e cappucci bianchi, per scortare l’amatissima sorella verso una tardiva, ma quanto mai meritata felicità. Ezio camminava un po’ impacciato al fianco di Claudia, sulle note dell’organo: scorgere l’emozione nel suo passo incerto mi fece molta tenerezza.

Intanto, accanto all’altare, lo sposo sorrideva, e forse si chiedeva se il fatto che i suoi testimoni fossero due ladri e mentitori di professione non avrebbe invalidato in qualche modo il matrimonio. Ma La Volpe e Antonio quel giorno erano vestiti come dei gran signori, e il parroco era troppo alticcio per chiedere le loro generalità complete. Si accontentò di un lo giuro detto al momento giusto, e tutto filò liscio.

“Siete rimasti gli ultimi, ora” bisbigliò zio Mario nell’orecchio di mia madre, mentre Ugo e Claudia si scambiavano gli anelli. Rosa sorrise.

“Ci sposeremo, Mario, non preoccuparti. Prima o poi Ezio capirà che non è più un giovanotto, e si accorgerà che nessuna bella fanciulla gli lascia gli occhi addosso come un tempo.”

Mia madre non invidiava Claudia quel giorno: divideva la sua felicità, ed era anzi radiosa più che se fosse stata lei la sposa. Pensai che, forse, era tanto felice perché non sperava in un finale così bello per tutti noi. Gli Assassini erano sopravvissuti alla missione più pericolosa per l’Ordine. Il suo più caro amico, che un tempo aveva respinto, aveva finalmente trovato una compagna per la vita. Aveva accanto il suo Ezio, che per mia madre era essenziale quanto il sole lo è per il grano. E aveva Vanni e me, il frutto di quell’amore così immenso che li riportava sempre uno accanto all’altra. Eravamo illegittimi, e per il mondo non esistevamo: ma eravamo reali. Respiravamo sul suo volto, e le nostre mani erano calde dentro la sua. Finché questo era vero, tutto nelle nostre vite andava a meraviglia.

Mia madre non sapeva, allora, che le nostre sventure non erano ancora iniziate.


	8. L'odore della morte

Giugno 1501. Una sera di tuoni: Vanni ed io eravamo stretti nel letto, con gli occhi già socchiusi, in procinto di addormentarci. I nostri genitori erano lontani, a Bologna, per parlare con alcuni alleati. Nonna Maria ci stava leggendo con voce dolce un passo dall’Orlando Innamorato che amavo particolarmente, in cui il paladino pasticcione Astolfo per una volta combina qualcosa di giusto e riesce a salvare il suo re. Io avevo già serrato le palpebre, pronta a scivolare nel sonno. Poi, qualcosa accadde.  
La nonna interruppe la lettura bruscamente. Sentii che posava il libro sulle ginocchia. Aprii gli occhi. Stava guardando oltre la porta.  
Mi drizzai a sedere. Vanni mi imitò, stropicciandosi un occhio.  
“Che succede?”  
La nonna ci prese per mano e ci fece cenno di seguirla.   
Fuori pioveva forte. Gli uomini e la donna che entrarono alla villa avevano i mantelli zuppi di pioggia incollati addosso. Riconobbi mio padre e mia madre: lei trascinava per mano un ragazzino, lui sorreggeva un uomo che a malapena camminava.  
Incrocia gli occhi del ragazzo. Enormi, terrorizzati. Avevano visto l’orrore.  
Mentre i servi aiutavano papà a portare a letto il ferito, e la nonna mandava a chiamare il medico, la mamma portò il ragazzino di sopra, nella nostra stanza. Mi disse di andare a chiamare la dama della nonna, perché ci desse una mano. Claretta si era già svegliata per il trambusto, e corse nella nostra stanza. Vanni ed io ci scambiammo uno sguardo, prima di entrare a nostra volta.  
Lo stavano spogliando degli abiti ghiacciati. La sua pelle era bianchissima e lentigginosa, i polpastrelli erano crespi da quanto era madido di pioggia. C’era del sangue rappreso tra i suoi capelli, ma non sembrava appartenere a lui. Rosa gli sfregò le braccia, il torso e le gambe ripetutamente, per scaldarlo. Lui guardava dritto davanti a sé. Non so perché, mi avvicinai.  
“Come ti chiami?” feci, quasi bisbigliando.  
“A-Ag-amen-none” cercò di dire lui, mentre batteva i denti.  
“Cos’è successo, Rosa?” chiese mia nonna.  
“I Bentivoglio hanno fatto la loro mossa” fece mia madre, tra i denti. “Siamo riusciti a salvare solo Galeazzo e il bambino. Gli altri…Dio, quei cani li hanno rincorsi fino alla torre dell’Uccellino. Li hanno stanati promettendo di graziarli. E poi…”  
Sul suo volto si dipinse il disgusto. “Che il diavolo li porti!” aggiunse poi in un ringhio.  
“Claretta, che aspetti?” fece Nonna Maria “va’ a preparare qualcosa di caldo per questo bambino,”  
Claretta uscì, e dopo poco tornò con della zuppa riscaldata dalla cena. Dopo che ebbe bevuto, le labbra del bambino riacquistarono un po’ di colore.  
“Stai meglio, tesoro?” domandò Nonna Maria. Lui abbassò subito gli occhi, fissando il pavimento.  
“Hanno…chiuso le porte. Tutte quelle della città. Non si poteva scappare.” Mia madre cercò di dirgli che non c’era bisogno che parlasse, ma lui proseguì come se non l’avesse sentita. Pareva indemoniato, tanto era ossessionato il suo sguardo. “La mamma ha cercato di portarmi via…ma l’hanno presa. Li ho visti. L’hanno inchiodata al muro e strappato la veste. Mi hanno detto di correre e non guardare…e io ho corso…la sentivo urlare…e poi sono uscito dal palazzo, e c’erano cadaveri ovunque, e io ho dovuto…ho dovuto pestarli! Non volevo, lo giuro! Lo so che è sacrilegio, ma io non volevo farlo!”  
La voce del bambino si spense dentro i singhiozzi. Mia madre lo strinse tra le braccia e lo cullò.  
Mi faceva tanta tenerezza. Volevo dirgli che adesso era al sicuro, perché Monteriggioni era inespugnabile.  
“Lasciatelo in pace. Agamennone deve soltanto riposare, ora.”  
Mio padre era affacciato alla soglia, poco più di un’ombra. Corsi da lui.  
“E’ stato lui, vero? E’ stato Ermes Bentivoglio?”  
Anche se quel nome non veniva pronunciato da anni, era sempre presente nella mia mente.  
La mano di Ezio mi strinse la spalla. “Dobbiamo riposare tutti, Bianca. E’ stata una lunga notte.”  
Se ormai mi conoscete un poco, dovreste immaginare che non mi rassegnai. Finsi di essermi addormentata accanto a Vanni e al bambino spaventato, e regolai il respiro perché sembrasse quello pesante del sonno. Quando la nonna e la sua dama uscirono dalla stanza, mi alzai piano, affacciandomi allo spiraglio tra la porta e lo stipite. Non c’era nessuno. Scesi le scale, fino alla porta del laboratorio. Con le spalle al muro, ascoltai.  
La voce di mia madre.  
“I Bentivoglio hanno passato i limiti. La città era disseminata di cadaveri…questa…questa è una strage!”  
La voce di Ugo. “Galeazzo ce la farà?”  
Zio Mario. “Puoi giocarti le palle che ce la farà, quell’uomo è un combattente.”  
Mio padre. “I Marescotti erano il nostro unico appoggio a Bologna. Abbiamo perso Rivaldino, e le comunicazioni con la Marchesana sono impossibili. Siamo tagliati fuori dai nostri alleati nel nord, maledizione!  
”  
Il tonfo di un pugno battuto sul tavolo.  
Ancora mia madre. “Forse la strage non riguarda i templari. L’ha ordinata Ginevra, sembra che il Signore di Bologna ne fosse all’oscuro.”  
Zio Mario, un pesante sospiro. “La lupa ha scatenato i suoi cuccioli. C’era da aspettarselo…Annibale ed Ermes godono del sangue che versano. La madre è una Sforza, ma porco demonio, ha preso peggio della famiglia.”  
Mi allontanai, camminando silenziosamente verso la mia stanza. Come immaginavo: c’era stata una carneficina, e il responsabile era Ermes Bentivoglio, quel demonio dagli occhi rossicci! Mi coricai furiosa, stringendo le coperte nei pugni. Un giorno l’avrei ucciso. Ne ero certa come del mio nome.  
Il bambino, Agamennone, era sdraiato tra me e Vanni, con la faccia sprofondata nel cuscino. D’improvviso, aprì i suoi occhi spiritati.  
Fui soffocata dal puzzo che emanava. Cosa poteva essere? Sudore, certo, misto all’acre del sangue e del ferro…un aroma di bruciato tra i capelli, dovevano aver dato fuoco alle case…umidità, anche. Ma c’era un sentore più sottile, dolciastro e rivoltante. Quel bambino puzzava di morte, come se ciò che aveva visto lo avesse contaminato per sempre.  
“C’era un uomo” bisbigliò “che mi ha trascinato dentro la sua porta prima che i soldati mi prendessero. Mi ha nascosto e mi ha dato del pane. Quando le acque si sono calmate mi ha fatto fuggire fuori dalle mura.” Mi mostrò una pietra nera e lucida, che stringeva nel pugno. “Ha detto che la sfortuna non mi può colpire finché avrò questa pietra.”  
“Sei stato fortunato, per davvero.”  
Lui annuì, in quella maniera stralunata. Forse l’indomani si sarebbe reso conto di cosa gli era capitato, e avrebbe pianto. Ma quella sera le sue ciglia erano asciutte.  
“Un giorno io ricambierò il favore. Darò la vita per quell’uomo, perché lui ha rischiato la sua per me.”  
Con quelle parole, Agamennone si addormentò; ed io pensai che fosse molto coraggioso, o molto pazzo.  
Io, invece, proprio non riuscivo a prendere sonno, e girovagai di nuovo per la villa.  
Mi affacciai alla porta di Zia Claudia. Dopo il brusco arrivo di Agamennone e suo padre aveva voluto alzarsi per aiutarci, ma Ugo l’aveva costretta di nuovo a letto. Ora era sola; lo zio probabilmente stava ancora discutendo con mio padre e gli altri.  
Mi avvicinai, reggendo la candela per rischiarare la stanza. La sagoma delle coperte disegnava una curva dolce: zia Claudia era incinta di sette mesi, a quel tempo. Quando si era sposata, non credevo che avrebbe potuto avere figli, vista la sua età. Non avevo tenuto conto che la zia era una donna per cui nulla era impossibile.  
Socchiuse gli occhi. Era bella, con i capelli sciolti sul cuscino.  
“Non riesci a dormire?”  
Scossi il capo, e lei mi fece cenno di sdraiarmi al suo fianco. Spensi la candela con un soffio, e mi raggomitolai nel suo abbraccio. Era bello incassare la testa sotto il suo mento, e abbracciare la pancia prominente. Il cuginetto scalciò per salutarmi.  
“Perché non sei rimasta nella tua stanza?” fece lei, accarezzandomi la testa.  
“Quel bambino, Agamennone” bisbigliai “odora di morte.” Inspirai profondamente. Un aroma fresco di agrumi e menta mi invase le narici. “Tu invece profumi…di vita.”  
Non ricordo cosa mi rispose, perché caddi quasi subito addormentata. Quella notte sognai per la prima volta il mio futuro cugino. Mi vidi un bimbetto ricciuto, che somigliava più a Claudia che non a Ugo.  
Le mie doti di profetessa non sono mai state eccezionali, visto che Lisabetta nacque femmina e con i capelli più dritti di un crine di cavallo.  
Nel sogno, comunque, l’infante si trasformò di colpo in Agamennone, con gli abiti pregni di pioggia e il sangue tra i capelli. Il ragazzino stringeva nel pugno una mela dorata. Dapprima parlò una lingua un po’ dolce e un po’ aspra, a me sconosciuta. Quindi, disse, con una voce cavernosa e possente:  
“Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito: queste sono le parole dei nostri antenati. Agiamo nell’ombra per servire la luce. Siamo assassini. Sei pronta per diventare una di noi, Bianca?”  
Io toccai la Mela con la mano sinistra, e subito un anello di luce mi cinse l’anulare. Lo sentivo premere sulla carne, bruciarla, scavare. Quando si dissolse, avevo anche io il marchio degli Assassini inciso sulla pelle.  
L’eco della mia voce si perse tra le pieghe del tempo.  
“Sì, sono pronta.”  
Più tardi, mi sentii sollevare da due braccia forti, e mi riscossi dal sogno. Riconobbi subito la stretta di mio padre, che mi portava nella stanza da letto dei miei genitori. Ezio e Rosa si stesero entrambi vicino a me, e mi circondarono con le braccia. L’odore di morte era attaccato anche alla loro pelle, meno soffocante di quello che era rimasto addosso ad Agamennone, ma comunque pressante.  
Capii che anche io avrei avuto addosso quell’odore, un giorno, quando avessi versato il mio primo sangue.

Agamennone e suo padre restarono presso di noi per lungo tempo. Mentre Galeazzo si riprendeva lentamente dalle sue ferite ed io imparavo a fare amicizia con quello strano bambino, ricevemmo una visita che, almeno all’inizio, rese mio padre molto contento.  
Su di un carro carico di tele, pennelli e manichini di legno, che gettava piuttosto lontano il suo odore penetrante di vernice e tinture, arrivò un giorno a Monteriggioni un certo Leonardo da Vinci. A me quel nome ricordava soltanto alcune firme sulle lettere crittate che arrivavano a mio padre; sapevo che era un suo amico, e niente di più. Forse l’avevo visto qualche volta, quando ero veramente molto piccola: l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri che mi si presentò davanti mi stupì per la sua espressione infantile e pura. Eppure, ero certa che fosse più vecchio di mio padre di diversi anni…e invece, quanti di meno ne dimostrava!  
“Ecco qui la piccola Bianca!” esclamò quando mi vide “Sei diventata davvero bella. Un giorno ti chiederò di posare per me.”  
Me l’avrebbe chiesto davvero, diversi anni più tardi, e mio padre non sarebbe stato affatto contento del risultato. Sorrido al pensiero di quelle lunghe sedute di posa, lo ammetto: anche una spudorata come me ha avuto qualche problema nell’impersonare Leda che abbraccia il cigno. Non tanto per il cigno, quanto perché sono rimasta per tutto il tempo completamente senza veli.  
Adesso, però, sto proprio divagando.  
Torniamo, per ora, all’estate dei miei dodici anni. In quei pochi giorni che rimase con noi, imparai ad adorare Leonardo. Aveva un bel volto raffinato e un’aria sempre svagata, come se la sua mente fosse perennemente impegnata in qualcosa di troppo importante perché potesse prendere seriamente le sciocchezze della vita quotidiana. Mi illustrava i suoi disegni di macchine meravigliose, e rideva con mio padre del volo inaugurale di una certa macchina volante che nemmeno la mia fervida fantasia riusciva a immaginare. Un giorno, su pressione di Agamennone e Vanni, acconsentì a mostrarci quella che definiva “la sua ultima meraviglia”, che giaceva celata da un panno nell’angolo del carro. Fummo piuttosto delusi, Agamennone, Vanni ed io, quando ci si presentò davanti una semplice tela non ancora terminata, che ritraeva la Madonna il Bambino.  
Eppure, ne capivo abbastanza per intuire che c’era in quel quadro una bellezza fuori dal comune. Lei stava tessendo con un fuso a forma di croce, e il Bambino rubava lo strumento alla madre, alzandolo verso il cielo un po’ per gioco e un po’ come un presagio del suo destino. Il sorriso del pargolo divino, per la prima volta in tutti i quadri e le statue che lo rappresentavano, pareva felice e spensierato come quello di un bambino vero.  
“Io volevo vedere un’arma!” si lamentò Vanni. A quel punto, Agamennone alzò gli occhi color nocciola in quelli dell’artista. “Questo quadro è importante per voi, Maestro?”  
Leonardo annuì sotto il suo cappello rosso. “Lo è eccome, mio giovane amico. In questo momento, si tratta del mio scudo personale.”  
“Uno scudo?” fece, scettico, mio fratello, studiando la tela. Non pareva certo grande abbastanza per riparare bene il torso di un uomo.  
A quel punto, Leonardo si strinse nelle spalle. “Il fatto è che la marchesana Isabella vuole che torni da lei a Mantova per farle il ritratto. Siccome non posso andarci, ho trovato una scusa perfetta: le ho mandato a dire che sto finendo un altro quadro importantissimo.”  
Scoppiai a ridere. “Allora questo non è uno scudo, è una bugia!”  
Le labbra rosse e sottili di Leonardo si arricciarono in un sorriso divertito. “A volte sono la stessa cosa.”  
Nonostante Leonardo mi avesse mostrato i suoi progetti di macchine da guerra, pensavo fosse un uomo troppo innocente per mettere in atto le proprie fantasie. Fui sorpresa, quando mio padre mi raccontò che era stato lui a riparare le lame celate e a fabbricare la pistola nascosta nei suoi antibracci. Durante l’ultima cena che consumò con noi a Monteriggioni, il nostro ospite ci rivelò una sorpresa ancora più grande.  
Nostro padre gli stava raccontando della difficile situazione che si era creata per gli alleati degli Assassini da quando la Romagna era caduta e Bologna era stata epurata di tutti gli oppositori dei Bentivoglio. In quel modo era impossibile comunicare con Isabella d’Este Gonzaga: temevano davvero che la loro migliore alleata dopo Caterina si sarebbe trovata presto sola, in balìa dei francesi che premevano da Milano e delle truppe papali appena oltre il Po.  
“So che la situazione è difficile. Ecco perché ho accettato di diventare ingegnere capo di Cesare Borgia.”  
In altri frangenti, la situazione sarebbe di certo stata comica. Zio Mario per poco non si strozzò con lo stinco, mentre zia Claudia fece cadere il coltello e Ugo inghiottiva a vuoto. Mia madre, poi, non riuscì a tenere la boccaccia chiusa, e imprecò ad alta voce.  
Mio padre rimase gelido.  
“Ho capito cosa vuoi fare. E’ troppo pericoloso.”  
Leonardo non perse la calma né il sorriso. “Qualcuno deve sabotare il Valentino dall’interno. Di me non sospetta. L’ho incontrato a Milano quando era solo un ragazzo. Credo di averlo impressionato.”  
“Leonardo, tu non capisci. Cesare Borgia è una bestia.”  
“E che razza di offesa sarebbe? Le bestie sono molto migliori degli esseri umani.”  
Mio padre digrignò i denti, forse maledicendo mentalmente tutte le bestie del mondo. “Scusa, riformulo: Cesare Borgia è quanto di peggio possa esserci in un uomo. Se ti scoprisse non avresti scampo, e noi non potremmo intervenire.”  
“Non mi scoprirà. Ricordi? Non so soltanto decrittare codici altrui. Posso inventarne nuovi, e ti assicuro che decifrarli non sarà semplice nemmeno per te.”  
Mio padre esitò un istante. Sospirò. “Sei il mio più vecchio amico.”  
Leonardo annuì. A quel punto, aveva capito che Ezio sarebbe capitolato. “Ma nessuno lo sa a parte i presenti. Queste due cose insieme fanno di me la persona più adatta, non credi?”  
Sapevamo tutti che aveva ragione, ed Ezio, seppure evidentemente contrariato, non obiettò più.  
Poco prima di ripartire, Leonardo si offrì di esaminare i progressi del padre di Agamennone, in virtù di certi suoi recenti studi di anatomia. L’uomo era cosciente, ma ancora confinato a letto, con il braccio che giaceva ben fasciato contro il petto. Leonardo volle che fosse sbendato; quindi, iniziò a massaggiargli il braccio fin dalla punta delle dita.  
“Siete anche un medico?” domandai, osservandolo lavorare.  
“Più o meno. Finora mi sono esercitato solo con i cadaveri.”  
Galeazzo sbiancò leggermente. Mentre io e Vanni fummo piuttosto disgustati dalla risposta, Agamennone ne rimase affascinato.  
“Chissà se accetta allievi” mugugnò, pensoso. Io sapevo che avrei volentieri posato per Leonardo, ma di certo non lo avrei assistito mentre dissezionava un cadavere, per nulla al mondo!  
Nel frattempo, Leonardo continuava allegramente la sua visita. “Mi hanno detto del nuovo portico dell’oratorio di Santa Cecilia! Dev’essere una gran bella opera, prima o poi verrò a Bologna per visitarlo” diceva, mentre gli manipolava il braccio disteso. “Sentite dolore qui?”  
“Sì” mugugnò Galeazzo, stringendo i denti.  
“Bene” sorrise allegro Leonardo “vuol dire che il muscolo è ancora al suo posto. Con un po’ di tempo il vostro braccio tornerà come prima, messere.”  
Quando, alla fine, Leonardo se ne andò, abbracciò noi bambini come se fossimo parte della sua famiglia. Notai in quel momento, con il naso premuto contro la sua giubba, che quell’uomo odorava di vita, fin dentro le ossa. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. La missione in Romagna era difficile, ma lui ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
La partenza di Leonardo anticipò di poco la nascita di Lisabetta. La mia adorata cugina venne al mondo con un travaglio lungo e tortuoso, ma zia Claudia affrontò la sua battaglia con la fierezza degli Auditore, e vinse. La bambina acquistò il cognome De Magianis: viste le oscure origini di Ugo, affinché potesse sposare zia Claudia era stato necessario che Antonio lo adottasse formalmente. Nonostante portasse un altro cognome, però, io ero certa che Lisabetta fosse un’Auditore fatta e finita. Di certo, già in quei primi giorni di vita gridava come un’aquila, e sapeva farsi rispettare.  
Non facemmo in tempo a rallegrarci della nascita di Lisabetta, però, che dovemmo rattristarci di un’altra partenza.  
Agamennone e suo padre erano rimasti presso di noi per tutta l’estate, fino a che le ferite dell’uomo, come previsto da Leonardo, erano guarite. Mio padre offrì loro di restare; Galeazzo lo ringraziò, ma voleva evitare di crearci altri guai. Si sarebbero nascosti presso dei loro parenti, a Siena, per poi riunirsi alla famiglia dei Malvezzi, che come loro erano stati ingiustamente scacciati da Bologna molti anni prima.  
Vanni ed io non volevamo che Agamennone partisse. Dal giorno in cui quel bambino aveva fatto irruzione nelle nostre vite, ci eravamo abituati alla sua presenza silenziosa. Aveva la mia stessa età; quando parlava, era di stelle e cose astrologiche che non capivamo, e non si separava mai da quel sasso nero e lucido che, secondo lui, aveva determinato la sua salvezza.  
Ferrante, invece, fu ben contento di vederlo partire. Ne era geloso marcio. L’ombra di Bianca, lo chiamava. Non capiva il nostro strano legame, e forse non lo capivamo nemmeno noi. In fondo, non facevamo altro che stare insieme, spesso in silenzio. A volte Agamennone perdeva gli occhi lontano, nelle sue visioni di morte, e io gli stringevo la mano per riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi. Allora, mi sorrideva, e diceva che era felice di avermi conosciuto.  
Il giorno della partenza mi mise la sua pietra nera tra le mani.  
“Tienila tu.”  
Mi veniva da piangere, ma provai a scherzare. “Cosa dovrei farci, con questo sasso?”  
Agamennone sorrise e scosse la testa. “E’ un’onice nera. Protegge contro la malasorte. Questa pietra mi ha salvato la vita, e la prossima volta la salverà a te.”  
Aveva già capito che razza di scavezzacollo fossi, evidentemente.  
Vanni mi prese in giro mentre si allontanavano. “Gli piaci!” mi sfotteva “E lui piace a te!”  
Gli diedi un pugno in testa, sperando di nascondergli il rossore. “Taci.”  
Non era così semplice spiegare cosa provassi per Agamennone. Sarebbe stato quasi liberatorio dire che mi ero infatuata di lui: almeno, avrei spiegato gli strani sentimenti che mi si agitavano in petto. La verità è che sentivo di aver stretto un altro legame per la vita, come se vedessi piano piano un filo rosso che dal mio polso si legava al suo, e ci univa entrambi al templare che aveva cercato di rapirmi due anni prima. Forse sono un po’ profetica, dopo tutto. O forse, più semplicemente, oggi interpreto il passato con gli occhi di chi ha visto già il futuro.  
Ferrante non fu felice di notare che avevo fatto incastonare l’onice nera in un piccolo medaglione, e che avevo preso a portarla al collo tutti i giorni. Non mi importava. Se gli avessi raccontato del sogno in cui accettavo di diventare un Assassino, non avrebbe capito.  
Mio padre, invece, doveva capire. Io ero nata per partecipare alla sua guerra, smaniavo per diventare un alfiere nel suo gioco. Volevo servire la sua causa, e sentirmi chiamare sorella dagli Assassini.  
La risposta non fu positiva - la prima volta.  
Al mio: “Voglio diventare un’Assassina”, mio padre rispose: “Che ti ha fatto Ferrante questa volta?”  
Quando gli spiegai il vero significato della mia frase, vidi il suo volto farsi di acciaio. “Ne riparleremo tra trent’anni.”  
“Tra trent’anni sarete un vecchietto con l’artrite” replicai “Io voglio imparare adesso.”  
Ezio la risolse come sempre faceva quando qualcosa non andava come voleva lui: mi voltò le spalle e se ne andò, senza degnarmi di un’altra parola. Io, però, non ero disposta ad arrendermi. Tornai all’attacco così spesso nei giorni seguenti, che arrivò ad arrabbiarsi non appena mi presentavo davanti a lui.  
“La risposta è no, Bianca. Fattene una ragione.”  
Quella volta, con lui c’era zio Mario. Rise, bonariamente; teneva la gamba ferita distesa su un poggiapiedi.   
“Ezio, non puoi evitare quello che è scritto nel sangue. Questa ragazza è una Auditore.”  
Lo ringraziai con lo sguardo; ma mio padre replicò:  
“Non è una ragazza, è una bambina.”  
“Ho dodici anni!” protestai.  
“Ragiona, nipote” insisté zio Mario “Tuo padre non ha fatto in tempo ad addestrarti, e tu hai dovuto imparare tutto sul campo. Vuoi commettere lo stesso errore con i tuoi figli?”  
Doveva aver toccato una corda sensibile, perché vidi Ezio irrigidirsi. Nei suoi occhi scuri passarono tantissime emozioni diverse. Infine, mi afferrò il polso, e mi costrinse a seguirlo.  
Dopo che ebbe parlato brevemente con il macellaio, mi fece entrare nel retro della sua bottega. Mi tappai il naso per il fortissimo odore di carne sanguinolenta. C’erano polli appesi a testa in giù, con gli occhi vuoti coperti di una patina opaca. La cosa più sconvolgente, però, erano i quarti di bue già scuoiati appesi ai ganci. Potevo distinguere la linea delle costole, i muscoli esposti.  
Mio padre si sfilò un pugnale dalla fusciacca che portava a tracolla. Me lo mise in mano.  
Era freddo. Pesava.  
Che sciocchezza, pensai. Ero abituata a tirare i pugnali da lancio e a maneggiare armi. Strinsi l’impugnatura.  
“Voglio che tu colpisca” disse Ezio, con voce bassa e tesa.  
Era la cosa più facile del mondo, lo so: ma quell’ammasso di carni esposte non era esattamente un bersaglio di paglia. Caricai tutta la mia forza sul braccio; non riuscii a fare altro che scalfirlo. Appena un graffio. La lama vibrava tra le mie mani.  
“Più forte, Bianca. Colpiscilo!”  
Sferrai una seconda pugnalata, e questa volta affondò.  
Non saprei descrivere la sensazione che provai. L’arma che sprofondava. La consistenza della carne. Il contraccolpo che ricevette il mio polso. Pensai che era un corpo morto, ma che questo non rendeva il mio gesto meno disgustoso. Feci per lasciare il pugnale, ma Ezio mi afferrò la mano e mi costrinse a riprenderlo.  
“Ora estrailo” disse.  
“Padre…”  
La sua stretta si fece più salda. “Vuoi diventare un’assassina, dici? Allora devi imparare a uccidere. Devi imparare cosa si prova.”  
L’odore della morte era nelle mie narici, e mi si stava attaccando addosso. Guidata da Ezio, estrassi il pugnale. Il rumore, nemmeno quello posso descrivere. La ferita non poteva buttare sangue, e rimase lì, con due lembi di carne arricciati e un solco tra di essi.  
Dovevo essere completamente sbiancata in volto. Sperai che tutto fosse finito, ma non era che l’inizio.  
Mio padre mi spiegò su quella carcassa dove si trovassero i punti vitali, dove convenisse conficcare la lama per uccidere rapidamente, dove tagliare per recidere tendini e dove colpire per spezzare ossa. Non risparmiò i dettagli, tanto che più volte sentii i conati salirmi alla gola.  
Ezio mi squadrò con i suoi occhi da aquila.  
“Uccidere è così, Bianca. Disgustoso e crudele. Pensi davvero di essere pronta per tutto questo?”  
Ovviamente non lo ero, ma il mio orgoglio mi fece rispondere un fiero: sì.  
Lui strinse le labbra. “Ma certo” disse soltanto. Per quel giorno, la lezione finì.  
Ciò che mio padre escogitò la volta successiva, devo ammetterlo, ancora fatico a perdonarglielo.  
Pochi giorni dopo, il cavallo di Vanni ebbe un brutto incidente. Mio fratello non si fece nulla, per fortuna, ma la bestia, una bella giumenta roana, si spezzò entrambe le zampe anteriori. Gemeva in maniera penosa, tanto che non riuscimmo nemmeno a riportarla alla stalla.  
“Possiamo guarirla, vero?” fece Vanni, con la voce tremante e i lucciconi già negli occhi.  
Ezio mi fissò intensamente.  
“E’ il tuo momento, Bianca. Dimostrami che sei un’Assassina.”  
Vanni prese a strepitare; si aggrappò al collo della cavalla, che nitriva in maniera sempre più acuta. Guardai in quegli occhi acquosi e neri, e vi lessi una supplica. Come potevo sapere cosa mi stesse dicendo? Mi pregava di lasciala vivere, o di aiutarla a morire?  
Ezio mi passò il pugnale. Ripassai, mentalmente, dove si trovava la giugulare. Sentivo il sudore freddo imperlarmi la fronte, mentre Vanni gridava e piangeva. Ezio lo staccò dal cavallo.  
Toccai la pelle dell’animale con la mano. Le accarezzai il collo madido. Sentivo la vena sotto le dita. Pulsava velocemente. Cercai di poggiarvi contro la lama del pugnale…avrei dovuto soltanto premere un po’, e reciderla con un gesto veloce. Avrebbe di certo sofferto meno di adesso. E tuttavia Vanni urlava, e la cavalla gemeva e sbuffava, sempre più stanca, scalciando con le zampe posteriori. Lo sguardo severo di mio padre era su di me.  
Feci cadere il pugnale a terra.  
“Non ci riesco.”  
Ezio scosse il capo. Raccolse l’arma, e mi chiese di chiudere gli occhi a Vanni. Ubbidii.  
“Non provo alcun piacere in questo” mormorò mio padre, come una preghiera. Quindi, sentimmo un rumore meccanico. Ezio puntò la piccola arma da fuoco che era nascosta nei suoi antibracci alla testa della cavalla. Sparò. L’animale cadde a terra con un tonfo. Era morto all’istante.  
Vanni piangeva, mentre io cercavo di mormorargli che era necessario, che stava soffrendo e non c’era modo di salvarla. Ezio sollevò lo sguardo su di noi. La sua camicia bianca era macchiata di rosso; le sue mani non tremavano, e gli occhi erano fermi. Sarei mai diventata come lui? Fredda e impassibile, come lo era lui adesso?  
“Ogni forma di vita è degna di rispetto” disse, accarezzando la criniera grigia del cavallo. “Requiescat in pace.”  
Forse fu allora che qualcosa si ruppe, tra noi tre. Quel momento terribile e insignificante nell’economia dell’universo, fu quello che sciolse i fili dei nostri destini e ci portò alla deriva. Ezio cercava di insegnarci la crudeltà della vita. Vanni imparò l’odio. Io…non lo so. Forse non imparai nulla, se non che sarei stata per tutta la mia esistenza divisa tra loro due, a tentare disperatamente di tenerli uniti.  
Ma io parlo del futuro, quando ancora non ho raccontato nulla che lo riguardi. C’è stato un tempo in cui anche io non sono stata una brava figlia, un tempo in cui la rabbia della giovinezza mi portò contro mio padre. Forse è arrogante da parte mia pensarlo, e tuttavia io sono certa che furono i miei errori di quel periodo a trascinarci al punto in cui ci troviamo ora. Per questo, non smetterò mai di chiedere loro perdono.

 

Note Storiche

\- Nel 1501, con la minaccia di Cesare Borgia che incombeva sulla loro signoria, i Bentivoglio di Bologna commisero quello che secondo diversi storici fu un enorme passo falso, che non fece che abbassare la loro popolarità. Convinti dalle insinuazioni di un messo di Cesare Borgia, furono indotti a pensare che i Marescotti, una delle famiglie più potenti di Bologna e storica alleata dei Bentivoglio, stesse prendendo accordi per far entrare il Valentino a Bologna. L’ordine della strage partì dalla vendicativa Ginevra Sforza (del ramo degli Sforza di Pesaro, dunque lontanissima cugina della nostra Caterina), moglie di Giovanni Bentivoglio e madre di Ermes: in una notte di Giugno le porte della città vennero chiuse per impedire a chiunque di fuggire, mentre i figli di Ginevra e i loro uomini setacciavano la città per passare a filo di spada ogni esponente della famiglia dei Marescotti, le loro donne, i loro servi e alleati. Tre di loro riuscirono a rifugiarsi nella Torre dell’Uccellino, al confine con il ferrarese: furono convinti a uscire con la promessa che le loro vite sarebbero state risparmiate, e appena misero piede fuori della torre furono decapitati.

Nella mia storia, i Marescotti non sono colpevoli di voler consegnare Bologna al Valentino, ma di essere segretamente alleati degli Assassini. Agamennone tornerà ancora nella nostra storia...ormai ho definito il cast principale che circonderà Bianca nei suoi anni di adulta, e lui ne fa definitivamente parte! J

Dopo aver spulciato diversi documenti storici non ho ancora chiaro chi di loro e come riuscì a salvarsi, quindi ho romanzato la fuga di Galeazzo e Agamennone da Bologna (i due risultano ancora vivi, almeno fino al 1513). Nei documenti non sono nemmeno riuscita a scoprire le date di nascita dei due, ma calcolando in base all’età del bisnonno (ultraottantenne nel 1501) diciamo che verosimilmente Galeazzo ha l’età di Ezio e Agamennone suppergiù quella di Bianca. NdRuna

\- La Leda con il cigno leonardesca è andata perduta, ma ci restano numerose copie di emuli. Mi riferisco in particolare alla versione in cui Leda è in piedi. Alcuni studiosi ritengono che lo schizzo “La Scapigliata” sia preparatorio alla Leda.

\- Il dipinto che Leonardo mostra ai bambini è “La Madonna dei Fusi”, il cui compimento risale appunto al 1501. Il quadro venne commissionato al Maestro da Florimond Robertet, potente segretario di Stato del re di francia Luigi XII, come attesta la lettera di Pietro da Novellara scritta nel 1501 nella quale il Vicario informava la Marchesa di Mantova Isabella d’Este che Leonardo si sarebbe occupato del suo ritratto non appena avesse finito il lavoro per Robertet.

\- Diversi commentatori riportano l’amore di Leonardo per gli animali. Pare che comprasse uccelli in gabbia solo per poterli liberare, e alcune fonti sostengono fosse vegetariano.

\- L'oratorio di Santa Cecilia di cui Leonardo parla a Galezzo è una splendida chiesa affrescata di Bologna, si trova in via Zamboni, di fronte al Teatro Comunale e accanto a Piazza Verdi. Quante volte ci sono passata davanti da universitaria senza quasi vederla…è uno di quei monumenti che un Assassino si divertirebbe molto a scalare.


	9. Il bacio di Giuda

Quando Ferrante mi baciò per la prima volta, pensai che fosse il giorno più bello della mia vita.

Avevo quattordici anni, e lui sedici. Avevamo appena rubato insieme le prime pesche della stagione dall’albero di un contadino, e ci eravamo rifugiati di corsa dentro il borgo, nascondendoci sul retro della chiesa, per dividerci il bottino. Io sciolsi il drappo che racchiudeva il nostro tesoro: contai le otto pesche vellutate che tenevo in grembo. Ferrante prese per sé la più grossa, e l’addentò.

“Egoista!” lo sgridai, ridendo. “Avresti dovuto lasciare la migliore a me.”

Lui aprì un sorrisetto, e mi porse la pesca che aveva già morso. “Possiamo sempre dividerla.”

“Oh, grazie della gentile concessione. Quella l’ho presa io, me la ricordo.” Diedi anche io un morso, dove prima era stata la sua bocca.

“Sì” ammise Ferrante, staccando un altro pezzo di frutto con i denti “Tu l’hai presa dall’albero…ma chi l’ha raccolta quando l’hai buttata a terra? E’ di tutti e due.”

Non ci accorgevamo che ad ogni morso i nostri visi si avvicinavano. Mi sentivo pervasa da un’inspiegabile euforia: il mio cuore era leggero. Poi, lui allontanò il frutto per scherzo. Mi sporsi per prenderglielo, ridendo.

“Sei un ladro, lo sai?”

E lo era davvero, perché a quel punto mi rubò un bacio.

Fu dolce sentire ancora il succo della pesca sulle nostre labbra; allo stesso tempo, mi nacque dentro un calore mai provato prima. Ferrante stuzzicava la mia bocca, e la mordeva piano, come se anche quella un frutto maturo da cogliere. Avevo smesso di respirare, completamente abbandonata in quella sensazione nuova. Fu come il primo morso di Eva alla mela. Avevo appena assaggiato il peccato, e mi era piaciuto infinitamente. La mia natura poco pudica, addormentata fino a quel momento in un corpo bambino, si risvegliava all’alba della mia femminilità.

Era bello. Era naturale. Ci baciammo a lungo, e poi ci sorridemmo. In quei primi giorni d’estate cominciavo il mio cammino per diventare una donna; Ferrante mi riaccompagnò a casa tenendomi per mano.

Una volta che fummo giunti alla villa, Ferrante cercò di non farsi notare. Io lo invitai ad entrare per salutare Vanni, ma accampò una scusa. Sembrava nervoso. Lo capivo: dopo quello che era successo tra di noi, non avrebbe guardato mio padre e mia madre con gli stessi occhi.

D’altronde, non potevamo sperare di tenere nascosta a lungo quell’evoluzione del nostro rapporto. Il primo a scoprirci fu naturalmente Vanni.

Ci sorprese una volta che Ferrante era entrato dalla mia finestra. A dire il vero, se mio fratello non ci avesse trovati forse gli avrei concesso di più di un bacio. Ferrante non si comportò in maniera imbarazzata quando fummo scoperti: promise soltanto a Vanni una ricompensa se avesse tenuto chiuso il becco, e uscì alla sua solita maniera, gettandosi nel covone di fieno che stava sotto la mia finestra.

La prima cosa che mio fratello mi disse appena se ne fu andato, fu: “Ferrante è un idiota.”

“Sei solo geloso” bofonchiai, irritata.

“Quella gelosa dovresti essere tu. Bazzica sempre intorno al bordello.”

Sospirai. Vanni era troppo sveglio per i suoi dieci anni. “I ladri collaborano con le prostitute, non è una novità.”

“Anche con la figlia del sarto? E con quella del maniscalco? Forse anche con le ragazze dell’oste.” Scosse il capo corvino. “Sei proprio cieca.”

A quel punto, gli tirai la prima cosa che avevo a mano. Per fortuna si trattava solo di un cappello, perché lo presi in piena fronte.

“Cosa ne sai tu? Torna a giocare con la tua spada di legno e fatti gli affari tuoi, poppante.”

Sfortunatamente per me, Vanni aveva un concetto molto vasto degli “affari suoi”, e riteneva di poter ficcare il naso in tutto ciò che mi riguardava solo perché era mio fratello. 

Proprio così, quel cretino fece la spia. Per il mio bene, si capisce: o così pensava lui. Mio padre non fu affatto contento.

“Non uscirai più dalla villa per un mese. Aiuterai zia Claudia con i libri contabili, e nel tuo tempo libero starai con la balia e Lisabetta.”

“Padre!” protestai, sconvolta. Mia cugina Lisabetta aveva due anni, ancora bagnava le fasce! Era tanto carina da coccolare per dieci minuti, ma appena iniziava a strillare scivolava all’ultimo posto tra le miei compagnie preferite. 

“Questo è quanto, Bianca.”

Ezio non mi guardava mentre pronunciava la sua sentenza. L’avevo deluso, e questa consapevolezza mi atterriva tanto che d’istinto risposi con la rabbia.

“Non volete fare di me un’Assassina, e non volete nemmeno che mi innamori come una qualsiasi ragazza! Cosa volete che faccia, allora? Che resti segregata nella mia stanza e finga di non essere mai nata?”

Ezio mi fulminò con i suoi occhi scuri. “Voglio che tu stia lontano dai guai.”

“Dovevate pensarci prima di mettermi al mondo. Adesso sono qui, e non resterò ferma a marcire in attesa che decidiate cosa fare di me!“

“Tu sei mia figlia ed è tuo dovere ubbidirmi.”

“Vostra figlia? E chi lo dice? Chi lo dice che siete per davvero mio padre? Forse sono figlia del primo balordo di passaggio…a voi cosa importa?”

Fu la prima e l’ultima volta che Ezio mi diede uno schiaffo.

Lo guardai, inorridita e sorpresa. Anche Vanni era sbalordito. Fino a quel momento, mio padre mi aveva sempre concesso tutto; ma quella volta avevo offeso lui, me e mia madre nello stesso momento. Avevo decisamente esagerato.

Fuggii fuori dalla villa, e per la rabbia saltai direttamente sulla ringhiera di pietra della scalinata; da lì, mi arrampicai sui tetti del borgo. Ezio non mi stava chiamando indietro. Questa volta l’avevo fatto arrabbiare sul serio.

Con le lacrime che mi bruciavano sulle guance più forte di quanto facesse lo schiaffo di mio padre, cercai Ferrante. Mi avvicinai alla Gilda dei Ladri, ma non appena intravidi mia madre cambiai bruscamente direzione. Non volevo spiegare. Non volevo sentirmi rimproverare di nuovo. 

Finì che mi rintanai a piangere come una sciocca sui bastioni. Era impossibile non essere vista, lassù. Forse, dopo tutto, desideravo che qualcuno mi trovasse.

Fu zio Mario a scovarmi. Ero abbarbicata sul merlo di un torrione; facendo perno sul bastone che lo aiutava a camminare, l’anziano assassino riuscì a scalare il pezzo di muro che ci divideva. Era malandato, ma ancora agile. Sedette sul merlo accanto al mio.

“Cos’è successo questa volta?”

Strinsi le labbra, asciugandomi furiosamente gli occhi. Poi dissi:

“Mio padre mi ha punita perché frequento Ferrante.”

Zio Mario tacque un momento per assimilare la notizia. Poi, sospirò. “Questa conversazione sta prendendo una strana piega.”

“Non lo frequento…in quel senso. Non ancora, almeno.”

Lui si stropicciò le mani, in imbarazzo. “Non ti chiederò come sai di certe cose.”

Oh, non era difficile imparare qualcosa sul sesso a Monteriggioni. Era sufficiente sgattaiolare fuori dalla Villa a notte fonda e farsi un giro nei vicoli. Alcune delle prostitute del bordello erano diventate mie amiche, a mi avevano elargito molti racconti dettagliati e consigli non richiesti, che all’epoca mi parevano disgustosi.

“La verità è che Ezio vuole controllare le nostre vite. Se fosse per lui, sarei chiusa in casa con Lisabetta tutto il giorno. Mi tratta come tratterebbe lei.”

“Vuole solo proteggerti, piccola.”

“Non ho bisogno di essere protetta! Io sono adulta ormai. Sai quanti ragazzi si fanno soldati, alla mia età? E le ragazze si sposano.”

Un sorriso curvò le labbra di Mario. “Sei sicura di voler sposare quel buono a nulla di Ferrante?”

“Non è un buono a nulla! E anche se volessi nessuno di voi potrebbe impedirmelo! Nessuno!”

Zio Mario si strinse nelle spalle. “Testona come tuo padre. Cerca solo di non fare pazzie, angioletto. Un marito te lo devi tenere tutta la vita…è per questo che Rosa non vuole farsi accalappiare, sai: sopportare tuo padre ogni giorno è già difficile, almeno così ha sempre una scappatoia.” Una volta compreso che il suo piccolo scherzo non mi avrebbe fatto ridere, si sporse per darmi un buffetto un po’ rude sulla guancia.

“Ascolta un rudere che è al mondo da più di te…da' tempo al tempo. Non avere fretta di diventare un’assassina, ma non smettere mai di allenarti: un giorno il tuo momento arriverà. Come per il matrimonio. Non regalare la tua giovinezza al primo ragazzetto di passaggio. Tu vali molto di più, e non devi dimenticarlo.”

Anche se oggi so che aveva ragione, allora quelle parole non riuscirono a convincermi. Presa da quel fervore che porta con sé lo strano tratto di strada tra l’infanzia e l’età adulta, ero convinta di amare Ferrante, e che senza di lui non avrei saputo più vivere.

Mi aspettavo che altre persone sarebbero corse a parlarmi, e così fu. Discussi con zia Claudia, che, esasperata, fece appello a Nonna Maria per convincermi che dovevo ascoltare i miei genitori. Io mi sentivo soffocare, mi pareva di avere tutto il mondo contro. La Nonna mi raccontò del suo incontro con Nonno Giovanni, sperando di convincermi che non sapevo ancora cosa fosse il vero amore, e che avrei capito più avanti con gli anni perché tutti mi stavano mettendo in guardia. Litigai furiosamente anche con mia madre, che non si capacitava di come avessi potuto dire parole tanto affilate a Ezio. Vanni non osava nemmeno più mettere piede nella nostra stanza per paura della mia vendetta, e si era adattato a dormire con i nostri genitori.

Barricata nel mio mondo, facevo entrare a malapena Ugo. Era l’unico che non sembrava volermi forzare a prendere decisioni antipatiche. Tramite lui, appresi che Ferrante era stato scacciato dalla Gilda dei Ladri di Monteriggioni.

Non riuscivo a immaginare che mia madre potesse arrivare a tanto, solo per qualche stupido bacio. Chi avevamo ucciso, io e Ferrante? A chi stavamo facendo del male?

“Gli hanno trovato dei dispacci sospetti nella borsa” mi confessò zio Ugo. “Dispacci destinati alla Romagna. Uno è per Luffo Numai, che un tempo era il segretario di Caterina Sforza a Forlì. Sospettiamo che tramite quell’uomo Cesare Borgia abbia preso la rocca di Rivaldino...capisci, ora?”

Non volevo crederci. Strinsi i pugni sulla coperta. “Questa è la scusa peggiore che potevate inventare per tenerci lontani.”

“E’ la verità.”

“Giuramelo.”

“Non ti basta la mia parola?”

“Giuramelo su quello che hai di più caro!”

Ugo mi fissò negli occhi, serio. “Te lo giuro sulla vita di Lisabetta, è la verità.”

Mi sentivo come quel tizio romano pugnalato ventitré volte in senato.

“Anche tu, Ugo? Sei contro di me anche tu?”

Lo zio scosse il capo. “Noi siamo tutti con te, Bianca. E’ per questo che ti sto mettendo in guardia. Ferrante non vuole il tuo bene. Ti sfrutterà, perché sei la figlia di tuo padre.”

“No!”

“Devi abituarti a questo, piccola mia. Devi imparare a riconoscere gli amici dai nemici, perché là fuori il mondo è spietato. Prima ci riuscirai, meglio sarà per te e per tutti noi.”

Con quelle parole, Ugo lasciò la mia stanza.

Non volevo credergli. Il cuore si rifiutava di capire, e ordinava alla mente di chiudersi.

Dopo una notte spesa a piangere e a rifiutare di parlare con altre persone, sentii un picchiettare sugli scuri. Li aprii.

C’era un piccione sul mio davanzale. Recava un messaggio, legato alla zampa con un nastro rosso. Ferrante, lo riconobbi subito. Chiedeva di incontrarci quella notte, al rintocco dell’ora seconda, dietro la chiesa. 

Le lettere erano stentate e gli errori di ortografia numerosi. Ferrante non sapeva scrivere molto bene, mia madre gliel’aveva insegnato ma se n’era presto scordato.

Dovevo parlare con lui, chiedergli una spiegazione per la faccenda dei dispacci. Dovevo sentir raccontare quella storia dalla sua voce, per capire se si trattava di una bugia.

Non esitai: quando la casa fu addormentata profondamente, indossai i più scuri tra i miei abiti, infilai la cappa grigia col cappuccio ben calcato sul capo, e mi aggrappai ai rampicanti per scendere fin nel cortile. Da lì non sarebbe stato semplice eludere la sorveglianza degli uomini di zio Mario e Ugo. Fui attenta a muovermi solo nell’ombra. La notte era buia, molto buia per via delle nubi che oscuravano il cielo. Avevo il cuore in gola, e i miei piedi volavano da una pozza di tenebra all’altra.

Infine, arrivai sul retro della chiesa. Il campanile batteva il primo rintocco della seconda ora in quel momento.

Per un attimo interminabile fremetti, mentre si consumava il secondo rintocco. Non c’era nessuno.

Poi, un rumore felpato mi fece sobbalzare. Al buio, mi ci volle qualche istante per distinguere la sua sagoma, la sua statura, la cuffia sul capo e la solita camicia malandata. Per il sollievo, lo picchiai sul petto con i pugni chiusi.

“Mi hai fatto spaventare, cretino!” sibilai.

“Ti aspettavo sul tetto” rispose Ferrante, scoccandomi un rapido bacio sulle labbra. D’istinto, mi scostai.

Lui esitò un momento.

“Dobbiamo capire come uscire dalla città” disse poi, serio. “Le porte sono chiuse…ci toccherà arrampicarci sulle mura.”

Arrogante. Credeva che gli avessi detto di sì solo perché mi ero presentata lì.

“Non ho detto che ti seguirò.”

“Andiamo, Bianca. Se scappiamo adesso, meno di tre ore potremo arrivare a Firenze, e all’alba saremo marito e moglie.”

“Mio padre non mi perdonerà mai.”

“Ti perdona sempre tutto. Dov’è finito il tuo coraggio?”

Mi allontanai di un passo. Qualche stella si era fatta strada a spintoni tra le nubi, ed io potevo vedere meglio il volto pallido di Ferrante.

“Quella storia dei dispacci…che significa?”

Lui mi squadrò, perfettamente impassibile. “Quella? Una scusa qualsiasi che i tuoi genitori hanno trovato per cacciarmi in fretta. Non l’hai ancora capito che stanno cercando di metterci uno contro l’altra? Tuo padre pianifica di farti sposare con un gran signore, per questo mi odia tanto.”

Sposarmi a un gran signore…una sciocchezza, a ripensarci. Ero una figlia illegittima, non potevo essere una buona moneta di scambio. Ma forse, dopo tutto, non era così. Anche Caterina Sforza era una figlia illegittima, eppure aveva fatto un ottimo matrimonio ed era servita alle alleanze del padre. Forse la spiegazione di Ferrante poteva avere un senso.

Quel mio momento d’esitazione gli permise di prendermi le mani. Non mi ritrassi. Riusciva a confondermi sempre, quando mi toccava.

“Mi vuoi bene, Bianca?”

Guardai nei suoi occhi chiari. Ora che mi ero abituata al buio potevo scorgerli meglio. Che sciocchezze, certo che gliene volevo. Per questo, acconsentii a fuggire con lui.

Non fu facile. I cancelli a quell’ora erano sbarrati: dovemmo arrampicarci in silenzio sulle mura, e attraversare i bastioni nel momento esatto in cui le guardie, pattugliando, si voltavano e ci davano la schiena. Ferrante si calò per primo, ed io lo seguii. Mi sembrò di ricominciare a respirare solo quando toccai l’erba dolce ai piedi delle mura.

In silenzio, Ferrante mi indicò un albero sotto cui erano legati due cavalli. Per un attimo, nell’ombra, mi parve di scorgere un’altra figura…ma forse era stata solo una mia impressione.

“Bianca!” sentii chiamare, in un sussurro strozzato. Ferrante mandò un’imprecazione tra i denti. Io sussultai.

“Vanni?”

Mi volsi verso le mura. Mio fratello era ancora a metà scalata.

“Che diavolo stai facendo!” ringhiai.

“Tiriamo giù quell’idiota” mormorò Ferrante, guardando nervosamente in direzione dei cavalli. “Ci caccerà nei guai.”

Sbuffando come un mantice, Ferrante si arrampicò fino al punto in cui Vanni stava aggrappato, terrorizzato, come se gli fosse impossibile scendere di un passo o risalire. Bofonchiando qualche bestemmia, se lo mise sulla schiena: mio fratello gli si aggrappò di peso. Se lo avessimo lasciato lì, le guardie lo avrebbero notato, rovinandoci la fuga.

Quando lo ebbe portato giù, ebbi cura di trascinare tutti e due verso i cavalli, e non appena fummo lì acquattati, protetti dall’ombra delle fronde dell’albero, afferrai mio fratello per il bavero della camicia.

“Porco demonio, si può sapere che mi combini?”

“Ti ho sentita uscire dalla finestra, e ti ho seguito” fece Vanni, imbronciato. “Non volevo che ti mettessi nei guai. E ringrazia che non ho chiamato nostro padre, ti avrebbe fatta legare al letto questa volta!”

Mi voltai verso Ferrante. “E ora che ne facciamo di lui?”

“Il ragazzo viene con noi” fece una voce sconosciuta.

Sobbalzai, stringendo il braccio di Ferrante. Non avevo portato armi con me; speravo che almeno lui ne avesse. Di certo non mi aspettavo un attacco di briganti tanto vicino al borgo!

Avanzarono. Erano due uomini. Uno era alto e smilzo, dell’altro distinsi solo la bassa statura e la forma allungata del cranio, probabilmente rasato. Vanni raccolse un ramo da terra, parandosi coraggiosamente davanti a me per proteggermi.

L’uomo basso rise. Tolse il ramo dalle mani di mio fratello, strappandoglielo come se fosse un giocattolo.

“Ben fatto, Ferrante. Ci hai portato più di quanto di abbiamo chiesto.”

Raggelai, mentre la mano di Ferrante sul mio polso cambiava stretta. In un attimo, lui mi torse il braccio dietro la schiena, immobilizzandomi. Io gemetti. L’uomo smilzo aveva preso Vanni, e gli aveva cacciato un panno in bocca per impedirgli di urlare.

“Tu…” mormorai, cercando di voltare il viso sulla spalla per guardare in faccia quel cane traditore. “Figlio di puttana!”

Dopodiché, feci per chiamare le guardie. La mano sottile di Ferrante mi tappò la bocca. Cercai di morderlo, senza successo.

“La ragazza aveva un prezzo” disse, rivolto ai due uomini “ma vi ho portato anche il bambino. Non merito qualcosa in più?”

Una pausa. Nell’ombra intravidi il ghigno dell’uomo più basso.

“Ma certo, è giusto. Ci hai servito bene, e sarai ricompensato.”

Accadde tanto rapidamente che non realizzai subito. Il sibilo del pugnale. La sua vibrazione metallica che mi scivolava vicino al viso. Il grido di Ferrante, e il suo sangue caldo che dall’occhio sfondato schizzava sui miei capelli, sulla spalla. Mentre la sua stretta si allentava, percepii il tremito delle membra. Cadde a terra come un sacco vuoto.

“Finalmente, abbiamo la Progenie del Profeta” mormorò quello che aveva scagliato il pugnale. Si fece il segno della croce, mentre l’altro si avvicinava per legarmi i polsi. “Non nobis, Domine…non nobis, sed nomine Tuo da gloriam.”

Ero così sconvolta che non mi venne in mente di gridare, né di fuggire. L’uomo basso mi cacciò uno straccio in bocca, come aveva fatto con Vanni. Mi caricò sul cavallo, mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso con mio fratello. Gli zoccoli dell’animale calpestarono il corpo di Ferrante, riverso a terra in mezzo all’erba.

 

Non potei dormire nemmeno un istante. La tensione, la stanchezza, lo sconcerto mi pungevano come mille aghi, tenendo aperte le mie pupille. Per quanto tempo abbiamo cavalcato? Non ricordo. So solo che albeggiava quando ci fermammo.

Ad una stazione di posta l’uomo tarchiato cambiò i cavalli, e prese al loro posto un carro trainato da due castroni; per poterlo fare ci aveva fatto nascondere insieme allo smilzo (che, notai, era anche zoppo), perché la gente che si muoveva nei dintorni non vedesse le corde ai nostri polsi e gli stracci che ci impedivano di chiamare aiuto. Quando tornò, ci caricarono sul carro coperto, dove potevano agevolmente nasconderci.

A quel punto, i nostri rapitori si scambiarono qualche parola. Il tarchiato aveva un forte accento spagnolo. L’altro, invece, usava una cantata dolce che mi ricordava quella del templare bolognese.

“E’stato più semplice del previsto, vero, Michelotto?”

“Idiota. Chiudi quella bocca.”

“E perché?” replicò allegramente lo smilzo “la missione è praticamente riuscita.”

L’uomo chiamato Michelotto si passò una mano sul volto infuriato. “Mi domando perché la signora si serva di uno sciocco come te.”

Erano templari, lo avevo capito. E il fatto che uno fosse spagnolo mi faceva presagire il peggio.

Lo Spagnolo. Così gli Assassini chiamavano Papa Alessandro. Se quelli erano suoi scagnozzi, la logica avrebbe voluto che ci portassero verso Roma; ma di geografia ne avevo studiata abbastanza da riconoscere i monti che si stagliavano all’orizzonte. Si trattava degli Appennini.

La strada era sassosa e irta: da una parte c’era la montagna, dall’altra uno strapiombo spaventoso. Il primo cippo miliare recava la scritta Bononia, seguita da un numero romano. Ci dirigevamo verso Bologna?

Scambiai uno sguardo con Vanni. Mio fratello riuscì a sputare il cencio che teneva in bocca. “Ho sete” piagnucolò, in maniera studiatamente infantile.

Il tarchiato in carretta ci gettò una borraccia.

“Ho le mani legate!” esclamò Vanni.

“Se vuoi bere, trova un modo” fece quello, sbrigativo.

Mio fratello sbuffò: si chinò a terra e prese il becco del piccolo otre tra i denti. Si arrangiò a succhiare qualche sorso, quindi venne verso di me. Si infilò l’otre sotto il braccio, e mi aiutò a togliere il cencio di bocca, strappandomelo con i denti. Poi riafferrò la fiasca tra i denti e me la porse.

Dopo che ebbi bevuto, lui si fece ricadere la fiasca in grembo.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Zitta. Adesso dobbiamo pensare a come liberarci.”

“Tacete, voi due. Altrimenti vengo lì e vi metto a nanna a modo mio” minacciò Michelotto.

Riducemmo la voce a un bisbiglio.

“Se gridassimo aiuto? Qualche viandante passerà prima o poi.”

Scossi il capo. “Questi due lo ucciderebbero prima che possano aiutarci, e forse ucciderebbero anche noi.”

Vanni annuì, e si raccolse nei suoi pensieri. Mi stupivo del sangue freddo che dimostrava: in quel momento, sembrava essere lui il fratello maggiore.

Di tanto in tanto, Michelotto volgeva un’occhiata preoccupata alle sue spalle. Capii che temeva ci stessero seguendo, e una vampata di gioia mi nacque in petto. Certamente la nostra assenza era stata notata, forse già durante la notte. Gli Assassini sarebbero arrivati a riprenderci.

“Prima partiamo, prima saremo a casa” zufolò lo zoppo. “Quanto mi manca la mia Ferrara! Ogni giorno d’assenza è un’agonia.”

“Nel nome del Padre della Comprensione, vuoi stare zitto?”

“Di che ti preoccupi? I nostri uomini sorvegliano la strada. Nessuno può seguirci.”

“Sei un sempliciotto, Ercole. Gli Assassini potrebbero essere già qui.”

Ferrara, dunque. Chi poteva volerci male laggiù? La città era governata dagli Este, e da che ricordassi gli Este erano nostri alleati…

Il sibilo inconfondibile di una freccia mi distolse da quelle riflessioni. Il legno vibrò quando si conficcò in una paratia del carro.

Piena di speranza, mi sporsi, infilando la testa tra i due lembi cenciosi che ricoprivano il retro del carro. Un gruppo di uomini a cavallo ci stava seguendo.

“Che ti avevo detto!” ringhiò Michelotto, spronando i cavalli ad andare al galoppo.

I nostri inseguitori guadagnavano terreno. Distinsi il cappuccio bianco di mio padre, poi vidi zio Mario, zio Ugo, e mia madre. Con loro c’erano diverse guardie di Monteriggioni. Erano venuti! Tutto sarebbe finito presto, saremmo stati salvi!

Purtroppo, Ercole aveva ragione quando diceva che gli uomini dei templari erano nascosti ovunque. Da un bivacco di viandanti si sollevarono cinque uomini vestiti come mercenari, mentre una linea di soldati che parevano semplici guardie di frontiera lasciavano passare il carro e poi si chiudevano dietro di noi, attaccando gli Assassini.

Bestemmiando tutti i santi, Michelotto lasciò le redini ad Ercole e saltò nel retro del carro. Ezio e zio Mario erano riusciti a sfondare lo sbarramento templare, mentre gli altri tenevano impegnati i nemici.

Michelotto frugò tra gli stracci sul fondo del carro, e trovò una balestra. Prese dalla fusciacca che portava a tracolla un dardo corto e robusto, lo incoccò e prese la mira.

Prima che riuscissi a fermarlo, il dardo fu scoccato e corse via rapido. Si conficcò nella gola di zio Mario, trapassandola da parte a parte. Lui cadde da cavallo, con gli occhi sbarrati. Gridai.

“No! Zio! No!”

Mio padre serrò i denti, e continuò la sua corsa disperata. Era sempre più vicino. Michelotto incoccò un altro colpo, ma Vanni con una spallata riuscì a deviarlo. Il templare colpì il viso di Vanni con il calcio della balestra, furente; a quel punto, mi avventai su di lui. Lo feci cadere di schiena, provocando un sussulto a tutto il carro. Vanni calciò lontano la balestra; mentre sferravo pugni alla cieca sulla testa del templare, con le mani ancora unite dalle corde, Michelotto prese un pugnale dalla cintura. Con un colpo di reni, gli riuscì di ribaltare le nostre posizioni.

“ ’sta ferma, cagna rabbiosa!” ringhiò, ansimando. Quindi mi strattonò per i capelli, e scostò i lembi del panno sul retro del carro, che oscillavano frustati dall’aria. Mi pose il pugnale alla gola.

“Vedi la tua bambina, Assassino?” gridò, per farsi sentire nel frastuono di zoccoli e ruote “Se non ti arrendi puoi dirle addio!”

La lama era appoggiata alle mie labbra, ma non me ne curai. Mi mossi di scatto per mordere la mano di Michelotto. La ferita si aprì come un fiore bruciante, e subito sentii l’odore ferroso del sangue che mi scivolava lungo il mento. Non mi importava. Gli sferrai un calcio che lo centrò in pieno all’inguine e lo costrinse a piegarsi in due. Approfittando della sua distrazione, mi sporsi dal carro.

“Padre!” gridai, tendendo le mani legate. Il cavallo di Ezio era a un passo. Mio padre lasciò le redini e saltò, aggrappandosi alle paratie del carro. Cercai di aiutarlo a salire, nonostante i miei polsi legati. Ce l’avevamo quasi fatta, quando Michelotto mi tirò indietro. Il suo pugnale si conficcò nella mano di Ezio, che fu costretto a lasciare la presa sul carro, rotolando nella polvere.

“Padre! No!”

Vidi Ezio sollevarsi, e chiamare a squarciagola il mio nome e quello di Vanni. Poi, un altro Templare staccatosi dalla mischia lo raggiunse e cercò di sopraffarlo. Ezio dovette difendersi.

La nostra ultima speranza di salvezza rotolava via insieme alle ruote veloci del carro dei templari, e io avevo ancora negli occhi l’espressione di zio Mario mentre si riversava a terra. Mi morsi le labbra: entrambe sanguinavano copiosamente.

E mio padre? Come potevo essere certa che stesse bene? Mia madre, zio Ugo…perfino Vanni…avevo trascinato tutti in quel pasticcio senza via d’uscita, per colpa dei miei capricci insensati. Ed ora avrei dovuto sopportarne le conseguenze.


	10. Il ricciolo di Lucrezia

Durante il viaggio mi ero assopita, con le labbra che ancora pulsavano forte per la ferita che le attraversava. Almeno, avevano smesso di sanguinare. Stringevo debolmente nel pugno il cencio con cui le avevo tamponate fino al momento in cui mi ero addormentata.

Quel dolore costante mi aveva ricordato, ogni volta che le pupille fremevano e mi riaffacciavo alla superficie della veglia, che non si era trattato di un incubo. Il tradimento di Ferrante, la sua morte e il rapimento. Il tentativo di salvataggio da parte degli assassini. L’orribile fine di zio Mario.

La testa di Vanni riposava sulle mie gambe. Anche lui dormiva, e anche lui non aveva pianto nemmeno per un momento. Mio fratello era cresciuto, si stava facendo un giovane uomo coraggioso. Ed io, stupida incosciente, l’avevo trascinato in un guaio decisamente più grande di noi.

D’un tratto, mi accorsi che i cavalli si arrestavano. Vanni si sollevò di scatto dalle mie ginocchia.

“Siamo arrivati” mormorò, pallidissimo. Cercai di stringergli la mano. Le corde mi avevano piagato i polsi, ma mi morsi l’interno delle guance per scacciare anche quel dolore.

Poi, il carro si fermò. Non eravamo ancora entrati in città. Il paesaggio oltre il telo bianco era quello dell’aperta campagna.

Michelotto scese dalla cassetta, ed Ercole lo seguì zoppicando, appoggiandosi a un bastone che non gli avevo visto usare prima.

“…troverai cavalli e viveri per due giorni di cammino” diceva Ercole a Michelotto. “E che il Padre della Comprensione ti accompagni nel tuo viaggio, fratello.”

Quindi, trascinarono fuori Vanni, che si mise a gridare.

“Cosa volete fargli! Lasciatelo!”

Tentai di intervenire, ma Ercole mi picchiò la spalla con il bastone.

“A cuccia, cagnetta. Lui non viene con noi.”

Gli sputai addosso, e in un tentativo disperato cercai di gettarmi fuori dal carro. Ercole mi afferrò, e mi costrinse contro il proprio petto magro, premendomi il suo bastone sullo sterno per tenermi salda. Non mi restò che guardare Michelotto che trascinava via mio fratello.

Le sue grida mi lacerano le orecchie ancora oggi. Cosa sarebbe successo, se non ci avessero separati? Se chiudo gli occhi posso sentire quel bambino innocente e coraggioso, che grida: 

“Bianca! Bianca, non lasciarmi!”

Ma non è il momento dei rimpianti, ora. Devo terminare il mio racconto.

“Dove lo portate?” gridai, quando Michelotto spronò il cavallo e prese un sentiero secondario. Ercole non si fidò a lasciarmi andare.

“Non deve interessarti.”

Con tutta l’energia che mi restava, gli diedi una testata. Gli feci abbastanza male perché, per un momento, allentasse la presa. Ne approfittai per piegarmi quel tanto che bastava a sferrargli una gomitata nelle costole, seguita da una pestata sul piede storpio. Mentre lui gemeva, tentai di scendere dal carro. Rovinai a terra, spellandomi gli avambracci e le ginocchia. Ma non potevo arrendermi ora. La salvezza era vicina.

Nel momento in cui tentavo di rialzarmi, sentii il colpo violento della bastonata che mi raggiunse alla nuca. Persi i sensi.

 

Rinvenni dentro un letto, tra cuscini morbidi e coperte che scivolavano dolcemente tra le mie dita. Polpastrelli freddi mi sfioravano, passandomi una pezza umida sulla fronte e sul viso. Mi accorsi che una bambina, una serva bionda, si stava occupando di me. Non aveva visto che mi ero svegliata; mi aveva voltato la schiena appena avevo schiuso gli occhi.

Al mio capezzale c’erano diverse donne, riccamente vestite e di bellezza notevole.

Le passai in rassegna con uno sguardo muto. Indossavano abiti identici, di quel leggero velluto veneziano cangiante, con diademi di perle e zaffiri nei capelli. Erano decisamente diverse, per età e aspetto.

Una giovane donna castana, con un viso raffinato e birichino. Una ragazzina dalla chioma di oro rosso e guance appena spruzzate di lentiggini. E poi, stupore degli stupori, una ragazza dalla pelle nera come ebano.[1] Era la prima volta che vedevo una Mora, e rimasi sconcertata dalla sua bellezza così diversa da abbagliare.

Seduta al centro di quel gruppo che discorreva sottovoce, c’era una dama più bella di tutte le altre messe insieme. Era vestita di un broccato argentato ricamato di perle e rubini. Capelli biondi come il grano raccolti in una rete d’oro, anch’essa intessuta di perle. Viso di porcellana, di quelli che non verranno mai segnati dal tempo. Occhi grandi, ingenui, colore dell’erba spruzzata d’ocra.

Fu la prima ad accorgersi che mi ero svegliata.

“Finalmente, Bianca. Ci hai fatto temere per la tua salute.”

Aprii la bocca per parlare, ma una fitta dolorosa me lo impedì. Qualcosa tirava e bruciava sulle mie labbra. Dovevano avermi ricucito il taglio provocato dal pugnale di Michelotto.

“Mi dispiace, resterà una cicatrice” fece la donna. Il suo tono voleva essere rassicurante, perfino materno. Questo mi incoraggiò a parlare a mia volta.

“Dove sono?”

“Nei miei appartamenti. Ti presento le mie dame: laggiù vedi Angela…”

La rossa chinò il capo.

“…Caterina…”

Lo stesso fece la moretta.

“…e Nicoletta.”

Fu il turno della giovane donna castana.

Parevano amichevoli, e avrei voluto credere a quelle apparenze. Ma in un battito di ciglia ricordai il pugnale che aveva ucciso Ferrante, e il dardo che aveva trafitto la gola di zio Mario. D’improvviso, la mia mente si rischiarò. Non dovevo abbassare la guardia: ero nel covo nemico.

“Dov’è Vanni?” domandai.

“Al sicuro.”

“Voglio vederlo.”

La donna si sporse, per prendermi la mano. Ritrassi la mia. Lei sorrise, comprensiva.

“Tuo fratello si trova a Forlì” disse. “E’ necessario che restiate separati per un po’ di tempo.”

“Io non resterò qui a lungo. Mio padre verrà a salvarmi.”

La donna annuì. “Verrà, sicuramente. E sarà allora che tratteremo per la vostra liberazione.”

C’era qualcosa di inquietante nella sua calma. Qualcosa che mi spaventava molto di più di quanto un’arma puntata alla gola avrebbe potuto fare.

A quel punto, infatti, lei sorrise. Con perfetta, naturale cortesia.

“So a cosa stai pensando. Osserviamo Giovanni, come osserveremo te. Se cerchi di fuggire, tuo fratello morirà.”

Inghiottii a vuoto.

“Chi siete voi, madonna?”

La donna si riavviò un ricciolo biondo dietro le orecchie. “Il mio nome è Lucrezia. Sono la sposa di Alfonso d’Este.”

Perché il mio sangue non cantò, allora, come aveva fatto non appena avevo visto Ermes Bentivoglio? Non saprei spiegarlo. Eppure, era dannatamente chiaro chi avessi di fronte. Lucrezia Borgia, la figlia di papa Alessandro. In tutta Italia, e forse in tutta Europa, circolavano leggende tremende sul suo conto: si diceva che fosse una perfida avvelenatrice, una donna corrotta e perversa quasi quanto il padre.

“Mio marito non sa della tua presenza qui – è in viaggio, in questo momento, per rispolverare le sue nozioni di strategia guerresca. Nel periodo in cui sarai nostra ospite, sarai una delle mie dame di compagnia. Sappi che non ti è permesso allontanarti da Nicoletta e le altre.”

“Dunque sono una prigioniera, non un’ospite.”

La donna sorrise, con un velo di pietà.

“Caterina, va’ a chiamare messer Cesare.”

La Mora storse il naso.

“Perché non può andarci Margherita?”

Lo sguardo di Lucrezia la passò da parte a parte. La piccola serva che mi aveva accudito si inchinò e fece per uscire ad eseguire l’ordine, ma la Duchessa la fermò con un comando. Ripeté la richiesta alla mora, che ubbidì, inchinandosi a labbra strette. Quando fu uscita, la servetta riprese silenziosamente posto accanto al mio letto.

L’ingresso di Cesare Borgia avrebbe dovuto essere quello di un demonio: mi aspettavo che fuoco e fiamme lo seguissero come una scia, accompagnato da grida di dannati e stille di sangue dalle pareti.

Mi sorpresi invece di vedere un uomo in semplice camicia bianca, con pantaloni gonfi alla spagnola, senza emblemi indosso se non una sottile catena d’oro con una piccola medaglia che spuntava sulla porzione di petto lasciata scoperta dall’ampio colletto. I capelli nerissimi erano lunghi sulle spalle, la barba tagliata ad arte a sottolineare una mascella ben disegnata.

Alla sua presenza, le donne di Lucrezia Borgia si alzarono e sprofondarono in un inchino. Lei le congedò con parole gentili.

Una volta che furono uscite, Cesare sedette scompostamente, con una gamba a cavalcioni di un bracciolo della sedia. Prese una mela dal tavolino lì vicino, e vi diede un morso, senza smettere di fissarmi. Sembrava stesse stimando il mio peso in oro.

“Dunque, è questo l’aquilotto dell’Assassino? Mi pare piuttosto una ranocchia.”

Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, ed incontrai per la prima volta le sue iridi. Nere, come una notte senza stelle. Ipnotiche. Intollerabili.

“La ragazza ha begli occhi” rispose distrattamente Lucrezia. “Sarà più graziosa dopo che la ferita sul labbro sarà guarita.”

“Cosa farete di me?” domandai.

“E’ anche stupida, oltre che brutta?” sogghignò Cesare. Cercai di valutare quanti anni avesse. Trenta, forse. “Sarai la merce di scambio per ottenere la Mela.”

Dovevo sospettarlo. Dunque, sarei stata ostaggio dei Borgia fino a che mio padre non avesse pagato la mia liberazione ad un prezzo troppo caro.

O forse Ezio mi avrebbe lasciata lì, a morire?

Per un momento, un brivido mi attraversò la schiena. Esisteva quella possibilità. Ero andata contro tutti i suoi consigli e i suoi ordini, l’avevo provocato dicendo che non ero sua figlia, avevo fatto uccidere zio Mario e rapire mio fratello. Come avrebbe potuto mettere in gioco il manufatto che avrebbe determinato i destini del mondo, soltanto per la mia salvezza?

Eppure, dentro di me ero certa che l’avrebbe fatto. Perché era Ezio, e perché ero io. Nonostante quello che avevo fatto, mio padre avrebbe messo a soqquadro l’Europa intera per liberarmi.

Ora avevo una sola certezza. Dovevo fare di tutto per impedirgli di commettere quello sbaglio. Dovevo trovare il modo di salvare Vanni e me stessa, da sola.

 

Dovevo entrare tra le dame di compagnia di Lucrezia; dunque, si esigeva che avessi un aspetto per lo meno rispettabile. Le abrasioni superficiali causate delle corde e la sporcizia dei lunghi giorni di viaggio dovevano essere eliminate: a questo scopo, prima delle opportune medicazioni fui sottoposta ad un bagno scrupoloso, ai cui sovrintese Nicoletta da Siena. Avevo capito che quella donna era la più influente tra le dame giovani del seguito di Lucrezia: ne aveva molte, tra giovani bellissime e anziane raffinate, che la circondavano continuamente come uno sciame. Poche, però, possedevano la sua fiducia, e l’accesso a quel terribile segreto che era la mia presenza alla corte ferrarese.

In questa cerchia ristretta, Nicoletta era di certo la donna più potente dopo Lucrezia Borgia. Lo capivo dal tono che assumeva ogni volta che la Duchessa era assente, dal suo sguardo fiero e allo stesso tempo ironico che squadrava e giudicava ogni cosa. Mi osservava, mentre la camicia bagnata mi aderiva alla pelle, e compresi che stava giudicando la scarsità del mio petto. D’istinto, per la vergogna, mi abbracciai le ginocchia mentre la piccola serva bionda mi passava la spugna sulle spalle.

“Dirai che sei una mia cugina” mi stava istruendo Nicoletta “l’ultima figlia di mio zio Piero, giunta a Ferrara per la mia intercessione presso la Duchessa…”

Proseguì con una serie di bugie che avrei dovuto imparare a memoria: il nome del borgo presso cui ero cresciuta e quello del mio precettore, le letture poetiche e filosofiche che avevo intrapreso, il numero dei fratelli e delle sorelle che avevo, e i loro relativi matrimoni e filiazioni.

Mentre Nicoletta proseguiva il suo discorso in quella bella parlata senese che mi ricordava la mia Monteriggioni, io mi persi completamente. La mia attenzione era stata rapita dalla servetta che mi stava lavando. Ricordavo di aver carpito il suo nome poco prima…Margherita.

Margherita aveva capelli di un colore biondo-dorato che poco si confacevano ad una serva, e che sfuggivano dalla treccia severa in riccioli naturali. Era una bambina di circa sei anni, ma la grazia del suo viso lasciava intendere che sarebbe diventata una fanciulla bellissima. Mi ricordava qualcuno, e sulle prime non avrei saputo dire chi.

Avrete notato che tendo ad osservare le persone, e che anche a distanza di tempo riesco a ricordarmi il dettaglio di un tratto o un’espressione peculiare, perché li studio a fondo per imprimerli nella memoria. Nel caso di Margherita, furono due particolari a illuminarmi: le labbra, e gli occhi. Se le prime erano piccole e ben disegnate come boccioli di rosa, i secondi erano grandi, verdi, dall’espressione inconfondibile di ingenuità e candore. La vidi alzare lo sguardo, e sbattere le ciglia, con una fugace espressione interrogativa. Subito riabbassò gli occhi in segno di sottomissione, ma ormai era troppo tardi: avevo capito.

Quella bambina somigliava a Lucrezia Borgia.

“Hai capito, Bianca?” disse, sferzante, la voce di Nicoletta. Io quasi sobbalzai.

“Sì.”

Avevo in effetti capito qualcosa, che non mi era ancora del tutto chiaro, e che riguardava quella piccola serva. Qualcosa che poteva essere l’inizio della mia strada verso la salvezza. Se avessi saputo allora che il filo rosso del mio destino stava cingendo un altro nodo, mi sarei comportata diversamente?

Non lo so. Con il senno di poi è sempre troppo facile giudicare. All’epoca mi muovevo nella fitta nebbia che tanto spesso ammanta quella palude bonificata chiamata Ferrara, dove le zanzare pasteggiano a sangue umano come soldati impazziti. E nella furia di quell’afosa battaglia per la sopravvivenza che è l’estate in Pianura Padana, io iniziavo a farmi largo tra i più oscuri segreti dei fratelli Borgia.

 

Non potevo essere introdotta tra le dame di compagnia senza avere un minimo di educazione alla corte; per questo, fui sottoposta a un duro addestramento da parte di Nicoletta, mentre Angela e Caterina, le favorite della Duchessa, mi guardavano e ridevano di sottecchi di ogni mio errore. Imparai il portamento, prima di tutto: ancora ricordo con rabbia a quegli scrigni che riempivano di sassi soltanto per mettermeli in testa e ridere nel vederli cadere ad ogni mio passo falso. C’erano quelle odiose scarpine aderenti al piede come una seconda pelle, e gli abiti con complicate maniche alla francese che mi rendevano difficile perfino il gesto di grattarmi il naso. Per non parlare degli strascichi. Dio stramaledica gli strascichi, devono essere uno strumento di tortura inventato da un uomo sadico per punire la sua donna di qualche crimine di fedeltà. Avete mai camminato per il corso principale della città[2], un ciottolato infame messo lì apposta per distruggere i piedi di una dama, senza poter sollevare l’orlo di una sottana troppo lunga? Bisogna camminare al contrario degli esseri umani comuni, e calciare in avanti la sottana, poggiando prima la punta del piede, poi la pianta e il tallone. Per non parlare del dramma di salire le scale, che esige di alzare il ginocchio tanto da sollevare anche l’orlo e riuscire, per intercessione divina, a non inciampare. Non c’è da meravigliarsi che le donne nelle corti si muovano così poco: questo abbigliamento di certo non le invoglia a farlo. Una raffinata catena dorata per relegare i loro corpi e allo stesso tempo schiavizzarne la vanità.

Quanto mi mancavano i miei comodi abiti da uomo! Eppure, per Vanni, ero costretta a subire quell’umiliazione. Lucrezia Borgia non era una donna da sottovalutare: aveva minacciato di far uccidere mio fratello al mio primo passo falso, ed io non sapevo ancora abbastanza dell’ambiente e del mio avversario per tentare una mossa, con una tale posta in gioco.

Era trascorso il decimo giorno dalla mia cattura, e l’ottavo dal mio addestramento, quando mi fu consentito di partecipare alla Messa domenicale insieme alle dame di Lucrezia. Al mio ingresso nella Cattedrale di San Giorgio[3], mentre Lucrezia faceva il suo ingresso accanto a Ercole d’Este, padre del suo sposo, io fui scortata strettamente da Nicoletta, che mi stava a fianco, e da Caterina, che mi stringeva il braccio come in segno di grande amicizia. Mi costrinsero a sedere sulla panca insieme a loro, camuffando quella prigionia con la maschera della confidenza. In realtà, temevano un mio passo falso. Sapevo che dopo la funzione sarei stata presentata ufficialmente alle altre dame, e spesi quasi tutto il tempo dell’omelia a ripassare la lezione che Nicoletta mi aveva inculcato. Avrei dovuto mentire, per la prima volta nella mia vita. Avrei dovuto farlo per la sopravvivenza di Vanni e la mia. E intanto mi chiedevo perché gli Assassini non si fossero ancora manifestati, per tentare di liberarci o almeno per trattare della liberazione.

Non avevo più visto Cesare Borgia. Dopo la sua prima visita nelle mie stanze di convalescente, era ripartito, non so per dove. Pareva che da Ferrara andasse e venisse come più gli aggradava, soprattutto in quel periodo in cui Alfonso, il consorte di sua sorella, era assente. Lucrezia, comunque, non mi pareva una minaccia minore.

L’officiante intonò il Pater Noster, e la cappella si trasformò in un brusio di mormorii latini che i più ripetevano a memoria, senza afferrarne il significato. Pensai a zia Claudia, e al modo in cui il suo volto si trasformava, assorto, mentre era in preghiera. Lei capiva il significato di ciò che diceva, mentre pregava.

Mentre una fitta di nostalgia e paura mi stringeva il cuore, udii un bisbiglio sulla mia nuca.

“Fingete di seguire almeno con le labbra, o attirerete l’attenzione di tutti.”

Chi era stato? Caterina e Nicoletta erano da escludere, la voce era quella di un uomo. Cesare Borgia era lontano, ed Ercole Strozzi, lo scagnozzo alto e zoppo che mi aveva rapita e portata a Ferrara, era seduto due banchi più indietro. Non conoscevo altri alla corte degli Este. Seguii comunque il suo consiglio, e presi a mormorare anche io la preghiera.

A quel punto, lui fece cadere un piccolo pezzo di pergamena a terra, vicino al mio inginocchiatoio.

Cercai di essere cauta nel raccoglierlo. Lo sistemai velocemente dentro le mani giunte in preghiera, e finsi un impeto di devozione poggiando la fronte alle mani giunte. Schiusi leggermente i palmi, e cercai di leggere.

 

Sto bene. Sono a Forlì, mi tengono in mezzo ai paggi di messer Numai, ma sono sempre controllato. Dicono che se scappo ti faranno del male. Tu non preoccuparti, gli uomini di nostro padre ci salveranno.

 

Con un tuffo al cuore riconobbi la grafia di Vanni. Volsi leggermente il capo per cogliere con la coda dell’occhio il mio informatore.

“Vi basti questo, per ora.”

Non potei coglierne il viso. Al momento di ricevere il Corpo di Cristo, mi infilai rapidamente il biglietto in bocca per distruggerlo insieme all’ostia. Quando la Messa finì mi guardai intorno, cercando il latore del messaggio.

“Va tutto bene, cugina cara?” domandò Nicoletta, nascondendo il tono metallico dentro un sorriso.

“Sì” mentii, cercando di imitare quel sorriso. “Sono solo un poco nervosa per la mia presentazione ufficiale.”

“Non devi” intervenne Angela. Come sua cugina Lucrezia, possedeva il volto di una bambola, e grandi occhi ingenui. “Sei migliorata molto in questi giorni. Perfino quella brutta cicatrice sul labbro sta guarendo. Credo proprio che i cortigiani ti apprezzeranno!”

Risero, iniziando a raccontarmi di quel cortigiano e dell’altro poeta, e di come uno corteggiasse Nicoletta, mentre l’altro si contendesse l’attenzione di Caterina, mentre quasi tutti lodavano in parole e in versi la bellezza perfetta di Angela.

Finsi di essere divertita, e intanto pensavo: ragazzine. Per loro era tutto un gioco. Mi avevano fatta catturare come una scimmietta selvatica, si erano divertite ad ammaestrarmi e a ridere dei miei maldestri tentativi di imitarle. Ora mi avrebbero esibita, e avrebbero goduto dei trucchetti che avrei eseguito per fare contenti i loro amici.

Fremo di rabbia al solo pensiero. Io, una Auditore, trattata a quel modo! Avrei mille volte preferito una lurida cella, pasti a pane e acqua, e lunghe notti insonni insieme ai topi. Almeno la mia fierezza sarebbe stata intatta; a quel modo, invece, mi costringevano a piegarmi ai loro comandi come l’ultimo dei cani da compagnia.

Sul mio onore, avrei lavato quell’ingiuria. Mi serviva soltanto del tempo.

 

[1] Caterina la Mora è storicamente una dama di compagnia di Lucrezia Borgia a Ferrara nel 1502; inoltre, tra le dame favorite di Lucrezia c’erano Nicola da Siena (nel mio testo Nicoletta, così evitiamo ambiguità e confusione) e la giovane Angela Borgia, dodici anni, la cui bellezza era ammirata quanto e più di quella della bionda cugina.

[2] Io sì, e vi garantisco che Bianca non esagera! Ho partecipato alle rappresentazioni indette per il palio di Ferrara, sfilando per le vie del centro con la contrada San Benedetto (Pro domo Este: Diamante! Diamante! Eheh), e assicuro a chi non abbia fatto una simile esperienza che con quelle scarpe e quelle gonne dagli orli impossibili anche solo camminare è un’impresa ardua. Non si possono nemmeno sollevare le gonne, perché nel XV secolo non usava. Immaginate salire le scale del Castello senza sollevarsi gli orli delle gonne…ho rischiato la vita ;) Ok, scusate la divagazione! NdRuna.

[3] Non so se sto inserendo un’informazione storicamente esatta: la Cattedrale di San Giorgio è senz’altro la più importante di Ferrara ed esisteva nell’epoca della nostra narrazione, ma non sono riuscita a trovare evidenza del fatto che la famiglia estense partecipasse alle funzioni domenicali pubbliche. Il dubbio è che invece vi partecipassero solo nelle occasioni straordinarie. Appena avrò appurato questo dettaglio, eventualmente, correggerò l’errore. Scusate l’imprecisione.


	11. Bianca come il Peccato

Oggi ricordo i miei giorni di scimmia ammaestrata con meno rabbia e più divertimento di quanto non facessi allora. Dopo tutto, prima di andare a Ferrara ero una ragazzina davvero goffa, una lupa selvatica che tutto ad un tratto doveva imparare a vivere da cane domestico. Tuttavia, quelle umiliazioni non furono vane. Mi insegnarono la pazienza, la prima arte per diventare una discreta stratega e una buona assassina.

Durante la mia seconda settimana di permanenza a Ferrara, avevo incontrato molte persone, sorriso falsamente e finto di comprendere discorsi di cui non mi importava nulla. Avevo osservato visi, imparato nomi, e definito il mio posto in una gerarchia soverchiante. Ero più su dei servi, questo era chiaro; tuttavia, ero l’ultima di quella casta dorata. Non avevo la facoltà di parlare se non ero interpellata, e venivo costantemente richiamata e punzecchiata dalle dame favorite di Lucrezia se mi coglievano con la mente rivolta altrove. E mi distraevo, molto spesso. Un po’ per mia natura, e un po’ in virtù delle mie preoccupazioni.

Gli Assassini non avevano ancora risposto alla richiesta di riscatto di Lucrezia. Cercavo di figurarmeli, radunati nella biblioteca di mio padre, mentre discutevano su cosa sarebbe stato più saggio fare. Vedevo mia madre già pronta alla pugna; si sarebbe messa in marcia subito, se qualcuno di più saggio, come suor Teodora o La Volpe, non l’avesse costretta a ragionare. Ugo avrebbe senz’altro appoggiato qualsiasi piano per venirmi a riprendere, mentre Antonio lo avrebbe esortato alla calma, cercando un modo di non dover cedere la mela e allo stesso tempo non mettere a repentaglio la mia vita, quella di Vanni e quella degli uomini e donne dell’Ordine. Nella mia fantasia, mio padre non aveva volto. Sotto il cappuccio c’era solo un’ombra di cui non riuscivo a cogliere l’espressione. Perché non aveva ancora dato una risposta alla Borgia? Forse non mi avrebbe più voluta accanto a sé.

Altre volte mi chiedevo, con una stretta al cuore mio malgrado, se Ferrante fosse stato sepolto. Oppure pensavo a zio Mario, al giorno in cui mi aveva consigliata di valutare di più me stessa e di attendere con pazienza il giorno in cui sarei diventata assassina: se avessi ascoltato quelle parole, forse non sarebbero state le ultime che c’eravamo scambiati.

E poi, certo, pensavo al misterioso informatore che mi aveva consegnato il biglietto di Vanni. Conoscevo quella voce. Allora perché non riuscivo a identificarla, maledizione?

“A che pensate, madamigella?” mi richiamò la voce allegra di un uomo. “Forse, la lettura della Venatio di messer Ercole non vi aggrada?”

D’improvviso ricordai che ci trovavamo a palazzo Schifanoia, una delle residenze preferite di Lucrezia a Ferrara quando il marito era assente. Intorno alla Duchessa e alle sue dame erano radunati diversi intellettuali, tra cui avevo trovato, con mio sommo disgusto, quell’Ercole Strozzi che aveva rapito me e Vanni. Lo storpio, quando non giocava a fare il templare, si dilettava di poesia: e in maniera tremenda. La sua ode alla caccia, che stava leggendo con voce stentorea davanti a tutti, era un elogio alla violenza e al versare sangue innocente per puro divertimento, il tutto costretto in pessimi versi. L’opera degna per un templare.[1]

Alzai lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre. L’uomo che mi aveva interpellato era Pietro Bembo, un intellettuale molto caro a Lucrezia. Era un giovane dallo splendido aspetto quasi infantile, con lunghi capelli scuri e grandi occhi castani. Mi piaceva il suo accento veneziano; lo trovavo simpatico, anche se non potevo dire di fidarmi di lui.

“La poesia è buona; è l’argomento a tediarmi” dissi, con un sorriso il più possibile candido. Ercole Strozzi ne fu molto adontato: vidi l’ira trasformargli il volto, ma si trattenne e rispose cortesemente:

“Immagino che una fanciulla tanto giovane preferisca sentir parlare d’amore.”

“Oh, no. Amo sentir discorrere di armi, messere, ma non in questo modo aulico.”

Strozzi sogghignò: “E in che modo vi piace sentirne parlare?”

“In modo pratico, messer Ercole. Me ne intendo un poco: mio padre mi ha insegnato gran parte della sua arte.”

Scoccai uno sguardo a Cesare Borgia. Il fratello della duchessa stava semisdraiato su morbidi cuscini rossi, accanto a Lucrezia, che mi guardava incuriosita. Non avevo allarmato nessuno dei due. Volevano vedere fin dove mi sarei spinta.

“Messer Domenico vi ha addestrata alle armi?” fece Bembo, senza cogliere la mia provocazione. “Una scelta peculiare, gentile Bianca, ma non insolita. Quando una donna ha spirito e volontà di apprendere, è giusto che venga addestrata alle armi al pari di un uomo.”

“Ma certo, amico mio” sogghignò lo Strozzi “Peccato che questo genere di dama sia altresì conosciuto come virago. Chi di voi vorrebbe una tale donna come sposa o come amante?”

Si alzarono risa e volò qualche facezia un po’ audace. Ercole si fregava le mani, felice di potersi vendicare del mio disprezzo per il suo poema. Non gli badai, fiera com’ero di aver gettato un po’ di scompiglio con una frase soltanto.

“Ciò che Bianca voleva dire” intervenne Nicoletta, agitata “E’ che mio zio non le risparmia mai i suoi racconti di caccia. La tedia in continuazione con questi noiosi discorsi, poverina!”

“Ti sbagli, cugina” replicai, con un sorriso ironico “Non ne sono affatto tediata. Mi interessano invece: credo di aver imparato molto riguardo questa nobile arte di uccidere, e se soltanto ne avessi l’occasione saprei dimostrare il mio valore sul campo.”

Tutti risero della mia affermazione, e iniziarono a progettare una battuta di caccia da tenersi nella riserva personale di Alfonso, al suo ritorno. Ma la mia spavalda minaccia non era sfuggita ai fratelli Borgia.

“E diteci, madamigella Bianca” intervenne la voce roca di Cesare “cosa ne pensate degli armamenti militari? Credete che si dovrebbe investire nella cavalleria leggera o piuttosto fabbricare armature pesanti? Conoscete i punti in cui l’alabarda penetra meglio un’armatura a piastre? Consigliate l’uso delle colubrine o dei basilischi per un assedio? Sapete per quanti centimetri una spada può penetrare nel petto di un uomo, prima di trafiggerne il cuore?”

Non replicai, stringendo forte le labbra.

“Su questo non avete un’opinione? Mi stupisce, data la vostra istruzione così completa” mi sfidò ancora Cesare. Vidi Lucrezia poggiargli la mano su un braccio, come per calmarlo.

“La nostra giovane amica non intendeva certo invadere il vostro campo, fratello mio. ”

“E non potrebbe. Alle dame i tomboli, agli uomini le armi.”

A quel punto, sentivo il sangue ribollire nelle vene. Non riuscii a trattenermi dal dire:

“Ci sono state donne forti nella storia, e ci sono ancora. Una dovreste conoscerla piuttosto bene, perché dicono sia prigioniera di guerra presso di voi a Roma.”

La mia insinuazione ammutolì i presenti. Cesare, al contrario, non fece una piega.

“Alludete a Caterina Sforza? E’ gradita compagnia di mio padre, in questo momento, e del trattamento ricevuto da noi come ospite, ve l’assicuro, non si è lamentata.”

Fui disgustata da quell’evidente ammissione di colpevolezza: non ero così ingenua da non capirne il vero significato. Compiansi Caterina, una leonessa in catene costretta a subire la violenza di Cesare e l’umiliazione della prigionia. Pensai che se fossi stata forte come mio padre, in quel momento mi sarei avventata su di lui, per piantargli la lama celata nella gola. 

Pietro Bembo riuscì infine a calmare gli animi, stornando il discorso sulla dolce prigionia a cui la Duchessa Lucrezia costringeva tutti loro, con buona compagnia e ottimo vino: si brindò all’ospitalità degli Este e dei Borgia. La conversazione tornò a vertere su argomenti più lieti. Caterina si alzò per accompagnare la voce di Nicoletta al liuto. Trovommi Amor del tutto Disarmato, recitava la loro canzone, et Aperta la Via per li Occhi al Core[2]…

Amaramente, pensai che la mia via era senza uscita. 

Naturalmente, non la passai liscia. Per punirmi della mia imprudente alzata di testa, Lucrezia ordinò che trascorressi la notte in ginocchio sui gusci di noce, in preghiera davanti alla statua della Madonna nella cappella del palazzo.

Ricordo la fatica, nel trattenere le lacrime di umiliazione.

“Mio padre lo saprà!” gridai, furibonda, mentre Nicoletta e Caterina mi costringevano a inginocchiarmi. Angela guardava, spaventata, un passo dietro Lucrezia.

La Borgia sorrise. “Tuo padre non mi ha ancora dato risposta. Chi lo sa, forse dovrai abituarti a essere una di noi.”

Sapeva che niente come quelle parole avrebbe potuto ferirmi. Replicai che sarei morta, piuttosto; ma non avevo armi a disposizione, niente di tagliente con cui attuare le mie minacce. Lucrezia mi rivolse ancora quello sguardo colmo di pietà, e se ne andò, accompagnata da Angela. Caterina e Nicoletta mi avrebbero vegliato, per controllare che non fuggissi.

“Ricorda” disse Nicoletta “che tuo fratello è nelle nostre mani. Un messo può arrivare a Forlì[3] in tre ore. E’ così giovane, povero bambino…vuoi davvero dargli soltanto tre ore di vita?”

Maledetta arpia! Non mi restava che ubbidire.

Sollevai la sottana pesante, e mi sistemai con le ginocchia sui gusci ruvidi e i pezzetti acuminati. Strinsi i denti per non far notare il sussulto; guardai Caterina e Nicoletta.

“Che devo fare ora?” sibilai. Nicoletta fece un cenno verso la statua della Madonna che torreggiava sul piedistallo al centro della cappella, proprio sotto la croce.

Inspirai. Era da molto tempo che non pregavo. Anche se andavo a Messa con zia Claudia per accontentarla, non mi sentivo a mio agio in Chiesa. Tuttavia, dovevo pensare a qualcosa per distarmi dai gusci che iniziavano a penetrarmi la pelle.

Perciò, strinsi tra le mani il medaglione d’onice nera, quello che mi aveva regalato Agamennone due anni prima. Il mio amico mi aveva detto che quella pietra mi avrebbe salvato la vita, e in quel momento avevo un folle bisogno di aggrapparmi a qualcosa di simile a una speranza.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, pregai.

Ave, Maria, piena di grazia. Il Signore è con Te: e perché invece ha abbandonato me qui, in questo covo di serpi? Non Ti ho mai pregato, è vero, e mio padre non crede in Te. Dice che sei soltanto un bisogno degli uomini. Se è così, forse io non sono diversa da tutti gli altri. Maria, il tuo volto è così sereno. Con tutto quello che accade in questa valle di lacrime, come puoi sorridere benevola su di noi? Non ti accorgi dei morti, delle guerre, della malvagità che dilaga? Il mondo è corrotto, il cuore degli uomini è nero. Perché Tu sorridi, e prometti pace?

Ave, Maria: io sono sola, e lo merito. Ho commesso degli sbagli. Sbagli enormi, che altri hanno pagato sulla loro pelle. Il Tuo sorriso parla di redenzione. C’è redenzione per me? C’è un modo per cui io possa dimenticare i morti che gravano sulla mia coscienza? Posso almeno sperare che siano tra le Tue braccia adesso, e che non provino più dolore?

Eppure, Santa Signora, nemmeno questa è una consolazione sufficiente. Non mi basta. Ho bisogno di sapere che chi mi ricatta verrà punito. Che i nemici di mio padre non vinceranno.

Nulla è reale: non c’è verità al mondo, e io non la cerco in Te stasera. Tutto è lecito: anche il mio capriccio di parlarTi, anche la mia sete di vendetta e le vie che intraprenderò per ottenerla. Agirò nel buio, per servire la luce. Come il Tuo nemico, il Demonio, che opera il male ma agisce sempre per il più alto disegno del Tuo Dio. Sporcherò le mie mani e la mia coscienza, avrò l’anima così lorda di fango che stenterai a riconoscerla. Ma Tu continua a sorridere, e a promettere che un giorno anche un essere come me avrà il perdono. Gli uomini hanno bisogno di una luce, mentre si calano dentro le tenebre. 

Ave Maria, madre di Dio. Prega per noi peccatori, e concedici un’occasione propizia per vendicarci dei nostri nemici.

Amen.

 

Ore più tardi, mi concessero di tornare al mio giaciglio, una stanza piccola dagli alti soffitti, che comunicava direttamente con la camera di Lucrezia. Per quelle persone era prioritario controllarmi, piuttosto che difendersi da me. Questa era una cosa che poteva tornare a mio vantaggio.

Durante il tragitto dalla cappella, Caterina e Nicoletta cercarono di sostenermi. Mi rifiutai, e strinsi i denti, zoppicando orgogliosamente fino al giaciglio. La piccola Margherita corse ad accogliermi con un catino colmo d’acqua fresca per pulire i graffi, e un impiastro per curarli.

“Dovresti essere più docile” mormorò Caterina, mentre guardava i miei tagli sanguinanti. Per un momento pensai che fosse dispiaciuta per me.

Le rivolsi un’occhiata che forse le bastò per tacere. Lei e Nicoletta se ne andarono, lasciandomi sola con la servetta.

Quando furono uscite, poggiai la testa al muro e bestemmiai tra i denti tutti i santi del Paradiso, mentre quietamente Margherita mi tamponava i graffi, estraendo con una pinza i frammenti di guscio che si erano conficcati nella carne.

Mi lasciai manipolare di nuovo dalle sue manine fredde e precise. Quella servetta era incredibilmente materna per la sua età. Pensai che probabilmente doveva prendersi cura di molti fratelli e sorelle.

“Tu sai chi sono, vero, Margherita?” dissi, spezzando il silenzio.

La bambina annuì, annodando l’ultima garza.

“Sai tutto di Templari e Assassini? Cosa ti hanno detto?”

Esitò. Non le piaceva usare la voce.

“So che gli Assassini uccidono gli innocenti, e i Templari devono fermarli.”

Scossi il capo. Quella bambina era stata istruita da qualcuno...e perché diavolo qualcuno si sarebbe preso la briga di istruire una serva al pensiero Templare?

“Non è così, sai. Noi non siamo crudeli.” Parlavo come se fossi anche io un’Assassina; ero sola, e avevo bisogno di sentirmi parte di qualcosa. Le chiesi di aprire la finestra: lo squarcio di cielo che si spalancò davanti a me mostrò ciò che volevo farle vedere.

Le ali dell’Aquila Celeste si spiegarono, brillanti, nel nero della notte.

“Riesci a vederla, Margherita? Quella è la costellazione dell’Aquila. La stella più luminosa si chiama Altaïr…ora ti svelerò un segreto. Un mio antenato portava questo nome. I grandi Assassini della mia famiglia, una volta morti, diventano stelle che accendono quella costellazione.”

Quell’ultima parte me l’ero inventata, per impressionarla. A giudicare dalla sua espressione rapita, ci ero riuscita.

“Tutti i tuoi antenati sono quelle piccole stelle bianche?” domandò lei, affascinata.

“Oh, no, non tutti diventano stelle. Solo i migliori. Gli altri si trasformano in aquile per proteggere i loro discendenti e ispirarli a raggiungere le altezze più impervie.” Sentii un nodo alla gola. “Mio nonno Giovanni e mio zio Mario sono di certo tra quelle stelle.”

Margherita si perse per un po’ a contemplare la costellazione dell’aquila, e lo feci anch’io. Gli assassini, che con le loro cappe bianche avevano squarciato la notte per secoli e secoli, ora erano lì, immobili e scintillanti, visibili a tutti. Finalmente potevano riposare, e mostrare al mondo la loro luce.

D’improvviso, Margherita incontrò i miei occhi, e si vergognò. Non capii perché fino a che non disse:

“Io non ho mai conosciuto mio padre e mia madre.”

Stupita, replicai: “Bécca non è tua madre?”

Bécca era la serva che si occupava di Margherita, e sovrintendeva ai suoi lavori durante la giornata. Eppure, quando entrava nelle stanze della Borgia, Margherita veniva spesso lasciata sola, e si muoveva liberamente, senza altri alle calcagna.

“Oh, no. Lei mi ha presa con sé dopo che i miei sono morti. Anche se ero piccola, e non li ricordo bene.” Accennò ad un sorriso. “Pensate che anche loro siano stelle?”

La sua espressione mi commosse. Non riuscii a deluderla.

“Ce ne sono tante, di stelle. Sicuramente i tuoi genitori sono tra loro, e ti guardano…come i miei antenati guardano me.”

Lei annuì, felice; quindi, si inchinò rapidamente.

“Grazie per le medicazioni” le dissi, mentre stava per uscire con il catino. Lei si voltò.

“Voi sarete anche un’assassina…ma secondo me siete molto buona, madamigella Bianca.”

Poi sparì dietro la porta, lasciandomi sola con le stelle dell’Aquila che mi guardavano dal velo nero della notte.

Sto facendo bene, zio Mario? chiesi loro. Che mi direste, nonno Giovanni? Che fareste al mio posto, Altaïr?

La stella più luminosa della nostra costellazione non mi rispose, e rimase a fissarmi fredda e immobile. 

Quella notte mi addormentai con le ginocchia doloranti raccolte contro il petto, stringendo in pugno l’onice nera di Agamennone.

No, io non ero sola. Appartenevo all’Ordine, e l’Ordine mi avrebbe protetta anche da lontano. L’Ordine ci legava tutti, anche dopo la morte. L’Ordine non mi avrebbe abbandonata.

Dovevo solo avere pazienza, e fare ciò che potevo per aprire loro la strada.

 

Il segno definitivo che qualcuno vegliava su di me, lo ricevetti pochi giorni dopo. Bécca, la guardiana di Margherita, mi stava spazzolando i capelli prima di andare a dormire, mentre anche le altre dame venivano acconciate e preparate per la notte.

Allo specchio della toletta, vidi la serva chinarsi sul mio orecchio più del dovuto.

“Stamane al mercato mi ha avvicinato un uomo. Mi ha dato questo per voi.”

Dalle sue dita scivolò rapido dentro la spallina del mio corpetto un biglietto ripiegato molte volte.

“Come posso ricompensarti?” bisbigliai. Lei accennò ad un ghigno malizioso.

“Il vostro corteggiatore mi ha già dato denari a sufficienza.”

Evidentemente, al contrario della sua piccola protetta, Bécca non aveva idea di chi fossi, né di quale guaio avesse combinato nel passarmi quell’informazione.

Non resistetti alla tentazione, e domandai: “Lui…com’era?”

Sperai di sentirmi dire che era alto, muscoloso, e indossava un cappuccio bianco.

“Vediamo…piccolo di statura, con i capelli molto corti e neri. Il viso un po’ da topo, se posso permettermi. Non era bello, madamigella Bianca…ma che occhi! Davvero vivaci, non c’è che dire. E vestiva sobriamente, che è sempre bene per un uomo onesto.”

La descrizione era così dettagliata che non potevo confondermi. Messer Machiavelli! Come avevo potuto non indovinarlo prima?

Non mi era giunta voce che fosse a Ferrara. Forse stava conducendo qualche trattativa segreta per conto della Repubblica Fiorentina. O forse era lì, apposta per me.

Per poter leggere il biglietto dovetti aspettare di essere sola, quando tutti erano coricati per la notte. Rubare un mozzicone di candela dalla stanza comune non fu difficile; per l’acciarino, chiesi a Margherita di procurarmene uno. Lei non mi fece domande: ero fortunata, mi aveva preso in simpatia.

Fui stupita, non appena mi accorsi della grafia illeggibile. Che razza di arzigogoli mi aveva mandato il Machiavelli, e come avrei potuto trarne fuori un qualche senso?

Non riuscivo a riconoscere molto, se non alcune lettere come la E corsiva, e una R piuttosto ricciuta, e una L alta e stretta. Altre lettere non avevano proprio senso. T ed F alla rovescia, G che guardavano al contrario della direzione consueta ed S girate…

Girate. In senso contrario. Scritte da destra a sinistra…per essere lette da destra a sinistra.

Ma certo, era così semplice!

Alzai la candela, e misi il foglio davanti allo specchio della toletta. Fu allora, nel riflesso, che gli arzigogoli divennero parole complete.

Erano distinguibili due grafie piuttosto differenti: la prima si estendeva per buona parte del foglio, la seconda solo per tre righe.

 

 

Addì 27 Giugno, 1503

 

Messer Niccolò, non reco buone nuove. Qui a Forlì s’è perduta notizia del piccolo Giovanni. Ho chiesto a Luffo Numai che fine aveva fatto quel piccolo paggio nuovo: ha risposto ridendo che la servitù va cambiata spesso, per non correre il rischio di iniziare a fidarsi di loro. Il suo tono divertito e insinuante non mi è parso un buon presagio.

Ho interrogato gli attendenti di palazzo e dato fondo alla mia borsa per avere informazioni: è sparito nel nulla. Non vorrei che fosse finito nelle carceri di Rivaldino, o peggio. Preferisco pensare che abbiano spostato il luogo della sua prigionia, forse per un mio errore di diplomazia. Il Valentino non si fida più di me come un tempo.

Dite ad Ezio, se potete, che ho fatto e continuo a fare quanto mi è possibile.

In fede,

Leonardo.

 

Non disperate di ciò che vedete scritto qui, Bianca. Abbiamo ragione di credere che Giovanni sia stato portato a Ferrara: vostro fratello è un ostaggio troppo importante perché non lo conservino in salute. Carpite ogni informazione che potete, ma non esponetevi in prima persona. Abbiate fiducia nell’Ordine, e tutto finirà presto.

Non cercate di contattarmi. Attendete nostre nuove.

 

 

Niccolò Machiavelli.

Post Scriptum: Sapete come disfarvi di questa mia. Conto che siate fantasiosa a riguardo come la scorsa volta in Chiesa.

 

 

Disfarmi del biglietto, in effetti, mi richiese un po’ di cautela e inventiva. Avrei potuto strapparlo e mangiarlo pezzo per pezzo, ma la prospettiva non mi allettava. Forse era meglio bruciarlo. Peccato che, con quella canicola, bracieri fossero tutti spenti. Avrei dovuto arrangiarmi.

Presi il vaso da notte ancora pulito, misi il biglietto sulla fiamma della candela, e quando il fuoco attecchì lo lasciai cadere nel vaso. Qualcosa però non funzionava in quel piano perfetto: il fumo che si alzava dalla pergamena era eccessivo, e non avrei saputo come spiegarlo se i miei Cerberi se ne fossero accorti.

La finestra era bloccata da un passetto di metallo, perché non potessi spalancarla e fuggire. La aprii quel tanto che mi era concesso per arieggiare la stanza e far uscire il fumo: poi afferrai un lembo di coperta e vi versai sopra l’acqua destinata alle mie abluzioni mattutine. Con il panno così inumidito coprii i vaso, per evitare che altro fumo si alzasse nella stanza.

Sussultai, quando sentii bussare.

“Bianca, va tutto bene?”

La voce di Nicoletta, che ormai odiavo, mi diede un brivido freddo. Ero stata scoperta.

“Tutto bene” mugugnai, sbrigandomi a rincalzare la coperta perché non si notasse l’orlo bagnato. Sul fondo del vaso erano rimaste le ceneri del mio foglio.

“Che stai facendo là dentro? C’è uno strano odore. Aprimi.”

“Sto usando il vaso da notte, santo cielo!” esclamai. Dopo tutto, era la verità. “Nemmeno questo posso fare in pace?”

La mia risposta la convinse. Forse la paura di essere scoperta mi fece suonare abbastanza esasperata da trarla in inganno. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo, quando i suoi passi si allontanarono.

Purtroppo restava ancora la cenere da eliminare.

Decisi di versare nel vaso ciò che restava dell’acqua delle abluzioni: non mi sarei lavata il viso il giorno dopo, avrei potuto sopportare quel sacrificio. Una volta che la cenere si fu sciolta creando una brodaglia grigiastra, riuscii a scolarla fuori dallo spiraglio della finestra senza troppi danni.

Sospirando, riposi il vaso da notte e mi sdraiai sul letto, distrutta dalla tensione.

Dunque, Vanni non era più a Forlì, sotto l’occhio vigile di Leonardo. Per rassicurarmi pensai che, se l’avessero eliminato anche solo per errore, avrebbero sbandierato la sua testa come un trofeo. Si sentivano forti, i Templari: avevano ancora me.

Il fatto che invece Vanni potesse essere a Ferrara, non lontano da dove mi trovavo ora, mi metteva addosso una certa inquietudine. Non potevo più stare lì ferma ad aspettare. Dovevo muovermi. Dovevo fare qualcosa.

Messer Machiavelli mi aveva suggerito di cercare informazioni. Ma come potevo, con i movimenti limitati che mi erano concessi?

La risposta, come spesso capita, giunse da sola, pochi giorni più tardi. E si presentò sotto una forma che non mi aspettavo, in nessun modo.

 

La Duchessa aveva saputo che il suo cortigiano preferito, il veneziano Pietro Bembo, era malato, ed era andata a fargli visita insieme al suo seguito di fedelissime. A me era stato ordinato di restare a palazzo; tuttavia, Bécca e Margherita avevano l’incarico di scortarmi ovunque andassi. Cercavo un po’ di ristoro dall’arsura nel Giardino degli Aranci, una deliziosa terrazza che affacciava sul fossato; in compagnia delle serve il mio cuore era più leggero di quando ero costretta a stare insieme ai cortigiani. Se la famiglia di mio padre non fosse caduta in disgrazia, pensavo con un po’ di apprensione, avrei condotto una vita molto simile a quella. Sarei stata una brava fanciulla dedita al cucito, al canto e alla poesia, e poco o nulla avrei saputo dell’Ordine e degli affari segreti degli Auditore.

Poi mi dissi che ero una stupida. Se mio padre non fosse fuggito da Firenze non avrebbe incontrato mia madre. Se fosse rimasto il rispettabile figlio di un ricco banchiere, non avrebbe certo scelto una ladra come la madre dei suoi figli. Probabilmente non sarei nemmeno nata. In ogni caso, non avrei mai conosciuto quell’esistenza di lusso e prigionia.

A interrompere il mio ristoro, venne un’ombra che sembrò inghiottire la luce del giorno, parandosi di fronte a me. Arricciai il naso, irritata. Bécca e Margherita si alzarono di scatto in piedi, sprofondando in una reverenza al cospetto di Cesare Borgia.

Io rimasi seduta, e lo guardai con tutta la sufficienza che riuscii a trovare.

“Potete andare”, disse lui, secco, alle serve.

“Mio signore” balbettò Bécca “Madonna Lucrezia ci ha chiesto di non perdere mai di vista madamigella Bianca…”

Un sorriso da gatto incurvò le labbra di Cesare.

“Per sorvegliarla basto io. Andate, ho detto.”

Le due obbedirono. Rimanemmo soli, e immobili: lui in piedi, di fronte a me, ed io seduta, con la schiena rigida e le mani che artigliavano involontariamente la panca di ghisa.

Il Valentino attese a lungo, prima di rivolgermi di nuovo la parola.

“Vi trovate bene presso la corte di mia sorella?”

“Quasi quanto voi, visto che siete più spesso qui di quanto sarebbe opportuno. Dal Signore di Romagna ci si aspetta che amministri le sue terre, se non sbaglio.”

Lui mi squadrò, con un sopracciglio alzato. “Sempre pungente, Bianca Auditore? Davvero non capite che siete nella tana del lupo?”

“Certo che lo capisco. E’ per questo che mostro le zanne.”

Fui sorpresa, quando mi vidi tendere una mano.

“Passeggiate con me.”

“E’ un ordine?”

Nei suoi occhi neri passò un lampo di divertimento. “Potete scommetterci.”

Seppure riluttante, presi la sua mano. Le mie dita pesavano, fredde e quasi morte, sul suo braccio. Camminando al suo fianco in quel giardino invaso dall’aroma degli agrumi, ero attenta ad ogni fruscio dei nostri abiti, a ogni scricchiolare del ciottolato sotto i miei piedi. L’ansia di sentire così vicino il mio nemico, e la consapevolezza che ero disarmata alla sua mercé, mi atterriva.

Cesare mi spiegò che era stato il marito di sua sorella, Alfonso, a destinare quell’angolo della corte all’agrumeto: Lucrezia preferiva quel luogo di quiete alla vita cicalecciante di palazzo Schifanoia.

Io ascoltavo, ed ogni parola pronunciata dalle sue labbra mi suonava strana. Non parlava di guerra, di ostaggi e di minacce. Pareva un uomo comune, e non il feroce conquistatore della Romagna.

“Lasciatemi dire che ho ammirato la vostra incoscienza di pochi giorni fa” disse Cesare, in un tono irridente che solleticò il mio amor proprio.

“Voi la chiamate incoscienza, per me è soltanto resistenza.”

“Se foste una brava bambina, restereste buona ad aspettare di essere salvata. Invece siete tutti così, voi Assassini…vi piace sfidare la morte.”

“Ci piace sfidare gli arroganti” replicai, piccata.

Lui reagì in modo inaspettato alla mia provocazione. Mi spinse con la schiena al muro. Le sue braccia mi inchiodavano dov’ero, il suo viso incombeva su di me.

Sentii un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, e involontariamente presi a respirare forte.

“Allora sfidami. Sfidami, Bianca Auditore. Non mi tirerò indietro.”

“Se non mi lasciate ora…” inspirai forte, per calmarmi. La mia voce uscì in un sussurro. “…farò in modo di avere la vostra testa su un piatto d’argento.”

Cesare sembrò soltanto più eccitato da quelle parole. Si piegò sul mio collo, depositandovi un bacio.

“Povera piccina…ti sforzi di mostrarti fredda e dura, quando in realtà…”

Il suo fiato seducente mi accarezzò l’orecchio, mentre le dita affusolate sfioravano quasi per caso il contorno del mio seno.

“…sei morbida, e calda, come tutte le donne.”

Lui era bello, in una maniera crudele e sensuale. Sapeva di certo come sedurre, e mi fece esitare quel tanto che bastava per attirarmi a sé e baciarmi con ardore. Non fu niente di simile ai baci che ci eravamo scambiati con Ferrante. Cesare mi invase come fossi una roccaforte: prese la mia bocca e la esplorò avidamente, costringendomi ad aderire a lui e ad accorgermi della sua prepotente virilità. Avrei dovuto ritrarmi, disgustata: invece, un incendio divampò in me. Senza accorgermene, gli allacciai le braccia intorno al collo.

Era sbagliato. Dannatamente sbagliato. Era l’apoteosi dell’errore: cedere al nemico di mio padre, lasciarsi baciare da un Borgia! Eppure, qualcosa dentro di me sussurrava che quella sarebbe potuta diventare la mia grande occasione. Cercavo un modo per scoprire dove fosse stato portato Vanni. Se fossi riuscita a circuire Cesare, forse avrei potuto passare quell’informazione a messer Machiavelli, e aiutare gli Assassini a liberare mio fratello. Con Vanni fuori pericolo, avrei potuto tentare la fuga a mia volta.

Vi vedo sorridere di questa mia convinzione. Lo ammetto, ero ingenua: volevo sfidare la volpe in astuzia.

Quando Cesare si divise da me, i suoi occhi neri ardevano di desiderio. Sapevo cosa voleva.

“Stasera” mi sussurrò all’orecchio “verrò nelle tue stanze.”

Non era certo una richiesta.

Mi lasciò bruscamente, e mi voltò le spalle per poi andarsene. Quel bastardo era consapevole di aver risvegliato qualcosa in me, e probabilmente godeva di avermi lasciato in preda a un desiderio insoddisfatto. Mentre mi sfioravo le labbra, ancora gonfie per il suo bacio aggressivo, pensai che dividere il letto del Borgia era l’unica strada. Agire nell’ombra, per servire la luce. Questo era il modo in cui operavano gli assassini.

Il tempo della cena in compagnia della corte di Lucrezia gocciolò via con una lentezza insopportabile. Cesare non mi rivolse la parola per tutta la sera, fino a che non mi ritirai nella mia stanza. Allora mi indirizzò un lungo sguardo, come se stesse rinnovando la sua promessa.

Quando venne il tempo in cui tutti erano ormai addormentati, sedetti e mi guardai nel piccolo specchio posto sul muro. I miei occhi azzurri erano spaventati.

Ciò che stavo facendo era giusto? O si sarebbe rivelato soltanto un altro errore, per cui altri avrebbero pagato?

No, mi dissi, pizzicandomi le guance perché riacquistassero colore. Le conseguenze di quel gesto sarebbero state mie soltanto.

“Mi stavi aspettando?”

Mi volsi, e lo vidi sulla porta. Indossava soltanto i pantaloni neri, le calze e la camicia bianca, come la prima volta che l’avevo incontrato. Mi chiesi come avesse attraversato indisturbato il salone dove dormivano le altre dame.

Non so se è possibile. Voglio dire, provare nello stesso momento due sentimenti tanto contrastanti. La voglia irresistibile di schiaffeggiare un uomo, e l’urgenza di sentire l’odore della sua pelle sulle labbra. Mi piaceva, maledizione, lo ammetto: mi piaceva da morire. Il mio dannato istinto ha sempre sopraffatto la ragione.

Indossavo ancora l’abito che avevo addosso quel giorno. Avevo detto a Margherita e Bécca che mi sarei preparata da sola per la notte, e loro non avevano fatto domande. Cesare si avvicinò, e iniziò lentamente a togliere le forcine dalla mia acconciatura. Le ciocche castane iniziarono a sciogliersi dalle trecce, e a scivolare dolcemente sulle spalle.

“Perché?” gli domandai, chiudendo gli occhi. “Perché state facendo questo?”

Lui mi sfiorò il collo con la punta dei polpastrelli.

“Ti hanno mai detto quanto sei bella?”

Accennai ad un sorriso nervoso. “Veramente, qualcuno ultimamente mi ha definita una ranocchia.”

“Ed ecco perché sei ancora una bambina innocente, Bianca Auditore…non sai leggere le bugie. E’ per questo che sono qui.”

“Per insegnarmi a distinguere le menzogne dalla verità?”

Ormai i miei lunghissimi capelli erano riversati in un’unica cascata sulle spalle. Cesare li scostò delicatamente sulla mia spalla, e mentre mi baciava la nuca iniziò a sciogliere i lacci del corpetto.

“E’ la neve che induce al peccato” sussurrava, tra un bacio e l’altro. “L’incomparabile lascivia di poterla sporcare…è irresistibile. E tu sei la neve. E’ colpa della tua purezza. Sei bianca come il peccato.”

L’abito mi scivolò sulle spalle, e poi lungo le braccia. Mentre Cesare mi sollevava per portarmi sul giaciglio, cercai di reprimere un brivido di piacere. Mi dissi che lo facevo per Vanni, per poterlo aiutare. Avrei sedotto Cesare, e dal suo letto sarei entrata presto nel cuore dei suoi segreti. Avrei scoperto dove si trovava mio fratello.

Questo è ciò che mi raccontavo in quel momento, per giustificare la debolezza della mia carne. La verità è diversa. Avevo quattordici anni, e smaniavo per essere notata. Cesare fu il primo a vedere nel mio corpo quello di una donna: accese ogni centimetro della mia pelle di un fuoco sconosciuto, lo esplorò, lo rese suo. Allora non capivo quale rivalsa fosse per lui prendere per primo la purezza della figlia del suo acerrimo nemico, né quale smacco stessi infliggendo a mio padre. Come troppo spesso accade, pensavo a me soltanto. Credevo che fosse sufficiente essere la figlia di Ezio Auditore per essere scaltra come lui.

Mi abbandonai alle braccia di Cesare, e alla sua esperienza. Gli permisi di giocare con me, in ogni modo possibile, e di rendermi la sua bambola. Mi dicevo che ero io a condurre il gioco, e non ero del tutto consapevole del suo tentativo di trascinarmi nel baratro.

Dicono molte cose di Cesare Borgia, oggi. Che godesse nell’esercitare la crudeltà e l’empietà. Che organizzasse orge abominevoli chiamate “balli delle castagne”, in cui simboli sacri si mischiavano alle più orribili lordure. Che fosse gratuitamente violento, soprattutto con le sue amanti.

Io fui fortunata, evidentemente. Non intravidi che un’ombra di quella perversione, riflessa in certi giochi a cui mi invitò nel periodo in cui divisi il suo letto. A suo favore – perché si concede sempre l’onore delle armi al nemico sconfitto – devo ammettere che non mi sottopose mai a nulla per cui non fossi consenziente. Forse accadde perché lo incontrai nei mesi che precedevano il suo declino, quando il potere iniziava a traballare sotto i piedi dei Borgia. O forse la consapevolezza di scoparsi la figlia del suo nemico era un trionfo abbastanza grande per lui, e non aveva bisogno di infierire in altro modo su di me.

Cesare non aveva calcolato un dettaglio. Lui era una vecchia volpe, ma io ero veloce ad apprendere. Mentre lui mi scopava, io cercavo un modo per fotterlo definitivamente.

 

[1] In realtà la Venatio di Ercole Strozzi è un’opera perduta, ma dal racconto che ne fanno altri autori pare di tema decisamente bucolico. Inizio a prendermi qualche libertà in nome della guerra tra Templari e Assassini J

[2] Dal Canzoniere di Petrarca. Sono affezionata a questo poeta, visto che per colpa sua mi chiamo Laura. Una bella versione musicata di “Trovommi Amor” è quella delle Mediaeval Baebes, gruppo contemporaneo che mette in musica i classici della poesia medievale e rinascimentale europea. Se vi piace il genere, apprezzerete anche “All for love of one” e “Isabella”, ormai parte della mia personale playlist di ispirazione per questa fanfic ^_^

[3] So che nel capitolo precedente avevo fatto scrivere a Vanni che non poteva dire dove si trovasse. Ora, se controllate, ho corretto il suo biglietto; il fatto è che, mentre stendevo questo capitolo, ho cambiato idea sull’identità dell’informatore di Bianca, e questo influisce molto sul contenuto del messaggio di Vanni. Scusate l’imprecisione.


	12. Di spada e di veleno

La mattina dopo quel primo incontro, non trovai Cesare nel letto accanto a me. In compenso, a svegliarmi era venuta la Duchessa, senza le sue dame.

Sussultai, coprendomi con il lenzuolo. Ero ancora nuda.

Lucrezia mi porse una fiala, che conteneva un liquido di colore verdognolo.

“Bevi” disse, con un sorriso tirato.

La squadrai, sospettosa. Conoscevo la sua fama di avvelenatrice.

“Bevi” ripeté lei “se non vuoi un ventre gonfio e un figlio bastardo. Avanti.”

Decisi di fidarmi, e bevvi d’un fiato. La pozione aveva un sapore amarissimo, e bruciava in gola. Eppure, oltre quel fastidio, non ebbe altri effetti su di me.

Lucrezia mi fissava, pallida. La sua maschera di serenità crollava ad ogni istante. “Rivestiti” disse, seccamente. Mentre eseguivo il suo ordine rimase a guardarmi, senza staccare gli occhi dal mio corpo. Per un momento temetti che mi stesse fissando con desiderio. Poi, incrociando il suo sguardo, mi accorsi che ben altro animava il suo volto. Invidia.

Avevo nove anni meno di Lucrezia. Il mio corpo era quello di una vergine appena deflorata. La mia pelle era integra e soda, il seno giovane, i capezzoli ancora rosa. Il ventre non era sformato da alcuna gravidanza.

Sotto il peso del suo odio sottile, provai il desiderio di vestirmi più in fretta. Distrattamente, pensai che avrei dovuto sanguinare. Forse avevo lasciato macchie rosse sulle lenzuola, non so. Non vi avevo fatto caso.

“Non credere che io ti giudichi” sospirò Lucrezia. Mi vide lottare con i lacci del corpetto: spazientita, la Duchessa di Ferrara camminò rapida verso di me, mi girò e iniziò a stringerli, un po’ più forte di come avrebbe fatto una serva. “Hai scelto di combattere con una delle poche armi concesse alle donne” proseguì “Io posso insegnartene un’altra, se lo desideri.”

“Perché vorreste aiutarmi?” domandai, cauta. Lei strinse spietatamente l’ultimo tratto di nastro, e lo annodò.

“Riconosco una donna intelligente quando la vedo. Io non combatto le guerre di mio padre né quelle di mio fratello…ne ho però una personale, in cui cerco alleati come te.”

Mi volsi, per fissarla negli occhi. “E per quale motivo dovrei allearmi con voi?”

Per un attimo, il suo volto fu deformato dal dolore.

“Conosco la storia di Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Credi che tuo padre sia l’unico a cui Sua Santità il Papa ha tolto tutto?”

Ristetti. Lucrezia mi fece cenno di seguirla nelle proprie stanze.

Non avrei dovuto essere sorpresa di trovarvi Margherita: ciò che era insolito, era che la bambina stesse giocando con due bambole di legno. Erano di fattura pregiata, laccate, con abiti di velluto e trecce di capelli veri. Un giocattolo che una serva non si sarebbe potuta permettere. La bambina non portava nemmeno il fazzoletto in testa, e i suoi riccioli biondi correvano liberi sulle spalle.

Appena si accorse della mia presenza, si immobilizzò come un cervo con una freccia puntata alla fronte.

“P-perdonate” esclamò, terrorizzata. Lucrezia le sorrise, per tranquillizzarla.

"Non temere, Margherita. Bianca è un’amica. Non rivelerà il nostro piccolo segreto. Sai che puoi venire a giocare qui quando vuoi.”

La bambina chinò la testa. “Madonna Lucrezia è troppo buona con me, io non lo merito.”

Lucrezia si chinò su di lei per baciarle la fronte. “Tu meriti il meglio, e mi dispiace di non potertelo dare in ogni momento. Ma verrà il tempo, vedrai. Ed ora va’, devi aiutare Bécca…tornerai qui questa sera.”

“E…” la bambina esitò, mi guardò imbarazzata, Poi disse in un sussurro: “Potrò dormire ancora con voi?”

Il sorriso che illuminò il volto di Lucrezia era di una dolcezza infinita.

“Certamente. Va’, ora. Ti aspetto questa sera, dopo cena. Giocheremo a scacchi insieme.”

Entusiasta, la piccola serva depose le bambole, riallacciò il fazzoletto sui ricci biondi e se ne andò. Una volta che si fu richiusa la porta alle spalle, Lucrezia si volse a guardarmi.

“Mi aveva detto…che i suoi genitori sono morti…” mormorai, confusa. Lucrezia annuì.

“Così lei crede. L’ho affidata a Bécca che era ancora una neonata. Ti sto svelando un segreto vitale per me, Bianca Auditore…puoi ben vedere la mia buona fede.”

Esitai. Non capivo il motivo di quella confessione.

“Se Margherita è vostra figlia, perché la tenete nascosta?”

Lucrezia sospirò. “Ho altri due bambini. Juan ha cinque anni, è nato dalla mia relazione con un messo del Papa…il suo nome era Pedro. Pedro Calderon[1]. Cesare l’ha ucciso un mese prima che nascesse nostro figlio.”

Inghiottii a vuoto. Lei proseguì: “Il secondo è Rodrigo…suo padre, Alfonso, è stato il mio secondo marito. Era giovane, bello e dolce, ed io lo amavo davvero. Ma quel matrimonio era diventato inutile da un punto di vista politico per mio padre. L’estate di due anni fa, mentre passeggiava dopo cena, Alfonso fu aggredito da Michelotto, il sicario di Cesare. Sua sorella ed io lo trovammo sanguinante sulle scale di palazzo, e lo portammo in salvo. Lo accudimmo di persona, e non permettevamo a nessun altro di entrare nelle sue stanze. Preparavamo i suoi pasti con le nostre mani. Lui si stava riprendendo…”

Si coprì il volto con le mani, pallida come un morto. “Mi ricattarono. Avevano Juan, e Rodrigo ancora in culla…Cesare li avrebbe uccisi! Ho dovuto scegliere tra i miei figli e il mio amore, e, che Dio mi perdoni, io sono uscita da quella stanza. Lo hanno soffocato…spero solo che non abbia sofferto troppo a lungo.”

Le sue lacrime mi punsero il cuore. Era tutto così irreale…sapevo che Alessandro VI era un uomo perfido, ma non mi sarei mai aspettata che avrebbe inflitto tanto dolore alla propria stessa figlia.

Provai l’impulso di abbracciarla, ma non lo feci. 

“Era lui il padre di Margherita?”

Lucrezia scosse il capo, e si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

“Il mio primo marito è stato Giovanni Sforza, duca di Pesaro. Non lo amavo particolarmente, ma avevo rispetto di lui…era un buon alleato per il papato, fino a che mio padre ha deciso che non gli era più utile. Allora ha fatto annullare il matrimonio, sostenendo che non fosse mai stato consumato.”

“E Margherita è la prova che questa è una menzogna.”

Lucrezia alzò gli occhi su di me. Era di nuovo padrona delle proprie emozioni.

“Sono riuscita a celare la gravidanza riparandomi in un convento, con la scusa della mia salute troppo cagionevole per trascorrere l’inverno in una città malsana come Roma. Sapevo che mio padre voleva sciogliere il mio legame con Giovanni, e non volevo che mia figlia ne subisse le atroci conseguenze. Se lo avesse ritenuto necessario, l'avrebbe uccisa in culla senza esitare.”

“Non capisco. Perché mi raccontate tutto questo?”

A quel punto, la futura duchessa di Ferrara estrasse la catenella d’oro da sotto il corpetto, rivelando un ciondolo intarsiato. Pareva un comune porta-profumi. Lo svitò, per mostrarmi il suo contenuto. Una polvere bianca.

“Si chiama cantarella. Si fabbrica con l’arsenico cosparso su interiora di maiale lasciate a essiccare. Macinandolo, se ne ricava questa polvere letale.” D’istinto allontanai il viso dalla piccola ampolla. Lucrezia la avvitò lentamente. “Io voglio uccidere il Papa, e prendere il suo posto come Gran Maestro dei Templari.”

Parlava piano, quasi sommessa, come se recitasse una preghiera. Non avevo mai sentito tanta fermezza nella voce di una persona.

Per tutta risposta, io sgranai gli occhi.

“I Templari non accetteranno mai una donna come Gran Maestro” dissi.

Gli occhi verde-ocra di Lucrezia si accesero di un fuoco che non vi avevo mai visto ardere prima di allora.

“I tempi cambiano, Bianca. Dio non ama più i figli di Adamo…guarda agli anni bui che abbiamo alle spalle, guarda alle nubi che ci corrono incontro! L’Uomo non è rinato. L’Uomo si sta lasciando morire. Ma se al comando ci fosse una donna, quante guerre sarebbero evitate! Noi portiamo la vita nel nostro grembo. Noi conosciamo il dolore fisico più grande, che è dare un figlio alla luce. Ed anche il dolore morale più grande, che è vedere un figlio morire. Due ferite del genere, insieme, potrebbero distruggere un uomo, mentre una donna resta in piedi. I pilastri del domani siamo noi. “ Mi prese le mani. Le tremavano per il fervore. “Riesci a vedere questo domani, Bianca? Io come Gran Maestro dei Templari, e tu come Maestro Assassino. Ognuna a guardia di un frutto dell’Eden, senza più sopraffazioni. Ci sarebbe equilibrio. Ci sarebbe armonia. Potremmo lavorare insieme per costruire un futuro migliore per il genere umano.”

Ero stata ingannata troppe volte, e le ferite erano ancora fresche. Non mi fidavo più del mio giudizio, perché se avessi dovuto esprimerne uno su Lucrezia Borgia in quel momento avrei detto che era sincera. Però, vagheggiava un miraggio troppo bello per essere creduto. Pace, tra Templari e Assassini. Equilibrio. Niente morti inutili. Stupendo, ma impossibile. Non era nella natura di entrambi gli schieramenti.

Dovevo capire dove voleva andare a parare per davvero.

“Cosa volete che faccia?” mormorai.

Lei mi consegnò un anello. Il cerchio era d’oro, maschile: vi era montata sopra una pietra di diaspro rosso.

“Convinci Cesare a indossarlo. La pietra è falsa, contiene cantarella mista ad acqua. C’è un meccanismo al suo interno, che scatterà nel giorno da me programmato. Allora dei piccoli aghi usciranno dall’interno dell’anello, iniettando il veleno nelle vene di Cesare. La comune acqua tofana[2] per lui non basterebbe” aggiunse, forse in risposta al mio sconcerto “Si addestra da anni a sopportarla, bevendone un poco ogni giorno.”

“Perché non potete dargli voi l’anello?”

“Non si fida più di me come un tempo: ha capito che non sono meno astuta di lui. Di te, invece, non ha ancora capito la vera natura…e in questo momento gli sei più vicina di chiunque altro.”

Guardai quella donna, inferocita da anni di sopraffazioni. Le avevano tolto la dignità e l’amore, avevano ucciso gli uomini a cui avrebbe potuto donare il suo cuore. Era prigioniera della propria ascendenza…come lo ero io.

“Se lo farò, libererete Vanni?”

Lucrezia sostenne il mio sguardo. “Tu e tuo fratello sarete liberi quando mi giungerà la notizia della morte di mio padre e di Cesare. Se te lo giurassi sul mio onore non mi crederesti…perciò te lo giuro sui miei figli, che possano morire tra atroci dolori se ti ho mentito.”

Mi mise l’anello tra le mani, ed io lo nascosi in una tasca della gonna. Ora avevo la possibilità di eliminare fisicamente il nemico di mio padre. Forse, dopo tutto, Ezio sarebbe stato fiero di me. 

 

Cesare non tornò nelle mie stanze ancora per qualche tempo: c’erano affari che lo conducevano ad Urbino, ed io attendevo il momento in cui l’avrei affrontato, rimirando l’anello letale alla luce della candela. C’era l’ovvia possibilità che Lucrezia mi avesse mentito. Dovevo sbarazzarmi di quell’anello, o tenerlo?

La sua sola presenza fisica mi incuteva paura. Desideravo metterlo al dito, e allo stesso tempo ne ero terrorizzata. E se avesse sprigionato la sua dose letale prima del tempo? 

In questa continua danza con la morte che è stata la mia vita fino ad ora, mi è sempre piaciuto giocare il destino. Perciò lo lasciai cadere, quasi distrattamente, al medio della mano destra. Non accadde nulla. Lo calzai per bene: iniziò a scaldarsi.

Tenere quell’anello mortale contro la pelle era fonte di continua eccitazione per me. Una sensazione brulicante, che mi faceva sentire più viva proprio ora che ero consapevole di stringere letteralmente nel pugno la morte. Mio padre dice che non c’è nulla di piacevole nell’uccidere, e ha ragione. Ma non posso negare che sia divertente, di tanto in tanto, mettere la propria stessa esistenza sul filo. E’ un potere pericoloso, che può diventare inebriante e accecare quasi quanto la brama del sangue altrui.

Fu così, con l’anello al dito, che mi recai da Lucrezia.

Le sue dame non erano presenti. Stava giocando con Margherita: era inginocchiata sul pavimento accanto a lei, mentre pettinavano la sua bambola preferita.

La Duchessa si sollevò dal pavimento, con un sorriso saggio sul viso.

Aveva subito visto l’anello, e l’aveva interpretato come un segno della mia adesione alla sua congiura.

“Mio fratello sarà di ritorno domani” zufolò, con un tono insolitamente allegro. Capii che non voleva far comprendere i nostri discorsi alla bambina.

“Gli farò il dono che voi mi avete chiesto, madonna…ma a una condizione.”

Lei si accigliò. “E’ giusto. Sei un’alleata per me, non una prigioniera. Chiedimi ciò che vuoi.”

“Voglio vedere Vanni.”

Lei esitò. Mi scrutò con espressione seria per qualche istante.

“Va bene. Domani, dopo la messa. Verrete solo tu e Margherita.”

“Vanni è quel bambino sempre arrabbiato?” domandò la piccola serva, sollevando lo sguardo dalle bambole. “Quello che fa impazzire messer Bembo perché gli tira la zuppa addosso e si rifiuta di mangiare?”

La fulminai con lo sguardo. Era stata da lui! Margherita aveva visto Vanni!

“Perché si rifiuta di mangiare?” ringhiai “Che gli avete fatto?”

“Sta bene, non temere. Fa solo i capricci da un paio di giorni…dice che vuole vedere con i suoi occhi che la sua sorellina è viva, e la sua ultima trovata è il digiuno.”

Furente, mossi un passo verso di lei, ricordandomi appena in tempo che dovevo trattenermi e non potevo saltarle alla giugulare.

“Sarà meglio per voi che sia tutto intero, Lucrezia. Perché se gli è stato fatto qualcosa dai vostri uomini, sappiate che ve la farò pagare, in questa o nell’altra vita.”

Lucrezia sogghignò. Apparentemente, la mia mancanza di rispetto non la toccava affatto.

“Ed ecco perché preferisco averti come alleata, giovane aquila” disse, compiaciuta.

Dopo la messa del giorno dopo, la carrozza di Lucrezia si avviò quasi vuota verso la casa di messer Pietro Bembo. C'eravamo soltanto io, lei e Margherita nell'abitacolo. Le dame erano state rimandate a palazzo da sole.

Lucrezia fu fatta entrare in fretta, quasi di soppiatto. Ad accoglierci c’era un servo vecchio e curvo: messer Bembo era al piano di sopra, ci aveva detto, a calmare la belva. Capimmo a cosa si riferiva quando, salendo al piano superiore, sentimmo gridare:

“Vi ho detto che non voglio il vostro stupido piccione ripieno! Per quanto mi riguarda potete infilarvelo nel…”

L’imprecazione di Vanni si bloccò in gola, quando apparvi sulla soglia, subito dietro Lucrezia.

“Madonna Lucrezia” disse Pietro Bembo, sospirando per il sollievo. Vanni divenne come di sale alla mia vista: forse non mi riconosceva, vestita da dama com’ero. 

“Calma i bollenti spiriti, giovane Auditore” sorrise la Borgia. “La tua Bianca è qui: giudica tu se sta bene.”

Mio fratello guardò prima lei, poi me. Mi riconobbe, finalmente, e prese a singhiozzare.

Se ne vergognava, e cercava disperatamente di inghiottire quei sussulti. Gli corsi incontro, lo strinsi forte. Era dimagrito, ma stava bene. Dio, stava bene!

Non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime. Ascoltavo il suo cuore battere contro il mio, controllavo che respirasse. Nei miei incubi lo avevo visto morto troppe volte.

“Devi mangiare, stupido” gli sussurrai all’orecchio “altrimenti la mamma se la prenderà con me quando torneremo a casa.”

Come se nostra madre avesse da imputarmi soltanto quello, in tutta la nostra terribile avventura; eppure, quella sciocchezza fu l’unica cosa che riuscii a dirgli.

Tranquillizzato dalla mia presenza, Vanni si ingozzò di tutto quello che non aveva mangiato in due giorni, con gli interessi.

“Se avessi saputo che bastava così poco per placarlo” rise messer Bembo “ vi avrei chiesto di portare qui la ragazza una settimana fa. La piccola belva ha distrutto il mio migliore servizio da tavola pezzo per pezzo, e minacciava di iniziare a sfregiare i miei libri antichi!”

Lucrezia sorrise: lo sguardo le cadde sulla mia mano, intrecciata protettivamente al braccio di mio fratello.

“Sei una fanciulla fortunata, Bianca Auditore. Vorrei che uno solo dei miei fratelli mi avesse voluto bene come Giovanni ne vuole a te.”

Mi accorsi che Vanni aveva smesso di ingurgitare cibo, e ora si puliva il viso vergognosamente con la pezza che Margherita gli aveva porto. Il suo sguardo era rapito da qualcosa, e quel qualcosa era Lucrezia Borgia.

La donna ora stava conversando con il poeta, e da quel che carpivo dai loro discorsi pianificavano la morte del Papa e di Cesare.

“E’ bellissima, vero?” sussurrò Vanni, dopo che ebbe bevuto un sorso d’acqua.

“Non so ancora se fidarmi di lei” replicai.

Pensai che Bembo era davvero un cortigiano fedele, se era pronto a seguire la sua signora in quella folle impresa. Dal modo in cui avvicinava il volto al suo, con famigliarità e nessun imbarazzo, dedussi che fossero legati da ben più di un’amicizia.

Mi lasciavano ascoltare, per darmi a intendere che ero già una dei loro congiurati. Avevano deciso per la sera di San Lorenzo, a Roma. Sua Santità sarebbe stato ospite del cardinal Castellesi, uno dei loro affiliati. Poiché Rodrigo, al contrario del figlio Cesare, era vulnerabile ai veleni, sarebbe stata sufficiente della comune acqua tofana, mischiata al vino. A quanto pareva, l’onnipotente Rodrigo Borgia soffriva di problemi digestivi; sarebbe passato tutto come un blocco dell’intestino dovuto al calore eccessivo.

“Non berrà mai il vino del suo ospite.”

Bembo e Lucrezia si volsero a guardarmi, sorpresi. Io proseguii:

“Se è furbo come sostenete, vorrà un assaggiatore. Avreste bisogno di un uomo che sia addestrato a sopportare il veleno…a meno che lo Spagnolo non porti con sé del vino donatogli da qualcuno di cui si fida. Regalateglielo voi.”

“Potrei mettere in guai seri mio marito e il Duca Ercole” replicò Lucrezia, dopo aver soppesato l’idea per un momento.

“Non se il dono viene da voi personalmente” mi sostenne Bembo. “Sua Santità vi adora, Lucrezia. Non sospetterà mai che un regalo che viene dalle vostre mani possa provocare la sua morte.”

La duchessa vi rifletté, per un momento. Non ci comunicò la sua decisione a riguardo.

“Tornerò a prenderti” sussurrai a Vanni, abbracciandolo prima di lasciarlo.

“Non preoccuparti. Madonna Lucrezia ha buona cura di me, starò bene” disse lui.

Non avevo altra scelta che fidarmi.

 

Cesare tornò da Urbino giusto in tempo per la prima trattativa con gli Assassini, che ebbe luogo il quindici di luglio, un mese e dieci giorni dopo il nostro rapimento. La scusa ufficiale sarebbe stata una visita di Isabella d’Este Gonzaga, la cognata di Lucrezia Borgia. Insieme a lei ci sarebbe stata, mimetizzata tra il suo seguito, una delegazione dei nostri.

Ero terrorizzata da quell’incontro. Cesare sarebbe stato presente, ed io temevo che il mio amante non si sarebbe fatto scrupolo di sbandierare la conquista ai suoi rivali. Ero certa che nessuno degli Assassini avrebbe compreso perché avevo compiuto quel gesto, e di certo non potevo parlare loro della congiura di Lucrezia Borgia contro il padre e il fratello.

Chiesi di indossare gli stessi abiti di quando ero arrivata. Lucrezia mi rispose che mi sarebbero stati restituiti al momento della mia liberazione: voleva mostrare ai miei genitori che ci stava trattando con ogni riguardo.

Riuscii comunque a farmi acconciare i capelli in una semplice treccia, senza inutili ornamenti. Era già abbastanza umiliante presentarsi ad Ezio in quell’abito opulento, tanto simile a quello delle altre donne di palazzo. Una volta, ero la sua bambina speciale. Adesso, cos’ero diventata? Una dama come tante, con ampie gonne per celare meglio i segreti di notti scandalose.

Al mio fianco c’era Vanni. Eravamo entrambi liberi, ma circondati da Templari: ogni angolo della stanza delle udienze di Lucrezia era sorvegliato da una guardia o da un templare camuffato da cortigiano.

La Borgia si presentò in pompa magna, con una veste di amoerro bianco irraggiata di ricami dorati; ma la Marchesana Isabella non era una donna di minore gusto o bellezza. Anch’ella era bionda, sottile di polsi e con un volto aggraziato. Aveva appena sfiorato la trentina e il suo abito verde scuro listellato in oro la faceva somigliare a una ninfa delle foreste. Due vivissimi occhi scuri, resi ancora più espressivi da sottili sopracciglia inquisitorie, fissavano direttamente la sua rivale. Con mia sorpresa, mi accorsi che il suo ventre era sproporzionato per la costituzione delicata. La Marchesana era gravida, e non di pochi mesi[3]; tuttavia, aveva affrontato un lungo viaggio sul fiume per venire a trattare la nostra liberazione.

Cesare, come temevo, era presente. Indossava un ricco farsetto nero su una camicia bianchissima. Mi aveva a malapena degnata di uno sguardo al suo ritorno. Non sapevo come interpretare quel segnale. Era un bene? Era un male? Non avrei saputo dirlo. Con l’indice, sfregavo nervosamente l’anello avvelenato al mio dito medio. Dovevo trovare il modo di farglielo accettare.

Alla fine, dopo molti tentennamenti, mi costrinsi a cercare con lo sguardo nella sala: non potevo sfuggire per sempre al confronto con gli Assassini.

Dietro un paio di anziani dignitari della Marchesana di Mantova, intravidi Antonio e zio Ugo, camuffati da cortigiani. Poi – un tuffo al cuore – mia madre, mimetizzata tra le dame di Isabella, e non lontano da lei una suora con un neo sospetto che usciva dal soggolo castigato.

Di lui, nessuna traccia.

“Cara sorella[4]” esordì Isabella, con voce chiara e argentina “siamo al fine convenuti qui, dove tu ci hai invitati. Gli uomini e le donne che io rappresento sono disposti a trattare, ma desiderano prima accertarsi che i tuo giovani ospiti siano in salute.”

Nicoletta mi spinse avanti di un passo, e così fece Bembo con Vanni. Presi la mano di mio fratello, e la strinsi per dargli coraggio.

“Isabella, sorella carissima al mio cuore” rispose Lucrezia “sono ancora nuova ai costumi ferraresi, ma a Roma ero abituata a guardare in faccia i miei questuanti. L’uomo che rappresenti ha tanto timore di me da nascondersi dietro le tue gonne?”

Allora, dal piccolo gruppo alle spalle di Isabella d’Este, emerse un cappuccio bianco, con un abito bianco rifinito in rosso. La corazza Missaglia rilucette nei bagliori di sole che penetravano da dietro i tendaggi. Sentii un velo di lacrime coprirmi gli occhi. Ma non era tempo di piangere, dannazione. Non lo era.

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze” disse Cesare, con quel suo sorriso strafottente. “Finalmente ci incontriamo. Sua Santità parla di voi con grande affetto.”

Gli occhi scuri di Ezio emersero in un lampo sotto il cappuccio, mentre sollevava fieramente la testa.

“Cosa volete in cambio dei miei figli?”

Cesare intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena. “Il mio desiderio, vedete, è piuttosto semplice. Voglio ampliare i miei domini dalle Alpi al Regno di Napoli, e unire la Penisola in un unico regno nel nome di Bufihamat[5] e della casa dei Borgia. Il pastorale del Papa non è sufficiente allo scopo. Voi possedete ciò di cui ho bisogno.”

Nessun muscolo del volto di mio padre si mosse. Rimase inespressivo, mentre diceva lentamente:

“La Mela non è con me.”

“La farete pervenire” intervenne Lucrezia “sull’altare della Cattedrale di San Giorgio, in un giorno stabilito. L’undici d’Agosto prossimo venturo è indetta una corsa delle putte[6], la città sarà distratta dai giochi. Mi sembra il momento ideale per lo scambio.”

“Quali sono le garanzie che ci date?” intervenne Isabella, chetando con un gesto il moto di protesta di mio padre. “Potreste uccidere i bambini nel frattempo.”

Lucrezia sorrise. “Sorella, mi offendi. La mia parola non basta?”

Per tutta risposta, Isabella scosse il capo, decisa. “Non basta. Libera uno dei due ora, se sei in buona fede.”

La mano di Vanni sudava nella mia. Voleva andare a casa, lo sentivo dal fremito delle sue dita.

“Prendete Giovanni” dissi, causando un sussulto tra i convenuti. Mio fratello mi guardò, con gli occhi spalancati. “Lui non ha colpa in tutto questo…resterò io. Vi prego.”

Per un attimo vidi l’indecisione sul volto di Ezio, e il terrore e la speranza su quello di mia madre. Uno di noi due. Si trattava di scegliere. Chi volevano vivo e al sicuro? Me, la colpevole della morte di zio Mario e la ragazzina sporcata dal suo nemico, oppure un bambino coraggioso che era finito in quel guaio per errore? Al loro posto non avrei avuto dubbi.

“I ragazzi restano entrambi” sibilò Lucrezia. Bembo tirò di nuovo indietro Vanni, e Nicoletta cercò di fare altrettanto con me; io mi scostai, e mi gettai ai piedi di Lucrezia.

“Madonna, vi prego! Liberate Vanni! Io basterò come garanzia, vi supplico…”

Furente, Cesare fece per risollevarmi in modo brusco; in un attimo, la lama celata balenò fuori dagli antibracci di mio padre, e si puntò sotto la gola del Borgia. Cesare era stato altrettanto svelto a mettere mano a un pugnale, che teneva fermo all’addome di Ezio. Intorno, gli uomini di entrambe le fazioni si stavano scaldando. La stanza si riempì dei cigolii di spade e coltelli contro i foderi, pronti per essere snudati.

Le piccole mani di Isabella d’Este si posarono senza paura una sulla lama celata di mio padre, l’altra sul pugnale di Cesare, allontanandoli. La Marchesana di Mantova fissò entrambi, come per ricordare loro che non era il luogo né il momento di versare sangue. I due, lentamente, si ritrassero.

Quindi, Isabella tese le mani verso di me. Mi aiutò a rialzarmi, sorridendo benevola.

“Sei coraggiosa, Bianca Auditore. Capisco perché mia sorella non desideri separarsi da te. A noi non resta che accettare le sue condizioni, purtroppo…non abbiamo niente di altrettanto prezioso da offrire.”

Oltre la spalla di Isabella, cercai lo sguardo di Ezio. Dunque, non c’era un piano? Nessuna negoziazione, solo una resa totale per la nostra salvezza?

No. Conoscevo mio padre, i suoi occhi mi parlavano. Qualcosa c’era, ed io non dovevo mostrare di averlo capito. Perciò abbassai il capo e mi rimisi docilmente al fianco di Lucrezia. La delegazione capitanata da Isabella fu congedata; la Marchesana annunciò che sarebbe subito ripartita per Mantova, poiché la sua venuta a Ferrara e per giunta in quello stato delicato era una faccenda che doveva restare celata al Marchese, che la credeva nella loro residenza di campagna, e anche al Duca suo padre.

Sollevai la testa solo per guardarli uscire. Vidi la mano di mia madre alzarsi per un debole saluto. Un saluto strano, con sole tre dita della mano. Rosa rimase a fissarmi per qualche istante, per accertarsi che avessi capito. Quindi, anche lei uscì.

Tre. Tre…cosa? Non capivo, ma era di certo un segnale. Dovevo essere vigile: un altro lungo mese mi attendeva alla corte di Lucrezia Borgia, ma ora sapevo che gli Assassini mi volevano di nuovo tra loro. Avevano un piano che avrebbe permesso di salvare noi e la Mela allo stesso tempo. Si trattava, ancora una volta, di saper aspettare.

 

Nel frattempo, fu mia cura cercare di attuare l’altro piano, quello che riguardava la congiura contro Rodrigo e Cesare Borgia. Se dovevo restare bloccata a Ferrara ad attendere di essere salvata, avrei almeno reso fruttuoso quel soggiorno coatto.

Per quella notte, e per quella successiva, restai da sola in un letto vuoto, a fissare senza requie la stella più luminosa della costellazione dell’Aquila. Pensavo all'undici agosto, il giorno in cui si sarebbero giocati i nostri destini. Gli assassini avrebbero portato la mela sull’altare di San Giorgio, Vanni ed io saremmo tornati a casa. Forse nello stesso momento, a Roma, il meccanismo dentro l’anello avvelenato sarebbe scattato. Cesare Borgia sarebbe morto tra atroci sofferenze, e accanto a lui suo padre. Avrei eliminato i sommi nemici dell’Ordine, e compiuto appieno la vendetta che mio padre aveva cercato per trent’anni. E, soprattutto, avrei ucciso per la prima volta nella mia vita. Anche se a distanza e non per mia mano, anche senza versare del sangue con la mia lama, avrei tolto la vita ad un uomo. Non sapevo come mi sentissi a riguardo, ma continuavo a girare l’anello al dito, pensierosa. Forse Cesare sospettava qualcosa, perché non mi aveva ancora cercata.

Mi sbagliavo, a riguardo. Il Valentino si presentò due sere dopo nella mia camera, finalmente deciso a marchiare di nuovo il territorio che la venuta degli assassini aveva invaso.

“Perché avete atteso tanto, mio signore?”gli chiesi, slacciando il suo farsetto. Temevo la risposta: poteva sospettare della congiura. Poteva sospettare di me.

“Un uomo ha affari da sbrigare” replicò lui, con un sorriso divertito, mentre lasciava scivolare l’indumento a terra. Aveva preso la mia premura per un segno di attaccamento. Dovevo sfruttare questa sua impressione.

Per questo, cercai di essere docile, e allo stesso tempo partecipe. Tuttavia, il peso dell’anello avvelenato al mio dito mi impediva di provare qualsiasi tipo di coinvolgimento. E’ strano pensare alla morte proprio nel momento in cui il corpo è più vivo.

Più tardi, mentre giacevamo accaldati tra le lenzuola, Cesare mi baciò la fronte e rise.

“Sei una piccola strega, Bianca Auditore.”

C’era quasi affetto, nel suo tono. Valutai per un attimo se si trattasse di una minaccia, e decisi che non lo era.

Giocai a fare l’ingenua. Tracciando piccoli cerchi sul suo petto con la punta del dito, replicai: “Perché dite questo, mio signore?”

“Pensi di essere entrata nelle mie grazie, non è vero?”

Sorrisi, intrecciando una gamba alle sue. “Di certo voi siete entrato nelle mie.”

“Credi che non abbia mai avuto donne come te? Femminette che si credono furbe, e pensano di portarmi via un segreto con le loro arti? Il bene che scambi, io posso trovarlo altrove.”

I suoi occhi neri si misero nei miei per risucchiarmi l’anima. Ressi il suo sguardo. “Ma ora siete qui, con me.”

Qualcosa sembrò ammorbidirsi sul fondo di quelle iridi nere. Poi, la sua attenzione fu rivolta all’anello.

Mi prese la mano per studiarlo.

“Un dono di valore” disse, in tono indifferente. “Chi te l’ha regalato?”

“Oh, questo ninnolo? Me l’ha dato Messer Bembo.”

“Un pegno d’amore?”

“E se fosse?”

Il suo tono cambiò di colpo. “Toglilo.”

“Non ha alcun significato per me.”

“Allora toglilo.”

Ubbidii, spaventata dalla ferocia appena trattenuta nella sua voce. Mi prese la gola, e per un momento ebbi paura che volesse uccidermi.

“Tu mi appartieni.”

Un moto di ribellione mi scosse le membra; no, io non appartenevo a nessuno! Tuttavia, dovevo reggere il gioco. “Sì” dissi, più docile e spaventata che potevo. “Se lo volete, quell’anello è vostro. Mi è stato dato per amore, e io lo do a voi. Non ho altro signore se non voi, ve lo giuro.”

Glielo porsi. La stretta delle sue mani si allentò. Ma non lo prese.

“Non so se desidero di più ucciderti” mormorò, con la voce arrochita dal desiderio “o fare questo.”

E mi baciò con prepotenza, trovando di nuovo la sua strada dentro di me. Questa volta non posso negare che provai piacere, di un genere intenso e violento che i miei successivi amanti non hanno mai più saputo darmi. Ero giovane, ma non più delle fanciulle che andavano spose appena dodicenni, e dopo il loro primo mestruo consumavano la prima notte di nozze alla presenza di una corte intera[7]. Il mio sangue cantava al suono di quel richiamo primordiale: fu facile per me perdere le prime inibizioni. Alcune donne, mi dicono, non trovano mai la strada per i propri sensi: fortunatamente non era il mio caso. Chiamatela predisposizione, o forse ereditarietà. Mi dicono che mio padre non abbia mai resistito al richiamo femminile, e la mia stessa nascita dopotutto ne è la prova.

Lucrezia, in ogni caso, aveva ragione. Avevo appena scoperto un’arma con cui le donne di frequente combattono le loro battaglie silenziose, in questi tempi in cui solo agli uomini è permesso di agire alla luce del sole. E i primi effetti di ciò che avevo seminato iniziarono a vedersi già il giorno successivo, quando notai che il mio anello era sparito. Quando incontrai Cesare al banchetto di quella sera, vidi che lo indossava. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, assaporai il dolcissimo nettare della vittoria.


	13. Presagio

La mattina del tre Agosto 1503 mi trovavo alla finestra delle stanze delle dame, affacciata di nascosto tra i pesanti tendaggi per osservare la partenza di Cesare verso Roma. In sella al suo cavallo dal manto color pece, il duca di Valentinois era elegante e letale come una splendida spada, e il suo seguito sbiadiva al confronto: erano niente più di un velo di spiriti dietro al Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse.

Pensai che Cesare andava incontro alla morte, un destino che io stessa avevo annodato al suo dito. Il filo rosso si scioglieva tra noi. Non lo avrei rivisto mai più.

Le sue parole di quella mattina mi risuonavano ancora nella mente.

Mi aveva concesso il raro privilegio di restare per tutta la notte accanto a me; ma se avesse dormito, non potevo dirlo. Chiudevo gli occhi quando lui ancora vegliava, e mi destavo sentendo il suo sguardo addosso. Era come se la Volpe non trovasse mai requie: mi chiedevo se non avesse bisogno di dormire, come una strana sorta di demonio.

Quella mattina mi chiese di aiutarlo a vestirsi. Eseguii lentamente, infilandogli la camicia candida e aiutandolo con la calzamaglia, il farsetto, la cappa. Confezionavo quel corpo che avevo accarezzato per molte notti, affinché andasse propriamente incontro alla sua fine. Questo pensiero mi mise in cuore un sottile senso di colpa; sicché, mi lasciai andare per un momento alla tristezza, e gli cinsi le spalle, poggiando la testa contro la sua nuca. Nella mente, gli chiesi perdono e lo maledissi nello stesso istante, perché lo avrei ucciso, e perché mi aveva resa come lui.

“Non mi racconterai che sei triste, ora!” fece lui, con finto sarcasmo. Quindi, sciolse il mio abbraccio e si volse a guardarmi. Sfiorò la mia cicatrice, ormai solo un segno chiaro che mi tagliava le labbra sulla parte destra del viso. “La ranocchia è diventata una donna” mi canzonò ancora, con un sorriso felino.

“Sono sempre stata una donna” obiettai, stizzita.

“E’ vero…ma ammetterai, mia orgogliosa Bianca, che sono stato io a scoprirlo per primo.”

Quindi, mi scostò i capelli ancora sciolti sulla camicia da notte di batista, sfiorando con le dita la mia guancia. Dolcemente, per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo.

“E non poteva essere altrimenti…aut Caesar, aut nihil” mormorò, ma nonostante volesse schernirmi ancora udii la nostalgia nella sua voce. Era come se sapesse. Come se mi stesse dicendo addio.

Mi chiesi se avesse capito. E se era così, perché indossava l’anello?

Non lo sapevo, ma mentre lo vedevo partire pensai che forse si era, in qualche modo assurdo, innamorato di me.

La consapevolezza di ciò che stavo facendo mi cadeva pesante addosso. Non me ne pentivo, certo; ma sentivo di aver perso per sempre ogni purezza. L’innocenza di una persona non è la verginità del corpo, ma dell’anima; la mia era appena stata lacerata da quella prima scelta omicida. Più tardi avrei compreso che per ogni uomo e per ogni donna giunge il momento di sporcarsi la coscienza, ma per quel giorno, mentre osservavo Cesare Borgia attraversare il ponte levatoio e lasciare il castello di Ferrara, mi sentii un po’ più lontana dall’Olimpo della vittoria, e un po’ più vicina all’inferno.

 

La settimana che mi separava da San Lorenzo sembrava non avere mai fine. Il tempo rallentava, pur di non farmi arrivare al giorno previsto per la congiura. Si sarebbe fermato, e forse il Giudizio Universale sarebbe giunto prima che gli Assassini potessero finalmente salvarci. Non riuscivo a immaginare il nostro ritorno a casa, e i volti che un tempo mi accoglievano sorridendo. Erano passati solo due mesi, e mi parevano almeno due anni.

Margherita fu una compagnia indispensabile per me in quegli ultimi sette giorni. Accompagnava sempre Lucrezia quando si recava in segreto a casa di messer Bembo, e accudiva mio fratello Vanni di persona: per questo, sapendo quanto mi consolasse, mi parlava in continuazione di lui. Sembrava che Vanni vivesse con trepidazione quanto me l’arrivo di San Lorenzo. Stando alle parole della bambina, la partenza di Cesare Borgia per Roma con l’anello avvelenato al dito era stata festeggiata a casa di Pietro Bembo come una seconda nascita del Salvatore.

“Sono contenta anche io che sia andato via” mi confessò Margherita, tenendo gli occhi bassi. “Madonna Lucrezia non è felice quando messer Cesare è qui. Alcune volte…entra nelle sue stanze senza chiedere il permesso, e mi caccia. Li sento litigare, poi lei grida e lo supplica di lasciarla in pace…lui la chiama con brutti nomi, e sento che la picchia e…quando se ne va, lei è in lacrime e ha i capelli e gli abiti sempre in disordine. L’ultima volta le aveva graffiato il viso e le spalle, e…”

Si ammutolì. Le presi la mano gelida tra le mie. Lei ricambiò la stretta.

“Messer Cesare non è una brava persona” disse ancora.

Mi chiedete se rimasi indifferente a quella confessione?

Certamente no. Tuttavia, la consapevolezza della natura malata del rapporto tra fratello e sorella non riduceva il mio senso di colpa. Mi chiedevo soltanto come un uomo potesse mostrare due aspetti tanto diversi di sé con due differenti persone. Ora comprendevo ancora di più la rabbia della Borgia verso Cesare, ma non riuscivo ad appropriarmi di quella stessa ira e indignazione. Sono sempre stata piuttosto egoista, lo riconosco. Non la compativo abbastanza da raccontare a me stessa che uccidevo Cesare per vendicarla. A me non era mai venuto alcun male dalle sue mani, né alcuna violenza dal suo amore. Nonostante gli orribili crimini del Valentino, dunque, ero decisa a non rinunciare al mio senso di colpa. Sentivo che era qualcosa di importante per la strada che desideravo intraprendere. La necessità non coincide sempre con la giustizia: tutt’oggi sono convinta che un Assassino dovrebbe tenerlo sempre a mente.

D’improvviso, notai che Margherita aveva al polso uno strano nastrino. Si trattava di una semplicissima cordicella di stracci, probabilmente sfilacciati e reintrecciati per noia. La teneva legata al polso, come se fosse un tesoro.

Lei si accorse del mio sguardo, e subito balbettò: “L’ha…l’ha fatta vostro fratello. Ha detto che potevo tenerla.”

Non era certo un’opera d’arte, ma il rossore sulle guance di quella bambina mi disse che per lei non esisteva nulla di più bello al mondo.

Pensai subito che quella sua debolezza per Vanni poteva tornarmi utile. Nonostante la simpatia che provavo per Margherita e la pietà a cui la storia di Lucrezia mi aveva mosso, non dovevo dimenticare di essere circondata da serpi. Avevano giurato di riconsegnarmi ai miei genitori: ma potevo fidarmi? Forse la notizia della morte del papa sarebbe stata sufficiente a Lucrezia per lasciarci andare, senza che pretendesse anche la mela. Dubitavo, tuttavia, che gli Assassini le portassero l’originale. Come avrebbe reagito se si fosse accorta di essere presa in giro? Dovevo tutelare me stessa e mio fratello: nient’altro importava.

 

Durante la notte di san Lorenzo si tenne un banchetto a Palazzo Schifanoia, che si protrasse per buona parte della notte. Il salone di rappresentanza, affrescato con allegorie dei Dodici mesi, fu colmo di brindisi, cibo elaborato, saltimbanchi e musica. Vidi le dame favorite di Lucrezia ridere civettuole, indirizzando occhiate di sottecchi a uomini che morivano di desiderio per loro; vidi messer Bembo sedere alla destra di Lucrezia, che gli toccava frequentemente, con una scusa qualsiasi, il braccio o la mano. Vanni era presente, mischiato ai paggi e costantemente sorvegliato dal solito, torvo Ercole Strozzi, che gli zoppicava dietro ovunque andasse.

Costretta a tavola insieme alle dame, non perdevo di vista Vanni nemmeno un istante. Mio fratello mi rivolgeva sguardi in parte frastornati, e in parte affascinati da ciò che lo circondava. Lo vidi rapito dai mangiafuoco, incantato dalle fanciulle che si esibivano in una rappresentazione allegorica delle Grazie, coinvolto dai balli a cui il suo stato di paggio non gli permetteva di partecipare.

Lì per lì mi chiesi perché non provasse lo stesso ribrezzo che io provavo alla vista di tanto lusso e tanto spreco. I poveri di Monteriggioni si sarebbero nutriti con gli scarti di quel banchetto per settimane; fondendo cinque delle coppe d’oro in cui bevevamo avremmo potuto comprare due cannoni per le fortificazioni. Non consideravo la sua giovane età, e la rabbia che nutriva in cuore per ciò che la nostra condizione di bastardi ci aveva tolto. Chissà cosa vedeva in quella girandola di ori, broccati e pietre preziose. Per quanto mi riguardava, soltanto che le pareti affrescate della sala mi schiacciavano contro la sedia, togliendomi il fiato.

D’un tratto, Caterina la Mora fu chiamata a predire il futuro. Dicevano fosse una brava astrologa: la sua bisnonna era stata una strega delle lande africane, molti anni prima che suo padre si unisse come mercenario a un gruppo di soldati di ventura e diventasse uno stimato condottiero al servizio di Ferrara. Fu interrogata sull’amore, sulla fortuna e sulla pecunia, in egual modo tra dame e messeri. Infine, poiché ci trovavamo nel Salone dei Mesi, le fu chiesto di predire il futuro di qualcuno in base alla sua nascita.

Per mia somma sorpresa, Caterina fissò gli occhi neri come la terra su di me. Tese la mano.

“Venite, Bianca.”

Lazzi e applausi mi incitavano a raggiungerla. Avrei preferito evitare di dare mostra di me quella sera, ma il richiamo gentile di Lucrezia mi suggerì che era meglio che partecipassi, e che fingessi perfino di farlo di buon grado. Perciò, mi alzai da tavola e presi la mano della Mora. Le sedetti accanto, su un cuscino di raso rosso.

La sala zittì, mentre la fanciulla chiudeva gli occhi.

“Quando siete nata?” mormorò.

“Il quarto giorno d’Aprile” risposi. Pochi mesi orsono avevamo festeggiato il mio quattordicesimo genetliaco a casa, con la famiglia riunita…per l’occasione, zio Mario mi aveva donato nuovi pugnali da lancio.

Strinsi i denti, per scacciare la fitta di dolore.

Caterina mi accarezzava il palmo della mano sinistra, tracciando segni che non riuscivo a capire. Pensai che facesse parte della sua sceneggiata. Non sapevo molto delle arti divinatorie dei Mori d’Africa, ma di certo la chiromanzia era di gran moda in quegli anni[1]. Sapevo che alcuni astrologi la insegnavano in gran segreto ai propri discepoli, oscillando pericolosamente sul filo dell’eresia.

“Sei nata sotto la costellazione dell’Ariete…la gente di mio padre lo chiama il segno della Famiglia[2]. Chiudi gli occhi, ora.”

Ubbidii, come soggiogata dall’incantesimo della sua voce. Aveva assunto un tono profondo e ispirato, diverso dal solito acuto civettare. 

Lentamente, non so come accadde, le carezze di Caterina sulla mia mano iniziarono ad assumere la forma di lettere. Una frase si disegnò sul telo della mia mente ancora prima che mi rendessi conto che Caterina stessa la stava pronunciando.

“D’atro colore è la sua veste; pallida la mano, che ruba la vita a chiunque sfiori. Domani l’incappucciato ti ghermirà, e ti trascinerà tra le ombre.”

I presenti ammutolirono. Anche a distanza potevo sentire Vanni respirare forte.

Rabbrividii. Abito nero, mano bianca pronta a uccidere. Parlava della Morte? 

La risata di Bembo spezzò il silenzio.

“Prenderà tutti, prima o poi!” fece l’uomo. “Orsù, che questa visione lontana non sia cagione di tristezza, e sia fatto il volere di Dio! Se domani la nostra Bianca aprirà gli occhi a un nuovo giorno, capiremo che Caterina stasera ha bevuto un po’ troppo vino.”

Qualcuno si segnò brevemente la fronte, le labbra e il cuore, ma i più si unirono alle risate. Mi alzai, a disagio; ma Caterina mi afferrò il polso. “Resta con noi. Non andare, domani. Ti aspetta solo morte fuori da queste mura.”

Mi divincolai, infastidita. “Non credo nelle tuo profezie” sibilai, abbastanza piano perché nessun altro udisse.

La Mora mi lasciò andare, con una certa tristezza.

“Peccato. Avevo imparato a volerti bene.”

La festa proseguì gaiamente, come se il presagio di morte che Caterina mi aveva riferito non fosse mai esistito. Soltanto a notte tarda, quando Lucrezia si ritirò nelle proprie stanze richiamando le dame, mi congedai da Vanni che mi abbracciò, preoccupato.

“Ti sei lasciato impressionare da quello stupido gioco?”

“Restiamo qui, Bianca, ti prego. Qui stiamo bene e non ci verrà fatto del male.”

Affondai le unghie nella sua schiena. “Qui siamo tra i nemici di nostro padre” ringhiai quasi “Non lo dimenticare. Anche se indossano maschere dorate non sono altro che bestie.” Quindi, sciogliendo il nostro abbraccio, lo baciai sulla fronte, dicendogli che l’avrei visto l’indomani.

 

Al termine del banchetto, i partecipanti erano tanto stanchi, satolli e ubriachi che, ne ero certa, nessuno mi avrebbe sentita camminare nei corridoi. Caterina la Mora non era rientrata: dedussi che si fosse attardata con qualcuno dei suoi spasimanti. Anche Angela era assente, per simili motivi: la corte che Giulio d’Este le aveva rivolto per tutta la sera era stata spietata, e non dubitavo stesse proseguendo nelle stanze di lui. Nicoletta, che avrebbe dovuto essere la guardiana di tutte noi, era ubriaca fradicia e dormiva della grossa. I Templari di Lucrezia avevano festeggiato la vigilia della morte del Papa come i Troiani, inconsapevoli che dentro il cavallo di legno si celavano le spade degli Achei. La corte ferrarese aveva commesso lo stesso errore: aveva visto in me l’ostaggio, e non il guerriero.

Anche qui, per fortuna, la mia piccola stanza era vicinissima a quella di Lucrezia Borgia. Attesi nel buio per un’ora buona: dovevo essere certa che lei dormisse. Poi, quando presi il coraggio di uscire nei corridoi e avvicinarmi alla porta, mi accorsi che Lucrezia non era sola. Sentii una risata sommessa. C’era un uomo di là.

Tra una serie di bisbigli d’amore, distinsi chiare alcune parole della Borgia.

“Questa è la notte in cui muoio e rinasco…e con me i Cavalieri del Tempio.”

Lui attese un momento, prima di replicare: “I Bentivoglio di Bologna sono con noi, purché riconsegnate Castelbolognese e Imola ai loro alleati. Ci seguiranno anche i francesi del signore di Bayard. Tuttavia…”

Lei proseguì, secca: “I Della Rovere ci ostacoleranno. Lo so, Pietro. Giuliano diventerà il mio peggior nemico da domani in poi. Non mi importa. Stanotte l’incubo che è stato la mia vita sbiadirà per sempre. Finalmente non dovrò più temere per i miei figli. Juan, Rodrigo, e Margherita…hanno rischiato troppo per colpa del sangue che hanno nelle vene. Da domani prenderò le redini della famiglia, e tutto sarà diverso.”

“E ditemi, madonna: avrete attenzioni anche per me?”

Il resto del discorso si spense in effusioni che non avevo tempo né voglia di ascoltare. Uno scisma tra i templari: era una buona notizia. D'improvviso ebbi una rarissima reminescenza dei miei studi a Monteriggioni: gli antichi romani lo dicevano sempre, Divide et Impera. Un nemico diviso è debole e facilmente contrastabile.

Con quella convinzione, mi introdussi più tardi nella stanza, mentre i due amanti dormivano. Sapevo che Lucrezia non poteva avere ancora al collo il porta profumi in cui celava la cantarella. Se ero abbastanza fortunata, se l’era tolto prima di giacere con Bembo: l’avrei trovato a mia disposizione.

Cercai di ignorare le sagome intrecciate dei due tra le coperte, e avanzai a passi brevi, sollevando appena le piante dei piedi dal pavimento per toccare con la punta delle dita qualsiasi possibile ostacolo. Gli occhi si erano abituati abbastanza bene al buio, e tuttavia non conoscevo il luogo in cui mi trovavo e non volevo rischiare di essere scoperta.

Tastai sulla toletta della Duchessa: la prima cosa che le mie dita afferrarono fu una piccola ampolla di profumo. La tenni stretta in pugno, mentre con la mano libera frugavo alla ricerca del porta profumi. Lo rinvenni accanto ai gioielli poggiati in fretta: riconobbi con i polpastrelli la lavorazione a piccole croci appuntite, la gemma centrale, e gli smalti lisci delle decorazioni. Lentamente, lo sollevai, e me lo portai contro il cuore impazzito. Quindi, tornai nella mia stanza.

Non potevo indugiare molto: in qualunque momento Bembo e la duchessa potevano svegliarsi. Non ero certa delle loro intenzioni verso di noi: nel caso non avessero avuto intenzione di liberarci, avevo bisogno di un’arma che non destasse alcun sospetto. Non mi avrebbero permesso di indossare nemmeno una spilla per il terrore che potessi giocare brutti scherzi. Non avevo saputo trovare un’alternativa più letale della cantarella.

Badando di fare meno rumore possibile, accesi il mio mozzicone di candela. Alla sua tremula luce stappai l’ampollina di profumo, poi svitai lentamente, cercando di non produrre alcun suono, il ciondolo di Lucrezia. I grani bianchi di veleno erano lì dentro, apparentemente innocui e fermi come cristalli di neve.

Versai con attenzione una piccola quantità di quei grani nel profumo; quindi, terrorizzata da ciò che stavo facendo, tappai di nuovo l’ampollina e l’agitai cautamente. Vidi il liquido farsi appena più torbido.

Avvitai di nuovo il ciondolo di Lucrezia, e di soppiatto tornai nella sua stanza per poggiarlo di nuovo sulla sua toletta. Quei pochi passi che mi conducevano un’ultima volta verso la mia stanza furono l’anticamera dell’inferno. Un sussulto mi fece sobbalzare mentre già avevo un passo sulla soglia; ma era solo Bembo che si era rigirato nel sonno. Scivolai oltre la porta, e più lentamente che potei la chiusi alle mie spalle.

Quando fui tornata nella mia stanza, mi accasciai contro il muro, distrutta dalla tensione. Era fatta. Avevo il veleno. Lucrezia diceva che agiva anche attraverso la pelle: dovevo maneggiare l’ampollina con cura.

Prima di mettermi a letto, guardai un’ultima volta il mio profumo avvelenato. In quello stesso momento, a Roma, Cesare era ospite del cardinale Castellesi di Corneto, insieme al Papa suo padre. Avevano bevuto il vino con l’arsenico, e il meccanismo infernale dentro l’anello di Lucrezia aveva agito. Cesare era morto per opera mia.

Per sopportare quel pensiero mi aggrappai alla vista della stella Altaïr, che sembrava brillare più forte del solito fuori dalla mia finestra.

Dunque, alla fine era accaduto. Quella notte, diventavo ufficialmente un’Assassina.

La profezia di Caterina mi attraversò la mente solo un momento. Pensai che sarebbe stata una grande ironia se fossi morta di seguito alla mia prima vittima. Nemmeno all’Inferno mi sarei liberata di Cesare Borgia.

Con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, mi addormentai.

 

Note

[1] Lo testimonia l’opera, un poco più tarda rispetto alle nostre vicende, di Gerolamo Cardano. Potete leggere qualcosa su questo interessante personaggio qui: http://www.astercenter.net/personaggi/umanisti/Gerolamo_Cardano.htm

[2] Ammetto che la mia documentazione riguardo i segni astrologici della tradizione africana è piuttosto superficiale. In questo momento non ho tempo per una documentazione più approfondita, ma prometto di verificare questa mia affermazione quanto prima.


	14. L'incappucciato

Per essere il mio primo sonno di dannata, fu in realtà piuttosto tranquillo. La stanchezza aveva vinto la tensione, facendomi sprofondare in un riposo pesante e senza sogni. La mattina dopo mi svegliai prima delle altre dame, mi lavai in fretta, e trovai sulla cassapanca gli abiti che indossavo quando ero arrivata. Accarezzai la camicia, tornata bianca tra le mani delle lavandaie della Duchessa, la calzamaglia scura e la cappa grigia. Lucrezia aveva mantenuto la sua promessa di restituirmeli quando mi avesse liberata. Era tutto vero. Stavo per tornare a casa.

Mi morsi il labbro, gettando un’occhiata al vestito da dama lì accanto. In quelle gonne, tanto scomode per muoversi, erano celate tasche strategiche che mi avrebbero fatto comodo per nasconderci la mia ampolla. Dovevo ingegnarmi, e comprimerla nella piccola scarsella che avevo in cintura.

Per mia sfortuna, Caterina mi notò mentre stavo mettendo l’ampolla nella bisaccia. Cercai di sorridere.

“Un ricordo dei miei giorni di dama.”

Lei mi guardò con una sorta di compassione, mista a un po’ di rimpianto. “Sei così bella vestita da donna…perché ti conci a questo modo barbaro?”

Perché così è più facile arrampicarsi sui muri, pensai, ma naturalmente non potevo risponderle a questo modo.

Ero nervosa, mentre ci dirigevamo di nuovo al Castello. Lucrezia diceva che avremmo atteso l’arrivo della Mela nel giardino degli Aranci, per ingannare le ore. Durante il tragitto pregai di vedere spuntare un cappuccio bianco, una cappa azzurra alla Veneziana o rossa alla Toscana che ci seguisse. Non vidi nulla.

Il giardino si stendeva su una bella terrazza merlata, che si affacciava direttamente sul fossato del castello; io guardavo la lenta scalata del sole nel cielo, mentre Nicoletta si esibiva al liuto e Angela danzava. Il campanile di San Giorgio suonò dodici rintocchi.

Margherita si affacciò discretamente sul mio orecchio.

“Arriveranno, non temete” bisbigliò, per rassicurarmi. D’istinto, accarezzai il bozzo che sformava la mia bisaccia. Speravo che la bambina avesse ragione, altrimenti avrei dovuto fare qualcosa che desideravo davvero evitare.

Vanni non pareva inquieto quanto me. Si univa ai motteggi di Bembo contro lo Strozzi: pareva che il poeta avesse infine stretto con mio fratello una sorta di intesa, e mi chiesi come questo fosse stato possibile in una sola settimana. Per essere amabile, Bembo lo era eccome; eppure, stimavo il mio Giovanni un poco più furbo. A meno che non stesse facendo come me, inscenando una finzione con uno scopo preciso.

E’ un errore che commetto spesso, mettere chi amo su un piedistallo. Ed ecco perché vengo tanto spesso delusa.

Storcendo il naso, osservai il gioco dei templari: insegnare a Vanni le regole della cortigianeria.

“Ogni dama è una dea da mettere in trono” spiegava Bembo, vivace “un angelo sceso in terra da venerare. Tuttavia, un vero cortigiano ama una dama, ed una soltanto: solo a lei sono rivolti i suoi pensieri.”

“Scegli la tua dama, ragazzino” disse lo Strozzi “Ma scegli bene, perché non è un legame che possa sciogliersi facilmente!”

“Come un matrimonio?” domandò Vanni.

Bembo annuì, strappando un fiore rosso dall’aiuola. “Un matrimonio d’anime.”

Vidi Vanni scrutare un po’ le dame, più e meno giovani, che ridevano scioccamente commentando tra loro quanto sarebbe diventato bello il mio fratellino quando si fosse fatto uomo. Vidi Lucrezia approvare con un cenno del capo quel gioco innocente, e Margherita rigirare nervosamente il braccialettino di stracci che portava al polso.

Per la sorpresa di tutti, e soprattutto la mia, Vanni si diresse verso Lucrezia Borgia. Si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, e le porse il fiore.

Le risate della corte e i mormorii inteneriti si alzarono tutti insieme.

“Ottima scelta, ragazzo!” approvò il Bembo “Non c’è una creatura più angelica sulla terra.”

Per celare il rossore, Vanni teneva la testa bassa, e i capelli neri gli spiovevano sul volto. Non potevo indovinare la sua espressione, ma la mia coscienza fu subito pronta a difenderlo: certo, non poteva fare altro se non ingraziarsi la Borgia. Dopo tutto, eravamo ancora nelle sue mani.

Lucrezia sorrise, intenerita: si alzò, e gli poggiò una mano sul capo. “E sia, Giovanni Auditore. Io ti nomino mio cavaliere.”

Non so se avrei voluto fulminare lei oppure lui. Lucrezia se ne accorse, perché aggiunse, ridendo: “Sempre che tua sorella me lo permetta. Mi pare alquanto gelosa.”

“Una stella non può essere gelosa del sole” replicai, pronta, con lieve inchino.

Lucrezia mi rivolse uno sguardo di approvazione. Fece alzare Vanni; quindi, mi chiese di avvicinarmi. Io ubbidii.

Mi prese il viso, fissandomi dritto negli occhi.

“Sei vestita come il giorno in cui arrivasti, piccola Bianca…eppure, sei molto diversa da allora. Sono fiera di ciò che vedo.”

Accarezzando di nuovo il bozzo che gonfiava la mia scarsella, replicai: “Sareste ancora più fiera di ciò che non potete vedere, madonna. Il mio cuore,” precisai con un tono più leggero “ha appreso i vostri insegnamenti con umiltà.”

Ci fu servito un pasto leggero lì, nel giardino. Il sole continuava a calare. Erano trascorse almeno due ore e mezza dal mezzogiorno. Ogni tanto gettavo un’occhiata nervosa al cielo, solcato dal volo folle delle rondini. Dov’erano gli Assassini? Possibile che ci avessero dimenticati?

All’improvviso, vidi un servo arrivare in fretta, avvicinarsi a Lucrezia e bisbigliare qualcosa al suo orecchio. La Duchessa lo congedò: si alzò in piedi, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. Ognuno depose le sue occupazioni, cessò la musica e cessarono i lazzi. Lucrezia aprì le braccia, come se volesse stringerci tutti.

“Amici…fratelli e sorelle, uomini e donne qui convenuti…voi sapete di essere i più cari al mio cuore. Poche persone scelte, vicine a me come nemmeno i miei parenti di sangue lo sono. Dunque, amici miei, famiglia: l’animo mio esplode di gioia nel comunicarvi due notizie meravigliose! Un messo è giunto ora da Roma, il Papa è caduto nella trappola. Giace contorcendosi nel suo giaciglio per il veleno che la nostra mano ha versato nel suo vino. I medici gli danno poche speranze. Una nuova era sorge per la fratellanza templare…una nuova era priva di soprusi, che sotto la guida del Padre della Comprensione ci condurrà finalmente all’Armonia…”

Un cortigiano dal cappello piumato entrò in quel momento, recando lo scrigno in mano. Mormorando per lo stupore e la reverenza, i templari presenti iniziarono a inginocchiarsi solennemente.

“Festeggiamo, amici, perché la Mela dell’Eden è tornata tra noi, come fu prima di Adamo ed Eva e come sarà per sempre, oggi e nei secoli.”

Un amen devoto risuonò nel giardino. Poi, Lucrezia chiuse gli occhi, e iniziò a cantare. Con una voce sottile, non sempre intonata ma rapita. Ispirata. Convincente.

 

Non nobis, Domine, Domine…non nobis Domine…sed nomine, sed nomine Tuo da gloria...

 

Subito, il coro dei Templari intorno a lei si sollevò, in un unico respiro. Da quel piccolo giardino si spandeva per le strade di Ferrara una lode al Signore che qualcuno forse scambiò per devozione.

Quando lo scrigno che conteneva la Mela raggiunse le sue mani, notai che Lucrezia piangeva. Due gocce perfette le rotolarono lungo la mascella dalla curva dolce. Era commossa, felice. Diede uno sguardo al Manufatto dell’Eden, poi richiuse subito lo scrigno, accarezzandone i contorni con affetto e riconoscenza.

Allora, ebbi il coraggio di farmi avanti.

“Avete promesso di liberarci.”

Lei annuì, e fece un cenno a due guardie. “Sarete scortati fuori Ferrara.”

“E la Mela?”

Lucrezia mi squadrò. “Quella non era nei nostri patti. Resterà a noi.”

“Ma io vi ho aiutata. Siamo alleate, l’avete detto voi stessa!”

Le sopracciglia della donna si aggrottarono, le sue labbra ebbero un guizzo di collera.

“Il mio informatore da Roma mi dice che mio fratello non è morto. Non indossava l’anello al momento del banchetto, e ha bevuto solo l’ordinario arsenico. Ora sta male, ma si salverà. Il tuo compito è fallito, Bianca Auditore: sarai libera, perché sono una donna di parola, ma la Mela resta a noi.”

Me l’aspettavo, dannazione. Cesare non era morto, e Lucrezia non aveva mantenuto la sua promessa. Non avrei voluto arrivare a tanto, ma era giunto il momento.

Afferrai Margherita, uncinandole le spalle con il braccio e premendole la schiena contro il mio petto. La bambina non ebbe il tempo di gridare: con la pressione dei pollici la costrinsi ad aprire la bocca, mentre con l’altra mano estraevo e velocemente stappavo l’ampolla. Strozzi e gli altri uomini snudarono le spade, ma la Duchessa fece loro cenno di fermarsi.

“E’ cantarella” dissi, causando il panico tra le dame. Anche gli uomini templari sbiancarono, indietreggiando di un passo. “Se non mi restituite il Frutto dell’Eden, questa bambina ne pagherà le conseguenze.”

“Bianca, no!” disse Vanni. Gli ringhiai di tacere, ma senza guardarlo. Non potevo distogliere gli occhi da Lucrezia, ora.

Le lacrime di Margherita iniziarono a scorrermi tra le dita. Sudavo freddo, mentre tutti mi osservavano come se fossi una pantera impazzita per la prigionia.

Lucrezia era diventata pallidissima, e le linee sotto le gote si erano fatte più pesanti in pochi istanti. Eppure, stava dritta come una regina. Mi fronteggiava, forte della sua posizione.

“Stai mentendo. Non può essere cantarella. Solo io ne custodisco la formula.”

Sogghignai, compiaciuta di me stessa. “Mi avete sottovalutata, madonna. Per tenermi vicina, mi avete dato libero accesso alle vostre stanze…non è più leggero stamane, quel porta profumi?”

Lei sembrò capire. Il dubbio le attraversò il volto. Strinse il ciondolo tra l’indice e il pollice, come per valutarne il peso.

Con un ringhio, Ercole Strozzi alzò la spada sulla testa e mi si avventò contro; Bembo lo fermò, afferrandogli i pugni e facendogli cadere la spada.

“Razza di idiota, sei impazzito o cosa?” ruggì il veneziano.

“L’idiota sei tu! Non lo vedi che è solo una serva? ” ringhiò Strozzi di rimando “Perdio, che l’avveleni, quella piccola serpe! Le faremo la pelle prima che esca di qui.”

Le minacce dello zoppo non mi intimorivano. Io sapevo chi era Margherita, e solo adesso Lucrezia si rendeva conto del passo falso che aveva compiuto nello svelarmelo. La piccola, indifesa Bianca che aveva fatto rapire più di due mesi prima non esisteva più. Lei stessa mi aveva dato le armi per liberare l’aquila che dormiva dentro di me.

Era evidente che la Duchessa cercava di dominare le sue ansie di madre, mentre mi diceva, quasi fredda: “Dunque, Bianca Auditore, tu hai compiuto la tua scelta. Tra l’ordine e il caos, sei dalla parte di quest’ultimo. E’ un vero peccato.”

“Noi Assassini lo chiamiamo libero arbitrio, madonna.”

“E in nome di questo libero arbitrio, sceglierai anche di uccidere un’innocente? Questo, se non erro, va contro il tuo Credo. Trattenere la lama dalla carne degli innocenti…non recita così la vostra regola?”

Inspirai piano, per dominare una crescente sensazione di entusiasmo. Ero io a governare la partita. Percepivo la vibrazione del veleno attraverso il vetro dell’ampolla, le lacrime calde della bambina, le mie dita come artigli sul suo viso e i polpastrelli che premevano l’osso della mandibola senza alcuna pietà.

Mi tornò in mente il cavallo di Vanni, che due anni prima mio padre aveva ucciso al mio posto. Ezio si era accollato il peso di un’altra morte, solo perché io non mi sentivo ancora pronta. Ora mi trovavo di nuovo in bilico su quel confine sottile, e questa volta mi sentivo tanto forte che sarebbe bastato un soffio per farmelo varcare.

“Se volete diventare gran Maestro dei Templari, dovete aggiornare le vostre conoscenze. Il Credo si è evoluto. Ora pensiamo che tutto è lecito.”

Lucrezia emise una risata, ma secca, tesa. Io feci cenno a Vanni di prendere la mela. Lui, tremante, ubbidì e raccolse lo scrigno dalle mani della Duchessa, che lo fissava benevola come a scusarlo di ciò che lo costringevo a fare.

“E ora, Bianca? Che farai?” domandò la Borgia, quasi schernendomi. 

Già. Che avrei fatto? Il sudore mi colava sulle tempie, gocciolando sul bavero della mia camicia da uomo. Come sarei potuta uscire da quella torre colma di templari infuriati?

Gettai un’occhiata sulla mia spalla, di sfuggita. Avrei avuto tempo di prendere Vanni e gettarmi con lui nel fossato? Probabilmente no. Mi avrebbero trafitta con le loro spade prima che riuscissi ad afferrargli la mano. Se avessi lasciato Margherita anche solo per un attimo, ci avrebbero scannati come porci.

Il mio piccolo ostaggio non si dimenava, non si ribellava alla mia presa. Come una delle sue bambole di pezza, si era immobilizzata tra le mie braccia, la bocca forzatamente socchiusa e gli occhi stretti come per scacciare l’incubo. Dal movimento appena accennato delle labbra, intuii che stesse pregando.

Iniziai ad avere paura, seriamente paura. Non tanto per il mio corpo, quanto per la mia anima.

Dio, cosa stavo facendo? Ezio avrebbe mai ucciso una bambina? Lo avrebbe fatto zio Mario, o nonno Giovanni, o il mio antenato Altaïr? Era davvero necessario quel sacrificio?

Il rintocco della campana ruppe l’aria ferma e afosa, mentre io decidevo della mia vita e di quelle di Vanni e Margherita. Pareva un segnale: il tempo gelò. Al primo rintocco, pieno, possente, ne seguì un secondo. Smisi di respirare. Quando ormai i polmoni sembravano bruciarmi per l’assenza d’aria, venne il terzo.

Una scintilla mi illuminò la mente. Tre…era il numero che mi aveva indicato mia madre, il giorno dell’incontro nel salone delle udienze. E prima che il terzo rintocco avesse finito di suonare, udii gli scoppi, ravvicinati. Un’ondata di denso fumo bianco ci travolse.

Fui svelta a mettermi una manica della camicia davanti al viso. Dov’era Vanni? Non lo sapevo, ma nel proteggermi il naso e la bocca avevo allentato la presa su Margherita. L’ampollina di cantarella mi scivolò dalle mani, cadde a terra e si infranse.

Mentre tutti tossivano, dentro il fumo vidi emergere una visione della morte.

Un cappuccio nero, maniche nere rigonfie a righe argentate. Antibracci splendenti, corazza di acciaio lucido intarsiata in argento. Cinta sbalzata con applicazioni rosso vivo, e code di tessuto oscillanti dietro la casacca, come una rondine che abbia un nastro sanguigno impigliato tra le piume.

Quell’uomo magnifico e diverso da tutti gli altri Assassini mi afferrò la mano, mentre senza quasi rendermene conto scioglievo del tutto la mia stretta su Margherita. La bambina, singhiozzando e tossendo, si accasciò a terra. L’incappucciato mi trascinò tra le nebbie sprigionate dalle bombe fumogene, dentro cui i nemici asfissiati si contorcevano come ombre dell’aldilà.

La profezia di Caterina si era avverata. Un assassino dalla veste nera mi stava conducendo attraverso le ombre. L’incappucciato era lui. Era lui!

Lo vidi correre per pochi passi sul muro, aggrapparsi a una fenditura e volgersi verso di me.

“Ce la fai a seguirmi?”

Quasi mi venne da piangere nel sentire la voce di Ezio.

Mi arrampicai al suo fianco, mentre dalla nebbia emergevano le figure di mia madre e Ugo. Lo zio si era caricato Vanni sulle spalle; Rosa aveva infilato nella sua scarsella la mela dell’Eden.

Mia madre mi strinse rapidamente il braccio. “Li hai distratti alla grande” mormorò. Quindi, mi precedette per indicarmi quali appigli avrei dovuto afferrare.

Ero fuori allenamento. Le comodità della corte mi avevano resa più furba, ma anche più pesante. Raggiungere i tetti di mattone dei ballatoi mi mozzò il fiato; ci stavamo dirigendo verso la torre occidentale. Le mie mani, un tempo abituate ad aggrapparsi ovunque, si erano fatte più delicate: fu faticoso iniziare un’altra scalata, e ancora peggio accorgersi che ero arrivata ad almeno una quindicina di metri da terra. Dovevo ricordarmi di non guardare giù.

Quando vidi mia madre eseguire agilmente il suo salto alla veneziana, ebbi un brivido. Era molto tempo che non mi esercitavo in quel tipo di salto, che richiedeva una grande potenza nei muscoli delle gambe. In più, non avevo possibilità di errore. Mi era concesso solo un tentativo.

Nel momento di massima tensione, una pietra mi colpì al braccio. Stringendo i denti, infransi il mio stesso divieto e guardai sotto di me. Dai ballatoi alcuni soldati ci stavano bersagliando alla cieca. Ma non era quello il problema maggiore. Il fumo si stava diradando. Un arciere incoccava.

Ezio fu rapido a esplodere il colpo di pistola che freddò l’arciere. “Va’!” ringhiò, mentre con i pugnali da lancio abbatteva altri due soldati.

Nel frattempo, sulla mia testa, Rosa aveva rotto una finestra del torrione con un calcio e vi era entrata dentro: Ugo le aveva passato un Vanni terrorizzato dall’altezza, ed ora si stava arrampicando a sua volta. Io mi sistemai in posizione appesa, ricordando le istruzioni di mia madre. Cercai di isolarmi dalle grida dei soldati e dal rumore della mia paura. Feci leva sulle punte dei piedi, flettendo le ginocchia un paio di volte per trovare la spinta. Poi, spiccai il salto.

La mia mano si protese per afferrare il davanzale della finestra: mi ci aggrappai, e subito lo afferrai anche con l’altra mano. Puntai i piedi al muro. Era fatta. Avevo saltato!

Zio Ugo mi afferrò per le ascelle, aiutandomi a salire. Ora non restava altro da fare che aspettare mio padre.

“Ezio!” gridò Rosa, affacciandosi alla finestra. “Ora basta giocare: ci stanno aspettando a casa!”

Con un sorriso da mascalzone, l’assassino vestito di nero gridò di rimando: “Bene, ma solo perché ho finito le munizioni!”

Si arrampicò in fretta, saltò agile sul davanzale e ci raggiunse. Dabbasso giungeva un gran frastuono: i templari di Lucrezia stavano salendo le scale.

Mio padre scambiò con Ugo un’occhiata di intesa.

“E’ il momento?”

“Credo di sì.”

Vidi Ezio estrarre da sotto la cappa un sacchetto di cuoio, dalla cui sommità fuoriusciva uno stoppino. “State indietro” disse, mentre Ugo estraeva un acciarino dalle pieghe della cappa bianca. Mia madre spinse me e Vanni contro il muro.

“Tenetevi forte a me” ci raccomandò. Noi ci stringemmo al suo fianco, mentre Ezio lasciava cadere il sacchetto nella tromba delle scale.

Si udì un’esplosione che fece tremare i muri. Un nugolo di polvere si innalzò dal piano inferiore, insieme a imprecazioni e grida di dolore.

“Le scale dovrebbero essere crollate” spiegò Ezio, sorridendo.

“Che accidenti è questa?” mormorai, ammirata.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “L’ultima diavoleria di Leonardo. Polvere da sparo mista a…qualcos’altro. Non chiedermi cosa, non lo so nemmeno io.”

“Ma se le scale sono crollate” mormorò Vanni, pallido “Non siamo in trappola anche noi?”

Rosa sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli. “Ce ne andremo di qui, aquilotto, non avere paura.”

“E come?”

Mio fratello era terrorizzato dalla risposta, che aveva già intuito. I suoi occhi grigioverdi fissavano la finestra posta in alto, sopra i ballatoi di legno, come se fosse la porta dell’Inferno.

Mia madre dovette prenderselo in collo, come se fosse un bambino piccolo, mentre saliva la scaletta a pioli che conduceva alla finestra più alta. Ci arrampicammo sui merli della torre, mentre Ugo estraeva dal cinturone una piccola balestra e teneva a bada i soldati che correvano dai ballatoi per fermarci. Lassù, sul tetto del torrione, ci aspettava un Salto della Fede come non ne avevo mai eseguiti, nemmeno dalle mura di Monteriggioni. Almeno trenta metri ci separavano dalle acque verdastre del fossato. Mi girò la testa per un istante.

Vanni aveva smesso di lamentarsi, e i suoi occhi ora erano spiritati di fronte al vuoto. Poi, una freccia sibilò accanto a Rosa, e strisciò così vicina al suo fianco da aprirle uno squarcio nella giubba.

I soldati di Lucrezia ci miravano dalle altre torri.

“Stringiti a me” disse Rosa, prima di tuffarsi con Vanni ancora aggrappato addosso. Ezio e Ugo rispondevano all’attacco nemico con i loro dardi. A stento trattenni un grido quando una freccia nemica rimbalzò vicina al mio piede.

“Seguiteli, svelti!” ordinò mio padre, 

Ugo esitò. “Sei sicuro di farcela?”

“Basto io a coprire la ritirata. Va’ con Bianca, svelto!”

“No!” gridai, ma Ugo mi aveva già afferrato la mano e spinta sull’orlo del tetto. Con un ultimo sguardo preoccupato rivolto a mio padre, che si preparava ad affrontare i soldati sguainando la spada, mi buttai.

Quella volta non provai alcuna gioia nel breve volo. L’aria mi frustava il volto e le orecchie, mentre queste ultime erano tese allo spasimo per cercare di carpire i rumori della battaglia. L’impatto con l’acqua melmosa e calda mi provocò un disgusto che non saprei descrivere. Provavo orrore di quelle alghe limacciose che mi lambivano le gambe, mentre nuotavo rasente al muro per raggiungere Rosa e Vanni.

Si erano rifugiati sotto un ponte coperto che univa il torrione settentrionale al resto del castello; il mio fratellino tremava e piangeva, ma mia madre non sembrava meno spaventata.

“Ezio?” domandò subito, appena Ugo ed io li raggiungemmo.

Ugo fece un cenno verso l’alto. “Vuole giocare ancora un po’ con i suoi amichetti.” Poi, intuendo che qualcosa non andava, prese il braccio di Rosa. “Che c’è?”

“La Mela” fece lei, quasi senza voce. “La dannata freccia ha rotto la mia fusciacca, deve aver ceduto durante il Salto della Fede. Il Frutto dell’Eden è perso!”

Ci volgemmo a guardare le acque torbide e verdastre del fossato. La Mela dell’Eden, che mio padre aveva messo in gioco per salvarmi la vita, era da qualche parte là sotto.

Senza fermarmi a pensare, mi immersi. Le voci di mia madre e zio Ugo si attutirono nella dolce distorsione dell’acqua.

Là sotto era tutto un gioco di ombre viscose e danzanti. Non vedevo nulla di dorato e luccicante. Mi domandai se non ci fossero animali pericolosi in quel fossato. Coccodrilli dalle coste dell’Africa? Avevo sentito che alcuni signori li usavano per tenere lontani i nemici. Ma le sagome che vedevo agitarsi erano solo carpe sformate di cibo, con brutti occhi a palla poco minacciosi.

Continuai a scendere, guidata dalla mia totale avventatezza. D’improvviso, un luccichio sulla parete esterna del fossato mi catturò la vista. Accanto ad una grande grata circolare, era lì. La Mela dell’Eden. Poggiata ai rialzi che servivano per aprire la grata. 

Nuotai veloce dall’altra parte del fossato, e pregai che il fiato non mi abbandonasse adesso. Ero fuori allenamento, ma dovevo farcela.

Nell’ultimo tratto dovetti tendere la mano. La sfiorai con la punta dei polpastrelli. E poi…Dio, non so come accadde…io la presi. La sentivo nel palmo. Non la immaginavo tanto leggera. Era tiepida come un uovo in procinto di schiudersi. 

Subito dopo aver afferrato saldamente la Mela, sentii il tonfo che lacerò la superficie dell’acqua. Mio padre sprofondava, la corazza lo tirava a fondo. Con un poderoso colpo di braccia e gambe emerse, lasciando dietro di sé una scia rossiccia. Sangue.

Due mani mi afferrarono e costrinsero a tornare in superficie, prima che potessi realizzare appieno.

“Che diavolo stavi facendo?” sibilò Rosa, scrollandosi dall’acqua mentre mi strattonava di nuovo al riparo sotto il ponte coperto. Io respirai avidamente, grattandomi la gola con l’aria che ingollavo.

Avevo la Mela stretta al petto. Gliela mostrai, e lei sgranò gli occhi. In quel momento, sotto quella luce, erano verde intenso. Mi guardò in viso, come se non mi riconoscesse. Poi mi attirò bruscamente a sé, stringendomi forte fino a farmi male e scoccandomi un bacio sui capelli fradici.

“Ezio” chiamava intanto Ugo. Mio padre si era addossato alla parete, stringendosi un braccio.

“Un graffio” replicò lui, ma dal modo in cui digrignava i denti era chiaro che mentiva.

Ci appiattimmo rapidamente sotto il ponte coperto. Frastuono cigolante di legno e catene: i soldati stavano abbassando il ponte levatoio, per venirci a stanare dal nostro rifugio di fango. Eppure, non fecero in tempo a iniziare la loro ricerca. Sentii grida di dolore, corpi che cadevano, rantoli di morte. Un urlo di battaglia, una carica, e armi che cozzavano.

“Cosa succede?” domandai, affascinata.

Mio padre accennò ad un ghigno dolorante. “Un piccolo diversivo organizzato dai nostri amici. Andiamo, adesso. I cavalli ci aspettano.”

Una volta usciti dall’acqua limacciosa, sul lato orientale del castello, gli adulti ci imposero di correre veloce. Nonostante la ferita continuasse a buttare sangue, mio padre non solo teneva il passo, ma ci guidava attraverso i dedali della città. La recente ripianificazione[1] aveva trasformato le strette viuzze medievali in ampie strade adatte alle parate più che a nascondersi. Ci addentrammo tra le stradine che si diramavano dall’ampia Via degli Angeli tra i palazzi, e riuscimmo infine a raggiungere la porta settentrionale della città. Là, ci aspettava una donna incappucciata. Con un certo sollievo, riconobbi Teodora.

Mia madre insisté per salire a cavallo con Ezio, preoccupata che la ferita al braccio gli impedisse di governare l’animale. Ugo avrebbe trasportato Vanni. Io fui felice di salire in sella alle spalle di suor Teodora.

Partimmo divisi, e prendemmo strade differenti per non dare nell’occhio. Ci saremmo rincontrati tutti, auspicabilmente, dopo tre giorni, tra le mura protettive di Monteriggioni.

Prima di andare, avevo chiamato mio padre. Lui aveva volto il capo nella mia direzione.

“Mi dispiace.”

Era uscito dalle mie labbra solo un mormorio, che significava cento cose. Mi dispiace di non avervi ascoltato. Mi dispiace di aver provocato la morte di zio Mario. Mi dispiace di avervi inflitto tanta pena. Mi dispiace di essermi data al vostro nemico. 

Ezio aveva capito subito ognuno di quei significati. Non aveva risposto, volgendo il capo e dicendo che era il momento di partire.

Mia madre mi aveva guardato un po’ più a lungo, con comprensione. Mi aveva fatto un cenno, come a dire: tutto si sistemerà, abbi fiducia in me. Poi, ci eravamo separati.

Avevo affidato la Mela ai miei genitori, ed ora provavo un gelo intenso nei punti in cui il manufatto dell’Eden mi aveva toccata. Mi pervadeva un senso di assenza, e di vuoto.

Dunque, ero in salvo. Lontana da Ferrara, diretta finalmente a casa. Perché questo non mi dava alcuna gioia?

Teodora ed io dovemmo trascorrere la prima notte all’addiaccio, su una non meglio precisata stradina di campagna ai confini tra la Romagna di Cesare Borgia e l’Emilia dei Bentivoglio. Ero terrorizzata da ogni rumore, come se il mio amante tradito potesse uscire fuori dalla boscaglia e vendicarsi della trappola che gli avevo teso. No, non ero ancora al sicuro. Forse, non lo sarei stata mai più.

“Farò io il primo turno di guardia” mi offrii, pronta come tutti i colpevoli che necessitano redenzione. La suora annuì, senza cercare di dissuadermi nemmeno per un momento.

Mangiammo in silenzio la carne secca che Teodora aveva portato con sé. Quindi, lei affermò, quasi soprappensiero:

“Dicono che il Papa non sopravviverà. Perde sangue da ogni orifizio, e non tiene il cibo nello stomaco nemmeno per un’ora.” I suoi occhi blu si piantarono su di me. “Dicono che nella congiura sei coinvolta anche tu.”

Non riuscii a capire se fosse un complimento oppure un rimprovero.

Ammisi il mio coinvolgimento, e le raccontai del piano di Lucrezia Borgia di appropriarsi del ruolo di Gran Maestro.

“Interessante…peccato che non ci riuscirà” disse subito la suora. “Giuliano della Rovere è pronto a raccogliere il testimone di Rodrigo Borgia, alla guida dei templari e forse anche sul seggio papale. Un uomo come Della Rovere non permetterà a una donna di prendere il posto che crede gli spetti.”

“Dicono che i Bentivoglio di Bologna e i Cornaro di Roma sono con Lucrezia.”

“Ma gli Orsini seguiranno Della Rovere, e probabilmente anche i Colonna. I nostri uomini a Roma dovranno essere zelanti, il cardinale De Medici va protetto ad ogni costo.”

“De Medici? Un parente del Magnifico Lorenzo?”

Suor Teodora annuì. “Suo figlio, Giovanni Lorenzo De Medici. E’ ancora troppo giovane per sperare che venga eletto Papa, purtroppo: ha soltanto ventotto anni…ma quel giovane cardinale è alleato degli assassini, e rappresenta la nostra unica speranza per il futuro.”

Quasi sobbalzai per la sorpresa. “State dicendo…che gli Assassini mirano al soglio di Pietro?”

A quel punto, la donna mi sorrise. Doveva ormai avere almeno cinquant’anni, ma il suo volto mi sembrava sempre senza tempo.

“Non immaginarti Ezio con la mitra papale, ora. Non saremmo noi in prima persona a salire al soglio di Pietro, ma un nostro alleato. Per la prima volta dai tempi di Niccolò IV[2], l’uomo più potente del mondo sposerebbe nostra causa…e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo la Mela e il Bastone sarebbero entrambi al sicuro insieme a noi.”

“Perché mi state dicendo questo? Non dovrebbe essere un segreto dell’Ordine?”

“E’ evidente che ormai non sei più una bambina, Bianca. D’ora in poi ti parlerò come ad una donna.”

Quell’espressione particolare mi colpì. Piegai il capo, studiando quella straordinaria assassina. Sapeva di me e Cesare? E quanto?

Il suo atteggiamento sornione mi rispose. Tutto. Si sapeva tutto. E se lo sapeva Teodora, significava che Ezio non poteva ignorarlo.

Seppellii la testa tra le mani.

“Mi hai fraintesa…non è quello che intendevo” si corresse Teodora, intuendo il motivo del mio sconforto e, simultaneamente, confermando i miei timori. “Non sei stata tu a scoprire dove fosse nascosto Vanni? E prima di separarci Rosa mi ha detto che hai recuperato la Mela dell’Eden. Hai perfino tenuto sotto scacco da sola i templari di Lucrezia! Ormai sei un’adulta, Bianca. Potevi restare ferma in attesa di essere salvata, e invece hai agito.”

“Io ho fatto uccidere zio Mario, e ho svergognato mio padre…sono andata a letto con il suo nemico.” Le parole mi uscirono a fatica dalla gola, come sassi che l’ostruissero. Le sentivo suonare per la prima volta. Pronunciarle le rendeva inesorabilmente reali. “Io…l’ho fatto perché credevo di poterlo sconfiggere…e invece quel cane ha vinto. Ha vinto, e io ho perso tutto! Ezio mi odia! Mi rinnegherà!”

Suor Teodora mi attirò accanto a sé, sul suo seno che già mi aveva accolto quando ero bambina. Mi sentii un poco rassicurata da quell’abbraccio, più materno di quello della mia stessa madre.

“Tu non hai fatto nulla di male. Hai soltanto usato il tuo corpo come ritenevi opportuno: non devi vergognarti, poiché esso è un dono di Dio. E se credi nel libero arbitrio che il Signore ci ha donato, sai che Lui non ti biasimerà per le tue decisioni, qualunque siano state le conseguenze a cui hanno portato.”

“Non hanno portato a nulla. Proprio a nulla.”

Mi sentivo così vuota, così rassegnata. Dopo tutto, pensavo, sarei dovuta morire durante la fuga. Avrei sollevato di un peso mio padre. Avrei potuto dimenticare i miei sbagli.

A quel punto, Teodora parlò piano, e le sue parole mi parvero una preghiera mormorata in un confessionale.

“Credi di essere stata la prima ad usare le proprie grazie? Bianca, tesoro, io predico il Vangelo della Carne da molti anni, e non ho sempre accolto nel mio letto soltanto amici. Per necessità, ho dovuto concedermi diverse volte a quei rivoltanti Barbarigo. La povera Paola, che il Signore l’abbia in gloria, per aiutare tuo nonno Giovanni a stilare la lista dei congiurati dovette vendersi a Jacopo de Pazzi: era la sua favorita, la visitava quasi ogni sera. Gli uomini più integerrimi possono tenere la bocca chiusa durante la tortura, ma cantare come fringuelli dopo aver ricevuto l’amore di una bella donna.”

“Quindi…quello che ho fatto…è giusto?”

“Non è giusto. E’ ciò che hai scelto. Tutto è lecito, Bianca, e tuttavia ogni azione implica una conseguenza. Sei pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze del tuo gesto?”

“Credete che mio padre mi odierà?”

Lei mi accarezzò i capelli. Erano ancora impregnati dell’odore salmastro dell’acqua del fossato.

“Sei diventata una donna in molti sensi, piccola mia, eppure ancora fatichi a comprendere la natura dell’amore. Quello di tuo padre, poi…ti sembra di non vederlo solo perché è troppo immenso per essere visto. Come accade con tutte le cose troppo vicine, io credo che tu avessi bisogno di allontanarti per iniziare a comprenderlo. E forse Ezio aveva bisogno di questa brutta esperienza per capire quanto fosse pericoloso mantenerti nell’innocenza.”

Con quelle parole, mi mise in mano un pugnale e mi mostrò le fascine che aveva raccolto.

“Credo che ora andrò a dormire. Svegliami se dovessi vedere qualcosa di strano, e cerca di mantenere vivo il fuoco.”

Undici anni dopo la nostra prima conversazione sull’amore, Teodora accoglieva ancora una volta i miei dubbi e dava pace al mio cuore. Vegliai con gratitudine il suo sonno, felice che mi avesse affidato la sua vita senza esitare: le tenebre mi intimorivano ancora, ma almeno adesso avevo un’arma per combattere le mie paure e un fuoco per rischiarare le tenebre.

 

Il nostro viaggio si concluse senza incidenti. Il giorno successivo attraversammo il sentiero impervio che passa attraverso gli Appennini, e dopo una notte in una locanda fuori Firenze riprendemmo il cammino. Monteriggioni ci apparve, sospirata, a metà del pomeriggio del terzo giorno.

Era trascorsa un’infinità di tempo. Due mesi, un’estate, una vita. La Bianca che tornò a Monteriggioni non era più quella che era partita, e la cicatrice che attraversava le mie labbra era un simbolo troppo lieve per tutto ciò che avevo vissuto. Avevo diviso il letto con il nemico di mio padre, maneggiato veleni, minacciato di morte una bambina innocente. A causa mia, la figura più vicina a un Capo Assassino ci aveva lasciati.

Eppure, mi accolsero tutti con gioia. Teodora ed io fummo le prime ad arrivare al borgo: non appena le fu annunciato che eravamo giunte, zia Claudia corse subito dal laboratorio, con una grande macchia di inchiostro sulla veste. La zia che conoscevo non avrebbe mai tollerato di indossare un abito macchiato per più di cinque minuti. Doveva aver combinato quel guaio quando aveva saputo del nostro arrivo, ed essere stata troppo emozionata per pensare di andarsi a cambiare.

Rimase un momento immobile sulla soglia, e così io, che esitavo ad avvicinarmi. Poi, vidi i suoi occhi scuri riempirsi di lacrime. In un attimo, mi ritrovai avvolta dal suo abbraccio soffocante.

“Sia lodato il Signore” singhiozzò la zia contro la mia guancia.

“Sempre sia lodato” replicò con un sorriso suor Teodora, facendosi devotamente il segno della croce.

“Bianca! Bambina mia!”

La voce rotta di nonna Maria mi raggiunse dalle scale. La fitta che provai al cuore fu indescrivibile: i suoi capelli erano diventati tutti bianchi. Strinsi la mano di zia Claudia per chiederle gentilmente di lasciarmi andare, e in due falcate raggiunsi la nonna sulle scale. Lei mi si aggrappò addosso con tutto il suo peso leggero.

Era così vecchia anche prima del mio rapimento? La pelle le si era afflosciata sulle ossa delle braccia, cadeva sulle rughe come prima non faceva. Vene bluastre e macchie scure si alternavano in una triste topografia sulle mani e sul volto. Era così fragile che avrei potuto spezzarla nel mio abbraccio.

“Mi dispiace” ripetei piano, sentendo che la prima lacrima mi lasciava le guance, subito seguita da un’altra. “Mi dispiace.”

“Va tutto bene, tesoro mio. Ora sei qui.”

Dopo poche ore rientrarono zio Ugo e Vanni, e a tarda notte, infine, arrivarono a Monteriggioni anche i miei genitori. Ezio aveva riportato un graffio e uno squarcio sul bell’abito nero che gli Assassini chiamavano “l’Armatura di Altair”, ma sembrava davvero che la ferita non fosse grave.

Terrorizzata di essere ancora rifiutata da lui, mi ammutolivo ogni volta che parlava, e rifuggivo il suo sguardo prima che lui potesse rifuggire il mio. Di certo, come diceva suor Teodora, mio padre mi amava, ma questo non voleva dire che mi avesse perdonato.

Nemmeno io avevo perdonato me stessa, d’altronde. I primi giorni a Monteriggioni li attraversai come un sogno angoscioso, in cui sai che sta per accadere qualcosa, ma per tutto il tempo non accade proprio nulla. Cercai di ignorare la freddezza di mio padre e la falsa noncuranza di tutti gli altri. Apprezzavo gli sforzi di mia madre per riportare serenità in famiglia: a tavola, l’unico momento della giornata in cui eravamo tutti riuniti, Rosa raccontava allegramente di come avessi recuperato la Mela dell’Eden nel fossato o di quanto fossi stata brava ad arrampicarmi, come una vera assassina. Il resto della famiglia non commentava, lasciando cadere nel vuoto quei suoi tentativi, Sorridevano per alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma nessuno aveva cuore di farmi complimenti.

Mio padre non mangiava nemmeno con noi. Qualcosa lo preoccupava, parecchio. Zio Ugo diceva che si trattava del Papa: Rodrigo Borgia si contorceva nel letto in preda a tormenti infernali, ma non era ancora morto. E chi sarebbe diventato Papa, dopo di lui? Un alleato, un uomo neutrale, o un altro nemico? Ora che zio Mario non c’era più, toccava ad Ezio, il Profeta, prendere le redini dell’Ordine. Come denunciava la sua veste nera, adesso era lui il capo della Confraternita.

Dal canto mio, mi preoccupavo di quel Giuliano della Rovere di cui Teodora mi aveva parlato, ma non avevo cuore di intromettermi e dire la mia opinione. Sapevo che Ezio si sarebbe irritato parecchio se avessi continuato a ficcanasare, e in quei giorni avevo voglia soltanto di pace.

Fin dalla prima notte trascorsa a Monteriggioni mi ero abituata ad addormentarmi stretta a Vanni, aggrappandomi a lui come alla mia unica certezza. Mio fratello aveva vissuto con me quella terribile avventura, e mi pareva potesse essere l’unico a comprendere i miei sentimenti. Come due reduci, potevamo leggere negli occhi dell’altro tutto ciò che avevamo vissuto senza bisogno di spiegare, di giustificare, di ricordare.

“Non sei contenta di essere tornata?” bisbigliò Vanni una notte, quando pensavo che dormisse da un pezzo.

Scossi il capo.

“Troppe cose sono cambiate, ed è colpa mia.”

“Anche io non sono contento.”

Fece una pausa. Credetti che pensasse allo zio. Infatti, subito dopo disse:

“Hai già visto la tomba di zio Mario? Nonna dice che l’hanno sepolto nella cripta della villa.”

“Non me la sento. Io…non voglio vederla.”

Mi ci volle più di una settimana, prima di riuscire ad affrontare quel fantasma. Mi condusse Nonna Maria, quasi tenendomi per mano, attraverso l’ingresso nascosto nella roccia, fuori dalle mura della città[3] . Vennero anche mia madre e zia Claudia, con la scusa di voler rendere omaggio al morto. Io credo, ma forse pecco ancora una volta di egoismo, che invece si trovassero lì per me, per essere certe che non crollassi.

Quando mi trovai nella piccola, umida stanza funeraria, fui scossa da un brivido intenso. Zio Mario riposava accanto al suo antenato Domenico Auditore, in un semplice sarcofago di marmo, su cui era incisa la fiamma stilizzata degli Assassini. Sotto il disegno, potevo leggere i caratteri latini: Nihil verum, omnia licent.[4]

Rividi la scena. Il dardo di Michelotto. La gola trafitta di zio Mario. Il cavallo che si impennava, mentre lui scivolava a terra.

Mi cedettero le ginocchia. Le mani non reagivano, abbandonate con il dorso al suolo. Singhiozzavo piano, senza nemmeno riuscire a piangere.

Zia Claudia era rimasta immobile, in una strana forma di cordoglio per me e per lo zio insieme; mia madre si era subito chinata su di me. Mi sussurrava frasi che avrebbero dovuto confortarmi, ed io nemmeno sentivo.

Nonna Maria mi poggiò la mano rugosa sul capo, fissando la lapide. Le sue parole mi suonavano fresche come acqua di fonte, ma anche, in qualche modo, gelide e distanti.

“Mario era un guerriero, e voleva morire da guerriero. La sua ferita alla gamba era peggiorata, il chirurgo aveva parlato di amputare l’arto a breve. Un’operazione del genere, lo capisci, su un uomo di settant’anni…se anche fosse sopravvissuto, sarebbe rimasto confinato a letto tutta la vita. Dio ha voluto diversamente, ed io sospetto che Mario ne sia felice, dopo tutto.”

Cercai di annuire, e fare mie quelle convinzioni, senza grande successo.

Di fronte al mio sconforto, zia Claudia si schiarì la gola e aggiunse: “Ciò che conta adesso è che tu e tuo fratello siate a casa.”

Ma quale casa? La mia piccola Monteriggioni era troppo stretta per me ora. Tutto ciò che i miei occhi avevano bevuto, tutto ciò che i miei nervi avevano subito, tutto quello che avevo provato e inflitto aveva trasformato il mio sguardo.

Da quando le nostre mura erano tanto sottili, e così sguarnite di cannoni? C’era da meravigliarsi che i Borgia non ci avessero ancora stanato e preso. La fortezza della mia infanzia si sgretolava sotto i miei occhi. Quello non era più un posto dove sentirsi al sicuro. Era il nido esposto di un’aquila braccata dai cacciatori, e finalmente capivo che non era compito di Monteriggioni proteggermi.

Ero io a dover proteggere Monteriggioni, con tutte le mie forze.

 

Note.

[1] Da parte dell’architetto urbanista Biagio Rossetti, su ordine di Ercole I d’Este. Il lavoro di pianificazione urbana era stato commissionato nel 1492, e in quegli anni era ancora in corso. Verranno terminati nel 1510.

[2] Al secolo Girolamo Masci, primo Papa francescano nella storia. A parer mio, un francescano non può che essere alleato degli Assassini. Soprattutto considerato che dopo di lui (sorvolando sul breve pontificato di Clemente V) è venuto il terribile Bonifacio VIII – un Papa che a confronto Alessandro VI/Lo Spagnolo è un’innocente pecorella. Oddio, questo mi ispira tanto una fanfic con Dante Alighieri come Assassino…nel videogioco se non sbaglio affermavano che lo fosse ^___^ Mi sa che tutti quelli che ha messo nell’Inferno erano Templari!!!

[3] Ho visto in alcuni video su Youtube che la Cripta Auditore ha un accesso sul lato orientale delle mura cittadine, correggetemi se sbaglio ^_^

[4] I miei ricordi di latino sono alquanto appannati, se ho fatto errori grossolani qualcuno per favore mi corregga!


	15. Fratelli di Lama

La certezza della morte di Papa Borgia si ebbe il ventidue Agosto 1503, quando una missiva giunse da Roma insieme ad un messaggero particolare.

Dapprima, i due uomini che erano arrivati nell’atrio della villa non mi ricordarono proprio nessuno. Ero scesa perché mia madre mi aveva fatta chiamare: appena affacciatami sulla scalinata, ero rimasta sorpresa di vedere i due estranei, avvolti in cappe bianche e rosse. La divisa era chiaramente quella degli Assassini, ma la loro postura e le voci che emergevano da sotto i cappucci non mi richiamavano nulla di famigliare. Poi, il più giovane calò il cappuccio.

Avrei dovuto riconoscerlo subito, anche se i due anni trascorsi dal nostro ultimo incontro l’avevano indurito parecchio. Dalla rotondità del bambino che conoscevo era stato modellato un volto duro, magro, dagli zigomi alti e pronunciati. Ricci paglierini, scomposti e ribelli: non li ricordavo. Ma certo, era naturale. Durante l’estate che aveva trascorso con noi a Monteriggioni, la ferita alla testa lo aveva costretto a tenere i capelli tagliati cortissimi. Ora che era guarito, aveva lasciato ricrescere liberamente quella chioma a dir poco leonina.

“Agamennone? Dio, sei davvero tu?”

Un sorriso purissimo gli illuminò gli occhi color nocciola.

“Bianca. E’ passato molto tempo.”

La sua voce si era fatta piacevolmente baritonale. Non riuscii a trattenermi, e gli corsi incontro entusiasta, abbracciandolo con calore. Lui si divise da me timidamente, e indicò il medaglione di onice nera che portavo al collo.

“La porti ancora.”

“Non è riuscita a tenermi lontana dai guai, però.”

Esaminai con ammirazione e una punta di invidia le sue vesti bianche e il cappuccio.

“Sei un Assassino?”

Il mio amico ammiccò. “Come mio padre prima di me. Suona altisonante, vero? Oh, sono solo un novizio per adesso. Volevo partecipare alla missione di salvataggio a Ferrara, ma mio padre dice che non sono ancora così bravo. Però me la cavo. Con l’arco, in particolare. Ho una buona mira.”

“Dio ti benedica, ragazza” esclamò ridendo Galeazzo, al fianco del figlio “In questi anni non ho mai sentito il mio Agamennone parlare così tanto! Tu hai una buona influenza su di lui.”

Sorrisi, ma amaramente. Allo stato attuale delle cose non credevo di poter avere una influenza meno che nefasta su alcun essere vivente.

Agamennone e suo padre venivano da Roma. Avevano trovato rifugio presso i loro parenti di Tivoli, e avevano per noi notizie fresche dal Vaticano. La famiglia si radunò nel Laboratorio: la nonna sedette allo scranno della scrivania di Claudia, mentre noi tutti, in piedi, circondavamo i nostri ospiti che sedevano su scranni fatti portare apposta per loro. Mio padre chiese esplicitamente che fossimo presenti anche io e Vanni.

Galeazzo raccontò che le campane avevano suonato a lutto per Sua Santità Alessandro VI il giorno diciotto agosto. Dicevano si fosse gonfiato ai limiti dell’idropisia, tanto che per cacciarlo dentro la bara ci si erano dovuti sedere sopra e saltargli sulla pancia.

“Il conclave è riunito, ma la decisione non è facile. Ogni angolo di Roma mormora il nome di Giuliano della Rovere.”

“Un altro templare…” rifletté mio padre. “Famiglia potente, grande abilità politica. Legato a doppio filo con la setta Francese, da quel che mi riferiscono le mie fonti. Se verrà eletto, favorirà una nuova calata dei francesi in Italia.” Guardò Galeazzo, grave. “C’è modo di fermarlo?”

“Ci penserà lo stesso Cesare Borgia.”

“E’ sopravvissuto al veleno, dunque.”

“Sì è ristabilito ed è pronto all’azione, con l’aiuto dei cardinali spagnoli. Sa che Della Rovere vuole eliminarlo, e che il potere della sua famiglia è allo sfascio. Farà di tutto per arginare la marea finché potrà.”

“Dunque il nuovo papa sarà un altro spagnolo?”

“Non lo credo possibile. I Romani si rivolterebbero, e forse anche il resto della cristianità. Il pontificato di Rodrigo ha gettato tutto il fango possibile sul seggio papale, e in città l’odio per gli stranieri è diventato troppo forte. L’unica mossa che Cesare Borgia può fare, ora, è far eleggere un uomo neutrale…possibilmente italiano. Messer Machiavelli pensa che la scelta ricadrà su Piccolomini.”

La previsione, essendo di messer Niccolò, si rivelò inevitabilmente giusta. Un mese esatto dopo quella nostra conversazione, il ventidue Settembre 1503, la fumata bianca si levò sul Vaticano in onore di Francesco Piccolomini, un sessantaquattrenne di ottima salute e buoni propositi per la riforma della curia. Il suo pontificato si concluse meno di un mese dopo, il diciotto Ottobre 1503. Alcuni dicono che un’ulcera alla gamba lo avesse portato improvvisamente alla morte. Altri, come sempre accade in questi casi, parlarono di veleno. Cioè che è certo, è che Cesare Borgia e i suoi cardinali spagnoli non riuscirono più ad arginare la tempesta Della Rovere, che si abbatté sul seggio papale e trascinò via i suoi nemici senza più esitazioni.

Cesare fu fatto incarcerare su editto del nuovo papa Giuliano della Rovere, che aveva assunto il nome di Giulio II. L’accusa? Dicevano che avesse ucciso, molti anni prima, il proprio fratello maggiore, Juan Borgia, misteriosamente ripescato sulle rive del Tevere. Una scusa come un’altra per liberarsi dell’ultimo dei Borgia che avesse una qualche importanza. Lucrezia restava a Ferrara sotto il giogo degli Este. Il terzo fratello, Giofré, non aveva mai rappresentato un grande pericolo, e venne lasciato in pace a Napoli, dove si era ritirato con il resto della fazione dei Borgia presso i potenti parenti della moglie.

Delle conquiste Romagnole del mio amante, non restava più molto. Venezia si era presa Rimini e Faenza: a Cesare restava la sola Forlì, e il rifiuto di cederla al nuovo papa, a quanto pare, aveva sancito la sua fine. Mi giunse voce che Cesare era stato catturato da un condottiero spagnolo e portato in Spagna, per scontare la sua pena.

Quando, nell’ennesimo dei suoi viaggi tra Roma e Monteriggioni, Agamennone mi raccontò tutto questo, io non provai nulla, se non un lieve senso di frustrazione per aver lasciato a un altro templare l’onore di aver distrutto il mio nemico.

 

Da quell’agosto 1503 che aveva visto il mio ritorno, i mesi si rincorsero. Agamennone e Galeazzo erano così spesso a Monteriggioni che, a un certo punto, Ezio chiese al ragazzo di restare, perché proseguisse l’addestramento insieme a lui. Forse aveva visto buone potenzialità in Agamennone, o forse, nonostante i nostri rapporti fossero ancora dolorosamente freddi, gli piaceva vedere che in compagnia del giovane Marescotti io riacquistavo un po’ di serenità. Fatto sta che, per il mio amico, essere scelto dal capo spirituale dell’Ordine fu un onore indicibile. Io osservavo gli allenamenti a cui veniva sottoposto, le corse sui tetti e l’uso delle armi da lancio, e mi domandavo se sarebbe mai venuto il mio momento. A volte mi appollaiavo sugli stessi bastioni dove, una sera di una vita precedente, zio Mario mi aveva consigliato di aspettare il mio momento per diventare un’Assassina. Lì, riflettevo. Se non guardavo accanto a me, potevo quasi sentire la sua presenza, e illudermi che fosse ancora lì a guidarmi.

Lo so. Sono un’Assassina da molti anni, ormai, e dovrei sapere che non esiste un aldilà. Polvere eravamo e polvere ritorneremo, è l’unica frase della Bibbia che un assassino possa condividere appieno. Eppure, credo ci siano forze che percorrono la terra…fatico a spiegarmi, e non vorrei essere ritenuta un’apostata dai miei stessi fratelli. Quello che intendo, è che le persone restano anche dopo la morte. Non se ne vanno in un luogo migliore, ma rimangono, al contrario, nel mondo. Dentro il ricordo di chi le ha conosciute, nelle parole che hanno detto, nelle opere che hanno compiuto, nei loro gesti verso gli altri. Perfino il loro corpo non si dissolve: i morti respirano il respiro di chi ha il loro stesso sangue, e questa continuità li rende, e ci rende tutti, davvero immortali.

Mi piace pensare che la morte non sia la fine della coscienza, ma solo la sua frammentazione. Una parte di zio Mario è rimasta con me, ed io mi sono ci sono appellata spesso, negli anni, per ricevere conforto e consiglio. Lui non mi ha mai risposto, ma la sola consapevolezza della sua presenza è stata una bussola più che sufficiente per guidare il mio cammino.

La Bianca del passato non mi piaceva, e portava sulle spalle il peso di troppe colpe. Sapevo che, per andare avanti, avevo bisogno di alleggerire il mio fardello. Così, nel dicembre del 1503, decisi che ad aprire la strada alla mia coscienza doveva essere un segno fisico.

Mia madre mi guardò un po’ perplessa, quando le chiesi di aiutarmi con le forbici.

“Ne sei certa? Sono così belli…”

“Sono scomodi. Voglio tagliarli.”

Zia Claudia tentò di insistere, ma Nonna Maria, silenziosamente, fece tacere le sue proteste. Così, Claudia mi aiutò a fare una treccia, in un religioso silenzio che era anche un addio alla mia chioma un tempo tanto amata.

Quando sentii le forbici che mi sfioravano il collo, mi venne da ripensare alla prima notte con Cesare. Le sue dita fredde come quel metallo che scostavano i miei capelli per sfiorarmi il collo. Gli stessi capelli in cui lui affondava le mani mentre mi baciava, gli stessi capelli che erano il mantello su cui mi adagiavo quando lo attiravo su di me e giacevo con lui.

Bastò un colpo netto. La treccia cadde, e i capelli rimasti si allargarono come una corolla intorno alle mie guance. Rosa me li tagliò simili ai suoi, li rese corti come quelli di un uomo. Mi guardai allo specchio per tutto il processo, e ad ogni ciocca caduta i miei occhi diventavano più consapevoli. Mi accarezzavo distrattamente con il pollice la cicatrice sulle labbra. Avevo tentato la strada della femminilità, e avevo fallito. Ora avrei annullato del tutto ogni segno che mi rendeva una donna, e avrei cercato di ricominciare d’accapo.

Le reazioni che ricevetti a cena furono differenti tra loro.

“Sembri un maschio” commentò Vanni, contrariato.

“Ti si addicono” fece Agamennone, più comprensivo.

Zio Ugo inarcò soltanto le sopracciglia, e non disse niente. La piccola Lisabetta, che ormai aveva iniziato a parlare piuttosto fluentemente, si sporse dalle braccia del padre per tirarmi i capelli e dire, perplessa: “Dove li hai naccotti?”

Ezio non disse nulla, ma mi rivolse una lunga occhiata che io, per una volta, non rifuggii. Quindi, tornai a mangiare in silenzio, sapendo che il messaggio era arrivato a destinazione.

Quella stessa notte, mi parve strano coricarmi dopo soli due colpi di spazzola. Aggiustai i ciuffi intorno al viso, cercai di sorridermi. Avevo perso un po’ di bellezza, ma la mia testa si spostava con leggerezza. Mi pareva quasi di pensare più lucidamente. Mi addormentai finalmente sollevata dal peso che mi gravava sul petto: avevo deciso di cambiare dentro tanto quanto ero cambiata fuori, e l’euforia che contraddistingue certi passaggi di soglia mi faceva sentire bene come da tempo non capitava più.

Nel cuore della notte, mi destai. Non aprii nemmeno gli occhi, mentre la grande mano che avevo avvertito ancora prima che mi toccasse mi sfiorò i capelli. Quella carezza leggera si ripeté ancora una volta, e un’altra: ogni volta le sue dita sembravano arrivare alle estremità corte delle mie ciocche con perplessità, come se non riuscissero a capacitarsi che davvero la mia chioma finisse lì.

Sentii che mi tremavano le labbra: ero molto vicina al pianto, ma ancora non aprii gli occhi.

Avvertivo il peso di Ezio sul materasso, seduto accanto a me. Mi osservava e continuava ad accarezzarmi i capelli, perso in pensieri che non riuscivo a immaginare. Quasi accidentalmente, le sue dita mi sfiorarono la guancia, e indugiarono per un attimo sull’estremità superiore della cicatrice.

Infine, mio padre si sollevò delicatamente dal letto, e si allontanò.

 

La mattina successiva, zio Ugo mi disse che Ezio voleva vedermi. La notizia mi turbò, e non poco. Gli chiesi dove si trovasse. Ugo fece un cenno verso l’alto.

Titubai un momento. Non ero mai salita in quella stanza.

Ezio l’aveva usata come camera da letto a Monteriggioni, prima che arrivassimo mia madre, mio fratello ed io. Dopo il nostro arrivo, Ezio aveva fatto bloccare la botola che conduceva lassù.

Quel giorno, invece, dopo aver salito la scaletta di legno trovai la botola aperta.[1]

Una libreria sguarnita. Un letto provvisorio, quasi una brandina militare, e un tavolo con calamaio. Niente di straordinario, se non fosse stato per i cavalletti che reggevano ritratti freddi e lugubri. Sotto di essi, lapidari, nomi e date che iniziarono a scorrermi davanti agli occhi e confondersi gli uni negli altri. Uberto Alberti - 1476; Vieri De’Pazzi, 1478; Francesco De’Pazzi – 1478 ; Jacopo De’Pazzi – 1480; Emilio Barbarigo - 1485, Marco Barbarigo - 1486, Silvio Barbarigo - 1486, Dante Moro, 1486…e continuavano ancora. Mi persi nel ripercorrerli tutti, vuoti e pallidi come facce di cadaveri.

Ezio guardava fuori della finestra, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Indossava una semplice camicia bianca, i capelli legati nel solito nastrino rosso. Ora che ci facevo caso, anche nella sua chioma castana iniziava ad apparire qualche filo grigio.

Volse la testa al mio arrivo. Accennò ad un sorriso, e mi invitò a sedermi al tavolo.

“Ti ricordi di Leonardo, non è vero?”

Io sbattei le palpebre. Che strano esordio, certo che mi ricordavo di Leonardo. Chi potrebbe dimenticare un uomo del genere?

“Chi sono questi uomini?” accennai, spostando l’attenzione di lui sui ritratti.

“I congiurati che hanno portato la Mela da Cipro.”

“Li avete uccisi tutti?”

Ezio non rispose, non ce n’era bisogno.

“Tornando a Leonardo, ti ha mandato un regalo da Firenze.” Estrasse da sotto il tavolo un involto rosso scuro, e ve lo poggiò sopra. Dal tonfo che produsse, pareva pesante.

“Non vuoi vederlo?”

Guardai l’involto voluminoso, poi mio padre, come a chiedergli il permesso. Lui annuì, così trovai il coraggio di aprire le falde del panno.

Ciò che fu rivelato mi tolse il respiro. Provai l’impulso di pizzicarmi una gamba, per verificare se fossi sveglia. E lo ero, accidenti! Lo ero!

Un antibraccio di lucente acciaio, foderato in morbido cuoio all’interno, e tuttavia molto più sottile di quello di mio padre. L’intarsio, particolarmente raffinato, rappresentava viticci, foglie e piccoli fiori intrecciati.

“Padre…io…”

“E’ un po’ che lo tengo qui. Ho chiesto a Leonardo di fabbricarlo da quando sei tornata…eppure, ancora non mi decidevo a dartelo. Avanti, provalo.”

Incantata, infilai l’antibraccio. Mio padre mi aiutò ad allacciare le cinghie. Mossi di scatto il polso verso l’esterno, e fortunatamente fui svelta a stendere le dita. Un graffio metallico tagliò l’aria. La lama brillò nella luce pallida dell’inverno.

“Io…non merito tanto.”

“Non dire sciocchezze. Non è un premio, è un’arma di difesa. Perfino d’attacco, quando sarai abbastanza brava. Per le tecniche di assassinio furtivo dovrai pazientare ancora un po’, devo prima assicurarmi che tu padroneggi i fondamentali. Nella fuga di Ferrara ti sei dimostrata in gamba, ma potrebbe essere stata soltanto fortuna.”

Non riuscivo a crederci.

“State dicendo…che sarò addestrata? Come Agamennone? Per diventare Assassina?”

Ezio sorrise. “Visto che non riesco a tenerti lontana dai guai, dovrò insegnarti come gestirli.”

Io continuavo ad accarezzare convulsamente la lama e l’antibraccio, profondamente riconoscente. La bellezza dell’arma e il suo significato mi stordivano. Riuscii solo a ripetere, come un’ebete:

“Grazie, padre. Grazie. Grazie.”

“Non ringraziarmi.”

Il tono di Ezio era improvvisamente mutato. Si era fatto più cupo, quasi triste. Si alzò dalla sedia, nervoso. “Non avrei voluto che questo giorno arrivasse, e ho cercato di rimandarlo più a lungo possibile, forse commettendo il più grosso errore che…” Sospirò. “Vedi, Bianca…” Si volse di nuovo, per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Aveva in volto la stessa espressione di Nonna Maria quando vedeva ancora soltanto il passato. “Io non ho scelto il mio destino. E’ stato lui a scegliere me. Avrei voluto che per te e per Vanni fosse diverso…ma dopo tutto, siete nati nel nido dell’aquila, e sarete cacciati come l’aquila. E’ giusto che impariate a usare gli artigli.”

“Sarò l’allievo migliore che abbiate mai avuto.”

Vi farò dimenticare i miei sbagli. Vi renderò fiero di me.

Ezio si avvicinò di nuovo a me, e sorrise. Ricambiai, felice. Ebbi l’impressione che in quel momento vedesse la bimba entusiasta di correre sui tetti, e non più la fanciulla ribelle che lo aveva tanto deluso.

Mi scompigliò i capelli corti, e disse: “Ora va’ in cortile, ragazzina. L’addestramento sarà molto duro, e non sarò tenero con te solo perché sei mia figlia.”

“Lo so. Grazie. Grazie. Oh, padre, grazie!”

Lo abbracciai d’istinto, e in una frazione di secondo mi chiesi se avrebbe rifiutato quel contatto. Il mio cuore quasi smise di battere, nella spasmodica attesa che mi accettasse o mi allontanasse.

Poi le braccia di Ezio si serrarono attorno alle mie spalle. Mi depositò un bacio leggero sul capo.

Era più di quanto avessi osato sperare. Molto più di quanto avessi sognato, infinitamente di più di quanto meritassi. Ma era vero. Mio padre mi voleva ancora bene, e mi avrebbe addestrata al cammino dell’Assassino.

 

“Non è giusto. Dovrei essere addestrato anche io.”

La reazione di mio fratello all’annuncio mi lasciò parecchio sorpresa.

“Tra qualche anno lo sarai” cercai di consolarlo; ma lui mi rivolse un’occhiata fulminante con quelle iridi così simili alle mie.

“Lui ha scelto te. Sei sempre tu la preferita. Sei sempre tu!”

“Vanni, io…”

“Ha scelto te, nonostante tutti i nostri problemi siano colpa tua!”

Quasi indietreggiai, ferita dal suo dardo. Non mi aspettavo quelle parole da lui. Credevo che mio fratello, tra tutti gli altri, fosse l’unico a non accusarmi delle disavventure di Ferrara.

Senza smettere di cullare Lisabetta, zia Claudia affermò in tono secante:

“E’ tanto colpa di Bianca quanto tua, Giovanni. Se invece di seguirla quella notte tu avessi dato l’allarme alla villa, avremmo potuto evitare questa spiacevole avventura.”

L’ira e lo sdegno che accesero le guance di mio fratello erano violenti. Potevo quasi leggere i suoi pensieri. Io ho rischiato di morire per colpa sua! Ho avuto paura di non vedere più la mamma, per colpa sua! Ho dovuto saltare da un torrione di trenta metri, ancora faccio gli incubi la notte, ed è solo colpa sua!

Giovanni corse via. Cercai di inseguirlo, ma lui mi urlò di lasciarlo in pace. Sconvolta, mi accorsi che non lo capivo più. Il legame che ci aveva tenuti uniti durante la prigionia di Ferrara si era spezzato.

“Perché mio fratello mi odia?” domandai, triste, ad Agamennone.

Nonostante le serate fossero piuttosto fredde, il mio amico ed io avevamo preso l’abitudine di guardare insieme il cielo sul tetto della villa, con i nostri mantelli di lana così grandi che potevamo nasconderci dentro anche il viso e sprofondarci come in un bozzolo. Agamennone mi spiegava le costellazioni, cercando di disegnare linee immaginarie tra quelle stelle che io continuavo a vedere come una spruzzata di puntini luminosi sparsi. Ciò che ho sempre trovato straordinario in Agamennone è proprio questo. Con tutto quello che gli è successo, non ha mai perso la voglia di cercare un senso nelle cose.

“Vanni non odia proprio nessuno. È soltanto geloso.”

“Forse sarebbe stato felice se nostro padre mi avesse cacciata. Eppure, io me lo ricordo. La sera prima della fuga da Ferrara, Vanni mi ha chiesto di restare lì, di non tornare a casa.”

“E’ un bambino irrequieto. Vuole agire e non può farlo. Sa chi vuole essere ma ha paura di diventarlo. Non è un caso se non sa fare il salto della fede, ci hai pensato? Guarda!”

Seguii la direzione del suo dito, sorpresa dal cambio repentino di argomento. Agamennone mi stava indicando una pioggia di stelle cadenti. Almeno tre solcarono il cielo in rapida successione. Lo spettacolo durò qualche splendido istante, poi si spense.

“Esprimi un desiderio.”

“Non credo a queste cose.”

“Non si può non credere alle stelle.”

“Oh, si può non credere a tante cose…perfino in Dio, perfino nelle persone. Forse non si dovrebbe credere affatto. Fa male.”

“Di Dio non vedi il corpo. Delle persone non vedi il cuore. Ma le stelle sono lì, e non puoi negarle. Non hanno niente da nascondere. Bisogna solo imparare a leggerle.”

Sorrisi, stringendomi nel mio mantello. Stare accanto ad Agamennone avrebbe potuto riconciliare un vulcano sul punto di eruttare con le viscere della terra, e farlo diventare un’innocua collina. 

Adoravo quei piccoli momenti di pace nelle mie giornate indaffarate. Durante l’addestramento– in quel periodo di stavamo dedicando ai manichini di paglia posti ad altezze impossibili, alcuni da uccidere ed altri da derubare senza che i mille campanelli appesi suonassero – eravamo talmente concentrati sull’obiettivo che non ne trovavamo il tempo. A sera bisognava dedicarsi alla famiglia, quel rumoroso cicalecciare di gente che aveva invaso i muri un tempo silenziosi della villa, e così non ci restava che rubare quelle due ore al sonno e alla salute per confidarci le nostre paure e le nostre speranze.

E’ incredibile come certi rapporti non siano intaccati dalla lontananza. Con Agamennone era ricominciato tutto come il giorno in cui ci eravamo salutati, due anni prima. Non apprezzavo soltanto la sua compagnia: potrei dire per certi versi che vedevo nitidamente la sua anima, come lui vedeva la mia. Senza schermi, senza quell’imbarazzante involucro di carne che ci crea tanti problemi. Agamennone mi accettava per quella che ero, la non-più-candida-Bianca-Auditore, la ragazza che scambiava amici per nemici e viceversa, troppo pronta a fidarsi di chi amava e poco incline a vedere al di là del proprio lungo naso.

In cambio, io andavo oltre la sua malinconia perenne e le sue stramberie astrologiche, e non lo prendevo in giro come invece facevano suo padre e tutti gli altri. Agamennone stupiva e inquietava per la sua purezza oscura. Era come un bambino che camminasse con la morte appollaiata sulla spalla, un ricordo del passato e un monito per il futuro.

Una volta mi aveva confessato che sarebbe morto giovane: glielo avevano detto le stelle. Aveva perfino fissato una data. Undici Aprile 1512. Era certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quel giorno. Io ridevo di questa sua fissazione.

“Avrai una vita lunga come Matusalemme.”

“Niente affatto. La vita la perderò quel giorno, lo ha detto il mio astrologo[2].”

“E le stelle ti hanno anche detto come?”

“No, questo non lo so. Dovrei avere ventitré anni a quel tempo, quindi sono piuttosto sicuro che non sarà di vecchiaia.”

A quel punto della conversazione, mi imbronciai. La sua serenità mi sconvolgeva.

“Forse le stelle ti hanno mandato un segno, per evitare che questo accada.”

“Forse. Ma non credo che si possa cambiare quello che è scritto nelle stelle.”

“Io ci proverò.”

“Tu, da sola, contro tutte le stelle?”

“No, non da sola. Io e te siamo solo i primi, sai. Gli Assassini arruoleranno altri giovani allievi…diventeremo in tanti, e tutti Fratelli di Lama. Come ai tempi di Altaïr. La Fratellanza non permetterà alle stelle di portarti via, Agamennone. Ti proteggeremo.”

Non sapevo, allora, che le mie parole sulla formazione di una futura Fratellanza si sarebbero tramutate in realtà tanto presto.

 

Nel Febbraio 1504, giunse a Monteriggioni un giovane uomo. L’architetto del borgo lo aveva trovato svenuto e febbricitante sulla scalinata che conduceva a Villa Auditore, sul fare del tramonto. Il giovane sembrava in preda a una brutta febbre terzana.

Era stato chiamato il medico del borgo. Il malato era stato sistemato a casa dell’architetto, ma sembra che nel delirio pronunciasse tanto spesso il nome di Ezio Auditore che proprio non si era potuto fare a meno di convocare il signore di Monteriggioni.

Agamennone ed io, in qualità di suoi allievi, lo seguimmo.

Il malato non era più contagioso quando lo vedemmo, e tuttavia il suo pallore denunciava la gravità del pericolo che aveva affrontato. Era un giovane dai lineamenti fini, quasi troppo per essere un uomo: le gambe lunghe avevano di tanto in tanto uno spasmo sotto le coperte, mentre le braccia magre giacevano per lo più inerti lungo i fianchi. La barba chiara, biondiccia, era rada come quella di un ragazzo.

Quando facemmo il nostro ingresso, aprì gli occhi. Due iridi grigio intenso mi folgorarono dal primo sguardo.

Pareva un uomo del nord europa, ma ci parlò in italiano, con una forte cadenza lombarda.

“Siete voi…Ezio…Auditore?”

La sua voce uscì roca. Provai l’impulso di andare a porgergli dell’acqua, ma un gesto di mio padre ci intimò di restare indietro. Ezio sedette accanto al letto del malato. Aveva chiesto all’architetto che potessimo parlare al ragazzo da soli.

“Come ti chiami?”

“Sono…Nicola. Nicola Offredi.” Tossì, volgendo subito il viso dall’altra parte. Quindi affaticato, riprese: “Dicono che siate un Assassino.”

Mio padre accennò ad un sorriso. “Mi sembra tu non abbia bisogno di me in questo momento, ragazzo.”

Nonostante il suo stato, Nicola apprezzò l’ironia e annuì. “Mi rimetterò presto, e allora potrete addestrarmi. Voglio diventare uno di voi.”

“Quanti anni hai?”

“Venti, signore.”

“E perché vorresti diventare un Assassino?”

“Perché desidero uccidere un uomo. Un templare. Il suo nome è Ermes Bentivoglio.”

Agamennone ed io sussultammo a quel suono. Era il templare di Bologna, colui che aveva cercato di rapire me e aveva sterminato la famiglia del mio amico. Presi la mano di Agamennone, e lui la strinse.

“E’ una nostra vecchia conoscenza” annuì Ezio. “Cosa ti ha fatto perché tu desideri ucciderlo?”

“Ha fatto ammazzare mio padre come se fosse un animale. Voglio rendergli la stessa moneta.”

Ezio scrutò per un momento negli occhi grigi del giovane uomo, che resse placidamente lo sguardo. Infine, si alzò in piedi.

“Se vinci la tua battaglia contro le febbri, ragazzo, diventerai un mio allievo. Considerala la tua prima prova di discepolo assassino.”

Naturalmente, Nicola vinse quella battaglia, e in breve tempo quel suo corpo allampanato non solo guarì perfettamente, ma apprese le tecniche di arrampicamento sui muri molto più rapidamente di quanto avessi fatto io. Versato nell’utilizzo delle armi da fuoco – pistole e archibugi erano la sua passione -, Nicola si rivelò anche un bravo balestriere, ma non riuscì mai a eguagliare Agamennone con l’arco. La sua lama preferita era il fioretto, comodo da maneggiare, e che padroneggiava bene sia con la destra che con la sinistra.

 

Martino Semeraro, invece, si unì alla nostra causa nell’autunno 1504. Lo vedemmo giungere dal cerchio di addestramento: le sue urla avevano attirato un capannello di curiosi alla base della scalinata che portava alla nostra Villa.

Aveva cercato di superare le guardie sulla scala, che naturalmente non l’avevano lasciato passare. Ora sbraitava e si dimenava, minacciando di passare alle mani – naturalmente nude, senza alcuna arma da opporre alle alabarde delle nostre guardie.

“Aho, vedi da levatte, pezzo de sterco de vacca rinsecchito! Se nun te levi te corco, to 'o giuro. Famme parlà cor capo de 'sto posto!”[3]

Seriamente, la prima volta che lo sentii avrei giurato che parlasse spagnolo. Di uno spagnolo aveva anche l’aspetto, con quei capelli mori tenuti un po’ lunghi sulle spalle e gli occhi scurissimi.

“Si farà ammazzare” commentò Agamennone, sporgendosi a osservare la scena.

“Sarà divertente” avallò Nicola, poggiato alla balconata con i gomiti, gettando appena un’occhiata sorniona di sotto.

Ezio ed io deponemmo le armi da allenamento. Mio padre si affacciò per assistere alla scena, sospirò. Quindi fece per scendere le scale. Cercai di fermarlo.

“Avete intenzione di parlare con quel pazzo? Padre!”

Naturalmente, lui non mi badò. Scese fino all’ultimo gradino, con una certa solennità che compensava l’assenza dell’Armatura di Altaïr.

“Sono io il capo. Ti ascolto.”

Il ragazzo lo squadrò, sollevando un sopracciglio marcato. Quel giorno Ezio vestiva semplicemente, in camicia e brache, come faceva spesso quando era a casa. Benché assai più sporca e lisa, la tenuta di quel giovane non era molto diversa dalla sua.

Forse fu per questo che lo squadrò con scetticismo, replicando:

“Te? Nun me pijà p’er culo, va’.”

Ezio fece saettare le lame celate, puntandogliele di scatto sotto il mento.

“Questo ti convince?”

Martino non si agitò per nulla. Anzi, sfoderò un sorriso soddisfatto. Tese il braccio nella direzione di Ezio, con il pugno rivolto verso l’alto. Lo aprì.

Agamennone, Nicola ed io avevamo sceso le scale fino quasi a metà, e ci eravamo gelati sul posto. Nel palmo aperto del giovane giaceva una croce templare, d’argento, con rubini rossi.

“Che è questa?” fece Martino. Ezio abbassò lentamente le lame celate.

“Perché lo chiedi a me?”

“Un uccellino m’ha detto che tu lo sai.”

“Dove l’hai presa?”

“L'ho strappata co' le mani mie all'omo che ha rapito mi' madre.”

Ezio rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Quindi, rinfoderò le lame celate, e mise un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

“Vieni, discutiamone in privato.”

Mentre mi passavano accanto, giudicai che non potesse avere più di diciassette anni. Era alto, ben piazzato, dalle spalle ampie; ma il viso, benché squadrato e volitivo, era ancora quello di un ragazzino.

Con Martino acquisimmo un buon elemento, che in breve divenne molto abile con le armi pesanti. Si affezionò in particolare alle asce, da lancio e da taglio. Era spettacolare vederlo combattere con due asce leggere, che usava alternativamente per parare i colpi dell’avversario e per attaccare. Il suo divertimento maggiore, però, erano gli esplosivi. La prima volta che gli mostrammo una bomba fumogena, si illuminò come un bambino con un nuovo balocco. Fu lui a mettere a frutto le nuove invenzioni di Leonardo, e a stimolarci ad usare di più la polvere da sparo. Forse aspettavamo un pazzo del suo livello a cui far maneggiare le armi più pericolose del nostro arsenale.

Oltre all’apporto militare, Martino portò un’allegria da guascone nelle nostre serate. Non era sempre facile capirlo: per via delle sue origini contadine non aveva mai frequentato persone provenienti da altre città, perciò il suo romanesco era più stretto e pesante degli altri dialetti parlati alla Villa. A pensarci bene, oramai risuonavamo di tutti gli idiomi d’Italia: tra la parlata fiorentina di mio padre e gli altri Auditore, gli accenti Veneziani mai del tutto perduti di Ugo e Rosa, lo strano misto delle due cantilene che avevamo assunto io e Vanni, il bolognese dolce di Agamennone e il bresciano ruvido di Nicola, c’era di che disorientarsi.

E poi, naturalmente, venne Veronica. Con il suo arrivo, la mia palma di unica allieva donna venne strappata via definitivamente.

 

La portò Teodora, agli inizi di una primavera fredda nel 1505. Fu un anno strano, quello. Un anno di terremoti che scossero l'Italia, mettendo la paura in cuore alla gente. Castelli e fortezze venivano giù come se fossero fatti di carta. In molte città veniva proclamata l’astinenza dalla carne, ogni tipo di carne. In senso alimentare, e anche nell’altro. I bordelli venivano chiusi, e se qualche cortigiana veniva sorpresa in attività le sue colleghe la frustavano a sangue. Tutta questa devota penitenza, pensavano, avrebbe allontanato l’ira di Dio ed evitato che la terra tremasse ancora.

Fu per via di questo clima di diffidenza e astio verso le venditrici d’amore che Teodora e Veronica arrivarono a Monteriggioni in incognito. La suora indossava un abito casto adatto alla moglie di un mercante, e così la ragazza, che teneva i capelli pudicamente legati in una semplicissima treccia. Eppure, capii subito che Veronica non era una fanciulla comune. Aveva diciotto anni, due in più di quelli che io avevo all’epoca: i suoi occhi erano grandi e castani, come quelli di un cervo. Il viso ovale era piuttosto grazioso, e la carnagione pallida e liscia, senza nei o imperfezioni, la rendeva davvero bella. Tuttavia, proprio quei capelli che credeva di aver camuffato tanto bene denunciavano la sua particolare professione. Erano infatti tinti, e in maniera grossolanamente evidente, perché quel colore rosso cupo non si addiceva alla sua pelle né alle sopracciglia, che erano sottili ma inequivocabilmente castane. 

Suor Teodora fu felice di rivedermi, e non accennò ad alcun commento sui miei capelli, che continuavo a mantenere corti per praticità e abitudine. Mi presentò rapidamente Veronica, spiegandole che ero la figlia del Signore di Monteriggioni; la ragazza si inchinò, ma prima che lo facesse scorsi nei suoi occhi un lampo di scherno. Ne rimasi un po’ amareggiata. Forse mi giudicava per il mio aspetto maschile.

Quindi, la fanciulla passò oltre, per andare insieme a suor Teodora a parlare con mio padre nel Laboratorio. Nello stesso momento, i ragazzi stavano rientrando dal campo di addestramento, con Vanni che li seguiva un po’ ombroso. Mio fratello aveva iniziato ad addestrarsi l’estate precedente, ma, forse perché era il più piccolo, non riusciva a entrare nel clima cameratesco che si era creato tra gli altri uomini. Aveva sempre un’aria scontrosa alla fine dell’addestramento, come se rodesse nel vedere che le abilità dei suoi compagni tanto più grandi surclassavano le sue.

“Caruccia la ragazza” esclamò Martino, fischiando senza ritegno con gli occhi incollati alle gonne ondeggianti di Veronica. “Dove la tenevi nascosta ‘sta meraviglia d’amica tua, Biancare’?”

Detestavo quel soprannome, “Biancarella”. Proprio perché riusciva a stizzirmi in maniera indicibile, Martino lo usava con molto gusto.

Tuttavia, i suoi motteggi quella volta non mi preoccuparono più di tanto. Martino era abituato a provarci con qualsiasi creatura femminile respirasse. Ero molto più allarmata dalla reazione che Nicola poteva avere all’avvenenza di Veronica.

Fortunatamente, il giovane bresciano non pareva molto colpito. La osservava con aria critica, come faceva sempre in presenza delle novità. “Guardate come si muove. Ve la vedete ad arrampicarsi sui tetti? Quella non ha la stoffa per fare l’assassina, ve lo dico io.”

“Un Assassino non deve solo sapersi arrampicare” commentò pacatamente Agamennone.

“Chissà perché è qui?”

Le parole di Vanni mi lasciarono stupita. Le aveva pronunciate soprappensiero, forse nemmeno lui si era accorto di averle dette a voce alta.

Per tutta risposta, Nicola si limitò ad ammiccare.

“Per quello per cui siamo qui tutti, no? La vendetta.”

Dal colloquio con mio padre, Veronica uscì com’era entrata, con un’espressione di falsa innocenza sul viso. Quando Ezio presentò a lei e Teodora ai ragazzi, loro istintivamente si schierarono in riga e rimasero impettiti, nemmeno venissero ispezionati da un generale.

Veronica ebbe per ognuno una parola affabile e un sorriso ammaliante. Parlava in maniera abbastanza raffinata: si capiva che non era una semplice popolana. Provenendo dal bordello di Suor Teodora, pensai che forse anche lei era un’ex suora. Quando però si fermò davanti a me, la sua espressione si fece più fredda. Le tesi la mano.

“Spero che diventeremo amiche.”

Lei sorrise, ma in modo falso. “Lo spero anche io.”

 

 

[1] So bene che, nel videogioco, la stanza di Ezio migliora con i miglioramenti apportati a Monteriggioni, e che lui la usa abitualmente come camera da letto. Diciamo che ho preferito mantenere lo sgabuzzino che era all’inizio, immaginando che i soldi delle ristrutturazioni siano serviti per aggiungere stanze al secondo piano, tra cui quella in cui dorme con Rosa. Non mi piace molto l’idea che Rosa ed Ezio dormano in mezzo a tutti quei ritratti di gente assassinata J

[2] Nessuno si muoveva senza un astrologo, a quel tempo. Come mai lo studio degli influssi astrali non sfociasse in accuse di stregoneria, lo capisco solo in parte. Quanta voglia ho di studiare meglio quest’epoca piena di contraddizioni che era il Rinascimento…

[3] Chiedo perdono, non sono abituata a far parlare i personaggi in dialetto e chiaramente qualcuno potrebbe pensare che, siccome all’epoca erano usati come vere e proprie lingue, ognuno dovrebbe parlare il suo…ma Martino mi si è presentato così in mente per la prima volta, chiamando subito Bianca "Biancare'"...e non sono più riuscita a levargli l'accento romanesco.


	16. La Fede di un Assassino

Le stanze della villa ormai non bastavano più per tutti quegli allievi: fino a quel momento i tre ragazzi avevano sistemato le loro brande in uno stanzino poco usato al pian terreno e non avevano avuto di che lamentarsi, ma con Veronica si poneva un problema non da poco. Vanni non si lamentò troppo quando gli fu proposto di spostarsi con gli altri ragazzi, per cedere il suo posto nella nostra stanza alla nuova arrivata. Nei due anni trascorsi da quel litigio, non eravamo più riusciti a parlarci come un tempo. Forse, dopo tutto, non dividere più la stanza con me fu una liberazione per lui.

Veronica, con mia grande sorpresa, riuscì a lamentarsi di qualsiasi cosa. Del fatto che non possedessi una buona spazzola, né essenze per il corpo e i capelli, né cosmetici; della difficoltà di reperire nella piccola Monteriggioni le erbe di enna[1] necessarie a fabbricare la sua particolare tintura rosso cupo, e infine dell’imbarazzante carenza di libri sui miei scaffali. Dio, essere nata nella terra dei poeti e ignorare del tutto la poesia! Per lei, era un affronto alla benevolenza celeste.

Pensai che una puttana poetessa era davvero il personaggio mancante alla nostra strana combriccola.

Teodora ripartì un paio di giorni dopo averci lasciato in dono quell’antipatica accolita. Prima di andarsene, la suora mi abbracciò e sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Ti prego, stalle vicino. Ha bisogno di un’amica in questo momento.”

Sgranai gli occhi. Di certo Veronica desiderava la sua tintura di enna molto più di quanto volesse fare amicizia con me.

La suora non disse altro, ma mi rivolse un sorriso d’intesa e ripartì com’era venuta.

Le nostre interazioni, lo riconosco, non iniziarono nel migliore dei modi. Quando vidi arrivare Veronica al suo primo addestramento con un bell’abito bianco lungo fino a terra, e i capelli in parte sciolti e in parte acconciati nelle due crocchie alte tipiche delle prostitute, a stento non scoppiai a ridere.

“Non credo che questa sia la tenuta adeguata per allenarsi, sorella” le disse Nicola, cercando di usare più tatto possibile. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Non sono tua sorella.”

“La mia no de sicuro” commentò Martino ridacchiando.

Lo sguardo di Nicola per la ragazza si indurì. “Nella Confraternita siamo tutti fratelli e sorelle, tienilo a mente. In questa famiglia dobbiamo essere disposti a morire uno per l’altro.”

“Ci provi gusto a fare la paternale agli altri, vero?”

La risposta tagliente di Veronica ci lasciò tutti un po’ spiazzati. Nicola invece non mosse un sopracciglio.

“Sono il più anziano tra voi, è naturale. Tu invece provi gusto a provocare. Per quale motivo?”

Veronica incrociò le braccia la petto. “Voi mi avete giudicato per il mio abito. Concedetemi, fratelli miei, di dimostrarvi che non ho bisogno di tutti i vostri ninnoli per combattere.”

Scambiai uno sguardo con Martino e Agamennone. Se il mio amico romano pareva divertito quanto me, il ragazzo di Bologna osservava la nostra nuova accolita con un misto di scetticismo e interesse. Dal suo canto, Vanni se ne stava silenzioso a studiarla, in attesa di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto di quelle parole spavalde.

Con un sorriso ironico, Veronica si inchinò nella mia direzione.

“Madamigella Auditore, posso avere l’onore?”

Mi stava sfidando apertamente. Lì per lì pensai che fosse gelosa del fatto di non essere l’unica donna del gruppo, e dunque di non ricevere l’attenzione esclusiva dei ragazzi. Accennai anche io a un sorriso, scrocchiando le dita tra loro.

Sono pur sempre un’Auditore, e non rifiuto mai una sfida.

“Quale arma preferisci?” le domandai.

“Nessuna.”

“Cosa?”

“Io a mani nude, contro te e la tua spada.”

“Venti fiorini su la rossa.”

Mi volsi, furiosa, verso Martino, il quale si strinse nelle spalle e sollevò le mani. “A Biancare’, scusa, eh, ma questa c’ha le palle.”

Sbuffai. Quel giorno, maledizione, mio padre e zio Ugo erano in ritardo. Si sarebbero arrabbiati se ci avessero trovati già impegnati in un duello? Oh, non importava dopo tutto.

Sfoderai la spada e mi misi in posizione, le gambe leggermente flesse, le spalle in avanti, la lama alzata nella mano destra.

Veronica mi fece un cenno di invito con la mano, per irritarmi. E ci riuscì.

Fu il combattimento più rapido di tutta la mia carriera di Assassina.

Attaccai. Lei anticipò il mio tempo, bloccandomi il polso con entrambe le mani e attirandomi a sé. Mi sferrò una ginocchiata nello stomaco, che mi costrinse a piegarmi a metà. Cercai di non lasciare la stretta sulla spada, ma Veronica mi aveva già girato l’avambraccio dietro la schiena, costringendomi a cedere. Mi liberò con una spinta, e quando mi volsi di nuovo verso di lei mi aveva già puntato la mia stessa spada al petto.

“Non giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Oh, dimenticavo, madamigella Auditore…tu i libri non sai nemmeno cosa siano.”

Mi morsi il labbro fino quasi a farlo sanguinare. Avrei risposto altrettanto velenosamente, se una voce cavernosa non mi avesse bruciata sul tempo.

“Non male, ragazza, non male davvero. Riconosco il tocco di Teodora nel movimento del polso. Lo stile veneziano è il mio preferito.”

Mi ci volle un po’ per riconoscere l’omone sotto il cappuccio, che era appena arrivato insieme a mio padre e mio zio. Bartolomeo d’Alviano sapeva come portare sulle spalle una spada alta come lui, ma quanto a portarsi addosso gli anni non era altrettanto abile. Per quel che ne sapevo, ne aveva soltanto quattro più di Ezio, ma ormai le cicatrici sul suo volto di guerriero si intrecciavano alle rughe, raddoppiandole.

Mio padre lo presentò ai suoi nuovi allievi, e subito Bartolomeo sgranò gli occhi.

“Ezio, quella è la tua bambina?”

Mio padre accennò ad un sorriso. “Non più bambina, come puoi vedere.”

“Bianca!” esclamò allora il condottiero, ridendo e schioccandomi due baci irruenti sulle guance “Sapevo che questo nome ti avrebbe portato fortuna. Sei cresciuta bella come lei.” Salutò anche Giovanni, con altrettanto calore; mio fratello subì le sue pacche sulle spalle con espressione perplessa, probabilmente lo ricordava a malapena. Quindi, il condottiero si rivolse anche agli altri allievi.

“Ragazzi, sono molto felice di essere tra voi oggi. Permettete che vi presenti qualcuno.”

Con un gesto ampio e solenne, Bartolomeo snudò la sua splendida spada lucente, dalla lama larga e l’elsa semplicissima.

Lei è Bianca.”

“’A conoscemo” rise Martino; un suono che si bloccò di colpo, quando il gigante gli puntò la lama sotto il mento.

“La spada. Bianca è il suo nome. Salutala.”

Il ragazzo inghiottì a vuoto, fissando con un po’ di inquietudine la punta affilata. “Piacere…mio?”[2]

Bartolomeo sembrò soddisfatto, e scostò la spada. Io l’ammirai mentre brillava sotto il sole: era davvero incantevole. Se fosse stata una donna, la mia omonima sarebbe stata una giovane raffinatissima e aggraziata, e tuttavia forte come una regina.

Mentre Ezio e Ugo sedevano in disparte sulla scalinata, per osservare la lezione, Bartolomeo prese con naturalezza il centro dell’arena.

Chiese ad ognuno di noi con cosa preferisse combattere. Conoscevo in anticipo le risposte di tutti i ragazzi. Vanni, la mazza; Nicola, la scimitarra[3]; Agamennone, l’arco; Martino, l’ascia. Io risposi i pugnali da lancio. Restava Veronica, che dopo un’esitazione ammise:

“Stiletti…meglio se avvelenati.”

Sapevo che il Codice permetteva l’uso del veleno, ma che il Maestro Altaïr lo aveva a lungo deprecato prima di ammetterlo infine come arma necessaria, benché disonorevole. Anche mio padre lo usava con parsimonia: era troppo simile ai metodi dei nostri nemici per poterlo accettare del tutto.

Tuttavia, Bartolomeo non si scompose.

“L’arma che impugnate diventerà un prolungamento della vostra volontà. Consideratela la vostra anima forgiata nell’acciaio, o scolpita nel legno. Le dovete cura e attenzione.”

“Volete dire che dobbiamo dare alle nostre armi un nome?” intervene Veronica, storcendo il naso.

Bartolomeo sorrise. “Non è necessario. Hanno già un nome, e quando imparerete a farle cantare come si deve saranno loro a sussurrarvelo.”

Martino si volse verso di me con gli occhi strabuzzati, girandosi il dito intorno alla tempia per dare del pazzo al condottiero. Agamennone, invece, pareva colpito. “Ho sempre sospettato che il mio arco si chiamasse Giorgio” mormorò al mio orecchio. “Non credi che sembri proprio un Giorgio?”

Pensai che, in quanto a follia, Bartolomeo avrebbe trovato nel mio amico del filo da torcere.

A quel punto, il condottiero invitò Veronica ad alzarsi in piedi. Le chiese di spiegare come avesse fatto a disarmarmi. Lei, senza mostrare alcuna emozione di superiorità, illustrò freddamente il procedimento: nel momento dell’attacco l’avversario scopre il fianco, per afferrargli il polso è sufficiente anticipare le sue mosse e andargli sotto mentre carica.

Bartolomeo annuì. “Tutto questo va bene in due situazioni: se il tuo avversario è più lento di te, o se non si aspetta una tattica del genere. La troverete utile quando vi scontrerete con soldati dall’armatura pesante, ma non sarà sempre così semplice.” Quindi, si accarezzò i mustacchi. “Qualcuno vuole provare a disarmare me?”

La vista di quel gigante sorridente che alzava la sua altissima spada ci inquietò tutti, facendoci esitare. Tutti, certo, tranne Nicola.

Il giovane si alzò in piedi, con tranquillità. “Se permettete, verrò io.”

Bartolomeo lo squadrò come per valutarne il peso e la forza.

“Sei sicuro, stecchino? Non sarò gentile solo perché sei un allievo.”

Vidi per la prima volta un sorriso quasi felino arricciare le labbra del ragazzo biondo.

“Vi prego, Maestro: non risparmiatevi.”

Bartolomeo accarezzò affettuosamente l’elsa della sua spada. “Coraggio, ragazza mia: mettiamo alla prova le nuove leve.”

Com’era prevedibile, Nicola attaccò per primo. La sua scimitarra cercò una strada per il fianco di Bartolomeo, ma il gigante respinse l’affondo con un colpo violento della sua grossa lama. Nicola non si diede per vinto: attaccò ancora, questa volta dall’alto. Non fu una buona scelta.

Bartolomeo parò, e con tanta veemenza che Nicola fu sbilanciato. Il Maestro colse il momento per spingerlo a terra con un calcio; il giovane cadde di schiena. Fu svelto a rotolare di lato, mentre il gigante faceva scendere pesantemente la lama a terra.

La forza impressa nel colpo quella volta non fu favorevole al condottiero di Alviano: la punta della spada si era conficcata nel terreno, e l’attimo necessario ad estrarla fu determinante. Vedendolo in quella posizione piegata, Nicola ne aveva infatti approfittato per saltargli in groppa. Cercò di costringerlo alla resa, abbrancandosi al suo collo. Bartolomeo oscillò e si dimenò, nel tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso il ragazzo come fosse un insetto. Quindi, si gettò a terra con tutto il suo peso, schiacciandolo sotto la sua poderosa schiena.

Nicola accusò il colpo, ma non aveva ancora perso. Le mani stringevano le due estremità della sua scimitarra, premuta sotto la gola del Maestro.

Bartolomeo scoppiò a ridere.

“Respiri ancora, stecchino?”

Nicola rantolò a sua volta una risata. “Per poco.”

Mentre Nicola scostava la scimitarra per permettere al Maestro di alzarsi e aiutarlo a sua volta a tirarsi in piedi, io mi sentii invadere da uno strano sentimento. Ammirazione sconfinata, mista a un’invidia bruciante. Io ero stata umiliata dall’ultima arrivata, mentre Nicola si era difeso splendidamente nello scontro con un rappresentante degli Alti Ranghi dell’Ordine.

“E’ eccezionale. Di certo diventerà lui il prossimo Capo dell’Ordine” commentai, rivolta ad Agamennone.

Vanni, poco distante da noi, ci aveva sentito. Si sfregò il naso, buio in volto. “Non hai capito niente. Ezio vuole passare il comando a te.”

Scrollai le spalle a quell’affermazione. All’epoca, pensavo che fosse la gelosia di Vanni nei miei confronti a parlare per lui. Mi ero quasi abituata a quello stato di cose silenziosamente conflittuale che ristagnava tra noi.

Avevo provato a parlargli, naturalmente: mi aveva respinta, ogni volta. Ormai avevo rinunciato a sanare la ferita, attribuendo quel comportamento alla sua età difficile. Dal giorno della fuga da Ferrara la mia strada e quella di Giovanni si erano separate. Solo, non sapevo ancora fino a che punto.

 

Quella sera, a cena, Ezio ci permise di festeggiare l’arrivo di Bartolomeo con fiumi di vino e perfino birra chiara fatta portare da Firenze. Gli adulti chiudevano un occhio sui nostri boccali mai vuoti, e festeggiavano la venuta dell’amico che non vedevano da anni. Veronica ascoltava i racconti delle gesta del condottiero al servizio della Serenissima, forse con una leggera nostalgia per la patria lontana. Io la osservavo, ancora inviperita per la sconfitta bruciante che mi aveva inferto.

Tagliarsi i capelli, vestirsi da uomo, addestrarsi duramente come se fossi un maschio, reprimere del tutto i miei istinti di donna…che senso aveva avuto tutto questo, se dovevo lasciarmi battere da un’avversaria del genere, che si curava più dell’aspetto che non dell’addestramento?

“Ti stai ancora preoccupando della sua vittoria di oggi?” fece Agamennone, sorpreso, forse associando la mia espressione cupa alla direzione del mio sguardo. “Domani sarai tu ad atterrarla, e sarete di nuovo pari.”

Io sbuffai, il viso affondato sul braccio che giaceva sul tavolo. “Questo è un ragionamento da uomini. Noi donne siamo diverse.”

D’improvviso, Martino mi si avvinghiò addosso ed esclamò, un pelo alticcio:

“Nun te preoccupa', Biancare'! Sei sempre tu l'amore mio!”

Mi divincolai dal suo abbraccio, infastidita. Quando dicevo che Martino ci provava con qualsiasi essere femminile al mondo, intendevo proprio tutti. Me compresa.

“Va’ a farti fottere” replicai, e dopo essermi bruscamente alzata in piedi rubai ad Agamennone il boccale ricolmo di birra, ingollandone un lungo sorso. Quindi, uscii nel cortile, e respirai l’aria pregna di pioggia che stava per scendere.

Mi strinsi le braccia al petto, per contenere la frustrazione che mi premeva addosso e non riuscivo a scacciare.

Vanni diceva che Ezio voleva fare di me la sua erede. La prospettiva, non lo nascondo, mi riempiva di orgoglio. Ma ne sarei stata degna?

Poggiai la schiena al muro, e battei indietro la testa una volta, due volte, fissando le stelle. Fu dura cacciare indietro le lacrime. Odiavo dimostrarmi debole, perfino di fronte a me stessa. Ero passata in mezzo al fuoco dei Borgia ed ero sopravvissuta…e dovevo lasciarmi sconfiggere dalla prima puttana di passaggio!

Appena percepii i passi alle mie spalle, mi aspettai di vedere Ezio. Invece, la persona che mi aveva seguito era Nicola.

“Fa freddo qui. Perché non torni dentro?”

“Sto bene dove sto.”

Lui sorrise, come se non si aspettasse altro che quella replica.

“Se ora ti faccio una domanda, mi rispondi sinceramente, Bianca?”

Tirai su col naso. “Dipende dalla domanda.”

“Perché vuoi sempre dare il massimo?”

“Potrei chiederlo io a te.”

“Rispondi.”

Abbassai il capo. “Perché” sussurrai “ho qualcosa da dimostrare. A mio padre, e a tutti voi. Voi siete tutti venuti qui con uno scopo…perfino quell’antipatica di Veronica, o così almeno dice suor Teodora. Io sono soltanto la figlia del capo.”

“Tu vuoi difendere le persone che ami. Onestamente, come scopo mi sembra molto migliore del mio.”

Il mio fratello di lama si mise con la schiena al muro accanto a me, calandosi dentro il mio silenzio. Fu una strana sensazione. Come due solitudini che si toccano senza violarsi.

“Nicola…com’è morto tuo padre?”

Un’esitazione passò sul suo volto.

“In battaglia.”

“Contro i Bentivoglio?”

“Sì, contro i Bentivoglio.”

“Era un Assassino?”

“No. Era…un condottiero di ventura.”

“Eri con lui quando è successo?”

Sospirò. Si scostò i capelli, che teneva abbastanza lunghi intorno a viso. All’attaccatura della tempia c’era una macchia violacea.

“Ho rischiato di morire anch’io quel giorno. Sfortunatamente per Ermes Bentivoglio, non è successo.”

Per qualche motivo, rimasi a osservarlo un po’ più a lungo di quanto la conversazione avrebbe richiesto. Mi riscossi, imbarazzata. Lui sembrava non essersene accorto.

Nicola mi piaceva. Molto. Nei suoi occhi grigi vedevo la determinazione del futuro capo. La sua tranquillità calmava la mia smania di imparare e le mie ansie. Nonostante quello che diceva Vanni, pensavo che Ezio avrebbe avuto in lui un degno successore.

Quando mio padre si fosse ritirato dalla pratica del combattimento, per darsi esclusivamente alla direzione dell’Ordine, Nicola sarebbe stato uno splendido braccio destro, il suo generale, il suo uomo d’azione. Forse, anche un buon successore come amministratore di Monteriggioni. Titolo che gli sarebbe spettato di diritto, se per qualche motivo avesse mai acconsentito a sposare l’unica figlia femmina del suo maestro.

E’ così, lo ammetto. Senza nemmeno accorgermene mi ero ritrovata infatuata di Nicola, ma in una maniera pura e ingenua che non speravo di poter più provare. Volevo dimenticare il tipo di donna che Cesare Borgia aveva fatto di me, cancellare quelle passioni violente e conflittuali, e innamorarmi nel modo in cui una ragazza della mia età avrebbe dovuto. Perciò immaginavo nella mia fantasia un futuro insieme, nascondevo il rossore quando lui mi afferrava per mostrarmi un movimento durante l’addestramento, e ogni volta che distoglieva lo sguardo da me io mi perdevo a fissare il suo profilo delicato, chiedendomi dove corresse la sua mente quando pareva tanto assorto.

“Ed ecco perché domani affronterete il vostro primo Salto della Fede.”

Quasi trasalii. Ma certo, certo: stavamo parlando con Bartolomeo dopo aver affrontato l’allenamento quotidiano. Ero così assorta nello studiare Nicola, che quasi avevo perso la cognizione del tempo e del luogo. Dovevo essere più cauta, o presto la mia simpatia non sarebbe più passata inosservata agli altri, soprattutto al diretto interessato. Quello, in quel momento, rivelargli ciò che provavo era l’ultimo dei miei desideri.

“Ne sei certo, Bartolomeo? Non credo che siano ancora pronti.”

Mio padre squadrò il compagno di battaglie, scettico. Vanni era impallidito alla prospettiva del Salto. Gli occhi chiari di mio fratello erano fissi a terra: forse anche Ezio se ne era accorto.

Il condottiero si accarezzò i baffi. “E’ una cosa importante, Ezio. Il Salto della Fede è il senso stesso del Credo…e poi, sarà parecchio utile in missione.”

“C’è una missione in vista?” fece Agamennone, sognante. Si stava cimentando in un certo sforzo fisico per togliere la corda a Giorgio, il suo arco – sì, alla fine lo aveva chiamato veramente a quel modo -, ma al suono di quella parola si era illuminato come un bambino di fronte ad un regalo, dimenticando completamente il suo obiettivo.

“Non ancora” rispose Ezio, sbrigativo “ma dovete essere pronti per quando verrà il vostro momento.”

A quel punto, Martino alzò la mano. Mio padre gli diede la parola.

“Ecco” attaccò lui, leggermente in imbarazzo. “V'ho visto c'o facevate, sto Sarto d'a Fede, e me chiedevo, cioè...che gusto ce trovate a fracassavve le ossa pe' tera, dico io. Se li gendarmi te 'nzeguono, nun è mejo stassene 'nfrattati finché le acque se so' carmate?”

“L’obiezione non è insensata” avallò Ugo. Ezio sospirò, per poi accennare a uno di quei sorrisi saggi che ultimamente aveva preso a tirare fuori sempre più spesso. Pensai, divertita, che si trovasse a suo agio nel ruolo di insegnante, più di quanto lui stesso avesse mai immaginato. Tinto della luce del tramonto, sarebbe stato un buon soggetto per un quadro. Il capitano incita le reclute prima della battaglia. Avrei dovuto scriverne a Leonardo.

“Il Salto della Fede” iniziò mio padre, pronunciando quelle parole con reverenza “è senz’altro un’ottima scappatoia dai pericoli, e un modo veloce per raggiungere la terra da altezze notevoli. Tuttavia, Martino, non si tratta solo di questo. Come ha detto poco fa Bartolomeo, è l’essenza del nostro Credo.”

Anche la mano di Nicola si alzò. Mio padre gli diede il permesso di parlare.

“Perdonate, Maestro: non è contraddittorio, tutto questo? Ci avete detto più volte che gli dèi non sono mai esistiti. Ci avete parlato della Rivelazione della Mela dell’Eden e della nascita del genere umano. E ora ci chiedete di esprimere la nostra Fede. Mi pare un controsenso.”

Ezio sembrò soddisfatto da quel ragionamento.

“Lo è, se spiegato a questo modo. Ma lascia che ti dica come la vede un Assassino.” A quel punto, mio padre si staccò dalla ringhiera di pietra per prendere il centro dell’arena. Ammirai ancora una volta la sua capacità di catalizzare l’attenzione. A volte penso che, se non gli fosse capitato tutto ciò che gli era capitato, sarebbe potuto diventare uno splendido uomo politico.

“La Scelta è il nostro marchio distintivo. Non esiste niente di giusto o di buono, niente d ingiusto o di malvagio. Non esiste niente al di sopra della Libertà. Scegliere è l’espressione di questa libertà. Le decisioni quotidiane che prende ogni essere umano, dalle più insignificanti a quelle soverchianti, chiamano in causa la nostra capacità di giudizio. Noi diciamo: questo è un bene, questo è un male; lo facciamo più volte al giorno, in base alle nostre impressioni del mondo. Purtroppo, il risultato delle nostre scelte non è sempre prevedibile: ed è qui che entra in gioco la fede. Quando scegliamo, lo facciamo al buio. Saltando nel buio, compiamo un atto di fede…la vita stessa non è altro che questo. Sappiamo come è iniziata, ma non come finirà. E tuttavia decidiamo di vivere.”

“Insomma, dobbiamo arrenderci al caso.”

Guardai Vanni. Il suo pallore si era fatto livido: stentavo a riconoscere la sua voce in quelle parole. Nonostante fosse il più piccolo, per intervenire non aveva alzato la mano.

“Non è questo, Giovanni. La libertà comporta dei sacrifici. Nessuno ti insegnerà mai il senso delle cose. Sarai tu a deciderlo.”

Mio fratello aveva assunto un’espressione lucida, quasi violenta. “Ma questo è innaturale. Guardate il corso dei pianeti, guardate la Natura. E’ stato tutto deciso prima. L’uomo non può scegliere nemmeno da che genitori nascere, quanto essere alto, quando e come morire. Perché dovrebbe poter scegliere qualcosa di importante come il suo destino?”

Lo fissai, sbalordita. Aveva dodici anni: conoscevo la sua passione per lo studio, ma l’avevo sempre considerato soltanto un fanciullo piuttosto intelligente. Invece, c’era una riflessione profonda nelle sue parole. Troppo profonda per la sua età. Come se ripetesse le parole di qualcun altro.

Quella volta, Ezio gli tenne testa ricordandogli il Credo, il Codice e le gesta di Altaïr. La questione sembrò pacificata, ma io non ci dormii per un paio di notti. Conoscevo il rancore antico che Vanni provava per Ezio. Conoscevo la sua gelosia per me. Ma quando, maledizione…quando aveva iniziato a pensare come un templare?

Evidentemente, mio padre si poneva le stesse domande. Tre giorni dopo sera mi invitò a raggiungerlo nel suo studio, prima di cena. Lungo le scale avevo sentito addosso lo sguardo di Vanni: sapeva che avremmo parlato di lui, e probabilmente mi stava odiando per questo. Cercai di ignorarlo, e andai avanti.

Inaspettatamente, trovai nello studio anche Rosa. Indossava un abito da donna: io ristetti, incredula. Mia madre si vestiva a quel modo solo nei momenti solenni, o quando stavano per arrivare grossi guai.

“Bianca, tesoro” disse Ezio, alzandosi dalla scrivania per venirmi incontro. “Abbiamo bisogno del tuo consiglio su una questione. Vedi, tua madre e io avremmo pensato di sposarci.”

“Con chi?” fu la prima frase che mi venne in mente.

Ne convengo, la scena fu alquanto comica: Ezio e Rosa scoppiarono a ridere. Io però non intendevo scherzare. Avevo solo sbagliato domanda. Quello che avrei davvero voluto chiedere era: perché?

In quella primavera del 1505, i miei genitori avevano rispettivamente quarantacinque e quarantaquattro anni. Avevano pacificamente convissuto more uxorio per dodici anni, e tutti al borgo ormai avevano accettato quella situazione. Dicevano di non credere in Dio e di vivere al di sopra –o al disotto, a seconda dei punti di vista – della legge degli uomini. Per quale motivo, d’improvviso, cambiare quello stato di cose?

“Mi dispiace soltanto per quel detto” fece mia madre “Com’era? Quando si sposeranno Ezio e Rosa. Qualcuno crederà che stia per giungere l’Apocalisse.”

“Tu che ne pensi, Bianca?” incalzò Ezio. Io esitai.

“Non basterà” risposi infine.

Li vidi deporre il sorriso. Non sbagliavo, dunque, sui motivi che li avevano spinti a quella decisione.

“Pensate che sposarsi adesso plachi la rabbia di Vanni, ma ormai è troppo tardi. E poi, non potreste comunque riconoscerci, padre. Servirebbe un tribunale ecclesiastico, e voi non siete esattamente il beniamino della Chiesa in questo momento.”

“Siamo preoccupati per tuo fratello” ammise allora Rosa. “Quando non si allena passa tutto il tempo sui libri, ma non permette più a zia Claudia di insegnargli nulla. E’ come se fosse divorato da una febbre…è scontroso, e inquieto. Forse, se ci vedesse finalmente uniti come ha sempre voluto…”

“Hai sentito i suoi discorsi l’altro giorno” aggiunse Ezio. “Tempo fa mi hai detto che non voleva andarsene da Ferrara. Che era infatuato di Lucrezia Borgia.”

“Sono passati anni, padre, e lui era solo un bambino! Anche io…” esitai, sotto i loro sguardi. Non mi piaceva rivangare i miei trascorsi con Cesare, e non ne avevo mai parlato apertamente con loro. “Anche io in quel frangente ho commesso errori. Anche io mi sono fidata delle parole della Borgia, ma era perché non avevo scelta. Io credo che Vanni sia solo molto frustrato. Lo avete visto, in questi anni ha imparato ad arrampicarsi e ogni tanto salta perfino di tetto in tetto…ma non ha mai superato del tutto la paura dell’altezza. Inoltre è il più giovane e inesperto tra i vostri allievi. Si sente poco considerato da voi, per questo vi sfida. Se soltanto gli deste un po’ più di importanza…”

“Tra i miei allievi io non posso fare distinzioni. E poi, Giovanni ha solo dodici anni…”

“Io avevo sei anni quando mi avete portata sul tetto per il mio primo Salto della Fede.”

Rosa scoccò un’occhiataccia a Ezio, il quale subito si giustificò: “Non era mia intenzione farle fare il salto. E’ stata lei a buttarsi.”

“Dovreste dedicarvi di più a lui. Si sente perso, e ha bisogno di essere guidato.”

“Ho sempre creduto…” Ezio esitò, guardò Rosa. “Abbiamo sempre creduto che fosse meglio lasciarvi liberi di crescere, e trovare da soli la vostra strada.”

“E questo con te ha funzionato” avallò Rosa, accarezzandomi una guancia. “Ma forse Vanni ha bisogno di più certezze.”

“Quindi, vi sposerete?”

Loro si scambiarono uno sguardo, e annuirono. “Per noi, le cose non cambieranno, dopo tutto.”

Non so perché, in quel momento realizzai. L’idea mi diede una vampata di commozione che mi tremò nelle guance, minacciando di punzecchiare le mie ciglia con delle stupidissime lacrime. Si trattava di una sciocchezza, ne ero consapevole, e non aveva niente a che fare con il loro amore o la nostra famiglia. Eppure, i miei genitori si sarebbero sposati. C’era qualcosa di tenero, in questo.

“Padre, dite la verità” aggiunsi, per sdrammatizzare “volete sposarvi per costringere mia madre ad accudirvi nella vecchiaia…oh, mamma, non lasciarti accalappiare: sei ancora una donna bellissima!”

Ezio finse di prendersela. “Giovane irrispettosa! Anche io sono ancora piuttosto piacente.”

“Certo, tesoro” avallò Rosa, in tono scherzoso. “Ora andiamo a cena, ti aspetta il tuo semolino.”

Di fronte all’espressione accigliata di mio padre, Rosa ed io scoppiammo a ridere, a spese di un Capo Assassino punto nella sua vanità. In realtà, pensavo anche io che Ezio fosse uno splendido uomo, ma mi piaceva stuzzicarlo e mi guardai bene dal dirglielo.

 

Ezio e Rosa sono sempre stati famosi per fare le cose con calma. Ci hanno messo anni prima di dare sfogo alla loro passione, anni prima di ricongiungersi e formare una famiglia, anni prima di decidere di sposarsi. Per il momento, dunque, decisero di dare con altrettanta calma la notizia ai nostri amici: ci misero all’incirca una settimana prima di avere il coraggio, una volta che i calici erano pieni e tutti scherzavamo allegramente a una tavolata imbandita, di annunciare l’evento.

Le reazioni, naturalmente, furono molteplici. Nicola, Martino e Agamennone furono i primi ad alzare i calici per i loro Maestri; zia Claudia per poco non svenne, e zio Ugo dovette versarle una dose più generosa di Sangiovese per farle riprendere colore. Veronica si unì cortesemente alle congratulazioni, e quel grosso omaccione dal cuore tenero che era Bartolomeo si alzò, facendo traballare la tavola per raggiungere i due futuri sposi e avvolgerli in un abbraccio da orso. Nonna Maria nascose l’emozione dietro una battuta:

“Finalmente, figlio mio, hai capito che c’è dell’altro nella vita oltre la topa[4]!”

A quel punto, zia Claudia ebbe un mancamento per davvero. Gli altri, invece, risero fragorosamente, futuri sposi compresi.

Io osservai la reazione di mio fratello. Curiosità, mista a una cautela diffidente, come una volpe a cui propongano un boccone avvelenato. La sedia che Bartolomeo aveva lasciato vuota tra me e lui mi permise di avvicinarmi. C’era abbastanza clamore nella stanza perché gli altri non ci sentissero.

“Non sei contento? Pensavo fosse quello che volevi.”

“Stupidaggini. Lui non rinuncerà alle altre donne e continuerà a farla soffrire.”

“La mamma è adulta, Vanni. Non devi sentirti sempre in dovere di difenderla. Se quello che ha scelto la rende felice…”

“Questa storia della scelta è un’idiozia. E’…sopravvalutata, ecco.”

“Preferiresti che qualcuno ti dicesse cosa fare?”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. Aveva un’aria parecchio infelice.

“A volte, sì.”

 

Ezio e Rosa, comunque, non erano dello stesso avviso del figlio, e non si fecero influenzare da nessuno nella loro decisione. Sarebbe stata una cerimonia semplice e povera, da svolgersi al tramonto e senza troppo clamore. Non c’era bisogno, secondo loro, di allertare nemmeno gli altri membri dell’ordine.

“Per quale motivo?” rideva Rosa, quando qualcuno le ricordava che Antonio avrebbe gradito accompagnarla all’altare “per assistere allo spettacolo di due ridicoli vecchietti che giocano a fare i ragazzini?”

Ma non ci fu nulla di ridicolo nella cerimonia, lo posso assicurare. La sua semplicità la rese, anzi, più commovente. La chiesa nella luce del vespro era soffusa di arancioni cupi ed ombre brunite, e disegnava appena i contorni delle loro figure di fronte all’altare.

Ezio indossava, come ci si aspetta da un soldato, la più alta uniforme dell’Ordine degli Assassini, la veste nera di Altaïr. Noi allievi, per l’occasione, avevamo ricevuto la divisa bianca e rossa dei novizi: Vanni ed io eravamo gli unici il cui cappuccio non avesse l’orlo rotondo, ma a punta, a ricordare il becco d’aquila degli Auditore.

Per l’occasione, anche Bartolomeo vestiva una cappa bianca col cappuccio, e come lui zio Ugo. Zia Claudia, nonna Maria e perfino la piccola Lisabetta indossavano abiti bianchi striati di rosso. La veste di mia madre, di un rosso rubino intervallato a tratti da decorazioni bianche, non aveva velo, ma un cappuccio col becco d’aquila.

Forse fu in quel momento che compresi davvero il senso dell’Ordine. Non eravamo una setta, e nemmeno una congregazione; non ci limitavamo a dividere ideali per i quali lavoravamo duramente ed eravamo pronti a morire. L’Ordine degli Assassini, sotto la guida di Ezio Auditore da Firenze, era diventato una famiglia. Tutt’oggi, io non conosco un esercito più forte di una famiglia: in nessuna delle compagnie di mercenari che ho incontrato circola tanta lealtà, generosità, e prontezza al sacrificio.

A conclusione del rito religioso, che per noi aveva ben poco significato, ne celebrammo uno tutto nostro. 

Salimmo sul punto più alto di Monteriggioni, che rimane sempre il tetto della nostra villa. Andammo tutti: perfino Vanni e zia Claudia. Soltanto Nonna Maria era rimasta accanto al carro di fieno, insieme alla piccola Lisabetta. Zio Ugo avrebbe voluto che anche sua figlia eseguisse il Salto della Fede, ma zia Claudia si era categoricamente opposta. Già il fatto che volesse tentarlo lei, in effetti, aveva dello straordinario. Ma, dopo tutto, cosa c’era di straordinario nel giorno in cui Ezio Auditore da Firenze prendeva moglie? L’evento più assurdo tra tutti quelli possibili era appena accaduto.

Ezio e Rosa furono i primi a gettarsi, in una sincronia quasi perfetta. L’abito nero di lui e quello rosso di lei squarciarono l’indaco del tramonto ormai inoltrato. Dopo che furono atterrati nel covone di fieno, li sentii ridere e lanciarsi i loro soliti motteggi. Forse, dopo tutto, era come dicevano loro: le cose non sarebbero cambiate da quel giorno in avanti. Quest’idea mi rassicurava.

Quando toccò a Ugo e Claudia, lei ebbe un momento di panico, e si aggrappò al braccio del marito.

“E’ molto alto” si giustificò, con una punta di alterigia, come a rivendicare il suo diritto di esitare.

Lui le rivolse uno sguardo dolce. “Vuoi che ti prenda in braccio, amore mio?”

“Non dire sciocchezze. Ho anche io il sangue degli Auditore nelle vene.” Si staccò dal braccio di Ugo, prese un profondo respiro e si aggiustò le gonne. Giuro, non credevo che lo facesse davvero. Invece, la zia si buttò.

Certo, appena i suoi piedi si staccarono dal suolo sentimmo un grido isterico che durò per tutta la caduta. E il peggio venne quando atterrò nel carro di fieno. Credo che quella sia stata la prima volta nella mia vita in cui ho sentito zia Claudia esprimersi con parole irripetibili.

“Non è straordinaria, la mia signora?” disse Ugo, facendoci l’occhiolino prima di gettarsi a sua volta.

Quindi, toccò agli allievi.

Agamennone, con l’incuranza che lo contraddistingueva, aprì le braccia e si affidò naturalmente all’aria.

Lo seguì Veronica, fredda: per lei non era certo la prima volta, e ci teneva a ostentarlo.

Nicola si concentrò per un momento, chiudendo gli occhi prima di saltare, quasi si trattasse di un rito per lui.

Martino aveva incoraggiato allegramente tutti quanti, ma al momento in cui, guardando me e Vanni, capì che era arrivato il suo turno, si allargò il colletto nero della giubba.

“Ao’, allora…io me bbutto, eh?”

Mi fregai le mani, per prenderlo in giro. “Hai bisogno di una mano?”

“Nun fa’ scherzi, Biancare’! Mo’ arivo. C’ho bisogno der tempo mio.”

Il tempo suo si concretizzò in un paio di tentativi goffi di staccarsi dal tetto, subito stroncati da un ripensamento. Dovevo farlo, capite? Altrimenti non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di spiccare il volo, come il suo cuore voleva fare disperatamente. 

Fu una spinta appena accennata. Un nonnulla. Ma bastò per sbilanciarlo e farlo cadere.

Lo so, sono crudele.

Mentre si tuffava, si sentì un disperato: “Ma li mortacci tuaaaaa!”, che mi fece piegare in due dalle risate. Rumore di paglia sfondata, qualche bestemmia, e poi il grido belluino: “A Bia’, si te pijo te sdrumo!”

Mentre mi asciugavo le lacrime di ilarità, mi volsi a guardare Vanni.

“Non lo farò con te, te lo giuro.”

“Io non lo faccio.”

Mi avvicinai a lui, e gli strinsi la spalla per rassicurarlo. “Sei arrivato fin quassù, vuoi tirarti indietro?”

Lui osservò il vuoto sotto i nostri piedi per un momento.

“Io non credo in tutto questo.”

“Vanni, non si tratta di credere o meno. La tua è solo paura.”

A quel punto, mio fratello mi rivolse un’occhiata carica di rabbia, e scostò la mia mano. “Smettila. Non sono più il bambino che umiliavi anni fa.”

Nessuno mai, nella mia vita, ha avuto il potere di ferirmi quanto Vanni. Le sue parole ebbero la forza di un pugno nello stomaco.

“Ti umiliavo? E in che modo?”

“Hai sempre voluto essere la migliore. Ai loro occhi, tu sei la migliore. Ti butti da un tetto a sei anni e dicono: quanto è brava Bianca, ha fatto il Salto della Fede. Ti fai catturare come una cretina dai templari e dicono: povera Bianca, è colpa di Giovanni che non ha dato l’allarme. Anche per sposarsi, perfino per questo…hanno chiesto il permesso a te, sempre a te, tutto a te! Io ne ho abbastanza. Sono stufo di tutto questo!”

Strinsi i pugni. Dov’era finito il bambino che mi difendeva dai templari? Quello che digiunava pur di sapere che ero viva? Dov’era il fratello che credevo di conoscere, e che una volta mi voleva bene?

Adesso, l’ira iniziava a montare anche dentro di me. La sentivo avvampare dal petto e salirmi alle guance.

“Se ci tieni a dimostrare quanto vali, fa’ quell’accidenti di salto. E piantala una buona volta di dare la colpa agli altri della tua incapacità.”

Lo dissi per spronarlo, lo giuro. Solo per questo.

Ottenni l’effetto contrario: Giovanni rinunciò a saltare. “Io non sono come voi” ringhiò, dandomi le spalle con furia. Quindi, rientrò alla villa attraverso l’abbaino.

Cercai di richiamarlo. Non mi ascoltò.

Furiosa a mia volta, mi portai sull’orlo del tetto. Guardai sotto: gli Assassini mi stavano fissando, pieni di aspettativa.

Mi tirai in testa il cappuccio con il becco d’aquila, presi un respiro e, con le lacrime che bruciavano negli occhi, saltai. Nel breve attimo felice in cui il mio corpo rimase sospeso in volo mi parve ancora tutto possibile, e il peso che mi gravava sul petto si alleggerì. Ma appena caddi dentro il fieno profumato, e incontrai i volti degli altri Assassini, capii che non c’era modo di sciogliere quel nodo. Non più.

“Vanni?” fece mia madre, tendendomi una mano per aiutarmi a uscire dal carro. Io scesi, e scossi il capo.

“Ha detto che non ce la fa. E’ rientrato alla villa.”

L’espressione che adombrò il volto di mio padre: Dio, non la scorderò mai. Non era rabbia, nemmeno delusione. Quelle sarebbero state passeggere. No, era tristezza, e della specie più subdola, che ti si ficca sottopelle e non riesci a liberartene finché ogni poro non l’ha assorbita.

“Anche questo è libero arbitrio” commentò, cercando di suonare neutrale. “Andiamo, adesso. Ci aspetta il banchetto.”

La festa proseguì, ma io non riuscii più ad essere allegra come prima. Quell’episodio mi aveva fatto capire che il problema di mio fratello con il Salto della Fede non era una questione di vertigini.

Vanni si rifiutava di affidarsi all’incerto. Non accettava il caso. Non aveva Fede, in niente, in nessuno. Soprattutto, temo, in se stesso: se fosse stato sicuro del proprio valore non avrebbe temuto l’idea di muoversi da solo nel mondo. Una volta credevo di sapere chi fosse, e sotto i suoi difetti e le sue fobie vedevo l’uomo coraggioso che sarebbe diventato. Ora, in lui non vedevo altro che caos, una nebulosa in formazione. Non sapevo se ciò che ne sarebbe uscito mi sarebbe piaciuto: potevo soltanto sperare e avere fiducia in lui.

Pochi giorni dopo il matrimonio di Ezio e Rosa, Bartolomeo ripartì. Si era fermato con noi per tre settimane, ed ora si sarebbe diretto in Umbria. Mio padre gli offrì di restare ancora, ma lui rifiutò gentilmente.

“E’ tempo che torni alla mia Alviano. Pantasilea mi aspetta.[5]”

“E chi sarebbe Pantasilea?” scherzai “La vostra daga?”

Bartolomeo alzò un sopracciglio. “No, da quel che ricordo è mia moglie. Anche se, in effetti, è un po’ di tempo che non torno a casa: potrei confondermi.”

Apprendevo quel giorno, con un certo sconcerto, che Bartolomeo era sposato da ben sette anni. Dovette accorgersi della mia sorpresa, perché rise: “Qualcosa non va?”

“Sapete, credevo…per il modo in cui trattate la vostra spada, Bianca…”

“Oh, Bianca non è gelosa di Pantasilea, e Pantasilea non è gelosa di Bianca. Sono due cose diverse.”

“Bigamia?” suggerì Veronica, con un sorriso malizioso. Il condottiero rise.

“In un certo senso. La mia anima di guerriero è con Bianca, ma Pantasilea ha il mio cuore di uomo.” Si grattò la testa, spezzando la solennità del momento. “Quello che ho detto ha un senso?”

“Amor sacro e amor profano” concluse, affascinato, Agamennone. “Maestro, è un peccato che dobbiate andare via così presto.”

Lui calò una mano sui ricci di Agamennone, scompigliandoli. “Tratta bene il tuo amico Giorgio, ragazzo. Verrà un tempo in cui sarà il prolungamento delle tue braccia in battaglia.”

Quel tempo profetizzato da Bartolomeo non era lontano. Nell’inverno a cavallo tra il 1505 e il 1506, giunse da noi la Marchesana Isabella di Mantova, con il nostro primo incarico da assassini.

 

[1] In francese, hénné: pare che all’epoca andasse di gran moda per tingersi i capelli color rosso tiziano, esattamente come fa Veronica.

[2] La scena è pressoché identica alla “presentazione” di Bianca ad Ezio nel videogioco, lo so. Mi piace pensare che Bartolomeo presenti sempre la sua spada in questo modo, a mo’ di firma :)

[3] Nello scorso capitolo, per un errore di fretta, avevo scritto che Nicola usa il fioretto. Ma ciò non è possibile, siccome il fioretto come arma inizia ad essere usato nel secolo successivo. Il rischio anacronismo è sempre in agguato!!!

[4] Per chi non lo ricordasse, mi riferisco alla splendida battuta che Maria rivolge al figlio all’inizio del videogioco. Il dialogo era più o meno il seguente…MARIA: “Dovresti trovarti degli interessi con cui riempire il tuo tempo” - EZIO: “Io ho molti interessi, madre.”- MARIA: “Intendevo: a parte la topa.”


	17. La prima vittima

La Marchesana arrivò a Monteriggioni in incognito, come quasi tutti quelli che si recavano da noi. Venne a cavallo, senza carrozze, scortata da pochi uomini di fiducia e senza alcun segno visibile del suo potere. Perfino i capelli dorati erano nascosti sotto un velo nero, senza ricami né fregi.

Mio padre mi aveva raccontato di avere avuto un altro mecenate importante nel passato, Lorenzo il Magnifico: ma il suo metodo consisteva di solito nel convocarlo da lui a Palazzo della Signoria, o nell’assegnargli incarichi tramite piccione viaggiatore. Non si era mai spostato per cercarlo.

Eppure, quella mattina, era corsa da noi una delle guardie che presidiava la porta della città, interrompendo l’addestramento proprio mentre mio padre ci stava insegnando a lanciare più pugnali simultaneamente. La guardia aveva detto, un po’ agitata, che una bella signora giungeva da Mantova con il suo seguito e chiedeva ospitalità. La donna aveva lasciato un messaggio, quattro parole latine che la guardia biascicò, storpiandole orribilmente. Nonostante ultimamente avessi trascurato il mio latino per gli addestramenti – con mio sommo dispiacere, come potete ben immaginare -, riuscii comunque ad afferrarle.

Nec spe, nec metu. Né con speranza, né con paura.

La mascella di mo padre si irrigidì.

Senza darci ulteriori spiegazioni, Ezio ci chiese di farci trovare nell’atrio della villa, e di allertare subito gli zii, la nonna e mia madre perché facessero altrettanto.

Il prestigioso ospite fu accolto con tutti gli onori: la marchesana di Mantova fece il suo ingresso come una regina, guardandosi brevemente intorno con aria inquisitoria, prima di piantare quel suo sguardo acuto su ognuno dei nostri volti. Il velo nero calò sulla chioma bionda, scoprendo un intrico di trecce raffinate e boccoli che cadevano sapientemente sulle spalle.

“Mia signora” esordì mio padre, inchinandosi per baciarle l’anello. “Cosa vi porta nella mia umile casa?”

Lei sorrise, ma con una certa superiorità, come una padrona che si rivolga al suo servo più fedele.

“Sono venuta a osservare il frutto dei miei investimenti. Ho notato che le fortificazioni sono state rinforzate, avete acquistato nuovi cannoni.”

Mio padre si rialzò da terra e annuì. “Benché ora la minaccia dei Borgia si sia dissolta, o così parrebbe.”

“Ci sono altre minacce all’orizzonte, amico mio: ed è per questo che sono qui. E’ possibile parlare in privato, mentre la mia scorta si ristora?”

Ezio ci fece un cenno per domandarci di lasciarli soli. Condusse la Marchesana nel laboratorio, seguito soltanto da Ugo che era ormai diventato il suo braccio destro. Mentre mia nonna e mia zia davano disposizioni perché la scorta fosse alloggiata nei quartieri che zio Mario aveva un tempo destinato ai suoi mercenari, io osservai Isabella Gonzaga che mi passava accanto, le mani intrecciate in grembo.

Inaspettatamente, la donna volse appena il viso, scoccandomi un’occhiata interrogativa. Vidi un lampo di riconoscimento in lei. Forse per la soggezione che mi incuteva, o forse per dimostrarle che sì, ero la stessa ragazza che aveva incontrato alla corte di Lucrezia Borgia, eseguii un perfetto inchino femminile, che stonava non poco con la calzamaglia nera e l’ampia camicia da uomo che indossavo.

La vidi accennare a un ghigno, e poi proseguire per la sua strada verso il laboratorio. Come a dirmi: interessante cambiamento, ti terrò d’occhio.

D’istinto, sorrisi anche io. Quella donna, con tutta la sua altezzosità da nobile consapevole del proprio casato, non riusciva a non piacermi.

“Non è giusto, dovremmo ascoltare anche noi ciò che si diranno” sbuffò Veronica.

Nicola scosse il capo. “Il Maestro ci spiegherà ciò che dobbiamo sapere.”

“Che corrisponderà a metà di ciò che dovremmo sapere per davvero” mugugnò Vanni. Agamennone annuì, pensieroso: per una volta era d’accordo con mio fratello.

“Aò, e se 'nvece li ascortamo de nascosto?”

Feci per assentire alla proposta di Martino, quando sentii tossicchiare qualcuno alle mie spalle. Mia madre, accidenti. Aveva sentito tutto.

Con le braccia al petto e la voce ferma, Rosa disse:

“Ezio mi ha dato l’incarico di proseguire l’addestramento finché sarà impegnato con la marchesana.”

Non mi lasciai intimidire. “Siamo o non siamo una famiglia? Se c’è un pericolo per l’Ordine dovremmo essere i primi a sapere.”

“Potrete sentirlo direttamente da Ezio e da Ugo, questa sera a cena.”

“Madre, questo non è giusto.”

“Tutto è lecito, se ricordo bene. Coraggio, al lavoro, scansafatiche.”

Un paio d’ore ci separavano dal calare del sole. Mia madre ci fece sudare come Ezio non si era mai nemmeno lontanamente sognato di fare: credo di aver corso sulle mura di Monteriggioni per almeno trenta volte, avanti e indietro. E quando dico sulle mura, non intendo certo sui camminamenti. Naturalmente, il giro completo comprendeva la scalata di ogni torrione fino in cima, e la relativa discesa – secondo le preferenze, con salto o con una più sicura ma non meno complicata calata lungo la parete di mattoni del torrione.

A sera, eravamo distrutti, con i muscoli doloranti e fradici di sudore, e ancora non sapevamo niente di ciò che gli Alti Ranghi e la Marchesana di Mantova si erano detti.

L’incontro, ci dissero una volta che fummo riuniti a tavola, non era ancora terminato. Appresi da mia nonna che Ezio, Ugo e madonna Isabella si erano fatti portare qualcosa da mangiare nel laboratorio.

“Di cosa discuteranno tanto a lungo?” mormorai, quasi a me stessa. Agamennone, accanto a me, scosse la testa leonina. 

“Filosofia?”

A quel punto, Martino si stiracchiò teatralmente sulla sedia, protendendosi verso di me.

“Me sa che dopo cena me faccio ‘na bella passeggiata ner cortile” bisbigliò. “Chi viene con me?”

Non esitai nemmeno per un istante a dire di sì. Agamennone storse la bocca, il che, se lo conoscevo abbastanza, corrispondeva ad un assenso.

Udii Veronica, di fronte a me, che bisbigliava:

“Mi toccherà seguirvi, per impedire che veniate scoperti.”

“O abbiamo problemi di mosche” disse d’improvviso mia madre, a voce inusitatamente alta “oppure qualcuno qui si sta comportando in maniera molto maleducata.”

Io cercai di nascondere l’imbarazzo dietro un sorriso. “L’ho sempre detto: abbiamo bisogno di gatti.” Un breve silenzio. “Per cacciare le mosche. Sarebbero una vera manna.”

Se fossi stata la figlia di zia Claudia sarei stata mandata a letto senza cena per la mia insolenza. Fortunatamente, mia madre ha sempre rivisto nella mia sfacciataggine il lato che amava di più in mio padre, e non ha mai sentito il bisogno di punirmi per questo. Anche quella volta non mi guadagnai più di un generico rimbrotto sul fatto che ero proprio una Auditore, fatta e finita. Ormai, su questo punto nemmeno zia Claudia osava più dissentire. 

 

Inutile specificare come riuscimmo a incontrarci, noi quattro congiurati, nel cortile della villa, un’ora dopo cena. Dopo tutto, eravamo allievi assassini: dire bugie convincenti ai nostri compagni di stanza, sgattaiolare nei corridoi o calarsi senza far rumore da una finestra aperta costituivano l’abc delle tecniche che avevamo appreso.

Per quanto riguarda Veronica e me, la scena fu abbastanza comica se vista dall’esterno. Lo fu meno per me, che mi ero offerta di calarmi per prima lungo il muro. La mia consorella, infatti, era piuttosto goffa come scalatrice, e finì che più di una volta il suo piede si appoggiò sulla mia testa.

“Vuoi fare attenzione?” sibilai.

“E’ colpa della tua testa dura, somiglia a una roccia.”

“Per la cronaca, nemmeno tu mi piaci.”

“Tu invece sei molto divertente. E’ così facile farti arrabbiare!”

Sì, da quasi un anno andavamo avanti punzecchiandoci a quel modo. Nonostante a quel tempo Veronica avesse il potere di mandarmi su tutte le furie, devo ammettere che quello stuzzicarsi continuo era immensamente divertente anche per me. Era un modo come un altro per riuscire a interagire senza manifestare palesemente la mia antipatia per lei. All’epoca, pensavo che due come noi non potessero fisiologicamente andare d’accordo, perché eravamo troppo diverse. Non avevo ancora scoperto quanto, in realtà, ci somigliassimo.

Comunque, dopo qualche altro piccolo incidente riuscimmo finalmente a raggiungere il cortile. Trovammo Agamennone e Martino ad aspettarci in una chiazza di buio, avvolti nelle cappe invernali.

Se Nicola e Vanni avessero sospettato della loro fuga, non ne ho idea. Immagino che uno abbia voluto chiudere un occhio, e che all’altro non importasse poi molto.

“Che cosa avete raccontato?”

Martino mi strizzò l’occhio. “Che c’avevamo da incontrasse co’ du’ belle madamiggelle. Che poi, è pure ‘a verità.”

Con quell’affermazione cercò di far scivolare un braccio attorno alla mia vita; con noncuranza, gli pestai un piede. Lui cacciò un lamento soffocato.

Feci cenno agli altri di seguirmi: l’arcata che conduceva allo studio di zio Mario era stata serrata con scuri di legno, perché il freddo degli ultimi giorni dell’anno non invadesse la villa. Tuttavia, c’era un punto, sotto la terza arcata della piccola loggia di pietra, in cui le parole pronunciate della stanza accanto rimbombavano, amplificate. Ciò accadeva per qualche miracolo della tecnica architettonica, che zia Claudia aveva vanamente cercato di spiegarmi a più riprese negli anni. A me è sempre interessato molto di più l’effetto della causa: il mio vizio di origliare era invitato a nozze da quello straordinario padiglione.

Udimmo, per prima, la voce della Marchesana.

“Questi sono gli atti d’acquisto, lo vedete. La firma è del vecchio Ettore Bucelli. Morto sei mesi fa, di febbri terzane.”

Secca risata ironica. Ezio. “Un modo educato per dire cantarella.”

Isabella, di nuovo. “Può darsi. Non è certo un caso se ora il bordello è gestito dalla sua disperata vedova.”

Si intromise la voce di Ugo, fredda e chiara, come se leggesse un documento ufficiale. “Elena Bucelli, nata Nardi. Vent’otto anni. Originaria di Ferrara, si è sposata con il ricco gioielliere fiorentino Ettore Bucelli all’età di sedici anni. E’ caduta in povertà subito dopo la morte del marito, e appena sei mesi dopo è diventata la cortigiana più influente di Firenze.”

“Sciocchezze” lo contraddisse Ezio. “Esercitava già da prima, anche se non ufficialmente. La Volpe sostiene che si vendesse nei bordelli in incognito, con una maschera sul viso. Era comunque conosciuta nell’ambiente, per questo il Mirto di Venere ha guadagnato tanti clienti in poco tempo.”

“Ho fatto fare delle ulteriori ricerche” intervenne a quel punto la Marchesana. “Le mie spie mi dicono che il vecchio Bucelli era soltanto usato come prestanome. Sarebbe stato l’amante di Elena a comprare lo stabile per fondarci il Mirto di Venere.”

Dal loro tono, avevo intuito che non fossero soli nella stanza. Era come se stessero spiegando a qualcuno tutti quei dettagli. Quel qualcuno doveva aver parlato, anche se a bassa voce, perché la Marchesana aggiunse:

“Una vecchia conoscenza, purtroppo. Si tratta di Ercole Strozzi.”

Sentii i miei nervi tendersi d’istinto, e la mascella serrarsi. Strozzi, il poeta zoppo di Lucrezia Borgia. Uno degli uomini che mi aveva rapita da Monteriggioni e portata alla corte di Ferrara.

Credevo di essere sconvolta dalla notizia; ma quando mi volsi, e vidi le labbra di Veronica strette in una smorfia di collera, capii che non ero l’unica a covare del risentimento per quell’uomo.

“Ha detto Strozzi, vero?” sibilò la mia consorella. Io annuii. Lei non disse altro, ma si fece più vicina per ascoltare meglio.

Inaspettata, si intromise la voce di mia madre. “Non capisco perché dovremmo preoccuparci tanto di questo bordello templare. Abbiamo la nostra base nella Rosa Colta, e Camilla si è dimostrata brava quanto sua zia Paola nel gestirla. La nostra rete di spie è più solida e radicata di quella di questa Elena.”

Fu Isabella a risponderle. “Il problema è ben più grave, purtroppo. Guardate le carte. Guardate dove sorge il Mirto di Venere”.

Una pausa. Nessuno stupore nella voce di Rosa. “La Torre dei Giuochi[1], nel distretto di Santa Margherita dei Cerchi. Dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?”

Seguì l’intervento un po’ acido di una donna, che, dopo un’iniziale esitazione, riconobbi come zia Claudia. Che ci facesse lì, non avrei saputo dirlo.

“E’ l’edificio più vicino alla casa di Dante Alighieri. O meglio, alle sue macerie.”

Seguì un silenzio grave.

“Quello che la Marchesana sospetta” spiegò Ezio, raccogliendo la parola dopo il mutismo generale “è che i templari stiano cercando qualcosa di molto importante. Un carteggio, tra Dante e sua moglie, Gemma Donati.”

“E avrebbero bisogno di fondare un bordello per rintracciarlo?” obiettò mia madre. Ugo replicò:

“E’ un ottimo modo di presidiare il quartiere e raccogliere informazioni dai clienti. I loro uomini tengono lontani i nostri informatori: la Volpe dice che abbiamo avuto due morti questa settimana, e tra i suoi allievi migliori. Questa Elena non è una donna da sottovalutare.”

“C’è una cosa che non capisco in tutto questo” fece zia Claudia “Il vero Dante è morto prima del 1290[2]. E’ una nozione comune tra gli Assassini. L’ha lasciato scritto il nostro antenato nella Cripta Auditore, Ezio: non ricordi?”

L’interpellato rispose, sicuro: “Se così fosse, perché i templari darebbero la caccia a delle false lettere? Deve esserci una spiegazione. Forse Domenico Auditore non conosceva tutta la verità. Forse quel messaggio è stato scritto per depistare qualcuno.”

“Bene,” intervenne di nuovo Rosa “ammettiamo che Domenico Auditore si sbagliasse, e che questo Dante sia vissuto più a lungo del 1290. Cosa dovrebbe esserci scritto di così importante nelle lettere?”

Ezio prese un respiro. Con voce solenne e bassa, disse: “La collocazione di un terzo frutto dell’Eden.”

Ci guardammo tra di noi, sconcertati. Sapevamo, dagli insegnamenti di mio padre, che la Mela e il Bastone non erano gli unici manufatti sopravvissuti della cultura superiore che aveva plasmato quella umana, e tuttavia non ci aspettavamo – ingenuamente, oserei dire - che gli Assassini e i Templari li stessero cercando.

Ma certo, tutto era chiaro. Il Bastone era nelle mani dei Templari di Giuliano della Rovere, il nuovo papa; la Mela era nelle nostre. I templari ribelli che avevano seguito Lucrezia Borgia dovevano necessariamente procurarsi un’arma di pari valore, ora che avevamo portato via loro la Mela e che non possedevano più l’esercito di Cesare né i finanziamenti di Rodrigo per venirsela a prendere. Avevano bisogno di quel terzo frutto, per poter competere su un fronte con i loro rivali, e sull’altro con noi.

“E adesso, miei cari spioni, potete anche entrare e dirci cosa ne pensate.”

La voce chiara e sicura di Ezio rimbombò sotto l’arcata, causando in me e nei miei compagni un brivido freddo. La porta di legno che serrava l’ingresso al laboratorio si aprì: con un ghigno, zio Ugo ci fece cenno di entrare.

Umiliati e sconfitti, facemmo il nostro mesto ingresso nel laboratorio, tutti e quattro a occhi bassi.

Nonostante la situazione profondamente imbarazzante, la voce di mio padre aveva dentro un sorriso quando disse: “Se aveste aspettato, razza di sciocchi, vi avremmo mandati a chiamare per spiegarvi tutto.”

Alzai gli occhi. Era vero: nella stanza c’erano anche Vanni e Nicola, zitti e impettiti di fronte a quella riunione così solenne che perfino la mecenate degli Assassini era presente. E ora il centro dell’attenzione eravamo noi, gli allievi disubbidienti che si erano comportati peggio di un gruppo di scolaretti curiosi.

Volevo sprofondare. Avevo dimostrato a Nicola di non essere altro che una sciocca ragazzina impulsiva. Mi preoccupavo di cosa avrebbe pensato di me, adesso, ancora di più di quanto mi preoccupassi del giudizio dei miei genitori o della Marchesana Isabella.

No, forse quest’ultimo punto non è del tutto vero. Del giudizio della Marchesana Isabella mi importava moltissimo.

Per questo fui stupita quando la donna, contro ogni mia aspettativa, sorrise benevola.

“Hai addestrato bene i tuoi allievi, Ezio. Applicano l’arte dello spionaggio con molto zelo.”

Dopo quel commento, ci sentimmo tutti vagamente più rilassati.

Ezio iniziò a spiegarci la strategia che avevano elaborato in quelle ore insieme a Isabella. C’erano tre fronti da coprire: il primo, riguardava le ricerche su Domenico Auditore e Dante Alighieri. Cosa c’era di vero nell’attentato di Ravenna, in cui il nostro antenato aveva scritto che Dante Alighieri era perito? Per scoprirlo, Ezio aveva intenzione di mettersi sulle tracce di Domenico stesso. La città prescelta per l’inizio delle ricerche era Venezia, da cui il nostro antenato aveva iniziato il suo viaggio. Ugo e Rosa erano ragionevolmente i candidati migliori per esplorare quella città che conoscevano come il loro palmo.

Dopodiché, veniva Siena. Si sapeva dagli atti notarili che Gemma Donati si era rifugiata presso alcuni parenti in quella città quando il marito era stato esiliato da Firenze. Non era un caso se anche la casa in cui era vissuta in quegli anni risultava acquistata da Bucelli, sempre pochi giorni prima della sua morte. Le lettere potevano trovarsi anche in quel luogo: un altro covo templare da estirpare.

Infine, Ezio aveva bisogno di quattro persone a Firenze, per due bersagli: Elena Bucelli ed Ercole Strozzi.

Mio padre ci squadrò severamente. Infine, indicò con un cenno Vanni e Nicola.

“I bravi ragazzi con me, a Siena. Gli spioni andranno a Firenze.”

Quella scelta inaspettata mi mise in petto l’euforia. E io che mi aspettavo di essere esclusa dalla missione! Sui volti dei miei compagni lessi lo stesso incredulo stupore.

“Premi proprio gli indisciplinati?” fece Rosa, scuotendo il capo.

“Oh, non preoccuparti. Non saranno senza un supervisore…li affido alle mani della Volpe.”

Ezio sorrideva con una punta di sadismo: perché le sue parole suonavano tanto come una minaccia?

 

Arrivammo a Firenze in poco meno di una giornata di cammino: per non dare nell’occhio, avevamo pensato di entrare in città separatamente. Ezio aveva deciso che Veronica andasse con Martino, mentre io avrei seguito Agamennone.

Durante l’intera durata del viaggio, il mio amico era stato nervoso. Non rispondeva alle mie domande, nemmeno a quelle che riguardavano i problemi logistici del viaggio. Rigirava ossessivamente le briglie del cavallo tra le dita, canticchiando tra sé e sé. Se avevo imparato qualcosa su di lui, era che Agamennone non cantava mai per la contentezza.

Accostai il cavallo al suo.

“Che ti prende?”

Lui interruppe per un attimo il suo mugugno canterino.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Non mi sembra che tu stia molto bene.”

“E’ la mia prima missione. Sono nervoso. Non sei nervosa?”

“Sì, ma io non canto.”

“Saranno arrivati prima di noi? Io credo di sì. Li troveremo già alla Rosa Colta.”

“Parli di Martino e Veronica? Penso che si attarderanno qualche ora, sono partiti dopo di noi. Forse li vedremo solo a sera…sempre che non decidano di fermarsi lungo la strada.”

“Fermarsi? Perché?”

“Be’, Martino ci proverà sicuramente con lei. Sono indecisa su come gli risponderà Veronica. Da come ammicca tutto il giorno, non credo si dimostrerebbe troppo avara con le sue grazie.”

Agamennone avvampò, e distolse lo sguardo. Nonostante stesse per compiere diciassette anni, era puro come un bambino riguardo certe questioni.

“Il tempo si fa nuvolo” constatò, prima di ricominciare a canticchiare più ossessivamente di prima.

Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, dopodiché persi interesse per le sue stranezze. In lontananza la cupola di mattoni rossi di Santa Maria del Fiore svettava più alta delle mura, come ad attirarci verso di sé. Stavo per mettere piede per la prima volta in vita mia nella città che aveva dato i natali a mio padre, la culla dell’Umanesimo e della civiltà moderna, dove la storia degli Auditore si era intrecciata con quella dei Borgia, per la prima volta e inestricabilmente.

 

Ogni passo, da Porta San Miniato fino a Santa Croce, mi provocò meraviglia e stupore. Il ricordo di Venezia era sbiadito nella mia memoria, ma ero certa non potesse reggere il confronto. Ferrara, poi, non era nemmeno paragonabile allo spettacolo che offriva Firenze.

La magnificenza dei palazzi. La ricchezza degli abiti dei passanti. Il numero impressionante di balconate grondanti d’edera e fiori. Mi chiesi quale brivido avrei provato nel correre su quei tetti, magari inseguita dalle guardie cittadine. Ecco come Ezio aveva trascorso la sua giovinezza. Ecco dove aveva scoperto la sua ascendenza, e aveva intrapreso il cammino dell’Assassino.

Mi pareva quasi di vederlo saettare sui tetti, quando ancora non sapeva nulla del destino che lo attendeva e si arrampicava a quel modo solo per raggiungere le stanze di un’amante.

Cercai di figurarmi, in base ai ritratti che avevo visto a Monteriggioni, il volto di zio Federico. Lo immaginai insieme a mio padre, impegnato in qualche scorribanda notturna, con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra rosse e la vita stretta nella mano. Ezio diceva spesso che, se fosse vissuto, sarebbe stato un assassino formidabile, di certo migliore di lui.

La sorte non è stata gentile con la mia famiglia, e nemmeno quella città lo era stata, dopo tutto. Eppure ne subivo il fascino in una maniera disarmante, come se avvertissi il suo richiamo nelle vene.

“Continua a camminare” fece Agamennone a voce bassa. “Quelle guardie ci stanno fissando.”

Gettai un’occhiata oltre le falde del cappuccio bianco. Sì, un gendarme si era voltato per osservarci, ma era subito tornato a discorrere con i commilitoni di donne e bisbocce.

“Sei paranoico.”

“E’ da quando siamo entrati in città che mi sento osservato.”

“Siamo ancora lontani da Santa Maria dei Cerchi. Non possono aspettarsi il nostro arrivo.”

Agamennone annuì, ma la sua espressione concentrata faceva apparire quell’assenso come una negazione. Si calcò meglio il cappuccio, e accarezzò distrattamente la corda di Giorgio, che portava sulla spalla per praticità.

Quindi, si infilò in un vicolo, costringendomi a seguirlo. Fece un cenno verso l’alto.

“I tetti. E’ più sicuro.”

Non so perché gli diedi retta. Forse, ero semplicemente esasperata del suo strano atteggiamento, e lo avevo assecondato pur di non sentirlo più lamentarsi.

La scalata fu più dura del previsto: valutare distanze e solidità degli appigli su facciate sconosciute non era come arrampicarsi sui muri famigliari di Monteriggioni. Tuttavia, la vista mozzafiato che si presentò davanti ai nostri occhi ripagò la fatica.

La luce sbiadita del pomeriggio invernale tendeva già verso la sera. Firenze, dal’alto, pareva stendersi senza veli sotto di noi: ci ammiccava nella sua sconfinata bellezza, invitandoci a scoprire i suoi segreti. Accarezzai l’antibraccio che conteneva la mia lama celata, mentre un senso di commozione mi allagava il cuore. In quel luogo, in quel giorno, la mia vita da Assassina aveva inizio.

“Ehi, voi, scendete subito!”

Non avevamo calcolato che le guardie della Repubblica non erano amichevoli quanto quelle di Monteriggioni. Guardai l’arciere, che, dal pinnacolo di fronte a noi, stava per incoccare.

“Giù, ho detto!”

Guardai Agamennone.

“Che facciamo?”

Lui mi afferrò la mano.

“Corriamo!”

La prima freccia si ruppe dove pochi istanti prima era stato il mio piede; la seconda mi sibilò vicino, mancandomi di poco il braccio. La terza arrivò fin troppo vicino alla gamba di Agamennone. Dal tetto di fronte, due guardie si erano allertate, ed erano pronte a raggiungerci con un balzo. Ci fermammo, schiena contro schiena. Agamennone incoccò e puntò Giorgio contro l’altro arciere. Io estrassi i pugnali da lancio, per affrontare i due armati di spada che ci stavano correndo incontro.

Cercai di ricordare il momento in cui Ezio mi aveva spiegato la tecnica del lancio multiplo.

Gambe leggermente flesse. Pugnali stretti tra la prima e la seconda falange. Calibrare la carica da imprimere al braccio, valutare la direzione. Niente vento. Stingere gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il bersaglio…dannazione alla poca luce, dovrò fidarmi dell’istinto.

Tirare.

Non dimenticherò mai gli occhi del primo uomo che ho ucciso. Si consumò tutto in un istante, ma è quell’ unico istante che ha, effettivamente, cambiato la mia vita. Lui sbarrò le palpebre, si portò la mano al petto, si accasciò come un sacco vuoto. Rantolò un nome che non capii. Forse aveva bestemmiato Dio.

Non avevo tempo di osservarlo spirare, perché il secondo dei miei pugnali non era andato a segno. Mentre l’arciere rantolava, colpito dalla freccia di Agamennone, non mi fermai a pensare. Mi avventai sul secondo soldato, saltai afferrandogli la gola e lo inchiodai a terra, trapassandogli la giugulare con la lama celata.

Le armi sono fatte per versare sangue. E’ logico, è naturale. Nel sangue stesso c’è un odore ferroso che già rimanda a questo destino. Sulle prime, quando estrassi la lama celata, non provai nulla. Né raccapriccio, né esaltazione.

“E’ morto?” fece Agamennone, in apparenza freddo quanto mi sentivo io.

Annuii. Anche il soldato che avevo atterrato con il pugnale da lancio non si muoveva più-

All’età di sedici anni, avevo finalmente ucciso la mia prima vittima.

Un rumore secco ci fece volgere simultaneamente verso il comignolo più alto. Una figura piccola e incappucciata si stagliava sulla sua sommità, e ci batteva le mani, mentre il suo mantello si agitava nel vento.

“Ottimi riflessi. Sarebbe stato meglio passare inosservati, ma nel combattimento ve la siete cavata abbastanza bene.”

Strinsi i pugnali da lancio, e Agamennone incoccò un’altra freccia.

“Chi sei?”

“Un alleato.”

“Dicci il tuo nome.”

Lei – la voce, benché il suo timbro fosse basso e caldo, era chiaramente femminile – scosse il capo.

“Non ne ho uno. Mi chiamano La Volpe.”

Con quelle parole, saltò sulle tegole del tetto, e si alzò in piedi. Nella luce del giorno che si affievoliva riuscii a distinguere alcuni tratti del suo volto.

Era decisamente una donna. Una piccola, minuta donna, con incredibili occhi viola incastonati in un volto perlaceo. Sopracciglia ben disegnate, espressione autoritaria. Una ciocca di voluminosi capelli neri sfuggiva al cappuccio marrone.

“Be’, che fate lì impalati? Dobbiamo decidere cosa farne dei cadaveri.”

“La Volpe…non puoi essere tu” mormorai, interdetta.

Lei non si scompose, e andò a estrarre il mio pugnale da lancio dal cadavere. Me lo porse dalla parte del manico. “Tieni, non sprecare munizioni preziose. Questi affari costano un occhio della testa.”

“Io ricordo La Volpe, l’ho incontrato. Era un uomo…un uomo anziano!”

La donna incappucciata mi prese la mano e mi costrinse ad afferrare il pugnale. Sorrise, con quegli incredibili occhi viola: l’unica parte del suo corpo che corrispondesse ai miei ricordi sul fantomatico ladro fiorentino.

“La Volpe non ha sesso e non ha età. Ezio non ve l’ha detto? Io sono immortale, e posso prendere ogni forma che voglio.” Quindi, si strinse nelle spalle. “Vi condurrò sani e salvi da Camilla. Prima però dobbiamo liberarci di questi ragazzacci. C’è una torretta abbandonata lassù, vedete?”

Non mi fidavo, ancora.

“Dimostraci che sei un’Assassina.”

Lei sbuffò, teatralmente. La nostra diffidenza in qualche modo la divertiva.

Ci porse la mano sinistra, si tolse il grosso anello d’oro che teneva all’anulare. Sotto il gioiello era nascosta l’ustione che era il segno dell’iniziazione all’Ordine.

“E adesso volete aiutarmi con questi sacchi di carne, per favore? Al prossimo cambio della guardia i loro compagni verranno a cercarli.” A quel punto, non ci restava che obbedirle.

Ci caricammo ognuno in spalla un cadavere, e fu allora che appresi il significato delle parole a peso morto. Il breve tragitto parve un’eternità: fui felice di poter scaricare il morto nella torretta di legno.

La Volpe si fregò le mani. “Bene. Le tenebre sono calate, ma se mi starete abbastanza vicini i mostri cattivi non vi prenderanno. La Rosa Colta non è lontana, andiamo.”

“Aspetta.”

Mi chinai sui due uomini che avevo ucciso. Passai le dita sui loro occhi per serrare le palpebre. Non avrei avuto sempre tempo per quelle finezze, in battaglia: lo sapevo. Ma la prima vittima è la prima vittima, e bisogna onorarla a dovere.

Perciò, mormorai:

“Requiescant in pace.”

Notai distrattamente che il sangue mi si stava raggrumando intorno alle unghie, e impregnava il mio abito bianco.

Quel giorno puzzavo di morte come mai nella mia vita.

 

[1] Non mi risulta che nella Storia abbia mai ospitato un bordello ma…su qualcosa dovevo per ricamare XD

[2] Per chi, come la sottoscritta, non avesse potuto esplorare la Cripta Auditore e apprendere questa sconvolgente verità, vi rimando alla pagina di Assassin Wiki – mia salvezza per il reperimento di informazioni che mi sfuggono: l’antenato di Ezio, Domenico Auditore, veniva da una un'umile famiglia di Marinai, e suo padre era al servizio di Marco Polo. Il suo maestro e iniziatore alle tecniche Assassine fu Dante Alighieri: purtroppo, il Sommo Poeta fu ucciso dai templari a Ravenna prima del 1290, e la storia del suo esilio da Firenze – a seguito del quale iniziò a scrivere la Divina Commedia - fu una loro manipolazione della realtà. A me questa versione della storia non va giù per un semplice motivo: chi avrebbe scritto la Divina Commedia se non Dante? Perciò ho voluto cambiare le carte in tavola, la Ubisoft mi perdoni…ma dopo tutto le fan fiction non esistono anche per questo? ^_^ Comunque ecco il link per chi volesse approfondire: http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Domenico_Auditore


	18. Donna di virtù

Quando arrivammo alla Rosa Colta, con le sue rose rampicanti e il giardino pensile che rappresentava l’unica insegna poco chiassosa, La Volpe ci fece cenno di guardarle le spalle. Noi ubbidimmo. La strada era deserta. Lei bussò.

Ci venne ad aprire una giovane serva, che appena riconobbe il volto sotto il cappuccio marrone si profuse in un inchino, e ci fece accomodare nel salottino dell’anticamera. Uno dei divanetti rossi di gusto orientale era già occupato da due vecchie conoscenze.

Non credevo che sarei stata tanto felice di vedere i miei confratelli: c’eravamo lasciati da poche ore, ma era confortante sentire l’abbraccio dell’Ordine in un luogo estraneo.

"Aò, ce n'avete messo de tempo. Ancora 'n po' e stavamo a facce er nido quaddentro."

Martino azzittì subito, appena notò le macchie di sangue sui miei abiti. L’espressione di Veronica tradì per la prima volta una certa ansia, mentre guardava me, e poi Agamennone.

“Templari?”

Scossi il capo. “Solo guardie.”

Evitai di specificare che era stata l’ossessione di Agamennone a provocare quell’incidente, ma lui sembrava aver già dimenticato il malumore e la tensione. Appena aveva visto che i nostri compagni erano arrivati prima di noi, si era illuminato di colpo.

La morte che aveva inflitto, forse perché era arrivata da lontano, non aveva lasciato segni evidenti sul suo volto. Io, invece, solo adesso iniziavo a rendermi conto di ciò che avevo fatto, e ripensavo alla mia reazione immediata, alla freddezza con cui avevo agito. Mi disgustava molto più dell’odore di sangue.

In uno slancio di premura, Veronica si alzò e mi prese le mani. Nei suoi occhi scuri lessi una ferma dolcezza, quasi comprensione. Si rivolse alla servetta che ci assisteva.

“Bianca ha bisogno di un bagno e di vestiti puliti. Possiamo parlare con la padrona di questo posto?”

La Volpe ammiccò, indicandoci la scalinata che conduceva al piano superiore. “Basta chiedere.”

La prima cosa che apparve di Camilla furono le scarpe, zeppe alte che le cortigiane indossavano per mostrare il loro status. Poi, risalendo, la gonna spaccata sul davanti, color giallo zafferano, che mostrava le lunghe gambe; sotto indossava corti pantaloni a sbuffo, e calze dai ricami dorati.

Del suo viso, notai subito la forma rotonda e la bocca piccola, che mi risultavano piuttosto estranei. Ma gli occhi, allungati, scuri, drappeggiati di ciglia nerissime, appartenevano decisamente a sua zia: la grande Paola, la cortigiana più celebre di Firenze e Assassina in incognito, morta ormai cinque anni prima. Mi commossi perché Camilla le somigliava, e perché non le somigliava abbastanza da essere scambiata per lei.

“Benvenuti, amici miei. La Volpe” disse quindi, chinando la testa di fronte alla donna dai capelli neri “Sono lieta vederti in salute.”

Con fredda cortesia, la Volpe annuì. Non ricambiò il complimento.

Camilla si rivolse di nuovo a noi. “Abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare: ma è già sera e siete stanchi per il viaggio. Per ora, vi chiedo soltanto di riposare.”

Prima che Camilla ci mostrasse le stanze che ci aveva riservato, sentii una grande mano sulla spalla. Mi volsi. Gli occhi neri di Martino mi fissavano, preoccupati.

“A Biancare’, tutto apposto, sei sicura?”

Sorrisi.

“Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene.”

Lui annuì, come a dire che non ne era troppo convinto, ma mi avrebbe creduto.

Pensai che ero fortunata ad avere tante persone che si preoccupavano per me. Quando aveva iniziato la sua avventura in mezzo alla morte e al sangue, mio padre era solo.

 

Veronica mi aiutò a fare il bagno, quella sera: si prese cura di me come una madre. Io accettai quelle attenzioni, un po’ stranita. Non mi sentivo così fragile da avere bisogno di tante cure, e tuttavia intuivo che quel piccolo rito era qualcosa di cui era lei ad avere bisogno. Per questo, la lasciai fare.

Si fece raccontare l’uccisione delle guardie. Ascoltò ogni parola, e poi sospirò.

“So come ci si sente. Il mio primo omicidio…Dio, non lo ricordo certo con piacere.”

“Come è successo?”

La vidi prendere rapidamente il grigio cinereo dei morti. Mi sfregò la pelle con più energia.

“Non vuoi saperlo davvero.”

“Non te lo chiederò più, se non vuoi.”

Per la prima volta percepii, in Veronica, un senso di incertezza. Vacillava, indecisa se aprirmi o meno il suo cuore. Da una parte, intuivo che le stavo abbastanza simpatica da indurla a fidarsi; dall’altra, qualcosa la bloccava.

“Per rivestirti non hai bisogno di aiuto, vero?”

Lasciò la spugna e mi porse un telo, da avvolgermi intorno al corpo. La camicia bagnata[1] mi aderiva addosso; Veronica rispettò il mio pudore e non accennò a guardarmi mentre mi asciugavo e infilavo la camicia asciutta. Poi mi lasciò davanti al fuoco, perché mi asciugassi anche i capelli. Si sdraiò sul letto e non disse più una parola. Io finsi di credere che fosse addormentata.

Poi, d’improvviso, lei ruppe il silenzio.

“Avevo una sorella.”

Non volevo spaventarla con troppe domande, ma nemmeno lasciar cadere il discorso. Perciò, in tono gentile, chiesi: “Più piccola di te?”

“Più grande, di tre anni. Ma vedi…lei era così fragile. Nel corpo, ma soprattutto nella mente. Ero io a prendermi cura di lei, in un certo senso.”

Aspettai, prima di formulare la domanda.

“Come si chiamava?”

“Isotta.”

“E’ stato Strozzi a ucciderla?”

La risposta di Veronica tardò tanto, che mi chiesi se non avesse iniziato a piangere. Invece, avvicinandomi, vidi che fissava il soffitto con espressione violenta, un pugno che stringeva le coperte e l’altro che torturava la camicia da notte, all’altezza dello stomaco. 

“Per questo, e per molto altro…io avrò le sue palle su un piatto d’argento, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.”

Mi sedetti sul bordo del letto, e le tesi la mano. Lei mi guardò, stupita.

“Se mi permetterai di farlo, sarò molto felice di aiutarti.”

Veronica esitò un momento. Poi, sorrise.

“Biancarella, tu sei troppo buona per essere un’assassina.”

“E tu sei troppo imbranata nell’arrampicarti per essere un’assassina. Ognuno di noi ha i suoi punti deboli, come vedi…sorella.”

Adesso capivo il dolore che le attraversava gli occhi nel sentire pronunciare quella parola. Ecco perché, all’inizio, l’aveva rifiutata. Ecco perché non voleva entrare nella nostra famiglia.

Eppure nei mesi trascorsi insieme a noi, qualcosa forse era cambiato; perché, alla fine, Veronica accettò la mia mano.

 

Il giorno successivo approntammo un piano d’azione. Il bordello rivale si trovava nel distretto di San Marco, non lontano da Santa Croce. Si era deciso che Martino e Agamennone, opportunamente camuffati con abiti da viaggiatore, avrebbero risieduto per qualche giorno in una taverna non lontana dal Mirto di Venere, e ne sarebbero diventati clienti per studiare la situazione dall’interno. Veronica e Camilla si erano incaricate di ispezionare Santa Croce: l’ultimo alleato della Volpe era stato ucciso praticamente sul sagrato, era possibile che avesse scoperto qualcosa di troppo.

La Volpe scelse me per accompagnarla in una corsa sui tetti: il nostro obiettivo era la piccola chiesa di Santa Margherita dei Cerchi, dove era sepolta Gemma Donati, la moglie di Dante. Forse nella sua tomba avremmo trovato qualche indizio. Dovevamo essere guardinghe: il Mirto di Venere non era lontano. Esisteva la possibilità che i nostri nemici fossero arrivati prima di noi.

Mentre ci arrampicavamo sui muri in un vicolo poco frequentato, io lottavo contro la mia curiosità sulla vera identità della mia nuova alleata. La Volpe non aveva sentito il bisogno di spiegarsi o chiarirsi ulteriormente; se mi conoscete, dovreste sapere ormai che non mi accontento delle mezze verità. Perciò, tornai alla carica non appena fummo arrivate sui tetti.

“Non sei realmente lui, vero?”

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. “Oh, abbiamo un genio qui.”

“Che gli è successo?”

“Era già vecchio quando tuo padre aveva diciassette anni. Secondo te che gli è successo?”

“C’è una leggenda diffusa per tutta la Toscana. Dicono che La Volpe sia immortale, e che possieda il dono dell’Ubiquità.”

Lei rise, arrampicandosi agilmente su un comignolo. “Dicono questo, davvero?”

Feci una rapida valutazione. Fisicamente era molto minuta, ma il suo bel viso dimostrava almeno trent’anni. Era plausibile, dopo tutto.

Mi aggrappai a un comignolo lì vicino, ansimando. Avevo un buon fiato, solitamente, ma non mi era mai capitato di fare conversazione durante un’arrampicata. Dovevo sbrigarmi: la Volpe era già saltata sul tetto di fronte. Riuscii a raggiungerla.

“Sei sua figlia?”

“No, è che gli occhi viola te li danno in dotazione con la cappa e il cappuccio. Ma ti senti quando parli? Perché non metti un punto affermativo alle tue sciocche domande e mi risparmi questo ridicolo interrogatorio?”

“Va bene. E’ solo che, visto che dobbiamo collaborare, mi piacerebbe conoscere il tuo nome.”

Lei si appostò dietro un abbaino, studiando la situazione.

“Nemmeno da morta” disse, prima di uscire di nuovo allo scoperto. Le stetti dietro a fatica, arrampicandomi sulle travi scricchiolanti di un cantiere.

“Andiamo, sono tua alleata! Non lo andrò a spifferare in giro.”

Ero consapevole di quanto irritante fosse il mio comportamento, e confesso che la situazione mi divertiva alquanto.

Feci per stuzzicarla ancora, quando con un gesto secco la Volpe mi fece capire che non era il momento delle chiacchiere. D’istinto, mi abbassai.

Mi indicò la figura di donna che stava entrando nella piccola chiesa deserta. Il velo nero sui capelli pareva alquanto ipocrita, visti gli ampi spacchi delle gonne viola.

“E’ Elena” bisbigliò la Volpe.

Feci scattare la lama celata, impaziente di affondarla nel collo dell’amante del mio odiato Ercole Strozzi. La mia compagna scosse il capo.

“Seguiamola. Vediamo dove ci porta.”

Scendemmo sul lato orientale dell’edificio, per non farci notare. Ci calcammo i cappucci sulla testa, ben attente a non alzare lo sguardo sulle persone che distrattamente ci passavano accanto. Infine, entrammo nella minuscola chiesa.

Le pareti erano lisce e spoglie, a esclusione di un semplice crocefisso di legno sulla parete. Riverso sul pavimento, c’era un prete, con la gola squarciata e la faccia affondata nel sangue. Ai piedi del piccolo altare di pietra si era aperto un buco, come quelli che a volte celano botole e graticci, che dava nel buio più totale. Guardai meglio l’altare: sul fianco che dava verso i fedeli c’era l’effige di un teschio ribaltato.

Poteva trattarsi di una delle leggendarie Tombe dell’Assassino, di cui mi aveva parlato mio padre?

“Siamo incredibilmente fortunate oggi. Andiamo.”

Con quelle parole, la Volpe scavalcò il cadavere e si gettò nel buco. Più titubante, io la seguii fino all’orlo dell’apertura. Guardai sotto, e presi un respiro. Sarebbe stato perfino più difficile di un Salto della Fede. Si trattava di gettarsi nel buio totale, e pregare di toccare il fondo prima o poi.

L’incoscienza, lo sapete, è sempre stata la mia più grande virtù. Per questo, mi tuffai.

Dopo una caduta più lunga di quanto mi sarei aspettata, finii in acqua; come approccio, non mi piacque affatto. Mi ricordavo ancora fin troppo bene le acque salmastre del fossato di Ferrara; quelle, forse perché sotterranee, parevano un pelo più pulite.

Emersi scuotendo la testa, con il cappuccio incollato al viso. La Volpe era alcune bracciate avanti a me, mi indicò la grata bassa, e si immerse per passarvi sotto. Io presi fiato, e la imitai.

Riemersi aspirando una generosa sorsata d’aria. Decisamente, nuotare non mi piaceva, soprattutto con la testa sott’acqua.

“Sembra un antico acquedotto” constatò la Volpe, quasi tra sé e sé. “forse una fogna romana.”

Oh, fantastico. Mi ero appena immersa in un miscuglio di schifezze millenarie.

La mia compagna di avventura mi fece un cenno: dovevamo nuotare ancora, per mia somma gioia, e ripercorrere il budello. Della donna che ci aveva preceduto non c’era traccia.

Seguii la Volpe, confidando che i suoi occhi viola, come voleva la leggenda, potessero veramente vedere nel buio e attraverso i muri.

La nuotata mi parve interminabile, ma a un certo punto, finalmente, nella volta bassa sulle nostre teste si aprì uno spazio circolare, da cui filtrava una fioca luce.

Ci saremmo dovute arrampicare sui grossi battenti tondi in ferro che frastagliavano la parete del pozzo. La Volpe mi aiutò a salire, dando la spinta al mio piede perché potessi arrivare al primo battente; quindi, salii quel tanto che bastava per tenderle la mano e aiutarla a mia volta. Le vesti da Assassino, di solito così leggere, mi pesavano addosso, impregnate d’acqua com’erano.

Sbucammo in una sala strana, che pareva antica. Un’apertura sul soffitto dovuta ad un crollo lasciava filtrate un po’ di luce fumosa. C’erano colonne crollate accatastate le une sulle altre, e resti di marmi, insieme a pavimenti di mosaico mancanti di molti pezzi. Una grande vasca, come quelle delle terme antiche, occupava quasi l’intera superficie della sala: il mosaico sul fondo ritraeva due simboli degli Assassini, neri in campo bianco, speculari: i vertici superiori si toccavano, parevano quasi il prolungamento uno dell’altro. Forse un tempo quello era stato un luogo di ritrovo per i nostri antenati latini.

Un rumore di meccanismi e ingranaggi pesanti cessò, nel momento in cui ci avvicinammo alla vasca.

C’era una leva alla nostra destra: dalla sua catena cigolante proveniva il suono che avevamo sentito.

“E’ un meccanismo a tempo” disse La Volpe.

“A che serve?”

“Lo vedremo subito, tesoro.”

Con quelle parole la donna spinse con tutte le sue forze la leva di legno verso il basso: i meccanismi ripresero a cigolare, la catena a gemere.

Dal pavimento della vasca si innalzarono improvvisamente otto cilindri metallici, che si alzavano e abbassavano a velocità differenti e apparentemente irregolari. Dal buco sul soffitto scese lentamente una pertica, dalla cui estremità fuoriuscì un manubrio.

“Non sembra impossibile” dissi, muovendomi per gettarmi alla scalata dei cilindri. La Volpe mi prese per un polso.

“Aspetta.”

Raccolse un coccio di mosaico spezzato, lo gettò dentro la vasca. Appena toccò il pavimento, spuntoni acuminati lunghi quanto il mio braccio saettarono fuori, ritraendosi pochi istanti dopo.

Bene. Non era ammessa alcuna possibilità di errore, a quanto pareva. 

“Tu mi aspetterai qui” fece la Volpe.

“Non se ne parla.”

“Sei solo una novellina. Se ti riporto a tuo padre piena di buchi sospetto che non sarà contento.”

“Se ce l’ha fatta quella cortigiana templare posso farlo anche io.”

Togliendosi il mantello bagnato di dosso, La Volpe scosse il capo corvino. “Non essere sciocca, piccolina. Piuttosto, se vuoi essere utile guadagnami del tempo e tieni spinta la leva.”

Incrociai le braccia al petto. “Se vuoi essere sicura di riportarmi a casa senza buchi, spingila tu la leva. Io ti seguirò comunque, lo sai.”

La stavo sfidando apertamente, senza abbassare gli occhi dai suoi, così incredibili che, lo ammetto, era faticoso reggerne il peso. Ebbi quasi l’impressione che mi stesse scrutando sotto la pelle, per capire se sarei arrivata fino in fondo.

Infine, accennò a un ghigno, e senza commentare ulteriormente andò a tenere premuta la leva, perché la catena che muoveva gli ingranaggi nascosti rallentasse il più possibile.

Io osservai per un attimo il movimento delle colonne di metallo. Erano dieci: due stavano al centro della vasca, una dietro l’altra; le altre parevano essere poste in qualche modo in prospettiva, anche se il loro movimento irregolare mi confondeva. In apparenza non c’era una sequenza fissa nel loro abbassarsi e alzarsi, ma notai che quelle al centro erano solo leggermente sfasate tra loro. Raramente, invece, il loro movimento si accordava a quello delle altre otto.

Guardai le prime quattro. Quella immediatamente alla mia destra era la più veloce: la più interna era più lenta, come quella alla mia sinistra. La quarta, anch’essa interna, era una sorta di via di mezzo. Mentre mi chiedevo se avrei fatto meglio a iniziare da quella più veloce o dalla più lenta, improvvisamente le colonne formarono ai miei occhi una figura.

Un triangolo, la cui base era formata dal lato della vasca.

Ma certo, come avevo potuto non pensarci prima: la disposizione dei due simboli degli assassini avrebbe dovuto guidarmi. Le colonne erano disposte come due triangoli, con il vertice superiore in comune.

Nel momento breve in cui le otto colonne formavano un triangolo, erano tutte allineate alla stessa altezza. Accadeva all’incirca ogni trenta secondi; poi la colonna all’angolo sinistro della vasca, dal lato opposto a quello in cui mi trovavo, si innalzava più veloce per circa cinque secondi. Da là sopra avrei potuto saltare e raggiungere il manubrio. Si trattava soltanto di tempismo.

Per darmi forza, feci scattare a vuoto la lama celata e la rinfoderai rapidamente. Pensai per un folle istante che avrei voluto chiamarla Mario, come il mio vecchio zio.

Anche se non era il momento adatto, un sorriso mi si disegnò sul volto.

Ero pronta.

 

Salto sul cilindro più vicino. Mi butto sul più lento: atterro a piedi pari, resto acquattata e attendo altri quindici secondi. Sarà un attimo. Dovrò coglierlo. Subito.

Ecco, tutto è allineato. Salto sul cilindro centrale, poi sul penultimo. Ho ancora un istante prima che il triangolo si sfaldi, devo aggrapparmi all’ultima colonna.

Tento, o no?

Sì.

Ma qualcosa va storto. Sono in ritardo. Non poggio tutto il piede sul prossimo cilindro, ma solo la punta. La stretta delle mani è incerta. Scivolo.

Sento l’imprecazione della Volpe che si lancia al mio salvataggio. Ma sono stata svelta, mi sono aggrappata al bordo del cilindro con le braccia e le gambe. Puntello le suole degli stivali; non posso cadere, dannazione, non ora.

Quando la mia compagna mi raggiunge, i cilindri sono di nuovo tutti allineati, ed io sono riuscita a sollevarmi sull’ultimo. Le tendo la mano perché anche lei faccia altrettanto. Poi il cilindro schizza verso l’altro, mentre la catena ticchetta, tornando lentamente sui suoi passi. Se sbagliamo, non avremo possibilità di tornare indietro. La nostra avversaria sarà già uscita con il tesoro. Di fronte a noi, il manubrio ci aspetta.

La Volpe mi stringe il polso un istante, come per darmi il tempo.

Ho già capito.

Saltiamo, aggrappandoci una al lato sinistro del manubrio, l’altra al destro. Sotto il nostro peso, l’asta cede leggermente. Un altro ingranaggio viene attivato; i cilindri rientrano dentro il pavimento, mentre sul muro prima liscio alle nostre spalle si apre una cripta.

L’esaltazione brucia come acquavite dentro le vene. Ho superato la mia prima Tomba dell’Assassino.

 

Perdonatemi. E’ stato come rivivere quei momenti: l’esaltazione e la paura si dividono il mio cuore in questi casi, ed io perdo il filo della narrazione.

Dentro alla cripta, naturalmente, c’era la cortigiana, china sul sarcofago di marmo di Gemma Donati come se stesse per aprirlo. Non so se si aspettasse la nostra venuta, ma fu svelta a spararci contro mentre eravamo ancora appese al manubrio. Fortunatamente non aveva una buona mira.

Cambiai presa alle mani, e senza aspettare il comando della Volpe presi lo slancio per tuffarmi dentro la cripta. Rovinai addosso alla cortigiana, atterrandola. La vidi in volto per la prima volta.

La sua era una bellezza obliqua e letale. Occhi verde veleno, sbiechi, dalle ciglia folte; lineamenti fini, profumo soffocante.

“Elena Bucelli, suppongo” dissi, puntandole la lama celata alla gola.

Lei accennò ad un sorriso.

“E tu sei l’aquilotto degli Auditore. Non sei affatto carina come dicono.”

Una linea bruciante mi si aprì all’altezza del braccio: il suo ventaglio di metallo mi aveva graffiata, squarciando la mia manica nera. Quell’attimo di sorpresa guadagnato le bastò per sferrarmi un pugno, e ribaltare le nostre posizioni con un colpo d’anca. Il suo ventaglio affilato mi scese addosso: riuscii a pararlo incrociando gli antibracci. Era forte, dannazione. Più di me.

Poi, Elena si immobilizzò. A lama di un coltello da macellaio le rilucette alla gola.

“Se permetti, ho qualche domanda da farti.”

La Volpe non mi era mai stata simpatica come in quel momento.

La stretta della Bucelli si allentò, mentre si sollevava insieme alla Volpe, che continuava a premerle la lama alla gola.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Quello che ci fate voi, Assassine. Cerco la Chiave.”

“Quale chiave?”

“Cielo, non sapete proprio niente? E vorreste che fossi io a dirvelo!”

“Bianca, prendile il ventaglio.”

Anche io mi ero rialzata, nel frattempo. Guardai la Volpe come se fosse impazzita.

“Che stai aspettando?” sbottai “Questa donna è uno dei bersagli, mio padre la vuole morta!”

“Ho detto, prendile il ventaglio.”

Borbottando, ubbidii, e mi avvicinai alla cortigiana come si farebbe con una bestia feroce. Lei aveva stampato in faccia un sorriso crudele.

Solo allora, la Volpe aggiunse:

“Questa cagna può esserci utile. Dobbiamo sapere dove si nasconde il suo…”

Non finì la frase, perché Elena le diede una gomitata nel costato, costringendola a lasciare la presa. Poi si gettò verso di me, per strapparmi il ventaglio di mano. Fui svelta a scostarmi. Lei perse l’equilibrio; le diedi un calcio nell’interno delle ginocchia, lei cadde; le affondai il ventaglio tra il collo e la spalla. Un fiotto di sangue schizzò dalla ferita.

Elena fece oscillare la testa all’indietro, e cadde di lato.

Rimasi immobile, con in mano Il ventaglio letale. Lei stava ancora gorgogliando qualcosa, mentre la vita fluiva via dalla ferita slabbrata.

“Oh, be’ ” commentò la Volpe “Il sangue freddo non ti manca. Avrei preferito chiederle altro ma..un buon lavoro, brava.”

Osservai un momento la cortigiana stesa a terra. Quindi, chiusi il ventaglio e lo misi nella mia bisaccia, non so nemmeno io perché. Forse, stupidamente, volevo un ricordo del mio primo morto importante. Ho sempre avuto l’ossessione di ricordare tutto, fin nei dettagli.

Ignorando il bruciore al braccio graffiato, mi chinai su di lei. Con mio sommo raccapriccio, notai che il sorriso non si era spento sulle sue labbra rosse.

Distinsi, nel mormorio gorgogliante, le sue ultime parole:

“Credi…di avermi uccisa…ma tornerò.”

Scossi il capo. La sua ostinazione mi faceva una pena infinita. Chiudendole gli occhi, bisbigliai:

“Dal luogo in cui stai andando non c’è ritorno, purtroppo. Requiescat in pace.”

“E ora” intervenne la mia compagna, spezzando la solennità del momento “dedichiamoci alle cose veramente importanti.”

Deposi corpo, per poi volgermi verso il sarcofago di

Gemma Donati. Ora che lo vedevo meglio, notai i lineamenti delicati della donna scolpita sul coperchio. Aveva un volto ovale, fine, e braccia sottili. Anche con gli occhi chiusi e la pace eterna che le gravava sulle guance, c’era una sorta di disperazione nei tratti del suo volto.

La Volpe si chinò: sul fianco del sarcofago c’era un teschio, identico a quello sotto l’altare di Santa Margherita dei Cerchi. Infilò le dita nelle fessure degli occhi e del naso, tirò. Gli ingranaggi capovolsero il teschio; il grattare del marmo sul marmo cigolò nelle mie orecchie per un momento, il coperchio si aprì e svelò il suo contenuto.

Ciò che restava del cadavere della Donati era avvolto in un drappo rosso: si intuiva soltanto il profilo delle ossa.

La Volpe immerse la mano nel sarcofago, e ne estrasse soltanto un foglio. Tentò di leggerlo, senza capire una parola. Lo mostrò anche a me; in quel miscuglio di lettere e numeri non riuscii a trovare un senso compiuto.

“E’ criptato, maledizione.”

“Tutto qui?” domandai. “Il carteggio è composto da un solo foglio?”

La Volpe accennò al cadavere.

“La cagna ha detto che qui era nascosta una chiave. Forse quel che ci manca è la serratura.”

Passandosi una mano tra i folti capelli neri, la Volpe sospirò. Si infilò il foglio nel corpetto.

Controllò la mia ferita, sollevandomi la manica nera. Era leggera, solo un graffio. Nonostante le dicessi che non era niente, lei si strappò un pezzo di camicia per fasciarla, e infine ricoprirla con la mia manica nera.

Quindi, sorrise.

“E ora vieni, giovane Assassina. Cerchiamo un modo di uscire da questa trappola.”

 

C’era, come sempre accade nei sepolcri dei miei antenati, una via d’uscita nascosta. In questo caso, una parete che bastava premere perché girasse su se stessa. Appena la attraversammo, fummo immesse in un budello scuro: camminammo, ma non per molto, prima di trovare una scala che conduceva verso l’alto. Sbucammo da un tombino sul sagrato di Santa Croce, attente che nessuno ci vedesse. In pochi minuti eravamo già confuse tra la folla.

Quel che ci voleva ora, era una persona in grado di decifrare il messaggio. Tra quelli che conoscevo, soltanto uno avrebbe potuto.

Prima di partire, mio padre mi aveva lasciato il suo recapito: una vecchia bottega nel distretto di San Giovanni.

Fui stupita, quando Leonardo aprì la porta. Non lo incontravo da quasi sette anni.

Era invecchiato. I suoi cinquantaquattro anni iniziavano a mostrarsi tra la barba e nei capelli più radi, ma gli occhi azzurri restavano quelli di un bambino, nonostante il volto fosse segnato e appesantito. Indossava sempre il suo amato berretto rosso.

Non appena scorse il mio volto sotto il cappuccio, Leonardo mi tirò dentro e mi abbracciò con calore, baciandomi le guance.

“Bianca, sei tu! Dèi, che sorpresa meravigliosa, bambina. Che ci fai a Firenze?”

“Messer Leonardo” fece, rispettosa, La Volpe, per far notare la propria presenza. L’artista si divise da me, ma tenendomi ancora il braccio intorno alle spalle, con l’affetto di un padre.

“Oh, benvenuta, Diamante. Perdonami, ho visto la ragazza e mi sono emozionato. E’ un po’ che non ti fai viva da queste parti, come stai?”

Dovetti trattenermi con tutte le mie energie per non scoppiare a ridere. Diamante? Era questo il nome di cui La Volpe si vergognava tanto? Inusitatamente femminile per quel suo carattere brusco, non c’era da stupirsi che cercasse di nasconderlo.

Contrariata, la donna sbuffò.

“Sono qui per questo.”

Gli porse il foglio che avevamo preso dalla cripta di Gemma Donati.

“Oh. E’ molto tempo che voi ragazzi non mi portate dei codici. Di cosa si tratta? No, lascia stare, credo di aver…fammi dare un’occhiata più da vicino. Voi intanto sedete, sedete.”

Accompagnò quelle parole a un gesto distratto, mentre si chinava sul tavolaccio al centro della sala con il foglio tra le mani. La stanza era impolverata, colma di ragnatele e sporca. Mi chiesi perché un genio di così chiara fama vivesse ancora in un luogo del genere.

“Oh, non abita qui” disse la Volpe – Diamante, mi ripetei sorridendo – come a leggermi nel pensiero. “E’ molto affezionato a questa vecchia bottega, ogni tanto ci torna per trovare nuova ispirazione.”[1]

Sul cavalletto c’era un solo quadro. I toni ocra e verdastri del dipinto mi ricordarono in qualche modo l’oro delle vecchie pale d’altare e delle icone della Madonna. Il volto che emergeva su quello sfondo a metà tra il figurativo e l’irreale era ancora da terminare: eppure, ciò che emergeva con forza dalla miscelatura di luci ed ombre era il suo sorriso, inquietante e rasserenante insieme. Passai molto tempo a contemplare quel sorriso, per capire se mi attirasse o mi respingesse[2]. Davanti a nessun quadro avevo provato quella stordente sensazione di essere osservata e presa in giro.

Poi, Leonardo venne da noi con una soluzione. Aveva ricopiato su un foglio i seguenti versi decrittati:

 

"O donna di virtù sola per cui  
l'umana spezie eccede ogne contento  
di quel ciel c'ha minor li cerchi sui,

tanto m'aggrada il tuo comandamento,  
che l'ubidir, se già fosse, m'è tardi;  
più non t'è uo' ch'aprirmi il tuo talento.”

 

“Dal secondo canto dell’Inferno di Dante” precisò, notando i miei occhi sgranati “E’ la risposta di Virgilio a Beatrice, quando lei gli chiede di fare da guida a Dante attraverso l’inferno.”

“Il che significa…?” feci, completamente persa.

La Volpe scosse il capo, perplessa. “Beatrice Portinari era la donna amata da Dante, la sua musa. La leggenda dice che non si siano nemmeno mai parlati fino a che lei era in vita. La sua tomba è dentro Santa Margherita, nel sepolcro dei Portinari.”

“Ma che senso avrebbe nascondere la chiave nello stesso luogo della serratura?” obiettai. La mia compagna si strinse nelle spalle. “Questo non lo so, ma esplorerò la tomba questa notte. Tu riposerai alla Rosa Colta, ragazza. Hai fatto anche troppo per oggi.”

Tentai di protestare, ma Diamante aggiunse: “Domattina dovrai fare una cosa per me. Ho bisogno che ti veda con Martino vicino Santa Croce, lui ti farà rapporto su quello che ha scoperto al Mirto di Venere.”

Mi acquietai, un poco. Almeno sarei stata utile in qualche modo. E poi, i muscoli doloranti per la Tomba dell’Assassino appena affrontata iniziavano a farsi sentire.

Quando lo lasciammo, Leonardo parve dispiaciuto. Avrebbe voluto che ci fermassimo a cena, ma era meglio che non ci aggirassimo col buio per le strade di Firenze. Nel salutarmi, mi rivolse queste parole:

“Dì a Ezio che passi a trovarmi, ogni tanto. Gli somigli, sai? Moltissimo.” Mi accarezzò una guancia, un po’ esitante. C’era malinconia nei suoi occhi azzurri, del tipo che prova una persona tesa verso qualcosa di irraggiungibile.

Confesso che non provai disagio, nel comprendere, in quel momento per la prima volta, i veri sentimenti di Leonardo verso mio padre. Dopo tutto, il suo era un amore puro, una devozione totale che nemmeno mia madre gli ha mai rivolto, ne sono certa.[3] Di fronte a un sentimento che sopravvive agli anni e al fatto di non essere corrisposto, si può solo chinare il capo e provare rispetto. Ammirazione. Perfino dolcezza.

Poi, Leonardo sospirò, il suo sorriso riacquistò allegria. “La proposta è ancora valida. Quando avrò finito questa cosetta che sto dipingendo, mi dedicherò al tuo ritratto. Anzi…quando hai finito con la tua missione, passa da me. Voglio fare uno schizzo del tuo viso…chissà quanti anni passeranno prima che torni a trovarmi!”

Avrei posato per lui, giorni più tardi; ma per ora la mia missione era ancora lontana dall’essere compiuta.

 

La mattina che seguì mi svegliai, come sospettavo, con un dolore sordo ad ogni muscolo delle gambe e delle braccia, e con il graffio al braccio che ancora bruciava, nonostante fosse ben rimarginato. Tutto il mio allentamento di quei due anni non mi aveva preparata ad affrontare una dannata Tomba dell’Assassino.

Maledicendo i miei antenati romani, mi alzai dal letto, per scoprire che ero l’ultima a svegliarmi. Il letto di Veronica era fatto. Di fronte a me, ad aspettare il mio risveglio, c’era Camilla, con un paio delle sue ragazze.

“Veronica è andata a caccia di informazioni su Strozzi insieme alla Volpe. Ciò significa che oggi sei affidata a me, bambina” esordì la cortigiana, con voce argentina e ridente.

Rabbrividii. Capivo ciò che questo significava; tuttavia, non ero preparata all’abito che Camilla aveva in mente per farmi andare in giro inosservata.

Una veste da cortigiana, azzurro chiaro. Scollata in maniera imbarazzante, nemmeno a dirlo. Ma poiché non ho mai avuto molto seno, quello era il problema minore. Ciò che mi inquietava era lo spacco vertiginoso della gonna, che partiva praticamente dall’ombelico. Quando mi furono mostrati i calzoncini a sbuffo che avrei indossato sotto, non mi sentii rassicurata.

“Oh, non fare la bambolina timida!” rise Camilla, mentre cercavo in tutti i modi di stringere i lembi della gonna per nascondere almeno una porzione di carne “hai delle gambe bellissime, è un peccato non mostrarle.”

“Non sono credibile come cortiagiana” cercai di obiettare “I capelli, lo vedi? Sono troppo corti…”

Lei sorrise, sorniona. “Non c’è problema.”

Mandò una delle ragazze fuori dalla stanza; tornò con una splendida parrucca di capelli naturali, tutta boccoli, con le classiche crocchie delle cortigiane. Il colore pareva esattamente quello dei miei capelli. Sospirando di fronte allo specchio della toletta, dovetti ammettere che mi donava.

Fu una strana sensazione rivedere in quello specchio la Bianca che ero stata. La giovane donna che possiede grazie da mostrare, e che le usa a proprio vantaggio. Sapevo di essere cambiata nei due anni dalla fuga di Ferrara; eppure, quell’immagine femminile non mi dispiaceva. Mi dava forza, sicurezza in me. Dopo tutto, la severità con cui avevo trattato il mio corpo non era bastata a spegnere la fiamma della mia vanità. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Ero giovane, ero bella. Se avessi imparato a usarla correttamente, forse la seduzione sarebbe potuta diventare un’arma in più nel mio arsenale.

Con quella convinzione, scesi in strada insieme a Camilla e ad un gruppo delle sue ragazze. L’obiettivo era arrivare dietro Santa Croce, dove avrei incontrato Martino.

Sulle prime mi chiesi come Camilla potesse pretendere che passassimo inosservate, svestite e chioccianti come eravamo. Mi riprese perfino perché non ancheggiavo abbastanza mentre camminavo: per la prima volta capii che per nascondere qualcosa, a volte, è necessario esporlo agli occhi di tutti. All’inizio di quel viaggio mi ero abituata all’idea di portare il cappuccio per non farmi notare, ma dovevo ammettere che non ero mai stata tanto celata alla vista altrui come ora, che ero osservata con lussuria da molte paia d’occhi tutte intorno. Nessuno avrebbe sospettato di trovare un’Assassina sotto quelle vesti.

Le prime due ragazze si divisero da noi quando un paio di guardie si mossero dalla loro posizione per venirci incontro. Camilla diede loro l’ordine di portarli lontano, soltanto con un breve sguardo. Le ragazze risero, e li adescarono, lasciandosi palpare e trascinandoli in un vicolo.

Iniziavo a innervosirmi. Senza quelle due compagne eravamo rimaste in tre, mi sentivo più esposta.

“Sta’ calma. Ecco lì il nostro uomo” disse Camilla tra i denti, riuscendo a mantenere un perfetto sorriso.

Gettai un’occhiata di lato. Seduto su una panchina posta contro il muro di un palazzo, riconobbi il cappuccio bianco e le spalle ampie di Martino. Invece di fermarci, passammo oltre. Lui si alzò lentamente e ci seguì a distanza.

Fui colta dal panico quando Camilla e l’altra ragazza di allontanarono con altri due gendarmi. La nipote di Paola mi strinse l’occhio, come ad assicurarmi che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Io sapevo solo che la piazza antistante Santa Croce era colma di gente, e che mi sentivo inerme con quegli abiti e così poche armi addosso.

Nello smarrimento, cercai Martino con lo sguardo. Continuava a tenersi a debita distanza, accanto alla bancarella di un mercante di stoffe. I nostri occhi si incrociarono: ammiccai, indicandogli un piccolo chiostro con un cenno del capo. Quindi, lo precedetti, e appena ne ebbi varcato la soglia piantai le spalle al muro, con un sospiro di sollievo.

Lui mi raggiunse dopo pochi istanti, e scoprendosi il capo rivelò un sorriso. Sentii i suoi occhi scuri che mi percorrevano da capo a piedi.

“Ammazza, che cambiamento, Biancare’.”

Mi sentii innervosita, ma anche, stranamente, lusingata.

“Ho ucciso Elena Bucelli” annunciai, per spezzare la tensione. Lui fece tanto d’occhi.

“Quanno, aò?”

“Ieri pomeriggio, nelle catacombe sotto Santa Margherita.”

Lo sentii ridere, per il mio sconcerto. “Allora è ‘na strega, perché è risorta.”

In una frazione di secondo, ricordai gli occhi verde veleno della mia vittima, e quell’assurda frase mentre si spegnevano. Tornerò.

“L’hai vista? Viva?”

“Non solo l’ho vista, l’ho proprio sentita. E’ stata con me ‘stanotte. Ecche notte! Te posso assicura’ che nun era morta manco pe’ niente.”

C’era una sola spiegazione, per quanto strana. Dovevo aver ucciso una delle sue ragazze. Forse, una che le somigliava. Eppure, La Volpe pareva sicura di avere davanti Elena. Non riuscivo a capire.

“Insomma, che hai scoperto?” sbottai, per l’impazienza. Martino incrociò le braccia, sornione.

“Bah, nun è ch'avemo parlato molto, sai.”

“Il tuo scopo là è raccogliere informazioni, non divertirti.”

“Embè, che male c'è se me diverto pure? Sta' tranquilla, sto a fa' er lavoro mio. Je faccio crede che so' er fijo de 'n mercante ricco da paura e la riempio de oro, me fa le fusa come 'na gattina.”

“Quei soldi te li ha dati mio padre. Vedi di non sprecarli.”

“Tranquilla, tranquilla. C'ho già la prima 'nformazione. Mentre fingevo de dormi', ho sentito che domani sera a mezzanotte se 'ncontra co' Strozzi.”

“Dove?”

I suoi occhi scuri brillarono. “Nu'llo so. Stanotte joo faccio di'.”

Martino era un bel ragazzo, lo era sempre stato. Moro e seducente, ma troppo compagnone perché lo notassi come uomo. Eppure, quella volta, il suo sorriso tinto di malizia riuscì a strapparmi un brivido. Fino a quel momento, non mi aveva mai provocato alcuna reazione del genere. Doveva essere il mio abito. Doveva essere il momento.

Quasi sussultai, quando lui mi scostò per guardare attraverso la bifora che stava sul muro del chiostro. Dalla strada, un gruppo di guardie indicava nella nostra direzione.

“Credi che li abbiamo insospettiti?” feci, agitata “Accidenti! Speravo sembrassimo una prostituta e un cliente.”

“Levamoje i dubbi, no?”

Con quelle parole, mi attirò a sé e mi baciò.

Avrei dovuto ritrarmi, ma la cosa fu tanto inaspettata da lasciarmi inebetita. Mi trovai a pensare in una frazione di secondo che le sue labbra erano calde, e un attimo dopo ero avvinghiata a lui contro la colonna. Baciava dannatamente bene, maledizione; e io non ricevevo quel tipo di attenzioni da troppo tempo per restare indifferente. Gli allacciai le braccia intorno al collo, e invece di scansarmi, come avrebbe fatto qualunque persona di buon senso, mi strinsi a lui.

Lo sapevo. Stavo per commettere un altro dannatissimo errore. Ma il suo bacio esigente era impossibile da respingere, e le sue mani che mi stringevano i fianchi mi scioglievano la carne come fossero incandescenti.

“Martino…” boccheggiai, mentre la sua bocca si spostava sul mio orecchio, e poi scendeva lungo il collo. Piccole scosse di piacere corsero sotto pelle, senza che riuscissi a sopprimerle.

Involontariamente, ripensai a Cesare. Al modo in cui mi prendeva e faceva di me una donna. Nemmeno mi rendevo conto di rispondere a Martino in maniera tanto appassionata. Dovevo riprendere il controllo…era solo finzione, per distrarre le guardie. Solo finzione…

Gettai un’occhiata sulla mia spalla, oltre la bifora. Quasi ansimavo per quanto ero accaldata. Perché aderivo in quel modo al suo corpo? Perché lo stavo incoraggiando, senza scostare le sue mani che stavano correndo senza pudore ad accarezzare la curva del mio seno? Oh, Dio, che buon odore aveva. Di quel passo sarei impazzita.

“Martino, basta. Se ne sono andati.”

Lui ubbidì alla mia richiesta, immediatamente. Non so perché, ma fui delusa di tutta quella solerzia. L’allontanarsi del suo corpo mi diede un senso di privazione.

Scorsi sul suo viso di nuovo quel lampo di malizia. Aveva capito la mia reazione istintiva. Ne era divertito, probabilmente soddisfatto.

"Peccato. Sicura che nun dovemo distrarre artri templari?"

Provai una sorta di rabbia ansiosa, che mi diede la pelle d’oca. Io ero innamorata di Nicola, che era lontano. Di Nicola, che mi guardava come si fa con una sorella minore. Di Nicola, a cui non avevo mai pensato in modo così fisico da sognare di farci l’amore, o provare l’irresistibile voglia di baciarlo. E invece mi era bastato quel solo contatto fuori dai limiti con Martino perché il mio corpo ricominciasse a bruciare.

C’era qualcosa di molto sbagliato in quello che stavo pensando: la frustrazione che mi dava questa consapevolezza, decisi di scaricarla sul primo bersaglio disponibile.

“Tu…pensi che sia tutto un gioco, vero?” sibilai, stringendo i pugni.

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. “Mo’ che stai addì?”

Faceva perfino l’indifferente! Mi sentivo esplodere di furore.

“La missione, l’Ordine…guardati! Sei arrivato fin qui con uno scopo due anni fa, e non ti ho mai visto fare niente per portarlo avanti! Ridi, scherzi, bevi e vai a donne, e intanto tua madre è là fuori, alla mercé del suo rapitore! Ci pensi mai, Martino? Ti ricordi che devi ritrovarla?”

Il suo sguardo si rabbuiò. “Nun di' cose che nun sai.”

“Io le so, perché ti vedo! Hai dimenticato il tuo obiettivo, non hai capito nulla del Credo e della missione dell’Assassino!”

“Senti, fa' come te pare. Me vuoi schiaffeggia'? Fallo. Ma nun parla' come se me conoscessi, perché nun è così.”

Con quelle parole, Martino si calcò di nuovo il cappuccio sui capelli neri, e mi lasciò sola nel chiostro.

Io rimasi lì qualche minuto di più, ancora sconvolta per quel che era successo e per la mia reazione di poco dopo. Avevo esagerato, lo sapevo. Non riuscivo ad avere mezze misure, o un minimo di autocontrollo, dannazione. Che razza di Assassina sarei stata se avessi continuato su quella strada?

Quando Camilla sbucò dal chiostro per venirmi a riprendere, capì subito che ero turbata.

“Tutto bene, tesoro?”

“Sì, io…tutto bene.”

Mi tolsi la parrucca e gliela porsi, passandomi la mano sui capelli sudati. Quello era il mio vero io. Una donna che non voleva essere più una donna. Avevo lavorato sodo per diventarlo. Non sarebbe stato quel piccolo incidente a mandare tutto all’aria.

 

 

[1] Sicuramente, storicamente non è andata così…ma nel mondo di Assassin’s Creed mi piace pensarlo :) Anzi, ora che mi sovviene non sono nemmeno certissima che nell’inverno tra il 1505 e il 1506 fosse ancora a Firenze! Perdonate la licenza poetica, volevo rivederlo ^_^

[2] Spero che si capisca, si tratta della Monna Lisa :)

[3] Che Leonardo fosse gay, è ormai storicamente assodato. Tra l’altro, ammetto mio malgrado che il suo rapporto con Ezio è la cosa più vicina a una coppia canon all’interno del videogioco (e giuro che non sono una che vede yaoi ovunque!). Non credo che Ezio abbia mai ricambiato quel sentimento nel modo in cui Leonardo avrebbe voluto, ma non potevo esimermi dall’accennare a come si sentisse il nostro artista dal berretto rosso a riguardo.


	19. Cicatrici

Elena Bucelli non era morta: questo lo confermò anche La Volpe, di ritorno con Veronica dalle sue ricerche.  
“E’ stata vista nei dintorni di Santa Maria Novella, questa mattina, un’ora dopo l’alba.”  
“E vicino Santa Croce” aggiunse Veronica. “E anche vicino Santa Maria del Fiore. Tutti i testimoni che abbiamo interrogato l’hanno vista più o meno alla stessa ora.”  
Rabbrividii, vedendo l'allieva assassina giocherellare nervosamente con gli stiletti che di solito nascondeva nella giarrettiera. Li ruotava con la punta sul tavolo, come fossero trottole, scavando un piccolo buco nel legno. Il suo sguardo era violento come la sera in cui mi aveva raccontato di Isotta.  
Ero rientrata da meno di un’ora. Martino era tornato al Mirto di Venere, e io non mi levavo di mente il suo sguardo ferito dalle mie parole cattive. Perché l’avevo trattato a quel modo? La colpa di quel bacio che mi aveva tanto innervosito, dopo tutto, era mia quanto sua. Pensai che avrei dovuto chiedergli scusa al più presto. Poi ripensai al bacio in sé, e mi accarezzai distrattamente le labbra ancora gonfie.  
Camilla scambiò un’occhiata con La Volpe.  
“Pensi che…?”  
“No” rispose Diamante, categorica. “La mela dell’Eden è al sicuro a Monteriggioni. Deve essere qualcosa di più semplice…nessuno ha il dono dell’ubiquità, nemmeno la Volpe.”  
“Cosa sta cercando in quelle chiese?” fece ancora Camilla. Diamante rigirava tra le dita il pezzo di carta su cui Leonardo aveva ricopiato i versi criptati che avevamo trovato nella tomba di Gemma Donati.  
“La stessa cosa che stiamo cercando noi: la Serratura. Solo che noi abbiamo un indizio su dove trovarla, mentre loro brancolano nel buio.”  
Lesse di nuovo, ad alta voce, quei versi della Divina Commedia. Li avevo quasi imparati a memoria.

"O donna di virtù sola per cui  
l'umana spezie eccede ogne contento  
di quel ciel c'ha minor li cerchi sui,  
tanto m'aggrada il tuo comandamento,  
che l'ubidir, se già fosse, m'è tardi;  
più non t'è uo' ch'aprirmi il tuo talento.”

“Parla di Beatrice” rifletté Diamante ad alta voce.  
“Che è sepolta in Santa Margherita dei Cerchi, lo so” intervenne Camilla. “Ho fatto aprire il suo sepolcro dalle mie ragazze stanotte…a parte il suo scheletro, non c’è nulla.”  
Veronica si illuminò per un momento. Batté le palpebre, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di non esserci arrivata prima. Lo stiletto con cui stava giocando cadde sul tavolo, con un rumore metallico.  
“Beatrice Portinari era sposata.”  
“Sì, con un banchiere. Simone Bardi” disse Camilla. Io le guardavo, stranita, sentendo quei nomi per la prima volta nella mia vita.  
Veronica proseguì: “Dunque, dovrebbe essere stata sepolta nella cripta di famiglia del marito.”  
“Che è in Santa Croce” annuì La Volpe, pensierosa.  
“E’ vero” si intromise di nuovo Camilla “ma dopo la sua morte pare che il padre abbia chiesto che fosse sepolta in Santa Margherita…le era troppo affezionato per immaginare di riposare lontano da lei.”  
“Questo significa” disse Veronica, quasi febbricitante “che potrebbe esserci un sarcofago vuoto nella cripta Bardi.”  
Iniziavo a capire dove voleva portarci il suo ragionamento, anche se parecchie cose non tornavano.  
“Perché Gemma Donati avrebbe dovuto nascondere il carteggio in un covo templare?” obiettai. Ancora più accesa dalla mia opposizione, Veronica esclamò:  
“Per nascondere qualcosa bisogna metterlo sotto gli occhi di tutti! Quale templare penserebbe di cercare un tesoro assassino nel proprio nascondiglio?”  
“Ha un senso” approvò Camilla. “Tu che ne dici, Diamante?”  
La Volpe storse il naso, infastidita di essere chiamata con quel nome troppo elegante per lei.  
“Dico che dobbiamo sbrigarsi, prima che i templari capiscano di avere la Serratura nelle loro mani.”

L’azione non ebbe luogo, perché quella notte, quando ci stavamo avviando verso Santa Croce, dalla balconata della Rosa Colta irruppero inaspettatamente Martino e Agamennone.  
Nessuno dei due era in buono stato, ma il più malconcio era senz'altro Martino. Agamennone lo sorreggeva tenendo il suo braccio intorno alle proprie spalle. Sobbalzai quando li vidi in quello stato. Camilla di precipitò a chiudere la grande finestra che dava sul pergolato, mentre Veronica ed io aiutavamo i nostri compagni a sedersi sui divani orientali delle stanze della cortigiana.  
“Io sto bene” disse subito Agamennone “solo qualche graffio.”  
“Er pupo s'è battuto come 'n leone” fece Martino, cercando di ridere mentre stringeva i denti. Mi caricai parte del suo peso addosso, e lo adagiai lentamente sul divanetto, aprendogli la giubba. Era stato colpito al fianco, la camicia era inzuppata di rosso cupo. Senza nemmeno pensare, iniziai a premere la mani sulla ferita. Martino sussultò, ma non emise un gemito.  
Camilla mandò a chiamare due delle sue ragazze più fidate, e diede disposizione che portassero acqua e garze, senza farsi notare dai clienti al piano inferiore. Quindi, chiuse di nuovo la porta.  
Veronica si aggrappò al braccio di Agamennone. L'antibraccio del mio amico era sporco di sangue, ma non pareva il suo. “Che è successo?” gli domandò.  
Per tutta risposta, Agamennone disse: “Abbiamo scoperto il segreto di Elena Bucelli. Ha delle sosia, almeno una decina. Le tiene segregate in una sorta di gineceo e le manda in giro in sua vece. Ci hanno scoperti mentre le spiavamo, non è stato facile scamparla...sono guerriere addestrate.”  
“E tutte uguali” fece Martino, digrignando i denti. “Pareva de sta’ dentro a ‘nincubo.”  
“Zitto” bofonchiai, continuando a premere la ferita. “Sta uscendo parecchio sangue. Con cosa ti hanno ferito?”  
"Nun co' lo sguardo de sicuro" rise lui; ma la risata si sciolse in una smorfia di dolore.  
“Con uno dei loro ventagli di acciaio” disse ancora Agamennone. “Sono davvero abili, siamo riusciti a seminarle solo grazie alla fortuna.”  
Quando la ragazza di Camilla arrivò con le garze e il necessario per disinfettare e ricucire la ferita di Martino, continuammo a discutere delle sosia della Bucelli. Ripensai a quella che avevo ucciso il giorno prima…quale devozione l’aveva spinta a morire così, al posto di una donna di cui era soltanto una copia? E perché parlava come se fosse lei?  
Diamante se ne stava pensierosa alla finestra e guardava fuori, elaborando le informazioni appena ottenute. “Dovrò scrivere a Ezio, tutto questo non mi convince.”  
“Mio padre è a Siena, posso raggiungerlo in una giornata a cavallo” affermai. Lei scosse il capo, seccata.  
“Non dire sciocchezze: tuo padre si trova a Bologna, e il valico tra gli Appennini è presidiato dai Templari. Ho bisogno di te, qui, e possibilmente viva.”  
Rimasi perplessa alla notizia. “A noi aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Siena con Nicola e Vanni.”  
Diamante si strinse nelle spalle. “A quanto pare non vi ha detto la verità. Ezio ha sempre avuto questo grande difetto di comportarsi da padre più che da capo.”  
Gettai un'occhiata a Martino, che scherzava con le cortigiane che gli stavano disinfettando la ferita. Quel cretino se la stava cavando benissimo...ed io che mi ero perfino preoccupata! Un po' stizzita, incrociai le braccia, sporcandomi di sangue la giubba.  
“Perché Bologna?” fece intanto Agamennone, improvvisamente agitato. “E’ successo qualcosa con i Bentivoglio?”  
“Sono schiacciati, e stanno per essere annientati” rispose La Volpe, evidentemente infastidita che il discorso si fosse spostato su un altro argomento “Il Papa si è alleato con il re di Francia e presto prenderà la città. Ezio sta controllando la situazione e cercando di capire da che parte spira il vento. Ho soddisfatto la tua curiosità? Possiamo tornare alla nostra missione, adesso?”  
Agamennone incassò il rimprovero e annuì; io pensai con una punta di irritazione che avrei chiesto conto a mio padre di quella bugia una volta tornata a casa, ma non replicai.  
“Tornando a Elena” intervenne Camilla, mentre le sue ragazze ricucivano la ferita di Martino “Se ha radunato questa schiera di sosia…come potremo riconoscere quella vera?”  
“Ce n’è una” disse a quel punto il mio amico romano, fermandosi un attimo ad imprecare sottovoce mentre l’ultimo punto veniva fermato dalle mani esperte delle cortigiane “"Una che va 'n giro co' mezza maschera sur viso. L'ho vista 'n mezzo alle artre, porta 'n cappuccio viola de velluto. Potrebbe esse lei quella vera...la bocca è 'a stessa, e anche 'a parte de viso che se vede è quella de Elena."  
Camilla annuì, pensierosa; rifletté un momento, poi disse: “Avevi detto che stanotte Elena si sarebbe incontrata con Strozzi, Martino: ma è probabile che con il caos che avete scatenato al Mirto di Venere abbiano rimandato tutto. Manderò spie a verificare che sia così... Per stasera dormite tranquilli nei vostri letti. Ci avete servito bene, ragazzi” disse, rivolgendo uno sguardo ad Agamennone e Martino “anche se dovete lavorare sul passare inosservati...noto con piacere che “sopravvivenza” è una materia in cui raggiungete sempre la sufficienza.”

***

Quella notte pensai a lungo a ciò che La Volpe aveva detto.  
Mio padre, dunque, non si trovava a Siena, ma a Bologna. Mi domandai se avesse portato Nicola e Vanni con sé. Ma certo...non poteva essere altrimenti. Per quale motivo li avrebbe lasciati da soli? Nicola era adulto e particolarmente in gamba, ma la responsabilità di occuparsi del più giovane tra gli assassini era troppo grande per un non-iniziato. Ezio era consapevole che Vanni aveva bisogno della sua autorità. Pregai, almeno, che fosse così. Perché non osavo pensare a quali sciocchezze avrebbe combinato il mio irruente fratellino senza che mio padre potesse tirare le sue redini.  
Al mio ritorno, comunque, gliene avrei dette quattro. Avrei messo da parte il mio ruolo di allieva ubbidiente e rispolverato quello di figlia arrabbiata. Perché non mi aveva messo al corrente del suo vero piano? Tutta la fiducia che mi aveva dimostrato in quegli anni di addestramento, tutta la stima che Vanni mi invidiava, erano davvero così piccole?  
La ragione, che ancora cercava di farsi sentire nel marasma di quei pensieri confusi, mi diceva che ero soltanto un'allieva come gli altri, ed era giusto che Ezio mi trattasse come tale. Il mio cuore di figlia, ferito, replicava che non avrebbe dovuto mentire, non a me. Che ero grande e potevo essere messa al corrente dei suoi piani. Che mi meritavo di più di quella squallida bugia...almeno un cenno, almeno un “non posso spiegartelo ora, ma poi capirai”!  
Sospirai, rigirandomi per l'ennesima volta nel letto. Ero ancora tesa e vigile: mi ero preparata a lungo per la missione di quella notte, dannazione, ed ora che era saltata non riuscivo a rilassare né la mente né il corpo. Veronica, invece, dormiva. Le ho sempre invidiato quella capacità incredibile di addormentarsi in qualunque situazione.  
Irritata dalla mia insonnia e insonne perché irritata, mi alzai dal letto e iniziai a camminare per i corridoi stranamente silenziosi della Rosa Colta.  
Non so cosa mi guidò di fronte alla stanza dove riposava Martino. Forse la preoccupazione per la sua ferita. Forse il disagio per il modo in cui mi ero comportata con lui. Fatto sta che sbirciai attraverso la porta socchiusa. Nemmeno lui dormiva. Stava sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi neri fissi al soffitto, la candela che ancora sfrigolava sul comodino. Era a torso nudo: l'addome era avvolto in bende candide. Mi affacciai timidamente, e lui mi rivolse subito un sorriso. Non sembrava sorpreso che fossi lì.  
"Se venuta a vede' se so' morto? Me dispiace deludete, Biancarella bella: me dovrai sopporta' ancora pe' 'n po'."  
Non c'era rancore nel suo tono, e decisi di prenderlo per uno scherzo. Entrai, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
“Ti fa male?” mormorai, indicando la ferita.  
"Solo quanno respiro" replicò lui, in un tono così falso che capii che ci stava calcando la mano. "Ma domani sarò de nuovo 'n piedi. Sai come so' fatto. Semeraro Martino nun se fa stende così facirmente."Quindi, si sollevò un po' sui gomiti. "Poi prenne quella sedia e mettete qua vicino. Questa sera so' inoffensivo, nun 'o vedi?” ammiccò, malizioso "O forse so' io che dovrei ave' paura che me sarti addosso?”  
Gli rivolsi un'occhiataccia, di cui lui rise: mi sentivo sfidata, quindi presi la sedia e la sistemai accanto al letto.  
Era vero che vederlo mezzo nudo non mi lasciava del tutto indifferente. Stavo in effetti cercando disperatamente di distogliere gli occhi dai muscoli ben definiti del suo torace. Impresa fallimentare, visto che ovunque posassi lo sguardo c'era una porzione di pelle scoperta. La vista delle spalle ampie bagnate dalla luce dorata della candela mi provocò un piccolo brivido, e inevitabilmente richiamò il ricordo di quel bacio appassionato. Martino era attraente, non potevo negarlo. Ma mi ero ripromessa che non avrei commesso lo stesso errore di quella mattina. Così, inspirai e cercai di fingere una freddezza che non provavo.  
“Certo che, per essere un novizio...hai parecchie cicatrici” buttai lì in tono non curante “Ti fai colpire troppo spesso da Nicola in addestramento, forse?”  
La mia presa in giro non lo scalfì: anzi, rise di nuovo.  
"Come se dice dae parti mie, chi nun risica nun rosica!"  
Si puntò il dito su una cicatrice sul braccio, poco sotto la spalla.  
"Questa me la so' fatta mentre m'arrampicavo sur pennone da'a bandiera de Villa Auditore...volevo prova' a sta' in equilibrio lì sopra, come fa 'r Maestro...dicono che riesce a sta' appollaiato anche sopra 'e croci de'e chiese. E questa" aggiunse, indicando un punto sul costato "lo ammetto, è stata 'a scimitarra de Nicola...avevo tentato 'n affondo 'n po' azzardato e ho abbassato 'a guardia. Avessi sentito quanto s'è scusato, er lanzichenecco! Se sarebbe quasi strappato er core pe' fa' ammenda!"  
Sorrisi: era vero, Nicola era fatto così. In addestramento era freddo e lucido, quasi spietato per certi versi, ma il suo senso dell'onore lo obbligava a chiedere mille volte scusa se per sbaglio feriva un compagno, a ringraziare prima e dopo ogni combattimento e a domandare qualsiasi cosa con una gentilezza e una reverenza tali che risultava un po' ridicolo a noi che eravamo cresciuti in maniera più spartana. A volte non sembrava affatto il semplice figlio di un capitano di ventura, ma un nobile tutto moine e cerimonie.  
“E questa cicatrice, invece?” chiesi, indicandone una più sbiadita alla base del collo.  
Il volto di Martino si rabbuiò.  
"Me l'ha fatta er tipo ch'ha rapito mi' madre. Voleva portasse via pure mi sorella piccola, Giuditta. Cinque anni c'aveva. Jo'o strappata de mano appena 'n tempo. E giuditta ja strappato via 'a croce templare...te ricordi, quella ch'ho dato a tu' padre quanno so' arrivato. 'A piccolina mia è 'n portento."  
“Non mi avevi mai detto che avevi una sorella.”  
Lui accennò ad un sorriso. "Una? Quattro ce n'ho...de femmine. I maschi so' sette. Semo dodici fiji, Biancarella mia. Er più grande so' io.  
“Dodici?” dissi, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Già. 'na caciara che 'nte dico, soprattutto 'a sera quanno se magna tutti 'nsieme...ma nun è brutto, sai. C'è..." esitò, per trovare una parola che non fosse troppo dialettale “allegria.”  
“E non hai loro notizie da tutto questo tempo?”  
“Eggià.”  
“Ma perché non scrivi a casa? Almeno qualche lettera, per far sapere che stai bene...”  
Lui mi rivolse uno sguardo disarmante. "E chi sa scrive, Biancarella mia? Io no de sicuro."  
Rimasi di sasso a quell'affermazione. Ma certo, era ovvio: perché non ci avevo pensato? Martino era un contadino, non sapeva né leggere né scrivere e non si era mai preoccupato di imparare.  
“Ti insegnerò io, se vuoi. Quando torniamo a Monteriggioni.”  
"E perché? Nessuno de loro sa legge. E poi nun posso mica racconta' che sto a 'mpara a uccide 'a gente. Loro nun sanno gnente d'assassini, templari e tutto er resto...e più a lungo ne restano fori, più ar sicuro saranno."  
Mi ammutolii, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Aveva ragione.  
Il silenzio tra noi ristagnò per qualche istante, finché non lo spezzai di nuovo.  
“Martino?”  
“Sì?”  
“Mi dispiace per questa mattina.”  
"Perché? Ch'è successo stamattina? L'ho già dimenticato."  
Sorrisi di quella sua premurosa bugia.  
“I tuoi fratelli…ti mancano molto?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. " 'n po'."  
Ma sotto la sua finta leggerezza io vedevo finalmente il cuore di Martino. Gonfio di pianto, come quello di Veronica, di Agamennone, di Nicola. Pieno di rabbia e di domande. In quei mesi non aveva chiesto nemmeno una volta di poter raggiungere la sua famiglia, né di mandare un messo per avere loro notizie. Si era dedicato all’addestramento con più disciplina di quel che avevo considerato, senza mai mettere la ricerca di sua madre davanti alle necessità più impellenti della Confraternita. Aveva ubbidito a ogni ordine di Ezio, e scherzato con noi con una maschera di abbagliante allegria sul volto, nella paziente attesa di essere finalmente pronto a compiere la propria vendetta.  
Mi sentivo una grandissima stupida: come spesso capita in queste situazioni, anche quella volta coprii la vergogna con un fiume di parole.  
“Ci vendicheremo di tutto questo, vedrai. Uccideremo Ermes Bentivoglio, che ha ammazzato la madre di Agamennone e il padre di Nicola. Faremo fuori Strozzi per Veronica. E troveremo il templare che ha rapito tua madre, ne sono certa. Ti prometto che la riporteremo a casa.”  
“Biancare’, tu fai promesse più grosse de te.” Esitò un attimo "Senti...dispiace pure a me. Per bacio, sai. Pensavo che ar massimo me davi 'n ceffone e finiva lì."  
Aveva un bel sorriso. Puro, infantile quasi. Distolsi gli occhi dai suoi.  
“Non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose orribili. Non le penso affatto.”  
Sentii il fruscio delle coperte. Si era sporto verso di me, percepivo in maniera pressante la sua vicinanza. La sua voce bassa e un po' roca mi diede un brivido. "E se mo te ribacio, che fai? Me picchi o m'ensurti?"  
Gli rivolsi un sorriso malizioso. “Dovresti riprovarci per saperlo, Semeraro Martino.”  
Con quelle parole mi alzai e me ne andai, lasciandolo con un palmo di naso.

***

Il giorno successivo, le ragazze di Camilla arrivarono da noi con una novità. Strozzi era arrivato a Firenze: da voci di taverna avevano scoperto che l'incontro con la Bucelli si sarebbe tenuto quella notte stessa, dietro Santa Croce.  
Martino, naturalmente, aveva insistito per venire. La Volpe si era rifiutata: non voleva ingombri in battaglia. “Se ti si riapre la ferita ci sarai solo di peso” disse, e lui, pur bofonchiando una qualche maledizione ai suoi antenati, ubbidì.  
“Voglio Marescotti appostato sul tetto di palazzo Cocchi-Serristori. Auditore: tu, sul tetto della Chiesa. Il vostro compito sarà eliminare gli scagnozzi dei templari, di certo avranno messo qualcuno a pattugliare la zona. Fracassa, tu devi avvicinarti abbastanza per ascoltare ciò che si diranno, e seguirli, se necessario”  
Ricevemmo quegli ordini annuendo, serissimi e concentrati. Poi, Veronica disse:  
“E a quale punto di questo illuminante piano li togliamo di mezzo?”  
Gli occhi viola della Volpe si strinsero a due fessure. “Non ho parlato di ucciderli. Soprattutto Strozzi...ci serve vivo. E' una potenziale miniera di informazioni su Lucrezia Borgia e ciò che sta cercando a Firenze. Senza di lui siamo fottuti.”  
“Non posso ubbidire” sbottò Veronica. La Volpe abbaiò per tutta risposta:  
“Allora sarai esonerata dalla missione.”  
“Non potete farmi questo! Io devo ammazzarlo, quel porco! Devo ammazzarlo con le mie mani, è per questo che sono qui!”  
Presi da parte la mia amica, per farla calmare: ma Veronica pareva uscita di senno, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e respirava affannosamente.  
“Potrebbe condurci da Lucrezia Borgia, non lo capisci?” le bisbigliai all’orecchio.  
“Siete voi a non capire.” Con un gesto secco, mi scostò da sé. Di fronte a tutti gli altri, si strappò la camicia. Cercai di fermarla, ma lei si divincolò con rabbia: “Guardate, fratelli. Guardate se Ercole Strozzi merita di vivere!”  
Prima cercai di aiutarla a rivestirsi; poi, notai i segni sul suo addome. Violacei, lividi, orrendi. Mi scostai, mentre Veronica mostrava senza vergogna i seni grandi. Sotto di essi, dallo stomaco fino a sparire sotto l’ombelico, qualcuno aveva tracciato con la punta del pugnale la parola PUTTANA, spezzata a metà dalla croce templare.  
Fissai quelle orrende cicatrici, con sconcerto e rabbia crescente.  
Veronica ci guardò tutti negli occhi, per essere certa che le avessimo guardate bene. Solo allora, si coprì, stringendosi addosso i lembi della camicia come una bimba fa con una bambola. Sedette sul divanetto, a testa china, il volto nascosto tra i capelli rossi.  
Notai a malapena che Camilla faceva un cenno a Diamante. La Volpe scosse il capo, sospirò e infine disse duramente: “Tutti portiamo delle cicatrici, fisiche o meno. Se permetti al dolore di offuscare la tua fiducia nel Credo, non sarai mai un’assassina.”  
Le rivolsi un’occhiata incredula; ma la donna era già uscita dalla stanza, senza permettermi di ribattere.  
Camilla, più comprensiva, si inginocchiò accanto alla nostra consorella, accarezzandole i capelli rossi.  
“Penso che dovresti raccontare loro la tua storia, tesoro. Sono i tuoi fratelli...meritano di sapere.”  
Per un momento il terrore balenò sul volto di Veronica. Le labbra le tremarono: sembrò stesse per piangere. Ma non lo fece.  
“Avete ragione” mormorò. E con enorme fatica aggiunse: “Ecco…i fatti si sono svolti così.”

*  
Veronica ha quattordici anni quando Isotta va sposa. Ricorda l’abito dorato e bianco, che si intona con la carnagione chiara e i capelli biondi di sua sorella. Veronica le invidia i capelli biondi. I suoi sono di un colore indefinibile. Biondo scuro, li chiama sua madre. Color topo, ridacchiano le amiche, quando credono che lei non senta.  
Sciocchezze, sono invidiose. Veronica è bella, e lo sa. Lo vede riflesso nello specchio tutti i giorni. Occhi grandi, volto da bambola, bel seno, gonfio, alto. La statura non è granché, ma ha un bel portamento. Anche lei troverà presto marito.  
Il garzone di suo padre, Francesco, è d’accordo. Veronica è bella, le sue labbra sono morbide, il suo corpo è caldo. Dice che la ama e la porterà via di lì. Ha lo sguardo penetrante di chi è abituato a dire alle donne quel che vogliono sentire. Ma Veronica è ancora ingenua, si affida alle sue mani e al suo amore. Le promette che chiederà al padre di sposarla, e lei gli vuole credere.  
Per questo, quando i genitori le dicono che si sposerà presto, il cuore le salta in petto per la gioia. Ma la speranza svanisce appena le rivelano il nome dell’uomo. Un vecchio decrepito, socio in affari di suo padre. Come il marito di Isotta, che ha le mani sudaticce e rugose, e la palpa sempre, anche in pubblico, per rimarcare il fatto che quella giovane giovenca gli appartiene.  
Veronica ha un giramento di testa, si sente male. Pensa alle mani di un vecchio sulla sua pelle bianca. Sa che ne morirebbe. Chiede a Francesco di scappare insieme. Lui acconsente.  
La vita per strada non è facile. Francesco è nervoso e impaziente ogni volta che gli chiede quando manterrà la sua promessa, quando farà di lei una donna onesta. Si nascondono in una taverna a pochi spiccioli, fuori dalla laguna. Lui non ha intenzione di lavorare: passa il tempo a suonare il liuto per la strada. Dice che, dopo gli anni da schiavo sotto suo padre, merita di fare ciò che ha sempre amato. Arriva a casa con due monete che qualche anima pia gli getta, stanca dei suoi miagolii. Veronica rimpiange la vita di prima, e quando lui l’abbandona, una notte, finge di non sentire i suoi passi che si allontanano. Si sente quasi liberata. Non sa che è solo l’inizio dell’incubo.  
Per prima cosa, va da Isotta. Non da suo padre, sa che la ucciderebbe. Il perdono non è mai stata una virtù di famiglia.  
Sua sorella è rimasta vedova presto, con un figlio e una buona rendita. Veronica ha dovuto supplicare una serva e darle quei pochi zecchini sottratti a Francesco, ma alla fine l’hanno portata dalla signora. Isotta trasale quando la vede. Veronica si getta ai suoi piedi, domanda perdono. Le chiede di intercedere presso il padre, farà qualunque cosa.  
Isotta è gelida. La allontana come se avesse la peste. Come se potesse contaminarla con il suo peccato imperdonabile. Però promette che intercederà per lei presso il padre, le dà perfino qualche soldo per sopravvivere. Ma quando viene il giorno in cui finalmente Veronica rivede i genitori, è trattata come una puttana, schiaffeggiata e umiliata. Capisce che non c’è più posto per lei in quella casa. Nell’ira, per sciocco orgoglio, getta addosso al padre i soldi che Isotta le ha dato. Senza uno zecchino, disperata, si ritrova di nuovo per strada. Ha quindici anni e la sua vita è già finita.  
Affamata, stanca, distrutta, si trova quasi per caso alla porta della Rosa della Virtù. Conosce la fama di quel posto, ma ha fame e i piedi le sanguinano per quanto ha camminato. E pensa che, dopo tutto, tra essere considerata una puttana e diventarlo per davvero non c’è una grande differenza. Per questo bussa alla porta di Teodora.  
Oh, quella donna. E’ stata per lei tutto quello che aveva perso. Una madre, una sorella, un’amica. Deve aver visto qualcosa di speciale in lei, forse la determinazione. Prima le concede soltanto asilo e amicizia, chiedendo in cambio di fare le pulizie. Poi, le parla del conflitto tra Templari e Assassini, della loro eterna guerra. Non tutte le ragazze della Rosa della Virtù sono assassine, ma lei potrebbe diventarlo. Se questo è suo desiderio, naturalmente.  
Veronica pensa che deve tutto a Teodora, le ha messo la vita tra le mani quando era così fragile da spezzarsi con un soffio e lei l’ha risollevata. Non l’ha costretta a lavorare nel bordello, mai. Ma dal giorno in cui decide di contribuire alla guerra degli Assassini, Veronica si tinge i capelli di rosso e inizia a darsi agli uomini, per ottenere da loro informazioni.  
Ed è qui che accade l’irreparabile. Quando, indagando sul poeta Pietro Bembo, scopre che Isotta è diventata l’amante di un templare.  
Veronica si affanna, cerca, domanda, quasi scopre il fianco pur di avere il nome dell’uomo. Non ha ancora mai ucciso: la prima volta succede una notte in cui sta rientrando dalle sue ricerche. Ha fatto tardi nel letto di un notaio, un amico di Bembo. Ha fatto qualche domanda di troppo, l’amante è diventato sospettoso e l’ha cacciata con la metà del compenso promesso. Sa che Teodora sarà furiosa con lei, perché si muove come un cane sciolto e mette in pericolo se stessa e l’Ordine. Veronica cammina mentre la sua mente cerca di ricostruire le poche informazioni ottenute. L’amante di Isotta è un ferrarese, anche lui poeta, uno zoppo…  
Poi, un rumore nel vicolo vuoto. Veronica è stata addestrata da Teodora e reagisce d’istinto. Per fortuna.  
Si volta e inchioda l’addome dell’uomo al muro, con uno dei lunghi stiletti che porta infilati nella giarrettiera. Lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, abbassa il pugnale che stringe in mano, e che stava per affondarle nella schiena. Inconfondibile, la croce d’argento con i rubini esce dalla giubba del morto.  
Dunque, il templare ferrarese sa che lei è sulle sue tracce. Non ha più tempo.  
Irrompe a casa di Isotta, una notte. Vince la sua incapacità quasi totale nell’arrampicarsi, ed entra dalla sua finestra. La sorprende alla toletta: la donna la vede nello specchio, fa per urlare, poi la riconosce, si congela.  
Veronica le spiega, le racconta ogni cosa. Assassini, templari, guerre millenarie per la supremazia o la libertà del genere umano. Non deve fidarsi dei templari, la calpesteranno per i loro scopi. Il suo amante è il peggiore dei criminali, non deve lasciarsi coinvolgere in questo sporco gioco.  
Isotta prima ride; poi, davanti alla sua determinazione, cambia tono. La supplica. Quali idee folli le ha messo in testa la vita dissoluta? Perché non lascia il bordello, una volta per tutte? Lei può farle vivere un’esistenza decente, darle dei soldi e farla fuggire lontano perché ricominci daccapo. Veronica è furiosa: vuole che Isotta capisca la gravità della situazione. Le loro grida allarmano i servi, si sentono rumori dabbasso. Veronica fugge dalla finestra: il suo primo Salto della Fede è al buio, e solo la fortuna fa sì che cada nell’acqua fetida del canale, invece che su un pontile o dentro una gondola ormeggiata. Riemerge, e, mentre scivola silenziosa tra le calli di Venezia, sente Isotta che chiama da lontano il suo nome.  
Una settimana dopo, giunge al bordello un messaggio di Isotta, portato da una delle sue serve. Avevi ragione, su tutto. Ti prego, devo parlarti.  
Teodora non vuole lasciarla andare. Di fronte alla sua determinazione cede; ma insiste che, almeno, non sia sola. La manda insieme a due ladri di Antonio. L’ingresso è quello dell’altra volta, attraverso la finestra lasciata aperta per lei.  
Qualcosa non va, lo intuisce subito. Nella stanza, una sola candela accesa. Isotta è bianca come un morto.  
“Mi dispiace” mormora “è per il tuo bene.”  
Gli scuri vengono chiusi di colpo. Molti uomini li sopraffanno; cerca di combattere, ma la colpiscono alle spalle e cade in ginocchio. Un colpo alla nuca la stende a terra. I due ragazzi che la accompagnavano…uno ucciso sul colpo, l’altro portato via, come lei. Torturato a morte, ha ceduto dopo due giorni di garrotta.  
La tortura, la subisce anche lei, dal momento in cui si risveglia negli scantinati del palazzo di Pietro Bembo e si trova davanti la faccia dello zoppo Strozzi. Magra, con poca barba biondiccia. Untuosa. Sadica.  
Lui sorride, mellifluo.  
“Mi hai trovato, tesoro.”  
Inizia l’agonia.

Gli occhi di Veronica erano trasparenti. Svuotati di ogni sentimento, perfino il dolore, perfino la rabbia. Come se nel raccontare la sua storia se ne fosse, finalmente, liberata.  
“Stozzi e i suoi non mi hanno risparmiato nulla. Nulla. Ero una puttana, dopo tutto: secondo loro avrei sentito soltanto il solletico. Si divertivano con me tutti insieme, come bestie. Mi tenevano incatenata per le braccia e facevano di me ciò che volevano. Ma io non ho parlato. Non ho tradito Teodora, mai, ve lo giuro. Non ho detto una parola.”  
Sentivo la gola secca. Le strinsi la mano, e lei rispose alla mia stretta.  
“Come ti sei liberata?”  
“Teodora e Antonio. Sapete come la pensano: non si lascia nessuno indietro. Bembo e Strozzi erano già ripartiti per Ferrara, maledetti, ma i loro scagnozzi non hanno fatto una bella fine.”  
“E Isotta?”  
“Ripescata nel Canal Grande due giorni dopo la mia cattura. Aveva il viso sfregiato e una scritta sulla pancia identica a quella che hanno fatto a me. Ma lei…lei non aveva voluto farmi del male, la sua serva me lo disse tempo dopo. Credeva che Strozzi e i suoi uomini mi avrebbero costretta ad accettare il denaro e fuggire con la forza se mi fossi opposta. Voleva darmi l’opportunità di vivere una nuova vita, lontano da tutte le mie scelte sbagliate.” Sospirò. Raccontava come chi non è più dentro al proprio corpo. “Povera Isotta mia, ingenua come una bambina…”  
A quel punto, Agamennone si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi. Solenne, come un cavaliere degli antichi tempi. Non avevo mai visto tanto tumulto nei suoi occhi, dalla notte in cui era arrivato a casa mia dopo la strage di Bologna.  
“Le mie frecce berranno il sangue di quell’uomo. San Sebastiano al suo confronto avrà sofferto il solletico. Te lo prometto.”  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso dolce. Poi guardò Martino, e infine me.  
“Mi dispiace. Per molto tempo…non mi sono fidata delle persone. La mia famiglia mi ha rinnegata e poi tradita. Ma adesso, con voi…io credo di averne trovata un’altra.”  
“Ma certo!” esclamò Martino, quasi ruggendo “Te vendicheremo, sorella mia."  
Non so cosa provassi in quel momento. Se fosse maggiore l'indignazione, o l'orrore, o la voglia di fracassare il cranio di Strozzi con le mie mani. Ma una cosa era certa: ora capivo molte più cose di Veronica, ed ero annichilita dalla sua forza. Se avessi subito ciò che lei aveva subito, forse non sarei nemmeno riuscita a reggermi sulle mie gambe. Invece lei aveva impugnato di nuovo le armi. Aveva ricominciato a combattere, per se stessa, per la sorella uccisa, e per quel Bene Superiore che Ezio ci indicava sempre. Mai mi parve più bella che in quel momento, in cui avevo scoperto quanto fosse indomabile il suo spirito e forte la sua volontà.  
“Cautela, ragazzi” ingiunse Camilla. “Capisco ciò che provate adesso...ho perso molte delle mie ragazze in questi anni per colpa di animali come Strozzi. Ma ricordate ciò che ha detto Diamante. Lui ci serve...almeno per ora.” Strinse forte la mano di Veronica. “Ma quando avremo trovato ciò che stiamo cercando...”  
Lasciò la frase in sospeso, e noi allievi assassini ci scambiammo uno sguardo. Sì, era vero, la vendetta non era lo scopo primario del nostro ordine...ma in quel caso avremmo fatto un'eccezione.


	20. La magia non esiste

Firenze, Febbraio 1506.  
Una vecchia bottega nel distretto di San Giovanni.

 

“...e poi sono tutte uguali.”  
Leonardo si accigliò appena, continuando a fissare il foglio mentre tracciava movimenti veloci di sanguigna sul blocco da disegno. “Impossibile. Non esistono due esseri umani uguali sulla faccia della terra.”  
Sbuffai, e il soffio mi scostò una ciocca ribelle di capelli. “Eppure è così. Martino e Agamennone dicono che sono tutte identiche.”  
Non sono mai stata capace di stare ferma per più di qualche istante, a meno che non ne andasse della mia vita: figurarsi quanto quella seduta di posa potesse farmi piacere. Tuttavia, avevo promesso al più caro amico di mio padre che avrei posato per lui, e dopo l'episodio di Veronica avevamo rimandato di nuovo la spedizione: dunque, avevo una gran quantità di tempo a mia disposizione.  
Non era stato lo sconvolgente racconto della mia amica a causare quella forzata attesa. In realtà ci eravamo avvicinati a Santa Croce per pattugliare la zona, ma visto l'altissimo numero di guardie avevamo deciso di aspettare prima di addentrarci nella chiesa. Poi era arrivato il contrordine: Camilla ci richiamava alla base. Sulle prime pensavo scherzassero. Quanto ancora dovevamo rimandare?  
Quando seppi il motivo, però, non potei protestare. Una delle nostre spie aveva riportato la notizia che di lì a pochi giorni si sarebbe tenuto un raduno di Templari nella Cappella dei Pazzi, proprio in Santa Croce. Forse qualche eminenza grigia del gruppo avrebbe presenziato: non osavamo sperarlo, ma c'era la possibilità che tra loro vi fosse il Gran Maestro ribelle, Lucrezia Borgia in persona. Un attacco di così ampia portata andava programmato in maniera più sistematica, ma Diamante e Camilla sembravano non volerci mettere a parte delle loro strategie: noi allievi avevamo tempo libero, troppo.  
“Tu credi” dissi, grattandomi il naso “che Elena possa aver toccato la Mela dell'Eden?”  
Leonardo non mosse un muscolo del volto, al contrario di me. “Io credo che dovresti stare ferma” replicò dolcemente. Poi, dopo un momento di riflessione, aggiunse: “Tuo padre toccò la mela, molti anni fa. Non accadde molto, se non...be'...un fenomeno che non riuscimmo a spiegarci, ma che fu piuttosto fastidioso a dire il vero.” Esitò qualche istante. “Anche un'altra persona toccò la mela. Ma su di lei ebbe un effetto del tutto diverso...non abbiamo mai capito per quale ragione.”  
I miei occhi si dilatarono subito per l'interesse. Mi protesi in avanti: una ciocca scompigliata mi cadde di nuovo sulla guancia. “Chi? Chi ha toccato la mela oltre mio padre?”  
Leonardo scosse il capo incanutito, deponendo la sanguigna. “Se continui così, questo quadro resterà soltanto uno schizzo...scapigliato, per giunta!1” Sospirò, prima di alzare gli occhi celesti su di me. “E' successo parecchi anni fa...era un'assassina. Il suo nome era Gentile...lei sostenne che toccando la mela aveva potuto vedere il futuro della casata dei Bentivoglio. La loro rovina per mano delle truppe papali. All'epoca non potevamo capire cosa intendesse, perché i Bentivoglio erano ancora alleati del Papa. Non potevamo prevedere lo scisma...né tutto quello che ne è conseguito.”  
Per poco non caddi dallo sgabello. “La caduta dei Bentivoglio, hai detto?”  
Questa volta saltai in piedi, percorsa da una scarica di energia che mi faceva fremere i muscoli. “E' possibile che mio padre sia andato a Bologna per lei? Per questa Gentile?”  
“No, lo escludo.”  
“Ma Leonardo! Questo è il tassello mancante, spiegherebbe perché mio padre sia andato a...”  
“Bianca, Gentile è morta otto anni fa. E' stata bruciata sul rogo.”  
Quella notizia spense il mio entusiasmo sul nascere. Riflettei per qualche breve istante: otto anni prima, io ero ancora ignara delle vere attività di mio padre. Non riuscivo a collocare quell'evento nella storia della mia vita, a posteriori: immaginai che gli assassini avessero dovuto provare a salvare questa loro consorella, soprattutto visto che aveva avuto il privilegio di vedere il futuro attraverso la Mela. Cercai di ricordare se avessi mai udito il suo nome dalle labbra di qualcuno di loro. No. Nemmeno l'ombra di un ricordo.  
Leonardo probabilmente scambiò il mio mutismo per qualcosa di più di ciò che era.  
“Tuo padre è andato a Bologna per controllare la situazione” cercò di rassicurarmi. Io alzai lo sguardo su di lui, mortalmente seria.  
“Se ucciderà Ermes Bentivoglio senza Agamennone, lui non glielo perdonerà mai” mormorai. “E nemmeno io glielo perdonerò.”  
A quel punto, l'artista ripose gli strumenti del suo mestiere, con un'espressione amareggiata che gli appesantiva i tratti del volto. “Tu e Agamennone siete giovani e assoluti: per voi esistono soltanto il bianco e il nero. Dovresti fidarti di più di tuo padre, Bianca...lui sa cosa significhi vivere per la vendetta, sa quanto ci si senta soli e consumati, fino quasi a spegnersi dentro. Ezio si è salvato soltanto perché sul suo cammino ha incontrato qualcosa di più importante. L'Ordine. Tua madre. I suoi preziosissimi figli. Al di là della sua missione e della vendetta...siete stati voi a dargli qualcosa per cui vivere davvero.”  
Accennò ad un sorriso, ma così fragile che provai l'impulso di correre ad abbracciarlo. Impulso che, stupidamente, non assecondai.  
“Anche tu fai parte di quelle cose” mormorai. “Per Ezio sei molto importante.”  
Leonardo si strinse nelle spalle, iniziò a riordinare. Sarò anche stata il motivo per cui mio padre aveva continuato a vivere...ma agli occhi di Leonardo rappresentavo una sconfitta, in un certo senso. Mi domandai perché non mi odiasse. Al suo posto, io lo avrei fatto.  
Annichilita di fronte a quella consolazione che sentivo di non potergli dare, io non trovai nulla di meglio da dire che:  
“Devo andare ora. Ma tornerò da te domani.”  
Domani, domani. I giovani si riempiono la bocca di questa parola. Per loro il sorgere del sole è sempre garantito...i rapporti sono per sempre, e le persone care sono immortali. Non vivono nel dubbio, vogliono dissipare ogni nebbia. Sono sciocchi. Sono bambini. Sono dèi.  
Perdonatemi. Ora sono adulta, e ho perso quella mia preziosissima integrità che continuo a rimpiangere con tutto il cuore. Inizio a parlare come Leonardo anche io. Il fatto è che...ora capisco cosa volesse dirmi allora. Come sempre, comprendo troppo tardi.

***

Al ritorno verso la Rosa Colta, mentre mi muovevo silenziosa tra la folla, continuavo a riflettere su quella nuova informazione. Elena Bucelli non aveva ottenuto delle copie di se stessa toccando la mela: in compenso, un'altra donna aveva sfiorato il frutto dell'Eden, ricevendone in cambio il dono di una veggenza. Gentile...un nome poco usato dalle mie parti, non l'avevo mai sentito. Curioso da associare a chi ha fatto dell'omicidio uno stile di vita.  
Stavo cercando ancora di venire a capo di quella faccenda, quando mi sentii spintonare. Mi bloccai, per rimbrottare la donna che si era scontrata con me con un generico “state più attenta” , badando di mantenere il cappuccio a celarmi il volto.  
Quasi mi paralizzai sul posto, quando scorsi la sua figura. Si accostò di nuovo a me: d'istinto indietreggiai di un passo. Ricordavo quel profumo soffocante, le gonne viola con gli spacchi generosi, e gli occhi verde veleno che avevo intravisto da sotto il cappuccio. Era una delle guerriere di Elena.  
La donna mi afferrò per il braccio, attirandomi più vicina a sé per bisbigliare.  
“Ascoltami, assassina. Ho qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti.”  
Non sembrava avermi riconosciuta come la figlia di Ezio. La cosa mi riempì di sollievo. Non sapeva chi io fossi...oppure, lo sapeva, e la cosa non le importava minimamente.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” dissi nel tono più duro che riuscii a trovare. Lei rispose:  
“Protezione.”  
“Perché?”  
“Ho un'informazione che può servirti. Se sei disposta a fare una cosa per me.”  
Ripetendo una frase che avevo sentito spesso da mio padre, dissi: “Non trattiamo con i templari.”  
Lei sogghignò, come se si fosse aspettata quella risposta. Tuttavia, quello spasmo delle sue labbra mi parve piuttosto un guizzo nervoso.  
Mi superò di qualche passo: ero diffidente, ma la seguii, restando in guardia. Il sangue mi pulsava nelle vene contro gli antibracci. Se avesse tentato mosse azzardate, avevo le mie armi.  
Mi portò in un vicolo appartato. Il luogo perfetto per farmi sgozzare da lei, sarebbe bastato un attimo...  
Calò il cappuccio sui capelli scuri, mostrando quegli occhi dal taglio allungato che parevano inumani. Simili a quelli di un serpente, ora che ci ripenso.  
“Mi chiamo Diana” disse la donna, senza nemmeno attendere di sedersi né domandarmi la garanzia del mio silenzio. La sua espressione era rigida mentre diceva, come ripetendolo a se stessa: “Ho vent'anni, sono nata a San Casciano. Sono cinque anni che Elena mi tiene in ostaggio, e con me tutte le altre ragazze...”  
Non calai il cappuccio. “Cosa intendi dire?”  
Alzò gli occhi su di me. “Ci ha catturate. Prese ad una ad una, scelte in base a non so cosa...forse ha raccolto quelle che sembravano più resistenti. Alcune le ha comprate dalle loro famiglie per pochi soldi”. La donna sputò di lato, in aperto contrasto con i modi eleganti e sinuosi che aveva mantenuto fino ad allora.” Ci portò da una zingara. Ci fece toccare tutte da lei, una per una...la zingara ha fatto solo questo. Ci ha segnato il volto con il dito, formando una croce qui” si toccò la parte destra del volto, che aveva assunto un'espressione di profondo disgusto. “In una settimana...una terribile, infinita settimana di sofferenze, in cui ci sentivamo ritorcere le viscere e strappare la pelle con un uncino affilato da ogni poro...siamo diventate questo. Siamo diventate lei.”  
Era assurdo. Era folle. Nessun essere umano possedeva un tale potere.  
Mio padre aveva avuto contatti con il popolo degli zingari, in passato. Athingani, li chiamava. Mi aveva raccontato lui stesso di come le leggende sulla loro capacità di maledire fossero state costruite ad arte per tenere lontani i soldati e i malintenzionati.2  
“E' una bella favola, ma io non sono una bambina. La magia non esiste.”  
Feci per andarmene, quando lei mi tenne per un braccio. Reagii violentemente, scostandola da me: ma prima che potessi attaccarla lei mi mostrò un medaglione che portava al collo.  
“Guarda.” Lo aprì. Dentro c'era una miniatura di una bambina paffuta e bionda. “Questa ero io.”  
“Non dire idiozie.”  
“Lo giuro sull'anima di mia madre, che bruci nel fondo dell'inferno se non è vero.”  
“Perché dovrei crederti?”  
Mi fissò negli occhi per un lungo momento. “Domani potrei essere morta. Devi andare da mia sorella, vicino a Santa Maria Novella. Devi portarla via da lì, lei e i suoi bambini...lontano da Elena. Quando scoprirà che ti ho aiutato li farà ammazzare come cani. ”  
“Se c'hai mentito, giuro che t'ammazzo io, co' 'e mani mie.”  
La voce di Martino mi sorprese alle spalle, facendomi volgere di scatto. Se ne stava appoggiato al porticato, con le braccia intrecciate al petto e un'espressione minacciosa che gli tirava le labbra sotto il cappuccio.  
Che ci faceva lì, quell'incosciente? Doveva riposare. La sua ferita non era ancora rimarginata.  
Per tutta risposta, Elena...no, Diana, aveva detto di chiamarsi così...lo guardò con serietà. “Andate da Dorina, portatela lontano da qui. Vi confermerà lei se ciò che ho detto è la verità. Ma fatelo ora, o il mio sacrificio sarà stato...”  
Si interruppe, portando una mano alla gola. Soltanto una lieve stilla di sangue scese come un rivolo sul suo petto, sparendo tra i seni. Oscillò, barcollando in avanti, fino a che le ginocchia non le cedettero.  
Altri minuscoli dardi sibilarono nell'aria, mancandoci per miracolo. Martino mi afferrò il polso e mi trascinò via, in strada. Iniziammo a correre, spintonando tra la folla. Un paio di persone caddero vittime dei dardi, scatenando l'allerta generale. Poiché il tiratore non era visibile, le guardie probabilmente pensarono che i colpevoli fossero i due fuggitivi. Iniziarono ad inseguirci ad armi sguainate.  
Una volta svoltato bruscamente un angolo, tirai la manica di Martino per trascinarlo in un vicoletto. Ci gettammo in un carro di fieno, stretti l'uno contro l'altra per regolare il respiro.  
Si fermarono a pochi passi da noi, ancora sulla strada maestra. Cercai di trattenere il fiato e scacciare il pizzicore che il fieno mi provocava sotto i naso, mentre il braccio del mio compagno mi circondava le spalle.  
“Dove sono andati?”  
“Cani maledetti...”  
Un silenzio. Infinito. Inquietante.  
“Di qua!”  
Ascoltammo i passi pesanti che proseguivano lungo la strada maestra, senza esplorare il vicolo. Non avrei mai immaginato che la poca scrupolosità delle guardie cittadine mi avrebbe salvato la vita, un giorno: sarebbe successo ancora, negli anni. Parte della strategia militare a cui mi ero addestrata fino a quel momento consisteva nel prevedere tutte le possibili mosse del nemico, attribuendogli un'intelligenza che a volte, per fortuna, non ha.  
Ciò che importava, era che il nostro piccolo trucco aveva funzionato, ed eravamo ancora tutti interi. Aspettammo in silenzio di non sentire più il suono dei loro passi. Tutto sembrava calmo intorno a noi, ora.  
“Che facciamo adesso?” bisbigliai, cercando di non aprire troppo la bocca per non masticare fili di fieno.  
“Annamo a Santa Maria Novella” replicò il mio compagno, attendendo ancora qualche istante prima di uscire dal carro di fieno. “E speramo che nun so' arivati prima loro.”

***

Le nostre speranze furono disattese.  
Diana aveva detto che avremmo trovato casa di sua sorella vicino a Santa Maria Novella. Non fu difficile individuare il nostro obiettivo: una piccola bottega persa in una delle stradine che si diramavano dalla chiesa. Sentimmo un grido. Un pianto di bimbo. La gente intorno sembrava volatilizzata...codardi. Nessuno stava alzando un dito.  
All'interno della bottega, ci trovammo di fronte ad uno spettacolo tremendo. Il sicario templare aveva sgozzato la sorella di Diana, lasciandola riversa a rantolare sul pavimento. Il ragazzino più grande, avrà avuto dieci anni, era steso a faccia in giù sul bancone della bottega. In un lago di sangue.  
Quando entrammo, il sicario si stava accanendo sul bambino più piccolo. L'aveva pugnalato alla schiena, mentre il bimbo tentava di scappare disperatamente, a gattoni, per nascondersi da quell'orrore.  
Vidi Martino inferocito come mai nella sua vita. Il mio amico estrasse dalla cintura un'ascia da lancio, che si conficcò tra le scapole del sicario. Quello fu attraversato da una fitta di dolore, e lasciò la presa sul bambino, che barcollò e cadde a terra, piangente e dolorante.  
“Porco schifoso!” ringhiò Martino, afferrando la mandibola del sicario e torcendogli il collo violentemente. Glielo spezzò di netto. L'uomo scivolò a terra, senza un lamento.  
Si chinò subito sul piccolo, imprecando. Cercò di tamponargli la ferita, tenendolo delicatamente tra le braccia. Il suo pianto si era fatto flebile.  
“Mamma...voglio la mia mamma...”  
“A regazzì, resisti. La mamma sta qua, ma te devi esse forte.” Premeva più intensamente, cercando di fermare il sangue. La sua giubba si stava inzuppando di rosso. “M'o prometti? Eh?” Cercava di suonare rassicurante, perfino di sorridergli, ma il bambino si faceva sempre più pallido.  
Mi chinai sulla donna, aveva smesso di rantolare. Era spirata.  
Le chiusi gli occhi, mormorando la formula. Poi alzai lo sguardo su Martino e il bambino. Mi strinsi le braccia al petto per impedire all'angoscia di sfondarlo.  
“Ho...ho freddo” disse il piccolo.  
L'espressione di Martino crollò. Lentamente, il mio amico smise di tamponare la ferita. Lo tenne soltanto tra le braccia, come a cullarlo.  
“Dormi, piccole'. Dormi. Quanno te sveji c'hai la mamma tua vicino a te.”  
Lo strinse a sé per interminabili minuti, durante i quali sentii il mio respiro fermarsi e i pensieri morire. Poi, Martino mormorò, con quel suo forte accento: “Requiescat in pace.”  
Non so per quanto tempo restammo lì, in mezzo alla carneficina. Sapevo che dovevo chiudere gli occhi anche al ragazzino più grande: mi alzai, con profonde fitte che mi attraversavano il ventre, ed eseguii quell'estremo gesto di rispetto. Non avevo potuto salvare né lui, né sua madre, né suo fratello..dovevo almeno fare questo.  
Quindi, guardai Martino. Aveva gli occhi rossi e furenti, mentre continuava a stringere il piccolo a sé. Forse pensava ai suoi fratelli. Li immaginava al posto di quei due innocenti.  
Gli poggiai la mano sulla spalla.  
“Martino.”  
“Dovemo seppellilli.”  
“La tua ferita si è riaperta.”  
Era vero: il sangue sulla giubba non apparteneva solo al bambino. Lui grugnì una risposta che non capii.  
“Martino, dobbiamo andare. Ci sono le guardie nei dintorni, daranno la colpa a noi se ci trovano.” Mi chinai su di lui, con un tono di supplica nella voce. “Martino, ti prego, vieni via. Li seppelliranno. Ma adesso dobbiamo uscire da qui.”  
Lo sapeva anche lui. Alzò su di me uno sguardo che non dimenticherò mai. Addolorato, furente, più forte di mille parole.  
Depose il bimbo sul pavimento, accarezzandogli la guancia che iniziava a raffreddarsi. Forse in quel momento, dentro di sé, stava giurando di vendicarlo.  
Uscimmo da quella casa di soppiatto, ma svuotati completamente della nostra anima. Fu come addormentarsi nell'ingenuità dell'infanzia e risvegliarsi di colpo adulti. Nauseati. Stanchi.  
Tutto ciò che avevo provato prima d'ora, durante quella mia prima missione, era stupida ambizione e volontà di mettermi in luce di fronte a mio padre. In quel momento, qualcosa dentro di me si ruppe, cambiò, evolse per sempre. In quel momento che giurai a me stessa che avrei eliminato Elena Bucelli con le mie mani...non perché provavo rabbia, indignazione o rancore. Ma solo perché era necessario, per evitare che orrori simili accadessero di nuovo.

***

Riportammo ciò che avevamo appreso ai nostri confratelli. Davanti a Camilla e La Volpe, raccontammo di Diana, di come fosse stata uccisa davanti ai nostri occhi e con lei la sua famiglia. Raccontammo quello che la sosia di Elena ci aveva rivelato: il tocco di una zingara l'aveva resa identica alla cortigiana.  
“Idiozie” disse Diamante, alzando a malapena la testa. “Nessun essere umano può fare niente del genere.”  
“Nessun essere umano” ribattei “che non abbia toccato un frutto dell'Eden.”  
Camilla mi scrutava come se volesse leggere oltre la pelle del mio volto. “A parte tuo padre e Altaïr, non conosciamo nessuno che abbia toccato la Mela senza esserne soggiogato.”  
Ero indignata. Non potevano non sapere. Mi stavano mentendo apertamente, e pretendevano che ingoiassi il rospo?  
“Credete che non sappia di Gentile?”  
Negli sguardi delle due donne passò un lampo di allarme. “Chi te l'ha detto?”  
“Non importa. Io so che otto anni fa una donna di nome Gentile è stata bruciata al rogo a Bologna. So che era un'assassina, e che aveva toccato la mela dell'Eden...e la Mela le aveva mostrato la caduta dei Bentivoglio.” Lasciai gravare quelle parole su di noi, perché anche i miei compagni le afferrassero bene. Nonostante non li stessi guardando, sapevo che i loro sguardi erano incollati al mio volto adesso. “Mio padre è a Bologna perché la profezia di Gentile si sta avverando. E sospetto che non sia solo questo...doveva esserci dell'altro, non è vero? Qualcosa che ha a che fare con il terzo frutto dell'Eden. Qualcosa che volete tenerci nascosto.”  
Lo sguardo di Diamante sembrava volermi trapassare da parte a parte; quello di Camilla, invece, era più che altro stupito.  
“Maestre...è la verità?” mormorò Veronica.  
“Non dovete saperlo, ora” ripeté La Volpe, dura. “Parte integrante del Credo che avete abbracciato è l'ubbidienza e la fiducia nel vostro Mentore. Se vi opponete a questa legge, potete anche deporre le vostre lame celate e andarvene. Sapete da che parte è la porta.”  
Quella minaccia mi bruciò in petto: era una sfida bella e buona, e sul momento provai il bisogno impellente di raccoglierla. Come avrebbero spiegato a mio padre la mia uscita dalla Confraternita?  
Poi sentii la mano di Veronica stringermi il polso, e la figura allampanata di Agamennone portarsi accanto a me e Martino. Il sostegno dei miei compagni mi impedì di compiere uno stupido colpo di testa.  
Quattro paia d'occhi adesso si erano fissati sulle nostre maestre, adamantini.  
“Con tutto er rispetto che ve devo, Maestra...se uno de noi esce da qui” disse Martino “escheno tutti.”  
“Cinque anni fa” aggiunse Agamennone “la mia famiglia è stata massacrata dai Bentivoglio.” Parlava in tono greve, ma pacato, senza quasi emozione. “C'erano cadaveri ovunque, sotto i portici, per le strade, sulle porte delle case. Ho visto mia madre che veniva violentata dai soldati di Ermes e Annibale prima di essere assassinata. Scappando, ho calpestato il cadavere di mio fratello. ” Si fermò un attimo con gli occhi in quelli di Diamante. “Credo di avere il diritto di sapere cosa sta succedendo nella mia città adesso.”  
Era un ammutinamento in piena regola. Mi volsi per guardare i miei compagni, riconoscendo per la prima volta in noi dei veri Fratelli di Lama. L'ubbidienza ai capi era fondamentale, ma sono certa che fosse ancora più essenziale il senso di fratellanza che stavamo condividendo in quel momento.  
Diamante torse la bocca in un'espressione nervosa, ma quella rabbia si allentò quando la mano di Camilla si posò sulla sua spalla.  
“Ebbene: vi diremo tutto ciò che possiamo” disse la cortigiana. “Ma quello che sappiamo in realtà non è molto di più di ciò che sapete voi.”

Gentile Budrioli era la sposa di un notaio bolognese. Una donna dall'intelletto incredibile, unica studentessa dell'Università di Bologna in un consesso di uomini, nonché guaritrice di chiara fama. Molti anni prima aveva nascosto Mario Auditore – il mio cuore saltò un battito – che aveva trovato ferito sulla cima della sua casa, il torresotto di Portanova. Lui le aveva parlato del Credo, e l'aveva convinta ad unirsi agli Assassini.  
Gentile era abile, ma anche ambiziosa. Era riuscita a diventare una delle dame più stimate di Ginevra Sforza, la moglie del templare Giovanni Bentivoglio; eppure, non riusciva a rinunciare all'innegabile popolarità che una tale ascesa le aveva portato. Non voleva agire nel buio...ed ecco perché la sua luce si era spenta tanto presto. Si era arrischiata ad entrare nel letto del Signore di Bologna per ricavare da lui preziose informazioni, ma una volta che Ginevra ebbe scoperto quella tresca la volle mandare al rogo.  
Madonna Gentile aveva toccato la mela per un motivo che Camilla non conosceva, nel periodo in cui essa era nelle mani di Mario. Per smania di conoscenza, probabilmente. Ma non era sola, in quel momento cruciale...insieme a lei c'era la sua assistente, la zingara Zenobia. Poco dopo quell'episodio, per un motivo che Gentile non aveva mai voluto raccontare nemmeno a Mario, i rapporti tra lei e Zenobia si erano bruscamente interrotti: la zingara aveva ripreso la sua vita nomade, sparendo dalla circolazione senza lasciare traccia.  
“Dunque, la storia della zingara non era una bugia” valutai quasi tra me. “Potrebbe aver toccato anche lei il Frutto dell'Eden.”  
Veronica mi guardò, preoccupata. “Esiste una persona con un tale potere...e si sta aggirando indisturbata!”  
Fu Agamennone a trarre la conclusione più ovvia, a quel punto. “E' per lei che Ezio è andato a Bologna. Vuole raccogliere informazioni su questa zingara...è così?”  
“Anche, sì...ma non solo per quello” Camilla sospirò. “Ci sono cose che solo Ezio può rivelarvi...e lo farà a tempo debito, quando lo rivedrete.”  
Quel tempo sarebbe arrivato molto prima di quanto tutti credessimo.

 

Note  
1Non a caso...questo schizzo è La Scapigliata, ovvero il bozzetto preparatorio alla Leda :)

2So che nella mia versione della storia Ezio non è mai andato a Costantinopoli...ma non ho resistito a fare questo anacronistico richiamo a Revelations :)


	21. Bambole

Odio agire alla luce della luna.  
E' la verità. Si tratta, me ne rendo conto, di una stupida fobia: ma a volte ho l'impressione che quel viso latteo mi guardi e scuota al testa mentre trafiggo una guardia con le lame celate, alle spalle. Che mi biasimi, quando spezzo il collo di una sentinella. Che pensi: tu sei bianca soltanto nel nome.  
Quella notte fredda di fine febbraio, nell'Anno Domini 1506, la luna era alta, piena e gelida mentre osservava le mie brutture.  
Avevo guadagnato il mio posto accanto al crocifisso che campeggiava sulla facciata di Santa Croce, uccidendo due guardie. La mia veste era già macchiata di sangue estraneo, mentre gli abiti da allievo assassino oscillavano nel vento gelido. L'odore ferroso mi sovrastava, ma non era tempo di provare disgusto per me stessa. La luna se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Quella notte era decisiva per la missione, e nient'altro contava.  
Martino era rimasto alla Rosa Colta a curare le sue ferite, che si erano riaperte durante la nostra ultima disavventura. Naturalmente, il testardo aveva scalpitato e protestato: ma questa volta Camilla si era imposta in tutta la propria autorità, con mio sommo sollievo.  
Agamennone era appollaiato sul camino del palazzo di fronte, in attesa, come me, che i congiurati si presentassero al fatidico appuntamento. Veronica si era appostata, insieme alla Volpe, sul tetto del Chiostro Grande.  
Era chiaro perché la Volpe avesse deciso di stare spalla a spalla con la mia consorella. Dopo aver udito la storia di Veronica, pochi giorni prima, sapevo quanto ancora fosse sconvolta per ciò che Ercole Strozzi le aveva fatto, e non avevo idea di come avrebbe potuto reagire trovandolo a pochi metri da sé. Probabilmente, anche Diamante pensava lo stesso.  
Se Veronica fosse contrariata da tutto quel controllo, non lo dava a vedere. Da quando aveva condiviso con noi il suo fardello, sembrava l'emblema della calma. Questo mi faceva paura.  
Attendere è un'altra cosa che odio. Mio padre ha cercato, negli anni, di insegnarmi a placare la mia furia naturale: ma è stato come insegnare a un cavallo selvatico a portare il morso. Doloroso, e causa di ferite per il domatore quanto per il domato. A tutt'oggi, non so dire se sia riuscita a levarmi di dosso quella selvatichezza che per prima mi ha spinta a gettarmi da un tetto a sei anni, intraprendendo il mio primo Salto della Fede. In tutta onestà, credo di avere ancora reazioni piuttosto ferine di tanto in tanto, ma di questo ringrazio il Cielo. Sono queste reazioni istintive, il più delle volte, a salvarmi la vita.  
L'attesa, in ogni caso, non è mai eterna. Non lo fu nemmeno quella sera. Provai un brivido quando scorsi le due figure incappucciate che camminavano veloci nella piazza, tentando di scivolare nelle ombre dei palazzi circostanti per non essere traditi dalla luce argentata di quella notte tersa. Precauzione vana: gli occhi di un Assassino sono addestrati all'oscurità.  
Distinsi la sagoma alta e snella di Elena Bucelli, e quella claudicante dello Strozzi. Li vidi aprire una porta laterale, entrare nel chiostro e attraversarlo in gran fretta.  
Alzai lo sguardo, e scorsi il segnale della Volpe. Solo un cenno con la mano, ma era ben visibile alla luce della luna. Lei e Veronica attesero che i bersagli fossero spariti all'interno del chiostro, dentro una grande cappella: quindi, iniziarono a scendere rapidamente, per poi nascondersi dietro le colonne. Mi volsi verso il palazzo di fronte, replicai il segnale in direzione di Agamennone. Quindi, imitai le mie compagne.  
Scivolai silenziosa nel budello del chiostro, correndo con passo più leggero possibile nell'ombra del colonnato. Veronica e Diamante mi raggiunsero, appiattendosi contro il muro e cercando di guardare cautamente attraverso le finestre alte e strette. All'interno della cappella1 ardevano dei bracieri. Il riverbero della luce tenue danzava sulle pareti ricoperte di stucco bianco, facendo apparire le figure dei presenti appiattite, come se fossero niente più che modelli disegnati sul cartone da un pittore. Nonostante si somigliassero tutti, fu impossibile per me non riconoscere la donna – sì, la donna – che presiedeva la riunione.  
Lucrezia Borgia ha una figura inconfondibile, anche sotto un mantello di broccato.  
La mia ipotesi divenne certezza quando calò il cappuccio. Pensai subito che pareva invecchiata precocemente, come se il volto fosse crollato per la stanchezza, e i capelli un tempo dorati si fossero fatti d'argento.  
Rivederla riaprì una ferita che credevo ormai rimarginata, lavata via dal sudore dell’addestramento, tagliata insieme ai miei capelli. Invece, era ancora lì, e pulsava dolorosamente mentre riconoscevo nei suoi tratti, sebbene raddolciti, quelli del fratello Cesare.  
Fui sopraffatta in un istante dalla ragazzina che ero stata e che mi ero illusa di aver ucciso. Poco contava la veste da allievo assassino, poco o nulla importava la lama celata al mio polso. La feci saettare a vuoto, solo per rendermi conto che era reale. Ma il sibilo del metallo non fu una conferma sufficiente...perché, dopo tutto, nulla è reale.  
“Bianca.”  
Mentre osservavo Lucrezia parlare alla sua confraternita di Templari ribelli, ricordai ciò che mi aveva domandato quasi tre anni addietro. La fiamma nei suoi occhi mentre lo diceva.  
Riesci a vedere questo domani, Bianca? Io come Gran Maestro dei Templari, e tu come Maestro Assassino. Potremmo lavorare insieme per costruire un futuro migliore per il genere umano.  
Non avevo nulla da temere. Lucrezia era ancora debole. Lo Spagnolo era morto, e Cesare prigioniero. Allora perché sentivo il respiro accelerare, fino a mancarmi?  
“Bianca!”  
Il sussurro adirato della Volpe mi riportò di scatto al presente. Mi ero sporta troppo a lungo alla finestra, probabilmente mi avevano vista. Merda. Merda! Stavano per uscire dalla cappella!  
Veronica e La Volpe si gettarono rapide sul lato orientale del chiostro, arrampicandosi di nuovo sul tetto: io mi trovavo dal lato opposto del muro, se le avessi seguite i templari mi avrebbero subito intercettata. Perciò mi spostai sul lato occidentale, buttandomi alla cieca sui gradini di pietra che conducevano alla porta della Chiesa. Mi appiattii contro il muretto, che per fortuna era abbastanza alto da nascondermi, respirando forte. Sentivo i loro passi poco lontani. Quello zoppicante di Strozzi era il più evidente.  
“Ne sono certo! C'era un dannato cappuccio bianco...”  
“Sei paranoico, Ercole.”  
“Era lì, ti dico! Anche la duchessa lo ha visto.”  
Cercai di ricacciarmi in gola il maledetto respiro, che nell'aria gelida di febbraio si condensava in sbuffi di fumo.  
La porta della cappella cigolò di nuovo.  
Un frusciare di gonne.  
“Lascia perdere, Ercole. Devo essermi ingannata.”  
La voce di Lucrezia era dolce come la ricordavo.  
“Ma, signora...”  
“La Chiesa è piena delle guardie scelte di Elena. Se c'è davvero un Assassino qui intorno, se ne occuperanno loro.” Una pausa. Mi chiesi se stessero annusando l'aria alla ricerca del mio odore, come bracchi da caccia. “Il nostro discorso non è concluso. Rientrate.”  
I loro passi, il cigolare della porta alle loro spalle. Rimasi immobile qualche minuto, prima di affacciarmi di nuovo. Nella luce della luna mi sentivo nuda e vulnerabile.  
Decisi che l'unico modo per salvarmi era entrare in Chiesa. Perciò, socchiusi il pesante portone con tutta la cautela possibile.  
Cercai di mettere a fuoco. Nella luce delle candele, c'erano le figure tutte uguali delle guardie di Elena che scivolavano lungo le navate, pattugliandole come se attendessero l'irruzione degli Assassini da un momento all'altro.  
Ripensai a Diana, e a sua sorella...ai bambini. Trucidati come bestie.  
Ma non potevo distrarmi adesso.  
Alla sinistra dell'altare, lo sapevo, c'era la Cappella Bardi...lì poteva esserci la Serratura di cui possedevo la Chiave. Ripetei a fior di labbra i versi che avevo imparato come fossero una canzone, per non scordarli.  
O donna di virtù sola per cui/l'umana spezie eccede ogni contento/di quel ciel c'ha minor li cerchi sui...  
Scivolai nell'ombra delle grandi colonne in muratura, fermandomi quanto bastava per non essere scorta dalle sentinelle. Ero quasi arrivata alla Cappella Bardi, la prima sul lato orientale dell'altare, quando udii un lieve rumore alle mie spalle. La mano dell'uomo non fece in tempo a calarmi sul braccio che avevo già la lama celata puntata al suo stomaco.  
Per fortuna, l'istinto mi aveva impedito di pugnalarlo senza vedere prima il suo volto. Era Agamennone. Quando era entrato? Era stato così silenzioso che non me ne ero nemmeno accorta.  
Imperturbabile, il mio amico mi tirò per la manica, portandomi nel budello che conduceva alle cappelle a destra dell'altare. Le guardie pattugliavano con insistenza le navate, come se si aspettassero che ci saremmo intrufolati qui, per cercare il segreto che Gemma Donati aveva impiantato nel loro covo.  
“Ho già guardato...non c'è nulla nella cappella Bardi” mi sussurrò.  
“Lascia che guardi io” replicai con la mia solita arroganza. Non mi sono mai fidata di ciò che non posso vedere con i miei occhi.  
Agamennone arricciò le labbra, contrariato, e prima che una delle guardie di Elena ci vedesse mi trascinò nell'unico angolo buio: il corridoio che conduceva alla sagrestia.  
“Che fai?” sibilai. Lui per tutta risposta mi spinse dentro la stanza, prima di chiudere la porta.  
“E' l'unico ambiente sicuro. Qui non verranno a cercarci” disse poi, per difendersi dal mio sguardo furente. Mi morsi il labbro per non replicare.  
La stanza era in penombra, ma un mozzicone di candela ardeva ancora. Le pareti erano un trionfo di legni scuri intagliati a motivi floreali, sopra cui si levavano affreschi che imitavano le colorazioni dei marmi policromi. Un ambiente impressionante, che per un momento mi soverchiò.  
“Deve esserci un altro modo per accedere alla Serratura” bofonchiò Agamennone, a voce più bassa possibile “La Cappella Bardi è troppo esposta, potremmo setacciarla meglio solo uccidendo tutte le guardie di Elena.”  
“E allora che stiamo aspettando? Siamo o non siamo assassini?”  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio. “Ti ricordi cos'hanno fatto a Martino?”  
Storsi il naso. Nel combattimento corpo a corpo, Martino e Agamennone mi erano di certo superiori, e si erano quasi trovati a soccombere contro le guardie di Elena. Sbuffai, deponendo finalmente le armi. In maniera metaforica, è ovvio.  
“Quindi, tu cosa proponi di fare?”  
Agamennone scrollò le spalle e iniziò a tastare i muri palmo a palmo, alla ricerca di un passaggio, un meccanismo nascosto, un qualsiasi modo per uscire senza dover passare di nuovo in mezzo alle letali guardie di Elena.  
Mentre lui era impegnato in questa operazione, io mi limitavo a osservarlo senza vederlo. Il corpo era immobile, ma la mente cercava freneticamente una via d'uscita a quella situazione. Ripassavo freneticamente quei versi che erano la nostra Chiave. Donna di virtù...l'umana spezie eccede ogni contento...ch'ha minor li cerchi sui...  
Iniziai a respirare più lentamente.  
Accadde per la prima volta qualcosa di strano. Non so come succeda, ma a volte...a volte il mio sesto senso si unisce alla vista. A volte, se inspiro ed espiro profondamente per più di un minuto, riesco a raggiungere uno stato particolare, che mi consente di vedere quelle che alcuni, in oriente, chiamano “aure”. Mio padre lo definisce “l'Occhio dell'Aquila”. Dice che è un tratto distintivo dei discendenti di Altaïr.  
Non riuscivo a parlare, mentre tutto intorno la stanza si era fatta buia. Rilucevano solo alcune flebili luci intorno alle sagome degli oggetti, come le corone causate da un'eclissi. Una figura in blu...Agamennone?  
“Bianca, stai bene?”  
Mi sentivo oscillare, la testa leggera. Gli addobbi della sagrestia erano ombre stagliate contro la tenebra uniforme del muro. Eppure, la volta affrescata della piccola cappella che custodiva un prezioso crocefisso sembrava rilucere di puntini d'oro, come se fosse un cielo stellato.  
Quel ciel...ch'ha minor li cerchi sui...  
La flebile luce dorata scivolò dalla volta sul ricco crocefisso, corse sotto i miei piedi. Andò a inondare il cassettone centrale, dove stavano i paramenti sacri dei preti. Girai intorno al mobile rettangolare, sfiorandone gli intarsi con il dito. Su uno dei lati più corti c'erano incisi, in luminosi caratteri d'oro, quattro numeri.  
1\. 2. 9. 0.  
Fu tutto ciò che feci in tempo a vedere, prima che Agamennone mi toccasse il braccio. L'Occhio dell'Aquila si dissolse.  
“Hai paura? Non devi, ce la caveremo.”  
Per tutta risposta io lo guardai, ancora stranita. Poi indicai il cassettone. “Non lo vedi? Quei numeri...”  
Non c'era più scritto niente. Al posto dei numeri, un fregio dorato2, rappresentante una croce raggiante sotto cui campeggiava la scritta: “Spes”. Nient'altro.  
Corsi al cassettone, tastai il punto in cui avevo visto le cifre brillare di una luce dorata. Uno. Due. Nove. Zero. Non ne era rimasta traccia.  
Cercai di spiegare ad Agamennone ciò che era accaduto, e naturalmente lui non sembrò sorpreso. Nulla al mondo lo sorprendeva mai.  
“Sembra una data. 1290...”  
Un campanello di allarme mi risuonò nella mente. Smisi di pensare a come fosse accaduto, e iniziai come il mio amico a concentrarmi sul cosa.  
Molti eventi erano accaduti nel 1290. L'Attentato di Ravenna, ad esempio.  
La supposta morte del vero Dante Alighieri, almeno secondo il mio antenato Domenico Auditore. Ma, più importante ancora...la morte di Beatrice Portinari3. Accarezzai ad una ad una le lettere intagliate che componevano la parola “Spes”. I miei studi di latino erano vaghi nella memoria, ma ricordavo bene il significato di quell'iscrizione...Speranza.  
Una delle tre Virtù teologali.  
L'unica virtù...attraverso cui la specie umana...si distingue dalle altre Creature terrene!4 Ecco il significato dei versi che avevamo trovato nella tomba di Gemma.  
Emozionata, mi avvicinai, e premetti il cuore della croce, spostando tutto il peso possibile sulla mano.  
Un “clic”. Una porzione rettangolare del cassettone rientrò, e in un rumore di ingranaggi in movimento il mobile si spostò, per rivelare una scalinata che conduceva nel buio.  
Agamennone ed io ci scambiammo solo un'occhiata, prima di entrare.  
L’ambiente sottostante aveva soffitti bassi e soffocanti. L’aria rarefatta era pregna di polvere, e non si riusciva a vedere a un palmo.  
Procedemmo a tentoni: i corridoi erano stretti e le pareti levigate, scivolose. Non riuscivo a identificare il materiale di cui erano fatte: non poteva essere pietra, era troppo liscia e fredda. Il silenzio era spezzato soltanto dai nostri passi esitanti.  
Fui stupita, quando mi accorsi che la strada si diramava in due direzioni differenti. A me e Agamennone bastò un cenno per decidere di dividerci. Sentivo gradualmente più freddo a mano a mano che la sua schiena si allontanava dalla mia: ora avevo le spalle totalmente scoperte, ero vulnerabile a un possibile attacco.  
Cercai di procedere aguzzando i sensi, regolando il respiro per placare la sensazione di panico. Ancora una volta, nel semibuio, intravedevo a intermittenza sprazzi di luce dorata. Mi ci concentrai intensamente, aggrappandomi all’unica irrazionale scia che sembrava volermi guidare.  
Non so per quanti minuti mi aggirai in quei corridoi, ma quando infine mi fermai per cercare di orientarmi le fattezze del luogo erano differenti. Tutto intorno era scuro, tranne i contorni delle pareti, che rilucevano di un sinistro bagliore color ghiaccio. Mi fermai, ad occhi chiusi, abbandonandomi a quel nuovo stato dei sensi che era l’Occhio dell’Aquila. E nelle pareti vidi il pallido riflesso bluastro della mia sagoma, moltiplicato.  
Era un corridoio di specchi. No…un labirinto, di specchi. E ora mi trovavo di fronte a tre strade, con la terribile sensazione di aver girato in tondo fino a quel momento e l’indecisione più totale a guidarmi.  
Respirai più a fondo, cercando di non perdere l’Occhio dell’Aquila. La tenue scia dorata si ridisegnò davanti a me. La seguii, un passo dopo l’altro, scendendo scale che sembravano volermi portare al centro della Terra.  
Mi arrestai molto prima, in realtà. Avevo intorno a me una stanza dagli alti soffitti: non posso descriverne la forma precisa, perché era segmentata da pannelli di acciaio lucido, che sorreggevano specchi disposti in modo da creare l’illusione di uno spazio infinito che si proiettasse oltre la loro superficie.  
In quello stato di coscienza alterata, osservai confusa la mia sagoma grigiastra riflettersi negli specchi, creando molteplici ombre di me. Procedetti a tentoni, sfiorando gli specchi per mantenere il contatto con qualcosa di solido. Mi pareva quasi che il soffitto non ci fosse più, e che il pavimento si fosse fatto liquido sotto i miei piedi. Dio, la mia testa…girava senza sosta, ed io respiravo in fretta, troppo in fretta…  
Mi appoggiai con il palmi aperti contro uno specchio, spingendo la fronte sulla superficie fredda nel tentativo di riacquistare il controllo del mio corpo. Presi lunghe, profonde sorsate d’aria, e lentamente il battito del cuore si placò. Il vorticare intorno a me iniziò a dissolversi con l’oscurità, restituendomi i veri colori di quella cripta.  
C’erano dei bracieri che ardevano in qualche angolo, riverberando la propria tenue luce da uno specchio a quello di fronte, come in una strana partita di pallacorda in cui il bagliore veniva rimbalzato continuamente. Cercai di seguire quel dedalo confuso, anche se i suoi corridoi riflessi l’uno nell’altro parevano sempre tutti uguali.  
Anche se l’Occhio dell’Aquila era svanito, potevo ancora scorgere il tenue scintillio di una traccia dorata. Portata come sono ad affidarmi a tutto ciò che è irrazionale, non potevo fare a meno di seguirlo.  
E feci bene, perché per una volta il mio istinto non mi portò guai. Mi condusse anzi proprio a quello che stavo cercando.  
Uno spazio ottagonale si aprì tutto intorno a me: ogni linea di quel pavimento convergeva verso la splendida statua, alta più di me, che troneggiava al centro.  
Ritraeva una donna. La riconobbi subito. Beatrice Portinari, chi altri? Scolpita nell'ottone, inviolata e preziosa nel suo isolamento eterno. Aveva il volto più dolce che io avessi mai visto, rotondo come quello di una bambola, circondato da dolci boccoli. Così diverso dalla smunta maschera funebre di Gemma Donati. Così...in pace.  
Il basamento della statua recava un’incisione:

“Dentro a li occhi suoi ardea un riso  
tal, ch’io pensai co’ miei toccar lo fondo  
della mia gloria e del mio paradiso.”

Allora non ne compresi il senso: mi parve soltanto un bell’epitaffio. Non mi soffermai quanto dovuto su quei versi, perché la mia attenzione era completamente catalizzata da ciò che allora mi pareva più importante. Beatrice reggeva tra le mani uno scrigno, semplice, d’ottone anch’esso come il resto della statua. Appena lo mossi mi accorsi che non era stato fuso con il resto: probabilmente era stato posto lì successivamente, sperando che non fosse notato e si confondesse con le mani.  
Aprii il cofanetto, non senza un certo timore reverenziale. All'interno, mi aspettavo di veder risplendere come minimo un prezioso diamante...invece, non c'era altro che una cartelletta di cuoio, di cui non riuscii a sciogliere i lacci. Doveva contenere dei documenti antichi...forse, il famoso carteggio. Sulla parte superiore, era incisa un’altra scritta che sulle prime non mi disse nulla di importante.

“Qual pare a riguardar la Garisenda  
sotto 'l chinato, quando un nuvol vada  
sovr'essa sì, che ella incontro penda;

tal parve Anteo a me che stava a bada  
di vederlo chinare, e fu tal ora  
ch'i' avrei voluto ir per altra strada. “

Sbuffai: ancora versi. Probabilmente Veronica avrebbe saputo parafrasarli e spiegarmi tutto il contesto, l'unica appassionata di poesia nella Fratellanza era lei. Dovevo sottoporglielo subito.  
Appena mi voltai, fui raggelata.  
Sette delle cortigiane di Elena si aprivano di fronte a me in una formazione rigida, militaresca. Erano tutte paurosamente identiche. Ed erano arrivate silenziose come gatti: non mi ero accorta di essere stata seguita.  
L’Occhio dell’Aquila mi aveva lasciato una sgradevole sensazione di nausea. O forse era la suggestione del soffocamento a imprimermi quel disagio fisico. In ogni caso, non era il momento di restare preda di queste sciocche esitazioni. Ficcai la cartelletta nella fusciacca che portavo in cintura.  
“Grazie per aver fatto il lavoro per noi, assassina” zufolò una delle Elene, mentre le altre replicavano lo stesso mellifluo sorriso.  
Risposi con un sogghigno, cercando di mostrarmi sicura. “Il vostro lavoro inizia adesso.” Feci saettare le lame celate, assumendo una posizione di difesa. Spavalda come sempre, dichiarai: “Se lo volete, venite a prenderlo!”  
La prima Elena ruotò il ventaglio, girò su se stessa e cercò di sferrarmi un attacco al ventre: parai quel colpo prima che raggiungesse il suo obiettivo, respingendola con forza. Mi volsi in tempo per respingere un affondo di pugnale da una seconda avversaria, di cui riuscii a scoprire la guardia: le afferrai il braccio, glielo torsi fino a girarla di schiena, e la spinsi verso uno degli specchi. Si incrinò appena. Lo specchio, intendo. Sulla testa di lei si aprì un fiore rosso di sangue: cadde a terra, tramortita.  
Avrei voluto finirla, ma non feci in tempo. Una terza guerriera mi fu addosso. Mi piegai, per farla sbilanciare e cadere oltre me; ma la quarta mi anticipò prima che riuscissi a rialzarmi, costringendomi a indietreggiare con una serie di fendenti veloci. Mi spinse con le spalle contro il vetro. Le sue compagne le si affiancarono, incombendo su di me come spettri tutti identici. D'istinto curvai il ventre all'indentro, come a proteggere la carpetta di cuoio che avevo trovato nello scrigno di Beatrice.  
“Voi non siete le sue bambole” sibilai “Siete persone, possedete una vostra storia, una vostra mente! Perché state facendo tutto questo per Elena?”  
Non mi risposero, ovviamente. Una di loro volse il polso che reggeva il ventaglio, pronta a sferrarmi il colpo mortale.  
Sganciai la bomba fumogena in quello stesso istante. Cadde a terra con un “cling” familiare, e pervase la stanza ottagonale di fumo.  
Approfittai della nebbia per trafiggere una nemica con la lama celata. Mentre tossivano, accecate, le cortigiane cercavano di menare fendenti alla cieca. Una delle loro lame mi staccò la cinghia dello spallaccio. Decisi che era il caso di fuggire, e mi gettai verso il corridoio da cui ero giunta. Una delle Elene mi fu davanti.  
Attaccò, vibrando un colpo dall'alto. Le bloccai il braccio. Lei riuscì, girandolo di scatto, a togliermi l'equilibrio. Caddi. Ero di nuovo alla loro mercè.  
La coltre di fumo iniziava a diradarsi, e io fissavo le cinque Elene come si guardano i mostri di un incubo, con la certezza che sarebbero svanite se solo mi fossi svegliata. Gli occhi mi bruciavano. Era davvero finita?  
Uno sprizzo di sangue caldo mi inondò il viso. Ci volle qualche istante per capire che non mi apparteneva.  
Due lame celate avevano sfondato le tempie di un paio delle mie nemiche. Non feci in tempo a elaborare l'emozione di scorgere il cappuccio nero che era sopraggiunto in mio soccorso: sferrai una ginocchiata ad una terza cortigiana, che si chinò per il colpo: le trafissi la nuca con la mia lama. Dopo avere accoltellato la quarta, mio padre aveva puntato la pistola celata alla fronte dell'ultima rimasta.  
Non mi chiesi perché lui fosse lì. Non mi domandai se fosse stato il mio pensiero rabbioso a richiamarlo da me. Ezio era arrivato per salvarmi la vita, e la bambina che è sempre rimasta in me si sentì invasa tutto ad un tratto di una serena fiducia. Ora che c'era lui con me, tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.  
“Qual è il tuo nome?” disse mio padre rivolto alla donna, truce, caricando la pistola.  
La cortigiana non mosse un muscolo, guardandolo con gli occhi verde veleno spalancati e fieri. “Elena Bucelli.”  
Lui sogghignò. “Il gioco è finito. Di sopra, i miei adepti si stanno occupando della vera Elena.” Più cupo, ripetè: “Qual è il tuo nome?”  
Con incrollabile orgoglio, la sosia rispose: “Elena Bucelli!”  
Ezio le afferrò la gola. Senza forza eccessiva. Solo per minacciarla. “Ti concedo un'ultima possibilità.”  
“Io sono Elena…”  
“Vuoi davvero morire con un nome che non è il tuo? Vuoi essere solo una copia scartata? La tua vita non vale così poco! Devi combattere per te stessa, non per quella donna!”  
“Lei mi ha dato tutto! Io sono Elena! Io voglio essere Elena! E morirò per lei!”  
Poi spalancò gli occhi, congelata in quell'espressione determinata e fiera. Si accasciò, ed io vidi il pugnale che le spuntava dall'addome. Si era data la morte con le proprie mani.  
Vidi la donna scivolare a terra, e per qualche istante rimasi a fissare quei cadaveri tutti identici. Le parole dell'ultima sosia mi risuonavano nella testa. Quasi non sentii il “requiescat in pace” pronunciato da mio padre, ma mi portai il pugno al petto per istinto, e abbassai il volto dentro il cappuccio come ci avevano insegnato a fare al suono di quelle parole.  
Poi, alzai di nuovo lo sguardo su Ezio.  
“L'hai trovato?” mi domandò.  
Qualunque genitore avrebbe abbracciato sua figlia che aveva appena scampato la morte: ma in quel momento il maestro prevalse sul padre. O forse, fu l'Assassino a prevalere sull'uomo. Non potevo lamentarmene: avevo voluto essere trattata come un'allieva qualunque, eppure questo non impedì a qualcosa dentro di me di bruciare di delusione.  
Gli porsi la cartelletta di cuoio. Lui ispezionò i versi che vi erano incisi sopra, accarezzandoli per un momento con le dita prima di spezzare i lacci con un taglio netto della lama celata. Controllò i fogli che vi erano contenuti, facendo attenzione a non rovinarli. Infine, la richiuse.  
Mi sorrise.  
“Ottimo lavoro, Bianca.”  
Non lo vedevo da circa dieci giorni. All'inizio di quella missione mi ero sentita fiera di potermi dimostrare indipendente da lui e grata della fiducia che mi aveva concesso. Nei giorni che erano seguiti avevo ucciso le mie prime vittime, superato una Tomba dei miei antenati, scoperto i metodi di un'altra Maestra, affrontato di nuovo la me stessa bella e sensuale che avevo cercato di soffocare per anni e scoperto che, dopo tutto, mio padre mi teneva ancora all'oscuro della parte più importante dei suoi piani. Eppure, adesso tutte le emozioni contrastanti che provavo nei suoi riguardi si condensarono in una semplicissima frase.  
“Lucrezia Borgia...è qui.”  
Il sorriso di Ezio si spense. “Lo so. Là sopra sta infuriando la battaglia. Andiamo” disse, avviandosi nei corridoi in penombra con la sicurezza di chi non è confuso nemmeno da un labirinto di specchi. Mio padre ha sempre saputo troppo bene chi è, per lasciarsi confondere dal proprio riflesso.

***

Non fu in Chiesa che sbucammo, ma in un budello oscuro che, una volta spostata una lastra sulle nostre teste, si rivelò una cripta completamente tappezzata di tombe, dal pavimento alle pareti. Senza curarsi di pestare i sepolcri, mio padre mi condusse verso la porticina di legno della stanza. Sbucammo nel Cortile di Santa Croce. Le porte della Cappella dei Pazzi erano spalancate. Diversi cadaveri giacevano riversi sull'erba: con un colpo d'occhio, mi accertai che fossero guardie templari e cortigiane nemiche. Mio padre si arrampicò sul tetto del chiostro. Lo seguii, più rapidamente che potei.  
Una volta sul tetto, potemmo osservare la battaglia che infuriava nella piazza antistante la chiesa. I ladri capeggiati dalla Volpe e diversi mercenari che si tenevano in agguato nei dintorni per darci manforte combattevano contro le guardie della Borgia, che si stavano stringendo a difesa di una carrozza, i cui portelli erano aperti. Senz'altro, doveva trattarsi della via di fuga predisposta per Lucrezia.  
Cercai la figura della donna, il suo cappuccio di broccato. La vidi, protetta da Strozzi e Bembo, che cercavano di eliminare i nemici sulla propria strada per aprirle un sentiero sicuro verso la carrozza. Ad una minima distanza, li seguiva una delle Elene, che menava fendenti con il suo ventaglio d'acciaio. Notai che sul suo volto c'era una mezza maschera bianca che riluceva sotto la luce impietosa della luna. Che fosse lei, quella vera?  
Non so come Agamennone fosse riuscito ad uscire dal labirinto né perché non fosse venuto a cercarmi: ma era lì, nella mischia, insieme a Veronica, alla Volpe, a Camilla. Estrassi i pugnali da lancio dalla custodia, e li scagliai verso un paio di bersagli per aiutare i miei confratelli. Vidi Veronica correre disperatamente verso Strozzi, con un grido furente e inumano che sembrava provenire dall'oltretomba. Una guardia si interpose tra lei e il suo bersaglio, costringendola a combattere.  
Lucrezia e i suoi fedelissimi stavano per raggiungere la salvezza.  
“Riparati” disse mio padre, mentre puntava la pistola celata dritto verso la Borgia.  
Feci come mi diceva, appiattendomi sulle tegole del tetto. Allo scoppio del suo proiettile, fummo subito individuati. I soldati templari scagliarono frecce e colpi di schioppo contro di noi. Ezio rispose al fuoco con una rapida successione di dardi dalla propria balestra, eliminando i tiratori.  
Dalla mia posizione non riuscivo a vedere se avesse colpito Lucrezia, oppure no. Ma quando mi sporsi a sufficienza, vidi che a cadere non era stata la Borgia, ma la vera Elena, che si era accasciata tenendosi stretto il fianco.  
Non feci in tempo a bestemmiare perché Lucrezia era sfuggita alla morte, che il mio occhio fu attirato da un'altra scena.  
Agamennone era riuscito a disimpegnarsi dal combattimento in cui era coinvolto. Incoccò una freccia. La scagliò, colpendo la spalla di Strozzi. L'uomo oscillò con un grido e una bestemmia, ma continuò a correre. Lucrezia e Bembo lo fecero salire. La carrozza partì...senza Elena.  
“Padre, dobbiamo seguirli!” mi volsi senza fiato, ma Ezio scosse il capo. “Va' ad aiutare gli altri, Bianca. Li seguirò io.”  
Gli rivolsi uno sguardo titubante, ma la sua espressione non ammetteva repliche. Lo vidi correre sul tetto della Chiesa e arrampicarsi agilmente sulle sporgenze dei palazzi vicini, seguendo il tragitto della carrozza: mi strinsi nelle spalle, e focalizzai l'attenzione sulla battaglia sotto di me.  
Ancora diverse guardie erano in piedi, sebbene gli Assassini e i loro alleati stessero prevalendo. Individuai un bersaglio in un soldato templare, che stava per sorprendere Veronica alle spalle. Spiccai il salto.  
Lo inchiodai a terra. La mia lama celata gli si conficcò tra le scapole come fossero fatte di pane.  
La mia compagna non si accorse nemmeno che le avevo salvato la vita. Era troppo furiosa per essersi lasciata sfuggire l'oggetto della propria vendetta. Continuava ad avanzare come se ognuno degli uomini e delle donne che capitavano sotto la sua lama fossero Ercole Strozzi, per fare a loro ciò che non aveva potuto fare a lui. Tutto ciò che potei fare, fu proteggerle le spalle da altri attacchi.  
In breve, i combattimenti volsero al termine. I nostri stavano avendo la meglio. Facendo vagare lo sguardo, incontrai la figura della Volpe, china su Elena che ancora gemeva per la ferita al fianco inflittale da mio padre. Mi avvicinai a loro.  
“E adesso vediamo che cos'hai da nascondere” sibilò Diamante, per poi strappare alla cortigiana la mezza maschera di ceramica. Sotto, c'era una cicatrice. Era orrenda, contorta: il segno di un'ustione mai guarita. La maschera si ruppe quando urtò il ciottolato della piazza.  
Gli occhi verde veleno della vera Elena ci fulminarono. “No...non guardate! Non guardatemi!”  
La Volpe sputò di lato. “Non è la cicatrice a renderti un mostro.” La strinse per il colletto del mantello, sollevandola brutalmente. “Hai devastato la vita di ragazze innocenti e delle loro famiglie...chi ti ha dato questo potere? E' stata Zenobia?” Visto che la donna non rispondeva, la scosse con più forza. “Parla!”  
Elena rantolò, sofferente. Mise insieme un debole ghigno. “La zingara era una di voi una volta, lo sapevo quando l'ho cercata. E questo mi ha procurato soltanto più piacere nel fare ciò che ho fatto...” Un singulto le bloccò il respiro. “Non potevo riavere la mia bellezza...ma potevo diffonderla. Potevo rivederla sul viso di altre donne, potevo renderle uguali a me.”  
“Hai tolto loro tutto ciò che erano...perfino il nome, perfino i connotati!”  
“Ho dato loro bellezza, ricchezza, e potere. Hanno vissuto la vita che io avrei vissuto...se solo quell'incidente...non mi avesse portato via la cosa più importante...” Il suo respiro affaticato si spense. Diamante non aveva deposto la propria collera, nemmeno nel vederla spirare. Le dardeggiava negli occhi viola e le deformava i tratti del volto, quando sibilò:  
“La tua vanità ha devastato la vita di troppe persone. E nonostante ciò...” le chiuse gli occhi. “...requiescat in pace.”

***

“E me so' perso 'na battaja der genere? Ma li mortacci!”  
L'esclamazione di Martino non era volta a far ridere, ma mi strappò comunque un sorriso, mentre le ragazze di Camilla erano intente a curare le nostre ferite superficiali. Il mio confratello romano credeva che non lo vedessi, ma mi ero accorta che stava soprintendendo con cura al modo in cui la ragazza che si occupava di me mi stava tamponando i graffi sul volto e sulle mani. Certo, ogni tanto lo sguardo gli scivolava sulla scollatura discinta della prostituta...ma nonostante questo mi desse un gran fastidio, sapevo che era preoccupato davvero per me.  
Quella che però aveva ricevuto il colpo peggiore dalla battaglia, e non in senso fisico, era Veronica. La mia consorella non riusciva ad alzare gli occhi dai propri pugni stretti sul tavolo, per l'evidente delusione di essersi lasciata sfuggire il suo nemico mortale. Agamennone le sedeva accanto, a testa bassa.  
“Avrai un'altra occasione” mormorai, coprendo una mano di Veronica con la mia. Lei non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo; sbuffò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma almeno non si ritrasse al contatto.  
A quel punto, udii la voce di Agamennone. Bassa e roca, come se si vergognasse profondamente. “Mi dispiace. Volevo portarti la testa di Strozzi.”  
“Sei un idiota” ribatté Veronica, in tono duro. Continuava a tenere il volto basso tra i capelli spioventi. “Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo.”  
“Io ti ho fatto una promessa, e la manterrò. Trafiggerò quell'uomo con tutte le frecce della mia faretra. Pagherà quello che ti ha fatto.”  
A quel punto, lei alzò gli occhi sul mio amico. “Sei un idiota, lo ribadisco.”  
“Hai ragione.”  
“Non voglio che tu mi dia ragione! E non voglio che tu compia la mia vendetta per me.”  
Agamennone annuì. “Bene, è giusto. Allora ti aiuterò.”  
Martino inarcò le sopracciglia di fronte a quella scena, e mi rivolse uno sguardo complice. Io, sul momento, non capii cosa stesse cercando di dirmi. Agamennone e Veronica non parlarono più: lei si ritirò per riposare, e lui rimase a vegliare accanto alla finestra. Immaginai che stesse interrogando le sue amate stelle.  
Con grande insistenza di Martino, infine, andai a riposare anche io. Ma le coperte non accoglievano il mio sonno, anzi, sembravano schiacciarmi contro il materasso e volermi ostacolare in ogni modo. Mio padre era ancora là fuori. Era riuscito a raggiungere Lucrezia? Aveva pareggiato il conto con l'ultima Borgia in grado di potergli nuocere?  
Quella domanda mi martellava ancora nella testa, quando, verso l'alba, Ezio tornò alla Rosa Colta.  
Gli allievi erano quasi tutti radunati nel salone principale del bordello: chinarono il capo di fronte a mio padre, mormorando “Salute a te, Mentore5” e portandosi il pugno sul cuore.  
Meno formalmente, Diamante accolse il capo dell'Ordine con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Non ci hai portato la testa della Borgia...dunque deduco che la caccia sia andata male, Ezio.”  
A quel punto, mio padre fece scivolare il cappuccio nero sulle spalle. Da quando i suoi capelli erano costellati di così tanti fili argentati?  
“Mi hanno seminato poco fuori le mura. Ma abbiamo una preda più importante, per ora. Ce l'ha procurata Bianca.”  
Estrasse dalla fusciacca la carpetta di cuoio che avevo recuperato dalla Tomba di Beatrice, e Diamante la osservò con meravigliato stupore. Posò gli occhi viola su di me, esprimendo per la prima volta qualcosa di simile all'ammirazione. Si rivolse di nuovo a mio padre. “E' il carteggio?”  
Ezio annuì, mentre la donna gli prendeva la carpetta dalle mani. Lesse i versi che vi erano riportati sopra. “La Garisenda...?” domandò, perplessa.  
Agamennone alzò lo sguardo d'improvviso, come se avesse ricevuto un pungolo. “E' una casa-torre di Bologna.” Esitò. “Da quello che ricordo, è in mano all'Arte dei Drappieri.”  
Mio padre fissò ancora i versi: probabilmente, stava cercando di collocarli nel proprio mosaico mentale. Quindi, alzò lo sguardo su di noi, che pendevamo dalle sue labbra affinché risolvesse quell'arcano.  
E' un errore frequente nei discepoli giovani, pensare che i Mentori possiedano sempre la risposta ad ogni domanda.  
“La missione di questa notte ci ha provati, ma abbiamo ottenuto qualcosa di fondamentale. Per oggi, riposiamo...più tardi, i miei allievi ed io organizzeremo il rientro a Monteriggioni.”  
Nonostante ardessimo dal desiderio di conoscere l'importanza della Città Dotta nei futuri piani dell'Ordine, nessuno protestò. Eravamo stanchi, e l'idea di poter rientrare entro breve aveva messo nel cuore di tutti una certa nostalgia verso piccola cerchia di mura che chiamavamo “casa”.

***

Organizzare il ritorno non fu proprio una passeggiata. Un attacco come quello della notte precedente, nel centro della città, non sarebbe passato inosservato. Se avessimo osato muoverci troppo presto avremmo avuto le guardie addosso...dovevamo lasciare calmare le acque, e poi sparire dalla città. La Volpe e i suoi avrebbero provveduto a corrompere i banditori, eliminare i manifesti su cui campeggiavano i cappucci bianchi e rintracciare i testimoni della strage templare...per convincerli a collaborare, o toglierli di mezzo per sempre.  
Ecco a cosa serve appartenere ad una confraternita. Il lavoro sporco viene equamente ridistribuito.  
Ci vollero altri tre giorni, perché la situazione fosse sufficientemente calma. Ci dividemmo in piccoli gruppi, come all'andata, per poi ricongiungerci non lontano da Porta San Miniato.  
La Volpe forse provò una sorta di commozione nel vederci partire, ma, com'era suo costume, non lo diede a vedere. Il cappuccio celava i folti capelli neri e gli occhi viola, quando alzò la mano per salutarci. Il sorriso ironico che avevo imparato a conoscere le balenò sul volto, mentre diceva:  
“Ricordatevi di prendere sempre la sufficienza in sopravvivenza, ragazzi miei. Ci rivedremo presto.”  
Da quel momento in poi, cavalcammo in silenzio, con i cappucci ben calcati in testa. Ai carri carichi di merci che affluivano in città, probabilmente apparivamo con gli appartenenti ad uno strano ordine monastico.  
Fu in un punto non precisato della campagna tra Firenze e Monteriggioni, che trovai il coraggio di affiancare il cavallo a quello di mio padre.  
“Cosa facevate a Bologna?”  
Non parve stupito della mia domanda, e continuò a guardare dritto di fronte a sé. “Prestavo una visita al vecchio Giovanni Bentivoglio.”  
“Eravate sulle tracce della zingara Zenobia?”  
“Come sai di Zenobia?”  
“Rispondete.” Poi, accorgendomi che ero stata troppo brusca, aggiunsi. “Vi prego.”  
Mio padre mi fissò con i suoi occhi rapaci. Scosse il capo. “No, non ero là per Zenobia. O meglio, non soltanto.” Riprese a guardare di fronte a sé. “Ho parlato con una persona, per chiedergli di sposare la causa degli assassini.”  
“E c'era bisogno di usare tutta questa segretezza, per ottenere un alleato in più?”  
Lui si umettò le labbra, prima di replicare. “Si tratta di un vecchio debito che ho con zio Mario. La persona che ho incontrato a Bologna è il figlio di una donna che gli era molto cara...Mario non mi perdonerebbe mai se sapesse che l'ho lasciato al suo destino.”  
“Il figlio di Gentile Budrioli?”  
Vidi il suo sopracciglio inarcarsi. “Sai decisamente più di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
“Ho le mie fonti” replicai, soddisfatta di avergli dimostrato che ero venuta a conoscenza di quei fatti senza bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Di fronte alla mia curiosità, Ezio ammise: “Tuo zio era molto innamorato di lei. Il figlio non era suo, ma ha fatto di tutto per proteggerlo dai Bentivoglio, fino a che ha potuto. In ricordo di Gentile.” Sospirò. “Ora quel compito è passato nelle mie mani.”  
“Capisco. Ma vorrei che me l'aveste detto prima, invece di raccontarmi una bugia.”  
Ezio mi rivolse un pallido sorriso. “A volte dimentico quanto sei cresciuta” fece una breve pausa, prima di aggiungere. “La Volpe mi ha detto che ti sei fatta onore. Brava.”  
Sorrisi a mia volta, e distolsi lo sguardo, per impedirgli di vedere quanto fossi compiaciuta dal suo complimento.  
Naturalmente, avrei dovuto fare i conti con quella parte della nostra storia, un giorno. Avrei incontrato il figlio di Gentile, e avuto modo di scoprire qualcosa di più sul motivo per cui dovesse essere protetto dai Bentivoglio.  
Per ora, ero semplicemente contenta di tornare a Monteriggioni, cavalcando accanto a mio padre con la sensazione che quel posto al suo fianco, finalmente, mi appartenesse di diritto.

 

Note  
1E' la Cappella dei Pazzi. Quando sono andata a visitare Santa Croce avevo piani completamente differenti... mi ero concentrata sulla Cappella Bardi, con i suoi affreschi sulla vita di San Francesco, che doveva fungere da portale di ingresso alla Tomba di Beatrice. Ma all'ispezione in loco mi hanno entusiasmato molto di più la più famosa Cappella dei Pazzi (progettata da Brunelleschi e decorata con le stupende opere di ceramica bianca su sfondo azzurro di Luca della Robbia) e la sagrestia (un vero spettacolo di pregiati legni intagliati, le foto non rendono nulla, bisogna vederla dal vivo per capire la meraviglia...), quindi...le ho dovute inserire per forza al posto della meno ispirosa Cappella Bardi XD

2Questo l'ho inventato, in realtà non c'è nessun fregio dorato.

3La lapide in Santa Maria dei Cerchi segnala il 1291, ma è ritenuta inattendibile. La data su cui gli studiosi sono maggiormente concordi sulla morte di Beatrice è il 1290.

4Interpretazione molto, molto personale del verso dantesco. I commentatori sono discordi sull'identificare quale sia questa Virtù...la Speranza, come io ho azzardato? O la Fede? Ho preferito, per gusto puramente personale, optare per la prima. Anche se nessuno può in effetti provare che gli animali non provino speranza.

5Fino ad ora i ragazzi della Confraternita hanno chiamato Ezio “Maestro”; tuttavia, condizionata da Revelations, non ho resistito a dargli l'appellativo di “Mentore”! :)


	22. Il prezzo delle scelte

Rientrare a casa dopo quell'iniziazione di sangue e di guerra fu salvifico per certi versi, e molto strano per altri.  
Come già mi era accaduto per il mio rientro da Ferrara, infatti, il mio sguardo su ciò che mi circondava si era modificato di nuovo. Ora, nonostante fossi rientrata in un luogo sicuro e famigliare, la mia mente non aveva affatto intenzione di riposare. Era proiettata sulle informazioni che avevo acquisito, sulle esperienze che avevo vissuto e sulle prossime mosse. Mai come nel momento in cui varcammo le porte di Monteriggioni avevo avuto voglia di sedermi nel laboratorio insieme a mio padre per discutere di strategie e nuove missioni.  
Allora non me ne rendevo conto, ma stavo cominciando a ragionare come se fossi la sua erede designata.  
Ad accoglierci sulla soglia della Villa, solide come statue e con grandi sorrisi sul volto, c'erano Nonna Maria e zia Claudia. Accanto a loro stava la piccola Lisabetta, nascosta dietro le gonne della madre, che ci guardava arrabbiata. Probabilmente non aveva gradito la nostra assenza così lunga, e come tutti i bambini di cinque anni aveva intenzione di farcela scontare con un po' di capricci e scontrosità.  
“A regazzì!” esclamò Martino appena la vide “Ma com'è possibile che sei ancora più bella de quando t'avemo lasciato?”  
Ora, dovete sapere che tra gli allievi di mio padre Lisabetta aveva una preferenza tutta sua: il suo broncio si sciolse come neve al sole di fronte all'affermazione di Martino. Gli volò letteralmente tra le braccia, aggrappandosi al suo collo. “Siete stati via troppo tempo! Avevi promesso che tornavate presto!”  
“Che sareste tornati” la corresse zia Claudia, che non amava particolarmente quell'amicizia. Tra tutti gli allievi di mio padre, Martino era quello che incontrava meno i suoi gusti: era il più rozzo di modi e di linguaggio, non era affatto istruito, e aveva origini alquanto oscure. Con un sorriso saggio, la nonna le ricordava spesso che quegli stessi orribili difetti l'avevano fatta innamorare di suo marito Ugo, e la zia si limitava a roteare gli occhi al cielo, senza rispondere più.  
“Emmeno male che state sempre all'erta, voi, Madonna Claudia!” la canzonò Martino di rimando, ma senza alcuna traccia di risentimento. “Nun ve fa mica male rilassavve un pochetto, sapete?”  
Zia Claudia storse il naso – in un modo molto, molto simile a quando guardava me, Vanni e nostra madre i primi tempi della nostra permanenza a Monteriggioni. “Qualcuno deve pur mantenere un po' d'ordine, qui. C'è chi si rilassa fin troppo!” sorrise, ma la sua bocca aveva formato più che altro una smorfia sbilenca. Dal mio canto, io non potei fare a meno di ridacchiare tra me, mentre mio padre si chinava su Nonna Maria per darle un bacio sulla guancia e lei sorrideva nella mia direzione. Veronica e Agamennone risero a loro volta di quel siparietto famigliare, iniziando a dissipare la tensione che aveva regnato tra loro e tra noi tutti dopo la battaglia davanti a Santa Croce. Finalmente, respiravamo aria di casa, e di momentanea pace.  
Mentre entravamo in casa per ristorarci, venimmo informati che Nicola e Vanni avevamo inviato un messaggio alla loro partenza da Siena: li avremmo rivisti con tutta probabilità il giorno successivo. Ugo e Rosa, invece, non erano ancora rientrati da Venezia, ma avevano mandato un dispaccio. La loro missione alla ricerca di ulteriori tracce della congiura del 1290 e della morte del vero Dante Alighieri erano state infruttuose. Sarebbero rimasti nella loro città d'origine ancora qualche giorno, nella speranza di sapere di più. Entro la fine della settimana, comunque, avrebbero fatto ritorno.  
In compenso, il giorno dopo furono Vanni e Nicola a tornare, come promesso. Con il loro rientro, ci trovammo di fronte a qualcosa di davvero inatteso. Pensavo che fossero andati semplicemente ad ispezionare la casa che era stata di Gemma Donati durante l'esilio da Firenze, e probabilmente lo pensavano anche loro; invece, la fortuna li aveva messi di fronte ad un preziosissimo ostaggio.

***

Fin dalle prime luci dell'alba eravamo nell'arena d'addestramento: anche se i giorni della merla1 erano trascorsi da un po', faceva un freddo cane. Veronica ed io sedevamo pigramente sulla balaustra, in attesa che arrivasse il nostro turno. Osservavamo mio padre combattere contro Agamennone e Martino contemporaneamente: Ezio riusciva a tenere a bada i loro assalti con una semplicità disarmante, quasi come se quelli dei suoi allievi fossero stati i passi di una danza studiata in anticipo, invece di mosse decise sul momento per metterlo in difficoltà.  
Osservavamo i loro respiri congelarsi nell'aria, in netto contrasto con l'abbigliamento leggero. “Beati loro, almeno si scaldano” commentò Veronica, senza perdere l'aria concentrata che la contraddistingueva sempre durante gli allenamenti, anche quelli altrui. Era costantemente proiettata a studiare le tecniche degli altri, e talvolta tentava di predirne i movimenti. Non riusciva ad osservare senza immaginarsi al posto dei combattenti.  
“A me stanno per cadere le orecchie” commentai, stringendomi nella cappa foderata di pelliccia.  
“Svantaggi dei capelli corti” scherzò Veronica, storcendo appena la bocca. “Dovresti farli crescere.”  
Non risposi, perché la mossa che tentò Martino mi distrasse: aveva caricato un colpo dall'alto, con una delle sue amate asce leggere, e mentre mio padre parava agilmente aveva tentato con l'altra un affondo nella sua guardia scoperta. Fin qui, tutto piuttosto semplice: mio padre aveva parato con imbarazzante facilità entrambi i tentativi. Ciò che mi stupì, fu la rapidità con cui Martino riuscì a sfruttare la sua posizione per ruotare su se stesso, e portare un attacco diretto tra il collo e la scapola del Mentore. Trattenni il fiato in quel momento, e visto il suo silenzio perfetto immaginai che Veronica avesse fatto lo stesso.  
La lama dell'ascia scivolò sull'antibraccio di Ezio, stridendo, per poi essere respinta. Agamennone tentò di approfittare del controtempo per avventarsi alle spalle di mio padre, ma Ezio lo schivò e lo fece sbilanciare, prendendosi poi la soddisfazione di afferrare il braccio armato di Martino, incastrare la gamba dietro il suo ginocchio e costringerlo a chinarsi a terra.  
I tre si fermarono, per recuperare il respiro. Agamennone e Martino avevano entrambi il fiato grosso: il primo si poggiava con i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia, il secondo gettò le asce con un grugnito e si stese direttamente sulla terra battuta, incrostata di brina. Anche Ezio respirava forte, ma cercò di non dare a vedere tanto platealmente la propria stanchezza...o forse il suo superiore allenamento, semplicemente, gli permetteva di sentirsi molto meno stanco. Lo vidi ridere, asciugandosi la fronte con la mano.  
“Sei andato vicino a farmi la pelle, ragazzo” disse, rivolto a Martino. Per tutta risposta, il romano emise una breve risata.  
“Vicino nun basta se stai 'n battaja, Mentore. Spero de nun trovamme mai davanti uno come voi.”  
L'espressione di Ezio si indurì, ma soltanto lievemente. “Voi imparerete a combattere come me, e anche meglio.” Si volse, per guardare prima Agamennone, poi me e Veronica. “Perché avete alle vostre spalle un manipolo di fratelli su cui contare. Io ho dovuto imparare sulla mia pelle l'arte di sopravvivere, e credetemi, ci sono voluti più anni di quanti possiate immaginare...ma per voi è diverso, voi potete apprendere gli uni dagli altri, per perfezionarvi e compensare i difetti reciproci. Questa è la vostra grande ricchezza, e la vostra arma vincente. Non dimenticatelo mai.”  
Apprendere gli uni dagli altri...compensare i difetti reciproci. Scambiai un rapido sguardo con i miei compagni, incontrando quelle paia d'occhi che avevo imparato a conoscere bene.  
Quelli color nocciola di Agamennone, un po' persi dietro i loro pensieri, ma sempre e comunque sinceri.  
Quelli castani di Veronica, pulsanti di una rabbia che aspettava soltanto la battaglia per essere sfogata.  
Quelli neri di Martino, molto più profondi e fermi di quanto il suo abituale contegno scherzoso potesse far immaginare.  
La missione a Firenze ci aveva avvicinati, scoprendo le fragilità di ognuno di noi, costringendoci a proteggerci le spalle a vicenda, a stringerci le mani per farci forza, a preoccuparci gli uni per gli altri. Stavamo davvero diventando un manipolo di fratelli.  
In quel momento, sentimmo una voce commentare, con una forte cadenza lombarda:  
“Non lo dimenticheremo, Mentore, vi do la mia parola.”  
Non provai nulla di particolare, se non un piacevole senso di soddisfazione, nel vedere il volto di Nicola che si affacciava dalla scalinata che portava in paese. Era bello come sempre, con la barba rada e incolta che gli costellava il volto: eppure, fu su Vanni che si concentrò subito la mia attenzione. Il volto di mio fratello sembrava normale, per certi versi imperscrutabile, come appariva sempre in quegli ultimi anni. Ma era acceso da una strana scintilla di agitazione che sulle prime non compresi.  
Poi, notai la ragazzina che camminava al loro seguito.  
“Bianca, siete davvero voi? Oh, Bianca, come sono felice di rivedervi!”  
Ristetti, congelata dal suo entusiasmo. L’ultima volta che avevo visto Margherita, la figlia segreta di Lucrezia Borgia, ero stata sul punto di avvelenarla con la cantarella.  
Era meravigliosamente cresciuta: se i miei calcoli erano esatti doveva avere ora all’incirca nove anni, e già pareva una piccola donna, con i suoi delicati ricci biondi sciolti sulle spalle e i volto da bambola tanto simile a quello della madre. Mi corse incontro, e mi prese le mani.  
Come mi aveva riconosciuta? Se lei era cambiata, io lo ero senz'altro di più. Non avrebbe dovuto ricordarmi, aveva soltanto sei anni allora, non poteva avermi conservata così bene nella memoria, non...  
“Margherita” cercai di forzare un sorriso, ma i miei occhi erano già andati oltre la sua spalla...per guardare alternativamente Vanni e Nicola, in attesa di una risposta da parte loro.  
Mi sentii un po' più sicura, quanto avvertii la figura di Ezio torreggiare dietro di me.  
“Entrate, dovrete ristorarvi dal viaggio. E magari davanti a un bel fuoco potrete spiegarci che cos'è questa storia.”

***

Questa storia, come l'aveva chiamata mio padre, fu esplicata da Nicola il più semplicemente possibile, mentre sedevamo tutti insieme nel laboratorio.  
Durante la settimana passata, lui e Vanni erano stati a Siena – da soli! pensai, sgomenta – per cercare informazioni sull'antica abitazione dove Gemma Donati aveva abitato insieme ai quattro figli durante l'esilio del marito. Non c'era più traccia dell'abitato: la storia, le intemperie, o forse un incendio l'aveva abbattuto. Quello che risultava acquistato da Elena Bucelli a nome del defunto marito non era che un casolare, rimasto disabitato ed adibito a stalla: probabilmente, uno specchietto per le allodole. Soltanto al quinto giorno di ricerche infruttuose, dopo aver chiesto a qualsiasi possibile fonte, esaminato registri parrocchiali e domandato informazioni nei monasteri delle vicinanze, avevano deciso di arrendersi e rientrare: proprio sulla strada di casa, tuttavia, si erano scontrati con una scena che aveva richiesto il loro intervento.  
Era quasi l'imbrunire di un giorno che prometteva pioggia, e le mura della città erano lontane un paio d'ore di cammino. Il ticchettio regolare dei loro stivali sul fango era stato d'improvviso interrotto da un grido, e un ben distinto pianto femminile. Calcandosi i cappucci sul capo, i ragazzi erano corsi nella direzione del grido, poco lontano dal sentiero. Si erano trovati di fronte due uomini piuttosto ben piazzati, che avevano aggredito una donna e una bambina.  
La donna giaceva ormai riversa a terra, trapassata da un colpo di spada: per lei c'era poco da fare. Ma dai ghigni macabri dei banditi sembrava che alla bambina dovesse ricevere un trattamento ben peggiore della morte, e non importava quanto li supplicasse e promettesse loro che avrebbe potuto pagarli bene se l'avessero lasciata andare, l'avevano gettata a terra, pronti a usarle violenza.  
Non potevano non intervenire – disse Nicola - anche il Mentore al loro posto l'avrebbe fatto.  
Il nostro compagno raccontava con voce ferma ognuno di quegli avvenimenti, ma lo sguardo di mio padre si soffermava raramente su di lui. Vagava invece dal volto di Vanni, in cerca di una conferma a quelle parole, a quello di Margherita, come se volesse ispezionarla da cima a fondo per capire se potesse fidarsi di lei. Sapeva ciò che io gli avevo raccontato, tre anni prima. Ospitare una Borgia tra le nostre mura poteva essere un enorme vantaggio tattico, oppure l'inizio della rovina.  
Dal mio canto, io non perdevo d'occhio la bambina. La osservavo mentre, sperduta come un uccellino implume caduto dal nido, si guardava intorno. Sembrava che le pareti stesse la soverchiassero. Torturava qualcosa che portava al polso...un piccolo oggetto, come un braccialetto: ma composto di corde sfilacciate.  
Poteva essere...quel pegno di amicizia che Vanni le aveva regalato durante la sua prigionia a casa di Bembo?  
Dopo aver ascoltato il racconto del suo discepolo, Ezio decise di iniziare il vero interrogatorio. Lo fece in tono pacato, tranquillo, per non mettere pressioni a quella creatura che pareva già tanto provata.  
“Per quale motivo non ti trovavi sotto la protezione della Duchessa, Margherita? Dove eri diretta quando vi hanno sorpreso i briganti?”  
Lei sollevò i grandi occhi smarriti su mio padre, stringendo più forte le braccia intorno al proprio corpo per proteggersi. Quando parlò, rivelò una voce molto più ferma di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati da una bambina nella sua situazione.  
“Mia madre voleva promettermi in sposa. Vuole allearsi con i Francesi contro Della Rovere, e mi ha fidanzata al Visconte di Narbona2.” Si strinse le braccia al petto, come se un brivido improvviso l'avesse attraversata. “Voleva usarmi, come Lo Spagnolo” lo disse con disprezzo “aveva sempre usato lei. Io non volevo: per questo sono scappata con Bécca, la mia balia.”  
Dunque, era Bécca lo donna rimasta uccisa nell'attacco dei briganti. Margherita aveva parlato di lei senza un minimo tremore nella voce, senza traccia di emozione. E dire che, da quel che sapevo, si era presa cura di lei fin dalla sua nascita.  
Ciò che mi sorprese di più, però, fu che alla fine Lucrezia avesse deciso di rivelare a Margherita la verità sulle sue origini. L'aveva chiamata “mia madre”, dunque sapeva. D'altronde, un inganno tanto palese poteva funzionare con una bambina di sei anni: ma già a nove si cominciano a fare collegamenti e domande, e per un adulto celare la realtà può diventare molto più complicato.  
Ezio non sollevò il mento dalle mani intrecciate tra loro. Domandò con tono pacato, come se avesse dovuto chiederle se aveva compiuto le abluzioni mattutine:  
“Dove stavi andando? Avevi un piano, oppure cercavi soltanto di nasconderti?”  
Margherita sollevò il visetto da bambola, in un moto di orgoglio in cui ravvisai molto poco di sua madre. “Da mio padre, Giovanni Sforza. So che è nel suo ducato di Pesaro in questo momento. Ho pensato che non mi avrebbe rifiutato. Era l'unico amico che mi restava...o almeno, così pensavo.”  
Il suo sguardo si sollevò timido su Vanni, e poi si riabbassò subito.  
Ezio sembrò estraniarsi da noi per qualche momento, come se i suoi occhi scuri fossero proiettati molto oltre quella stanza e le persone che la occupavano. Quando faceva così, di solito era impegnato a dibattere con se stesso una decisione molto importante. Noi attendemmo in silenzio il suo responso, tutti quanti: ma di certo, il più inquieto pareva Vanni. Guardava nostro padre con un'espressione conflittuale negli occhi chiari. Da una parte sembrava che lo stesse supplicando, e dall'altra era pronto ad infuriarsi e insorgere in caso di un rifiuto ad ospitare Margherita presso di noi.  
“Tre anni fa” parlò infine Ezio, in tono profondo “tua madre ha rapito i miei figli per ottenere la Mela dell'Eden. Ora ho l'opportunità di ripagarla con la stessa moneta.”  
Durante la breve pausa che seguì, scambiai uno sguardo con Nicola. Lui fece un cenno lieve con il capo, come a dirmi di fidarmi del giudizio di mio padre. E infatti, il suo discorso proseguì.  
“Ma non lo farò. Noi Assassini non sfruttiamo le persone come se fossero oggetti, e non compiamo infimi baratti.” Si alzò in piedi, mentre pronunciava le ultime parole con tono definitivo. “Faremo in modo di farti arrivare a Pesaro, come desideravi fare fin dall'inizio. I miei ragazzi ti scorteranno, Margherita: sarai al sicuro.”  
“Se posso permettermi” intervenne la voce di Vanni, che quasi mi fece sobbalzare per l'inusuale tono umile che stava usando. “Padre...la Duchessa potrebbe aver messo i suoi uomini sulle tracce di Margherita. Saranno state preparate imboscate sulla strada per Pesaro, a quest'ora...sarebbe rischioso muoversi troppo presto.” Anche lui cercò lo sguardo di Nicola, a riprova del fatto che, ormai, tutti lo ritenevamo il tramite ufficiale tra noi allievi e gli Alti Ranghi. “Non pensate che sia meglio aspettare che le acque si siano calmate? Sia per la sicurezza nostra, che per quella di Margherita.”  
Ammetto che fui compiaciuta del modo in cui mio fratello sembrava essersi rimesso in riga. Aveva deposto il tono di sfida, ed espresso molto buon senso. Forse, la responsabilità che mio padre gli aveva affidato nel lasciarlo da solo a Siena con Nicola aveva iniziato a dare i suoi frutti.  
“Il ragionamento di Vanni non è sbagliato, Mentore” avallò lo stesso Nicola “Se la Duchessa sospetta quale sia la meta di Margherita, è possibile che troviamo la strada per Pesaro sbarrata da blocchi templari.”  
Mio padre ci rifletté seriamente, ma prima che potesse pronunciarsi intervenne Veronica.  
“Se la Borgia venisse a scoprire che teniamo qui sua figlia, muoverebbe di certo guerra a Monteriggioni.”  
“Lucrezia è debole” replicò mio padre “Abbiamo ucciso uno dei suoi luogotenenti principali a Firenze, è accerchiata da Della Rovere a sud e dai Gonzaga a nord-ovest. I suoi principali alleati erano i Bentivoglio, ma anche loro stanno per cadere. I suoi uomini possono causarci problemi nel tragitto verso Pesaro, ma non possiede le forze sufficienti per un assedio.”  
“E se aspettamo ancora” chiese Martino “nun le damo l'opportunità de riorganizzasse?”  
“Non può riorganizzarsi. Le pressioni intorno a lei sono troppo forti.” Mio padre spostò l'attenzione su Agamennone, che attendeva accanto alla finestra senza parlare. “E' arrivato questa mattina un dispaccio da Roma. I superstiti delle congiure dei Malvezzi e dei Marescotti si sono mossi per riconquistare Bologna accanto a Giulio II...tuo padre si è infiltrato tra loro per tenerli sotto controllo. Ci avvertirà quando la situazione sarà matura per intervenire.”  
“Se i Bentivoglio sono accerchiati fino a questo punto” disse quietamente Agamennone “mi sembra impossibile che Lucrezia Borgia possa muoversi contro Monteriggioni. Se ha forze disponibili, le schiererà per bloccarci la strada.”  
Ezio spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su ognuno di noi. E infine, lo soffermò su di me.  
“Tu cosa ne pensi, Bianca? Sei l'unica che non ha espresso un parere.”  
Tutti gli occhi erano su di me, adesso. Quelli fiduciosi dei miei compagni, quelli esigenti di mio padre, quelli sperduti di Margherita. Ma mai come in quel momento io mi sentivo in bilico, sospesa su un filo sottilissimo teso tra me e Vanni. Erano i suoi occhi a mettermi inquietudine, ora. Era il suo giudizio che temevo, e la sua fiducia che non volevo perdere.  
Per questo, nonostante il mio istinto mi avvisasse insistentemente che si trattava di una pessima idea, io dissi:  
“Credo che Margherita dovrebbe restare. Almeno per qualche tempo, fino a che non saremo certi che il pericolo sarà cessato.”  
E così facemmo. Purtroppo.  
Se avessi detto qualcosa di diverso, mio padre avrebbe cambiato idea? Se avessimo portato subito Margherita dove voleva andare, avremmo evitato tutto ciò che ne conseguì?  
Non lo so. Ma a volte ancora fatico ad addormentarmi, la notte, fantasticando su come i nostri destini sarebbero potuti cambiare se solo allora avessi detto ciò che pensavo davvero.

***

Sarà perché non riuscivo a riappacificarmi con il fatto di aver detto il contrario di quello che avrei voluto, ma da allora la semplice presenza di Margherita nel borgo iniziò a darmi un senso di estrema irritazione. Anche se razionalmente sapevo che non potevo prendermela con un'innocente, il mio istinto ferino mi metteva in guardia contro quella presenza estranea nel mio territorio.  
La vedevo trascorrere il tempo al seguito di Vanni, come se fosse la sua ombra muta. Parlava raramente, a voce bassa, in un tono che contrastava nettamente con quegli sprazzi di orgoglio che avevo intravisto in lei mentre mio padre la interrogava. Quasi sempre cercava mio fratello con lo sguardo, dipendendo dalla sua presenza come la luna dalla luce del sole.  
Cosa ricavasse Vanni da quell'adorazione costante, non lo so per certo. Arrivato in quell'età in cui si ammirano le ragazze più grandi e si guarda con disprezzo alle bambine, trattava Margherita con una sorta di fredda gentilezza, senza mai scacciarla quando restava ad osservarlo durante l'addestramento, né quando sedeva a tavola poco lontano da lui, o lo seguiva ansiosa con lo sguardo ogni volta che si allontanava. Forse, dopo tutto, non gli dispiaceva essere osannato a quel modo. Margherita gli dava un'importanza che nessuno nel Borgo gli aveva mai rivolto. Per lei, mio fratello non era “il piccolo Vanni”, il più giovane e inesperto tra i discepoli di Ezio Auditore. Lei lo chiamava “messer Giovanni”, e gli rivolgeva un rispetto che doveva colmare molte delle sue insicurezze, nutrendo il suo spirito...benché in modo sbagliato.  
Dal giorno del suo arrivo, la bambina alloggiò nella stanza che era diventata mia e di Veronica. La prima sera della sua permanenza, la sorpresi a fissare fuori dalla finestra, come se volesse evadere con tutte le proprie forze ma fosse costretta da invisibili catene a restare dove si trovava.  
Avevo appena terminato di asciugarmi dopo un lungo bagno ristoratore, e ancora mi sfregavo i capelli umidi, sedendo vicino al camino acceso e frizionandoli con un panno. Mi soffermai a guardarla, con quei boccoli che sembravano oro fuso sciolto sul tessuto della camicia da notte – una di quelle che indossavo io da bambina, notai con disappunto. Doveva essere stata un'idea di zia Claudia.  
“Bianca, voi pensate che Bécca sia diventata una stella?” disse d'improvviso, spezzando il silenzio.  
Mi ci volle qualche istante per ricordare il dialogo che avevamo avuto tre anni prima, quando, per impressionarla, avevo inventato la leggenda secondo cui i miei antenati mi vegliavano sotto forma di astri celesti.  
“Non ne ho idea” risposi schiettamente; forse, un po' troppo. Vidi i suoi occhi farsi lucidi di lacrime.  
“Non avrebbe dovuto pagare per la mia decisione.”  
Per qualche istante, ci fu solo il crepitio del fuoco. Poi, sentii scivolare fuori dalle mie labbra un sussurro roco: “C'è sempre qualcuno che paga per le nostre decisioni.”  
Questa frase dura, lo ammetto, non era rivolta a Margherita, ma a me stessa. Mi ero illusa di aver cancellato il passato, ma esso tornava da me in molteplici forme, a ricordarmi quella mia grande decisione che aveva costretto tutta la mia famiglia a pagare un proprio prezzo. E se allora credevo avessimo già scontato abbastanza i miei errori, era solo perché non potevo prevedere ciò che sarebbe arrivato in seguito.  
Ma sto divagando, di nuovo. L'avvicinarsi di una data fatale per la mia vita mi sta facendo perdere il controllo del mio racconto, e la mia inquietudine cresce. Ho paura di arrivare a quel momento. Ho paura di riviverlo attraverso queste memorie, e di restarne prigioniera per sempre. Non è il mio giudizio che temo: il tribunale della mia coscienza mi processa comunque ogni giorno. E' del vostro giudizio, che ho paura.  
Perdonatemi. A tempo debito, è giusto che voi traiate le vostre conclusioni sulle azioni di ciascuno dei personaggi di questa folle storia che è stata la mia vita, me compresa. Per ora, è giusto che io esponga i fatti come si sono svolti, senza più divagare. Un racconto confuso non mi sarà d'aiuto, in ogni caso.  
Quella sera di fine febbraio, nell'Anno del Signore 1506, Margherita sospirò. Aveva in volto un'espressione tanto più grande della sua età. A nove anni io mi arrampicavo sui tetti e mi sbucciavo le ginocchia correndo come un maschio. Lei, invece, pareva portare già sulle spalle strette un peso grande come il mondo.  
“Volevo dirvi una cosa. Io non vi biasimo per...il veleno, la fuga, e tutto il resto.” abbassò il viso, guardando le proprie mani “Volevo solo che lo sapeste, Bianca. Non si può scegliere in che famiglia nascere, e voi siete la figlia di un Auditore dopo tutto. Non potevate fare altrimenti.”  
Annuii, a disagio. Desideravo che Veronica arrivasse a spezzare quell'indesiderata intimità, che mi costringeva a ripensare a eventi che avrei preferito dimenticare.  
“E tu sei la figlia di una Borgia” mormorai di rimando. Pentendomi subito della mia bruschezza, aggiunsi: “Ma anche di uno Sforza. I tuoi natali contano fino ad un certo punto, sai. E' ciò che scegli per te stessa, che fa la differenza. Il sangue che hai nelle vene non dice chi sei.”  
Margherita annuì, e rinunciò a replicare. Si infilò sotto le coperte del piccolo giaciglio che avevamo aggiunto per lei, e mi diede la buonanotte, prima di chiudere gli occhi e fingersi addormentata.  
Continuai a osservarla, stringendomi il ginocchio al petto mentre sedevo vicino al focolare. La sua presenza a Monteriggioni ci avrebbe attirato addosso i templari di Lucrezia, ne ero certa. Era foriera di guai, e nient'altro. E richiamava tutti quei ricordi che non mi sentivo pronta ad affrontare di nuovo.  
Nemmeno l'arrivo di Veronica mi distolse da quella febbrile osservazione. La sentii ridere sommessamente.  
“Se vuoi faccio io il primo turno di guardia” scherzò. “Oppure potremmo tenerla in catene, per essere certe di non svegliarci con le gole squarciate.”  
“Potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea.”  
Veronica storse il naso, mentre si asciugava sommariamente i capelli per poi intrecciarli con cura.  
“Ha solo nove anni.”  
“Non vuol dire nulla. E' una di loro.”  
“E' una bambina. Non è ancora nessuno. Rilassati, Biancarella” sorrise, sfiorandomi la spalla mentre si dirigeva verso il proprio letto. “Abbiamo affrontato le guardie scelte di Elena Bucelli a Firenze, sono sicura che sapremo gestire una ragazzina indifesa.”  
Avrei voluto replicare che Elena Bucelli era morta, mentre Lucrezia Borgia era ancora una minaccia viva e incombente sulle nostre teste; ma mi rendevo conto che i miei timori iniziavano a tingersi dei colori dell'ossessione, dunque tacqui. Prima di infilarmi sotto le coperte a mia volta, gettai uno sguardo oltre i vetri, per cercare nel cielo la costellazione dell'Aquila.  
La stella AltaÏr brillava più forte che mai. Per quella notte, forse, non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male.

 

Note  
1Nell'usare quest'espressione, molto comune dalle mie parti (sono chiamati così gli ultimi tre giorni di gennaio, 29, 30 e 31, considerati i più freddi dell'anno), mi è venuta la curiosità di rintracciarne l'origine per capire se fosse molto anacronistico farla pronunciare a una donna del Rinascimento. Da Wikipedia apprendo che nel 1740 tale Sebastiano Pauli lo elencava tra i detti toscani (ma si dice moltissimo anche da noi in Emilia) di origine antichissima, alimentati dalle leggende più disparate. E mi sono detta che dopo tutto poteva essere calzante ^_^

2Gaston de Foix, personaggio storico realmente esistito, coetaneo di Bianca e condottiero dalla fulminante carriera militare...tenetelo d'occhio, anche perché è legato ad una certa data scritta nelle stelle...


	23. La vita non è una battaglia

Non accadde nulla di male, in effetti, nemmeno nei giorni successivi. Li trascorremmo in apparente serenità: quando finalmente anche mia madre e zio Ugo rientrarono da Venezia, senza notizie e senza ostaggi, mio padre pensò che fosse il caso di distendere i nervi di tutti quanti, organizzando una festa.  
Per l'occasione, e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, fui costretta a indossare un abito da donna. Certo, c'era stata la breve parentesi che mi aveva vista vestirmi da cortigiana...ma questo, e tutto ciò che ne era derivato, non era esattamente un episodio che avevo raccontato in giro. Solo io e Martino sapevamo. Per tutti gli altri, quella vicenda non era mai accaduta...a meno che, certo, il mio compagno caciarone non si fosse già vantato ai quattro venti di aver baciato la figlia del capo.  
“E' terribile” sbuffava zia Claudia, intenta a tentare di governare i miei capelli troppo corti per le forcine “Mi sembra di avere a che fare con tua madre, i primi tempi in cui è arrivata qui!”  
Rosa, seduta accanto a Nonna Maria, sorrise. “Oh, Claudia, grazie per avermi salvato dalla barbarie! Se non fosse stato per te sarei ancora un covo di...ehi, aspetta, che cos'è questo?” Finse di prendere dietro il proprio orecchio un pidocchio immaginario, per poi portarlo alle labbra “Delizioso!” esclamò, con in volto un'espressione esageratamente buffa.  
La nonna nascose una risata dietro la mano, e anche io sorrisi, osservando la smorfia della zia attraverso lo specchio. Negli anni, mia madre aveva un po' mitigato il suo stile maschile, lasciando crescere i capelli corvini ed evitando le cuffie di lana che un tempo glieli schiacciavano contro il volto: ora, vestita a sua volta come una dama in un bellissimo abito grigio perlaceo, sembrava la perfetta moglie del Signore del borgo. Non credo che mostrarsi per una giornata come docile ombra al fianco di Ezio la turbasse più di tanto: in primo luogo, perché dubito che mia madre si sia mai considerata assoggettata al suo uomo, a prescindere dal vestito che indossava; e in secondo luogo, perché era stata una ladra troppo a lungo per non sapere quando era il caso di mimetizzarsi. La festa avrebbe coinvolto anche gli abitanti del borgo, e non era il caso di ostentare il fatto che la moglie di Messer Auditore fosse anche il capo della Gilda dei Ladri.  
Non che qualcuno non ne fosse al corrente, a Monteriggioni. Solo che bisognava preservare un minimo di apparenze, in qualche modo.  
Alla fine del trattamento di zia Claudia, le mie ciocche corte se ne stavano tutte tirate indietro da fermagli di perle, a scoprirmi il viso. Era da tanto ormai che non mi muovevo coni il volto così nudo: mi sentivo vulnerabile, in un certo senso. Inoltre, per qualche assurdo motivo, mi sembrava che la cicatrice che mi tagliava le labbra sulla parte destra del viso fosse più visibile. Naturalmente, era tutto frutto della suggestione. La verità era semplicemente che i panni femminili mi mettevano ancora a disagio, e trovavo ogni minimo appiglio per ancorarmi a questa mia sensazione e amplificarla.  
Ancora più difficile di vedere il mio viso così esposto, fu indossare il vestito che avevano predisposto per me.  
Era la quintessenza della femminilità. Era composto da una sottoveste celeste, morbida, lievemente traslucida, abbinata ad una sopraveste blu notte ricamata in argento e costellata di piccole perle per tutta la lunghezza del corpetto. Concludevano il tutto le maniche ampie, a sbuffo, e una delicata cintura di fili d'argento intrecciati da annodare sotto il seno.  
Indossarlo fu quasi doloroso. Quel genere di vesti per me significava prigionia. Costrizione. Seduzione. Errore...  
Mi aiutò Veronica, con grandissima solerzia: per lei sembrava una vera missione agghindarmi di tutto punto, quel giorno. Strinse i nastri della sopraveste, sistemando le pieghe che si creavano almeno cinque volte: sembrava che fosse alla ricerca dell'arricciatura perfetta.  
La osservai durante tutto il processo, evitando accuratamente il mio riflesso allo specchio. La mia amica era vestita con di colori ramati e bruniti, che creavano una deliziosa assonanza con il colore dei capelli e dei suoi occhi. Era davvero incantevole: eppure, oltre ad evidenziare la sua naturale bellezza, quell'abbigliamento esprimeva molto altro. Forza. Determinazione. Una certa autostima. Da quando conoscevo la storia di Veronica non potevo fare a meno di vedere la mia amica come se fosse un'arma preziosa: esteticamente impeccabile, forgiata nel fuoco, letale.  
Anche le altre donne della mia casa erano al loro splendore. Zia Claudia sembrava ancora più regale del solito in un broccato rosso cupo, mentre nonna Maria continuava ad indossare il nero rigoroso della vedovanza, ma aveva deciso impreziosirlo di qualche ricamo in bianco e oro; la piccola Lisabetta, paffuta e dai colori scuri come tutti gli Auditore, indossava un abito rosa che solo una bambina di cinque anni come lei avrebbe potuto portare con tanta naturalezza.  
C'era anche Margherita, ed era vestita a festa come tutte noi. In verde, se ricordo bene. Se ne stava silenziosa, seduta in un angolo con Lisabetta sulle ginocchia. La mia cuginetta aveva decisamente il dono di percepire i sentimenti delle persone: aveva avvertito fin da subito l'estraneità che Margherita doveva provare, e si prodigava ogni momento per trovare un indovinello da sottoporle.  
“Sai qual è il colmo per un gatto?”  
“No, madamigella Lisabetta, non lo so.”  
“Dai, prova almeno a indovinare!”  
Margherita arrossì. “Non riesco proprio a immaginarlo!”  
“Non è divertente se ti arrendi subito!” Mia cugina arricciò le labbra proprio come faceva tanto spesso sua madre. “Mamma! Diteglielo anche voi!”  
“Non puoi costringere la nostra ospite a giocare con te, se non ne ha voglia” ribatté zia Claudia, finendo di sistemare la retina nei capelli di mia madre – la quale si sottoponeva a quella tortura come a un male necessario.  
Mia cugina stava già per fare una smorfia delusa, quando intervenne Veronica. “Giocherò io con te, Lisabetta” disse, mentre ancora mi sistemava i lacci dell'abito. “Il colmo per un gatto...uhm...avere una giornata da cani?”  
Soddisfatta che qualcuno le desse finalmente corda, Lisabetta ridacchiò. “No, ma ci sei vicino! Riprova.”  
“Mangiare pescegatto?”  
“No!”  
“Ci sono! Cantare come un fringuello!”  
“No!” Con un gran sorriso, che rivelò il buco lasciato dal primo dentino caduto, Lisabetta esclamò: “Vivere in una topaia!” Quindi, scoppiò a ridere, un suono argentino e spensierato che ricordava moltissimo la risata del padre.  
Ci unimmo tutti volentieri a quell'ilarità, ed io con particolare calore. Ricordavo gli indovinelli che zio Ugo mi sottoponeva quando ero bambina, e il fatto che li avesse trasmessi anche a sua figlia non mi rendeva gelosa. Anzi, come posso spiegare...cementava tra tutti noi un legame che mi faceva sentire parte di una famiglia. Anche se ci eravamo uniti con il tempo e le traversie, imparando a scoprirci a poco a poco negli anni, ora eravamo una rete unica, salda, di cui ognuno di noi era un nodo importantissimo per la sopravvivenza del tutto. Dopo la mia prima missione, avevo capito che era importante ricordarsene anche in momenti allegri come quello, che forse a voi, da osservatori esterni, possono apparire banali. Ma se c'è qualcosa che ho imparato dal mio servizio nell'Ordine, è che non bisogna mai dare nulla per scontato. Soprattutto questi preziosi attimi di serenità ed amore. Sarebbero svaniti fin troppo presto: non dovevo sprecarli per il mio senso di inadeguatezza o per il nervosismo che la presenza di Margherita tra di noi mi provocava. Avrei dovuto godere ogni attimo di quella giornata.  
E l'avrei fatto, senza dubbio. Anche se le pieghe che la situazione prese in seguito sono state davvero inaspettate.

La festa iniziò nel pomeriggio, per le strade del borgo e nel grande cortile della villa. Vi furono saltimbanchi, acrobati, giocolieri, mangiafuoco; non mancarono i giochi collettivi, come le gare di muli (zia Claudia si mise a urlare molto poco signorilmente per incitare quello su cui aveva puntato il proprio denaro), le corse nei sacchi (Agamennone arrivò primo, distaccando gli avversari di molte lunghezze), le partite di palla alla fiorentina (in cui Martino e Nicola si rivelarono una squadra pressoché imbattibile), e naturalmente la gara per scalare l'albero della cuccagna (che, con grande orgoglio dei miei genitori, fu vinta da Vanni1). Tutto questo movimento ci fece dimenticare per un poco il freddo, che però si fece intenso verso sera. Allora, la festa proseguì nei saloni di Villa Auditore, che non avevano mai pullulato di così tanta vita in tutta la loro storia.  
Il sangiovese scorse a fiumi, tanto che le sale si riempirono presto di risa e canzonacce. Perfino mio padre si produsse in diverse esibizioni con il liuto, e devo dire che si rivelò un suonatore piuttosto bravo: peccato che accompagnasse quelle esibizioni con una voce decisamente stonata. Non so se fosse il vino o un sano senso di divertimento ad animarlo, ma se un templare avesse visto Ezio Auditore ridotto a quel modo di certo avrebbe cessato di considerarlo una minaccia all'istante.  
Gli assembramenti di gente, in sé, non mi inquietano. Ciò che mi dava fastidio era il mio abbigliamento così scomodo: mi dava fastidio che la gente del mio borgo mi vedesse in quei panni femminili, che non riuscivo a dissociare dalla vergogna. Rimasi seduta quasi tutto il tempo in quella fase della festa, osservando i miei compagni ballare. Perfino Veronica si era lasciata convincere ad unirsi ad una danza, e dopo aver preso il ritmo e iniziato a divertirsi era corsa a trascinare un imbarazzatissimo Agamennone al centro del salone. Era buffo come il mio allampanato amico si muovesse, con il volto paonazzo e gli arti irrigiditi, mentre Veronica cercava di guidarlo nei passi con un sorriso divertito che le aleggiava sul volto. Sembrava così diversa dalla ragazza piena di rabbia che avevo visto a Firenze. Come se avesse accantonato il passato, almeno per quella sera, e non avesse più paura del futuro.  
Gettai un'occhiata tra la folla danzante. Claudia e Ugo erano senz'altro i più eleganti della sala, e davano a tutti una lezione di portamento e abilità nel ballo. Mia madre era lievemente più rigida e sbagliava frequentemente i passi, ma sempre con una leggerezza e un sorriso tale che dava l'idea di divertirsi moltissimo. I soliti motteggi tra lei ed Ezio, quella sera, illuminavano i loro volti di un'aria giocosa e complice. Lasciando scivolare lo sguardo tra gli invitati, incontrai la figura di Nicola che conduceva la sua dama in maniera composta e impeccabile. E Martino? Avevo sentito la sua risata fin da lontano. Ma naturalmente, stava facendo il cascamorto con la ragazza che aveva avuto la malasorte di danzare con lui! E lei, neanche a dirlo, era tutta una moina. Che nervi! Quella scena era oltremodo irritante, quindi volsi lo sguardo. E incontrai le figure di Vanni e Margherita che parlavano fitto fitto in un angolo della sala.  
Li studiai, con malcelata avversione. Non approvavo quell'amicizia. E' vero, Vanni aveva sofferto molto il fatto di essere il più giovane in un contesto di apprendisti più grandi e più abili di lui, ma aveva bisogno di un rapporto più equilibrato. Margherita lo venerava in maniera così palese, che di certo avrebbe incrementato la sua vanità più che il suo orgoglio. Proprio adesso che mio fratello sembrava iniziare a mettere la testa a posto, e a diventare più docile agli insegnamenti di nostro padre, tutta questa adulazione poteva risultargli deleteria.  
Al termine di quella figura di danza, mentre tutti gli altri applaudivano ai musici, Nicola mi si avvicinò sorridendo.  
“Se continui a fissarla così, attirerai un fulmine sulla testa di quella bambina.”  
Finsi di non capire a cosa si riferisse.  
“Andiamo, Bianca.” Sedette accanto a me, versandosi da bere. “Si vede perfettamente che non la puoi soffrire.”  
“Non è che non la posso soffrire...ma non mi piace granché.”  
“Sei gelosa?”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Della sua evidente cotta per Vanni.” Nicola sorrise. “Sai...tuo fratello ha uno sguardo diverso quando è in compagnia di quella bambina. Sembra meno arrabbiato del solito...credo che trovarla sulla nostra strada non sia stata una fortuna soltanto dal punto di vista tattico.”  
Sì, l'avevo notato. No, non ero gelosa. E no, non pensavo che aver trovato Margherita fosse stata una fortuna.  
Nicola mi offrì un bicchiere colmo di vino, che non rifiutai. Tuttavia, mi bagnai appena le labbra – avevo bevuto già abbastanza per quella sera, sfiorando il mio limite. Se non ci fossero stati i miei genitori presenti, forse avrei anche pensato di esagerare...ma non mi andava di mostrarmi fuori controllo di fronte a loro.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, mormorai:  
“Nicola, dimmi la verità...tu sapevi quali erano le intenzioni di mio padre, quando siete partiti da Monteriggioni? Sapevi che voleva andare a Bologna?”  
Il mio compagno irrigidì la mascella, e distolse gli occhi grigi per qualche istante.  
“Sì. Lo sapevo.”  
Mi morsi il labbro. A Nicola non sfuggì quel gesto. Non gli sfuggiva mai nulla.  
“Bianca...”  
“Vorrei che avesse in me la stessa fiducia che ha in te.”  
“La situazione è diversa. Avevo la responsabilità di guidare Vanni, e il Mentore voleva che ne fossi ben consapevole. Non dovresti prendere sempre tutto come un affronto personale, in particolare le azioni di tuo padre.”  
Gli rivolsi un'occhiata di fuoco, e stavo per replicare, quando una risata spensierata irruppe nella nostra conversazione.  
“A Nicò, ma che je stai addì a Biancarella nostra? C'ha 'na faccia scura che tra 'n po' se mette a tuonà!”  
Puntai l'occhiata furente su Martino, di scatto. Lui non ne parve affatto impressionato. “Uh, e mo è arivato er furmine” sorrise. Se mi avesse detto quella frase ora, probabilmente avrei riso e deposto il mio broncio; ma allora mi prendevo molto più sul serio di quanto io non faccia oggi.  
“Accidenti...e com'è che non ti ha incenerito?” risposi, velenosa. Lui non si lasciò scoraggiare da così poco, e si prodigò in un profondissimo inchino.  
“Perché so' er tuo bersajo preferito, Biancarè. E siccome me martratti sempre, penso de meritamme armeno 'n ballo stasera.”  
Mi tese la mano, alzando la testa con un sorriso – quel sorriso – in volto. Guardai Nicola, lievemente nervosa. Lui fece un cenno con la mano, sembrava assolutamente rilassato.  
“Andate a divertirvi, voi che siete giovani!” ci strizzò l'occhio “Io aspetterò di riprendere fiato per il prossimo giro di danze.”  
Rivolsi di nuovo lo sguardo su Martino, che aspettava fiducioso. Alla fine, seppure in maniera un po' esitante, presi la sua mano, e mi lasciai condurre al centro del salone, mentre i musicisti attaccavano una pavana.  
Ci prendemmo per mano, come tutte le altre coppie. Cercai di ignorare la strana sensazione di sentir sparire le mie dita nel suo palmo così grande.  
La danza all'inizio ci richiese passi lenti e misurati, mentre ci tenevamo per mano guardando di fronte a noi.  
“Non ti è nemmeno passato per la testa che stessimo parlando di cose importanti?”  
Lui scrollò appena le spalle. “Questa nun è serata pe' le cose 'mportanti, Bià. Te devi rilassà ogni tanto” il suo tono si fece solo leggermente più serio, quando aggiunse: “O non je la farai ad affrontà quer che c'aspetta dopo.”  
I passi della pavana ci condussero a seguire le altre coppie, per formare con loro una configurazione a raggiera. Continuammo con quei passi lenti, avanzando verso il lato destro mentre la raggiera umana prendeva la forma di una grande ruota che gira.  
Storsi il naso, ripensando alla bionda che poco prima stava ammiccando spudoratamente a Martino. “C'è qualcuno che si rilassa anche troppo” commentai, con finta indifferenza.  
Per tutta risposta, lui sorrise con la solita aria scanzonata. “Biancarè...quanno fai così somiji proprio a tu' zia. E' 'n peccato, sai? Sei tanto più bella quanno ridi.”  
Quelle ultime parole mi ammutolirono: se fossi il tipo da arrossire, forse in quel momento l'avrei fatto. Invece, proseguii con i passi di danza, evitando di guardare il mio compagno. “Ci vorrebbero dei motivi per ridere.”  
“E' la specialità de Semeraro Martino” sogghignò lui. “Se te strappo 'na risata vinco 'n premio, che dici?”  
La rapidità dei passi mi impedì di rispondere. Vi chiederete forse quando avessi imparato a ballare, e la risposta è semplice. Zia Claudia aveva insistito che la danza non fosse trascurata nell'educazione di noi allievi, per un basilare motivo. Se fossimo stati infiltrati un giorno in una grande corte, o ad un evento mondano, come avremmo potuto mimetizzarci con l'ambiente che ci circondava se non eravamo in grado di muovere nemmeno un passo?  
Tutto ciò che ho appreso nella mia giovinezza è stato finalizzato alla missione dell'Ordine. Perfino materie che, come il ballo, sono destinate solo al divertimento per le persone comuni.  
Quando la pavana si trasformò in una gagliarda, con i suoi saltelli rapidi e molto ravvicinati, la nostra conversazione cessò del tutto. Ero impressionata dall'abilità di Martino, e lui sembrava averlo notato, perché aveva in viso un'espressione molto compiaciuta di sé. Quel ballo stava assumendo il sapore di una delle nostre inoffensive schermaglie quotidiane: era una piccola sfida di abilità che ci lanciavamo l'un l'altra ad ogni sguardo, incitandoci a vicenda a dare il meglio di noi.  
Infine, la musica sfumò, lasciandoci lievemente ansimanti per lo sforzo. Martino si profuse in un inchino, ed io ricambiai a mia volta con una perfetta riverenza femminile. Feci per volgermi ad applaudire i musicisti, come stavano facendo tutti gli altri, quando sentii di nuovo la mano del mio amico stringere la mia.  
“Biancarè, ce vieni con me in un posto?”  
La situazione intorno a noi si stava facendo caotica. L'atmosfera era più ridanciana, e allo stesso tempo più greve di vino e di rumore. Pur di non ripiombare in quella cappa di estraneità che mi aveva soffocato poco prima, avrei fatto di tutto.  
Per questo, accennai ad un sorriso, e annuii.

Il piano di Martino comprendeva una passeggiata all'aria aperta, nonostante il freddo ancora pungente. Sgattaiolando fuori dalla sala da ballo, prendemmo le cappe pesanti di pelliccia, e uscimmo dalla porta che dava sul cortile esterno. Le stelle brillavano forti nel cielo invernale, come gocce di ghiaccio incrostate nel firmamento.  
Ci recammo fino ai bastioni: Martino si arrampicò con un salto agile sui merli. Mi porse la mano, per aiutarmi a salire. Per tutta risposta, mi arrotolai la gonna su un fianco e saltai agilmente sui bastioni, da sola. Lui si limitò a sogghignare, per poi sporgersi dalle mura e perdere lo sguardo lontano.  
La luna aveva iniziato a calare, ma era ancora alta e candida su di noi. I campi così famigliari intorno alla nostra piccola fortezza erano ammantati dei colori cupi della notte, che confondevano i contorni gli uni negli altri, rendendoli niente più di una successione di macchie ed ombre.  
“Ah! Eccoce qua, un po' de silenzio finarmente.”  
Inarcai un sopracciglio con aria scettica, sporgendomi accanto a lui con le mani puntellate sul merlo delle mura. “Da quando ti piace il silenzio?”  
“Nun sembra, ma so' 'na 'nima solitaria.” Ridacchiò, smentendo quelle parole nel momento stesso in cui le diceva. Poi, guardò di nuovo verso l'orizzonte. Mi sembrò che sospirasse, per un momento.  
“Me piacciono le mura de questa città. De giorno domini tutta 'a vallata colli occhi.” Si volse verso la cinta meridionale, e puntò il dito nell'oscurità. “Casa mia è 'n quella direzione. 'n piccolo appezzamento vicino a Capodimonte...dai nostri campi poi vedè la Rocca e 'e sponde der lago.”  
Mi domandai perché mi stesse dicendo questo adesso, in questo preciso momento. Tuttavia, sapevo che Martino era molto restio a parlare di sé con serietà. Se lo stava facendo, significava che doveva soffrire la nostalgia di casa in maniera molto più acuta del solito: perciò, incitai il suo racconto.  
“Mi hai detto che hai undici fratelli. Come si chiamano?”  
Lui sorrise, in quel modo dolce e infantile. Sembrava non aspettasse altro che quella domanda.  
“Ce sta' Annina, è la seconda dopo de me e ormai deve avecce diciassette anni. E' 'na regazzina giudiziosa, perfino troppo pe' 'a sua età. Senza de lei 'a casa nun andrebbe avanti...e poi vengono Francesco e Sebastiano, du' pesti che 'n te dico, sempre a provocasse e a fa' a botte...”  
Osservai il suo sguardo farsi distante, e illuminarsi a mano a mano che le sue parole davano concretezza ai ricordi. Cercavo di attribuire un volto a quei nomi a seconda dei caratteri che mi descriveva.  
“Pietro è più carmo, je piace raccoje i sassi e gli 'nsetti e studià 'e cose pe' ore e ore. Fabiana è 'na tiranna coi fiocchi, e Marzia è così vanitosa che fa de tutto pe' nun sporcasse 'e mani e spettinasse i capelli. Marcello pensa de sapè tutto de tutto quanto, e Fabrizio 'nvece è quello timido, che tartaja quanno lo costrigni a dì quarcosa. Giuditta è la mia preferita, è 'n maschiaccio che s'arrampica su li arberi come 'no scoiattolo...e poi ce stanno Lucio e Antonio, so' gemelli, gli urtimi nati. Dovrebbero avecce cinque anni...manco se ricordano de me. “  
Notai il tono più cupo della sua voce su quell'ultima frase. Non ero abituata a vederlo triste, e d'istinto provai un moto di ribellione. Martino doveva sorridere.  
Con un certo calore, replicai: “Sono certa che invece si ricordano di te. E da domani ti insegnerò a scrivere. Niente ma!” anticipai le sue proteste. “Se loro non sanno leggere troveranno qualcuno nei dintorni che lo farà per loro. Se non vuoi dire loro che sei un Assassino, non importa, inventeremo qualche dettaglio sul tuo mestiere. Non puoi non far sapere alla tua famiglia che stai bene...sono certa che faranno i salti di gioia quando avranno tue notizie.”  
Lui rise di nuovo, sottovoce. “Agli ordini, Mentore! Sto ar servizio tuo.”  
Quindi, mi rivolse uno sguardo che faticai a decifrare. Forse perché era buio, o forse perché mi faceva paura il suo significato.  
“Io t'ho detto 'na cosa mia...adesso sta a te.”  
“Che cosa dovrei dirti?”  
“Quer che te passa pe' a' testa. 'n ricordo. 'n rimpianto. 'n gioco che facevi da bambina.”  
Abbassai il volto, calcandomi il cappuccio sulle guance con la scusa del freddo. Era una domanda fin troppo facile, visto il luogo in cui ci trovavamo; ed io mi sentivo abbastanza leggera da lasciar fluire quelle parole dalle mie labbra senza pensarci troppo.  
“Stavo pensando a un episodio di...oddio, quasi tre anni fa ormai. Sono venuta quassù con zio Mario. Tu non l'hai conosciuto...era il mio prozio, in realtà: lo zio di Ezio e di Claudia.”  
“Ugo m'ha parlato de lui. So che era 'n guerriero valoroso.”  
“Lo era. Ma per colpa mia...non ha fatto una bella morte.”  
Martino mi fissava intensamente: percepivo i suoi occhi addosso, anche se non ebbi il coraggio di incontrarli, e non so dire con che espressione mi stessero guardando.  
“Com'è andata?”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. “Mi sono fidata del primo malnato figlio di cagna di passaggio...mi aveva promesso di sposarmi, e io gli ho creduto, come una stupida. Tutti hanno cercato di dissuadermi, ma io sono fuggita con lui...e lui mi ha venduta ai nemici di mio padre, e si è anche fatto ammazzare.” Sospirai. “Zio Mario è morto nel tentativo di salvarmi.”  
Ristagnò un silenzio, gravissimo per me, ma forse non altrettanto per il mio amico. Mi chiesi cosa stesse pensando. Ero preoccupata dell'idea che potesse avere di me, ora.  
...e non sapeva ancora il resto. Di Cesare. Della congiura di Lucrezia.  
No. Non volevo. Non volevo ricordare! Non volevo che vedesse quella Bianca che odiavo tanto.  
“Tutti sbajamo, Bianca. Nun poi sempre prevedè 'e conseguenze de quer che fai.”  
Non so perché, mi sentii strana quando lui pronunciò il mio nome per intero. Ero così abituata a quel soprannome, “Biancarè”...non riuscivo a concepire che Martino potesse chiamarmi in un altro modo.  
“Il mio errore è costato troppe vite, e troppo dolore. Che razza di Assassina sarò, un giorno? Se ho paura di compiere delle scelte, come potrò servire l'Ordine? E se un mio passo falso costasse decine, centinaia di vite? A volte credo di non poter reggere tutto questo.”  
Sentii che il mio pugno tremava sulla pietra fredda dei bastioni. E poi non tremò più, quando la mano di Martino vi si posò sopra.  
“La vita nun è 'na battaja.” Provai un brivido. Le sue dita mi sfiorarono delicatamente la guancia sotto il cappuccio. “Ce stanno anche 'e cose belle.”  
A quel punto, sollevai gli occhi. Ero soggiogata dal suo sguardo, ma abbastanza orgogliosa da non volerlo dare a vedere. Ero spaventata all'idea che Martino capisse quanto potere aveva su di me.  
“Ad esempio?”  
Con il pollice, mi accarezzò la cicatrice sulle labbra. E poi, approfittando di quel breve momento in cui mi ero persa nei suoi occhi, sostituì al polpastrello la propria bocca.  
Mi si mozzò il fiato. Era un bacio così diverso da quello che ci eravamo scambiati a Firenze. Un bacio delicato, e allo stesso tempo molto seducente. Senza pensare, risposi con entusiasmo. La mia mano salì a sfiorargli la mandibola, come per chiedergli di non allontanarsi troppo presto.  
Io...ero innamorata di Nicola, giusto? Ma lui era là nella sala dove le persone danzavano, e non mi venne in mente neppure un momento il suo nome o il suo volto. Il cuore non mi era nemmeno battuto più forte nel vederlo tornare da Siena. Alla festa avevo parlato con lui soltanto di strategia e battaglie, a malapena avevo notato come era vestito...  
Era Martino che avevo seguito con lo sguardo, tutta la sera. Ed era Martino ad essere lì con me, in quel momento.  
Quando mi scostai – lentamente e con una certa riluttanza, lo ammetto - mi sorrise.  
“Ecco...adesso sei molto meno scura 'n volto, sai?” mormorò, in un tono basso e roco.  
Non ebbi il coraggio di dare un nome alla metà delle emozioni che stavo provando. Sapevo soltanto che dovevo difendermi: perciò, alzai gli occhi nei suoi. Per sfidarlo.  
“Stasera non sono io, Martino.” Lo vidi accigliarsi, come se non capisse quell'improvvisa fuga. “Non sono la Bianca di sempre.” Arrotolai nervosamente il bordo delle lunghe maniche. “Anche l'altro giorno, quando mi hai baciato a Firenze...ero mascherata da donna, come oggi. Ma domani tornerò me stessa, e non ti interesserò più.”  
Per tutta risposta, lui rise.  
“Sei pure più bella quanno sei te stessa.”  
“Sono pronta a scommettere che dopo una giornata di addestramento non ti sembrerò più così attraente.”  
“Me stai a provocà, Bianca?” Il suo sguardo si fece penetrante. “Sta' attenta, nun te conviene...”  
Dannazione, il movimento della sua bella bocca era fin troppo invitante. Mi sentivo come se nelle mie vene avesse preso a scorrere ferro liquido e rovente. Schiusi le labbra, e mi avvicinai al volto di Martino abbastanza da toccare il suo naso con il mio. Sussurrai, quasi senza voce:  
“Domani, dopo gli addestramenti del pomeriggio. Ti aspetto al cascinale abbandonato fuori le mura.” Gli sfiorai le labbra, per provocarlo. Di nuovo. Era una sensazione esaltante, non riuscivo a farne a meno. Un momento mi ritraevo da lui, e quello dopo mi avvicinavo di nuovo...forse volevo vedere fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato quel gioco.  
Mi allontanai con un sorriso furbo. Tutta una finta, per nascondere il lieve tremore che mi aveva ripreso le mani, per un motivo diverso da quello di prima.  
“Sarò me stessa, domani.”  
Lui sembrò deglutire a fatica, ma rispose, pronto come sempre: “Nun vedo l'ora che sia domani.”

 

Note  
1Il quale, credo lo ricorderete, ha vinto la sua paura delle altezze...e questa vittoria ne è la prova :)


	24. Sii grande

Penserete di me che sono una donna leggera: il che, almeno in parte, corrisponde a verità. Non so cosa mi fosse passato per la testa quando avevo dato quell'appuntamento a Martino. Me lo chiesi anche la mattina successiva, quando mi guardai allo specchio: non indossavo forcine, i capelli corti mi spiovevano scarmigliati sul viso e la cicatrice dava un'aria imbronciata al mio volto. La divisa da assassino nascondeva le mie forme femminili. La lama celata al mio braccio mi rendeva pericolosa e sgraziata.  
Quando fosse arrivato al cascinale, verso l'imbrunire, Martino avrebbe trovato una Bianca maschile e spigolosa, e questo di certo lo avrebbe allontanato. Magari sarebbe tornato dalla bionda dell'altra sera, la quale, di sicuro, era più aggraziata e disponibile di me.  
Non sapevo se il pensiero mi consolasse, oppure mi angosciasse tremendamente.  
Tutto proseguì in modo normale quel giorno, anche se con picchi di tediosa lentezza. Consumammo i pasti in sala comune, cercando di mantenere la conversazione più normale possibile con gli altri nostri compagni e scambiandoci solo raramente qualche parola.  
Partecipammo al lungo addestramento, fortunatamente combattendo sempre separati. Per tutto il tempo mi sentii come se lo sguardo di Martino non mi abbandonasse nemmeno un istante: eppure, ogni volta che alzavo il viso nella sua direzione era intento a parlare con qualcun altro, a guardare in un'altra direzione, a fare qualsiasi cosa fuorché concentrarsi su di me.  
E poi, l'addestramento finì.  
Per un attimo l'aria mi bruciò nei polmoni. Il tempo era scorso a rilento, fino ad arrestarsi in quel momento. Martino stava ridendo con Nicola, discutevano del combattimento di quel pomeriggio e di come l'uno avrebbe potuto sopraffare l'altro se solo avesse usato una mossa diversa.  
Mentre mi oltrepassavano, Martino mi rivolse uno sguardo che mi paralizzò, facendo cessare ogni attività del mio corpo. Il respiro in petto, il cuore nei polsi. Tutto ciò che ero si bloccò, come una marionetta che non sia più guidata dalla mano del burattinaio.  
C'era una promessa in quello sguardo che non si poteva equivocare. Non sarebbe mancato all'appuntamento.  
E io? Ci sarei andata?  
Non sapevo ancora la risposta, ma nel frattempo i miei passi erano già sulla strada verso il cascinale.  
Trovai una scusa qualsiasi, che a Veronica sembrò subito essere più che plausibile: volevo fare una passeggiata nei campi, per i fatti miei. Ormai, ero un'allieva addestrata, che aveva superato la sua prima missione. Il fatto che andassi sola, all'imbrunire, fuori dalle mura non inquietava più quasi nessuno, al borgo.  
Camminando verso la porta principale rividi i vicoli della mia infanzia, attraverso i quali spesso e volentieri avevo sfrecciato con Vanni e Ferrante. Le botteghe, i cui proprietari erano ormai incanutiti o sostituiti al bancone dai figli. Vidi il tetto su cui mi ero arrampicata per prendere le prime piume per nonna Maria, rischiando di lasciarci la pelle per la prima volta se Ezio non fosse stato pronto a prendermi. E oltrepassando le mura non potei fare a meno di gettare uno sguardo al punto da cui Ferrante, Vanni ed io ci eravamo calati, in quella maledetta sera d'estate di due anni prima. Mi calcai il cappuccio della cappa imbottita sul viso, per non guardare l'albero sotto cui Ferrante era stato ucciso da Michelotto.  
Ad ogni passo verso il cascinale, mi sentivo sospesa nel vuoto. Come un'equilibrista. E in quel momento compresi che forse il segreto per non cadere era smettere di pensare alla strada trascorsa, per concentrarsi soltanto su quello che c'era davanti a me.  
Le nuvole erano dita stanche abbandonate contro l'orizzonte rosato, quando arrivai nel luogo dell'appuntamento. Lì, seduto sulla staccionata fatiscente con una gamba a penzoloni, c'era Martino.  
Restai ad osservare la sua figura infagottata nella cappa. Avevo avuto modo di verificare, a Firenze, quanto le sue braccia fossero forti. In quel momento non potei evitare di osservare i muscoli definiti delle gambe sotto la calzamaglia pesante. Mordendomi il labbro, mi domandai come sarebbe stato senza vestiti.  
Martino si alzò in piedi appena mi vide. Mi si avvicinò.  
“Come pensavo.”  
Sorrisi senza nemmeno rendermene conto. “Cosa pensavi?”  
“Che sei più bella oggi de ieri sera.”  
Risi sottovoce, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Che razza di spudorato bugiardo...”  
“Ah! Hai riso. T'ho fatto ride, te l'avevo promesso.” Allacciò le braccia intorno alla mia vita, attirandomi delicatamente a sé. Il sole stava calando, ma non sentivo affatto freddo. “Me merito o no 'na ricompensa?”  
Avvicinai il volto al suo, per assaporare quelle labbra morbide e provocanti. “Possiamo discuterne, Semeraro Martino.”  
Prima di ricominciare a baciarlo, lo guardai negli occhi, fino in fondo a quelle iridi scure, calde, quasi nere...sì, penserete subito: simili a quelle di Cesare. Ma sbagliate, non c'è nulla che li accomuni. Gli occhi di Cesare erano tenebra e perdizione, solitudine, profonda freddezza...acciaio, morte e battaglia: nient'altro. Lo scheletro spolpato di quella che un tempo era un'anima.  
Quelli di Martino, invece...erano accoglienti, come i campi toscani, come un giorno d'autunno in cui c'è il sole, come un abbraccio. Potevo sprofondarvi fino a perdere me stessa, sapendo che sarei stata al sicuro.  
Avevo paura di ciò che stava per accadere, e lo desideravo. Esattamente in eguale misura.  
...dopo tutto, che c'era di male? Avevo quasi diciassette anni, e lui diciotto. Eravamo giovani, eravamo scampati alla morte su a Firenze, e avevamo voglia di celebrare le nostre vite. Bastava un suo sguardo per accendere in me il desiderio. Per quale motivo avrei dovuto combattere la prepotente attrazione che Martino esercitava su di me?  
L'autocontrollo non è mai stata una mia prerogativa, lo ammetto. Eppure, quella sera c'era dell'altro, oltre la mia solita sconsideratezza. Un'irrinunciabile voglia di sentirmi viva, di sentirmi libera. Voglia di lasciarmi andare e di essere qualcosa di più della figlia di mio padre, e perfino qualcosa di più di un'apprendista assassina. Avevo la certezza che alle mani di Martino avrei potuto affidare non solo il mio corpo, ma anche la mia vita. Non avevo nulla da temere, accanto a lui.  
Entrammo nel cascinale ridendo come due ragazzini, quali dopo tutto eravamo. Esplorammo quella rovina: un tempo doveva essere stata una casa colonica. C'erano angoli gelidi ed altri più riparati: nello spazio per il focolare, annerito e delimitato da pietre scomposte, accendemmo un fuoco per non congelarci. Giocammo a stuzzicarci, fino a che le risate non divennero sospiri, e i corpi non iniziarono a cercarsi.  
Martino mi guardò in silenzio, come a chiedermi il permesso prima di slacciare la mia cintura. Risposi, senza parlare, che poteva.  
Lui la sciolse, lasciandola cadere ai miei piedi. La giubba pesante scivolò subito a terra, in mezzo alla paglia. Ipnotizzata da ogni suo gesto, sciolsi la fusciacca rossa che gli chiudeva il farsetto, e ripresi a baciarlo, insinuando le mani sotto la camicia. Mi fermai soltanto per sollevare le braccia, e lasciarmi spogliare.  
Tutti i rumori erano amplificati. L'aria che mi gonfiava i polmoni. Il frusciare della camiciola sulla mia pelle, il suo tonfo sordo mentre cadeva sulla paglia. Il battito impazzito del mio cuore...o era il suo a risuonare come una grancassa, tra le pareti diroccate del cascinale? Non avrei saputo distinguerli in quel momento. Erano all'unisono.  
Il suo sguardo sul mio corpo, ora che indossavo soltanto calzamaglia e stivali, mi diede una vampata di fiducia in me stessa. Ero bella, lo leggevo nei suoi occhi. Lo ero a tal punto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per me, in quel momento. Gli sorrisi, con il cuore trionfante. Lui mi attirò a sé, facendo correre una scia di baci sul mio collo.  
Mi sciolsi sotto quei baci, mi abbandonai al suo tocco e lasciai emergere lentamente una Bianca che avevo cercato di uccidere. Una Bianca che ora non mi sembrava più così sporca, come quella che era entrata nel letto del suo nemico. Una Bianca che sapeva ciò che desiderava, e quella sera non desiderava trovarsi in nessun altro luogo al mondo se non lì, tra le braccia di Martino.

Eravamo immaturi, all'epoca: avevamo soltanto assecondato i nostri sensi quella sera. Eppure, quel momento rubato mi aveva fatto sentire bene come da tempo non mi sentivo più. Divisa tra la paura di aver sbagliato e la certezza di aver fatto la cosa giusta, posai la testa sul suo petto. Pelle contro pelle. Mi accarezzò pigramente la schiena, mentre ci riparavamo sotto la sua cappa.  
“Biancare’.”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Io so' stato bene.”  
“Anche io.”  
“Quanno voi, io nun me tiro indietro.”  
Gli sorrisi, poi sospirai e chiusi gli occhi.  
“E’ un gioco pericoloso. A lungo andare ci scoprirebbero.”  
“Hai ragione. Se vedemo qua domani sera?”  
Tutta quella sfacciataggine mi strappò una risata. Sollevai il capo, osservando il suo volto alla luce più fioca del focolare, che iniziava a spegnersi. Poi mi chinai sulle sue labbra per dargli un bacio.  
“Tu vieni pure. Bisogna vedere se io ci sarò.”

***

La mattina successiva, quando mi svegliai nella mia stanza, il ricordo di ciò che era accaduto con Martino aveva assunto i contorni sfumati di un sogno. Mi sentivo bene. Non ero pentita. E, come constatai quando mi soffermai per guardarmi allo specchio...ero diversa dal solito. Meno pallida. Meno arrabbiata. Con una luce negli occhi che mi spinse a sorridere alla mia immagine riflessa. Quella Bianca mi piaceva.  
Tuttavia, sapevo che non sarebbe potuta durare. Non volevo che mio padre lo scoprisse, e a Monteriggioni eravamo perennemente sotto il suo controllo. Non ci saremmo potuti nascondere per molto. Dovevo evitare che accadesse di nuovo, o quanto meno rimandare il prossimo incontro il più a lungo possibile, perché nessuno lo venisse a sapere.  
Se me l'aveste chiesto a quel tempo, vi avrei risposto che non provavo nulla di speciale per Martino. Da quel giorno in poi avevamo iniziato a scherzare come vecchi amici affiatati, e la sua missione di strapparmi una risata stava iniziando a mietere sempre più frequenti successi. In sua compagnia non avevo paura di quello che mi aspettava, non pensavo al passato, e anche gli addestramenti sembravano più leggeri. Lui non disse più nulla sul fatto di vederci al cascinale, non mi fece nessun tipo di pressione, non mi forzò. Ero io a cercarlo, con lo sguardo, sempre. A volte mi affiancavo a lui in silenzio, consapevole della sua vicinanza, senza osare varcare di nuovo la soglia che avevamo oltrepassato giorni prima. Come promesso, mi feci dettare una lettera per i suoi famigliari, e iniziai ad insegnargli a leggere sui miei vecchi sillabari. Ci stavamo unendo sempre di più, e lentamente smisi di sentire il bisogno di alzare le difese accanto a lui.  
La prima a sospettare di quella nostra improvvisa vicinanza – o forse, meglio, la prima a parlarmene – fu Veronica.  
Tirò fuori l'argomento in un giorno di neve pesante, quando era troppo freddo perfino per addestrarci. Eravamo nella nostra stanza, sole: Margherita si trovava nelle stanze di mia nonna per ricamare insieme a lei. Veronica ed io eravamo molto diverse tra di noi, ma la nostra avversione per quel genere di lavori ci accomunava.  
La mia compagna stava lavorando allo scrittoio, con una pila di libri sommariamente accatastati al fianco e un foglio davanti, su cui prendeva appunti. Molti dei tomi provenivano dalla biblioteca di mio padre, ed altri le erano stati inviati da Teodora al ritorno da Firenze. Li scartabellava per aiutare mio padre e gli altri a capire se i versi dell'Alighieri che avevamo trovato a Firenze nascondessero qualche significato particolare, mentre il preziosissimo carteggio era stato inviato nelle mani di messer Machiavelli, perché lo visionasse e traducesse eventuali codici criptati. Io, invece, ero persa nei miei pensieri, sdraiata sul letto con gli occhi al soffitto, indugiando nei ricordi della sera al cascinale e chiedendomi cosa dovevo fare con Semeraro Martino e quella nuova svolta del nostro rapporto.  
Del tutto inaspettatamente, Veronica mi gettò un libro, che produsse un tonfo sul cuscino proprio accanto alla mia guancia.  
“Capra. Vedi di leggere qualcosa ogni tanto, o la tua ignoranza un giorno ti ucciderà.”  
Mi sollevai sui gomiti. “Ehi! Potevi farmi male.”  
“Povera piccola cara. Se i tuoi riflessi sono lenti non è colpa mia.”  
Sfogliai distrattamente il libro che mi aveva tirato, rigettandomi con la testa sul cuscino. Lei continuò a spulciare i tomi che Teodora le aveva spedito. Versi di Dante, Dante, Dante: quel nome mi stava dando alla nausea ormai, per quanto spesso l'avevo sentito dal primo giorno della nostra missione a Firenze.  
“Lo sapevo!” esclamò la mia consorella, dopo qualche minuto in cui l'unico rumore tra di noi era stato un frusciare di pagine. “Paradiso, canto quindicesimo. Poscia rivolsi alla mia donna il viso,/e quinci e quindi stupefatto fui;/ché dentro a li occhi suoi ardeva un riso/tal, ch’io pensa co’ miei toccar lo fondo/de la mia gloria e del mio paradiso1.” Alzò di nuovo il capo verso di me. “Non sono i versi che hai letto nella Tomba di Beatrice?”  
Nemmeno la sentii: mi limitai a bofonchiare un assenso, con la mente lontana. Erano trascorsi dieci giorni dal mio primo incontro con Martino. Avrei dovuto chiedergli di rivederci al cascinale? Dirgli che era stato solo un episodio occasionale, e che tutto sarebbe finito così? Avrei dovuto continuare a fingere che nulla fosse successo, come ora, per non rovinare la nostra amicizia?  
“Ho detto: non sono i versi incisi sotto la statua della Portinari?”  
“Uhm-uhm.” Fruscio di pagine. Quelle del mio libro.  
“Bianca...mi senti?”  
Ancora fruscio. “Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione.”  
“Sei un cinghiale selvatico?”  
“Probabile.”  
“E nel tuo tempo libero ti rotoli nel fango, immagino.”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.”  
Tump. Il libro di Veronica si chiuse. La sentii alzarsi in piedi.  
“Bene, è evidente che sei intenta a pensare a qualcun altro e non hai tempo di starmi a sentire.”  
“Pensare a chi?”  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, con aria divertita. “Be', perdonami se sono un po' brusca, ma se è un segreto non lo state nascondendo molto bene. Tu e Martino state sempre a tubare come due piccioncini...se non è successo ancora niente, è ovvio che succederà presto.”  
Prima di cedere le armi, tentai uno sguardo indignato. Ma non mi riuscì bene. Mi poggiai il libro in faccia, inspirando l'odore di polvere e carta inumidita che emanava. “C'è già stato qualcosa. Una breve parentesi...” cercai di restare sul vago mentre la voce usciva da sotto il libro. “Niente di importante.”  
“Sei sicura? A me sembra che ti brillino gli occhi quando lo guardi.”  
“Non dire sciocchezze.” Tolsi il libro da sopra il mio viso, buttandolo sulle coperte. “A me piace un altro.”  
Senza bisogno di guardarla, mi accorsi che si era irrigidita. La sua voce era metallica, quando disse: “Ah. E chi sarebbe il fortunato?”  
Lì per lì, non capii il motivo di quell'improvvisa ostilità. “Nicola” dissi, ancorandomi a quella mia vecchia convinzione. Ormai non funzionava più come bugia per me stessa, ma magari avrebbe depistato Veronica. “Obiettivamente, è il più bello tra i ragazzi. E' il più abile nella tattica militare, e ha un carattere equilibrato. I suoi modi sono perfetti...è così saggio, e sa sempre cosa dire.”  
Non ero suonata molto convincente, ma Veronica sembrò rilassarsi. Mi aveva creduta?  
“Vuoi la mia opinione?”  
“Ho scelta?”  
La mia consorella si alzò e iniziò a riporre i libri sullo scaffale, in ordine di altezza della brossura.  
“Quello che mi hai descritto non è amore, è ammirazione. Nicola è quello che vorresti diventare, dalle parole che hai usato somiglia a un idolo più che a un uomo. Lo ammiri da lontano e vorresti avere le sue qualità migliori...sarà un ottimo comandante per te, ma di certo non un compagno di vita.”  
“Nemmeno Martino mi sembra un compagno di vita” obiettai, sospirando. “Lui è così...e io sono...” scossi il capo. “Non funzionerebbe mai tra noi due.”  
“Non puoi saperlo. Nella vita non puoi sapere niente in anticipo.” Seguì un silenzio. Volsi il viso verso di lei: continuava a sistemare i libri senza guardarmi “Forse…” aggiunse, con voce incerta “chissà, un giorno scoprirai che sei sempre stata innamorata di Agamennone.”  
La sola idea mi fece scoppiare a ridere forte.  
Lei si accigliò.  
“Che ho detto? Agamennone è un bel ragazzo. E’ un po’ strano, d’accordo…ma è sincero. Lo vedi dal suo sguardo. Uno così non è capace di mentire nemmeno per sbaglio.”  
“Per quel che mi riguarda, equivarrebbe a dire che potrei innamorarmi di Vanni. Siamo troppo legati. E poi, ci somigliamo troppo, io e lui.”  
Mi soffermai un attimo, e mi volsi a guardarla. Cercava palesemente di non tradire il nervosismo, con gesti lenti, ma un po' troppo rigidi.  
“E’ da questi rapporti che spesso nasce l’amore. Perché sono più profondi.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Che c'è? Sto solo dicendo che sareste una splendida coppia. Così...alti, e snelli...sareste proprio...carini insieme, tutto qui.”  
Rimasi quasi pietrificata per qualche istante, mentre lei riordinava meticolosamente i libri per non mostrarmi il tremito delle mani. Ma certo, come avevo potuto non accorgermene prima? Nonostante lo stupore, mi si disegnò un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Tu…sei innamorata di Agamennone?”  
Lei spalancò gli occhi scuri. Sbatté le palpebre, una volta, due volte. Tentò di ridere, con troppa angoscia perché le credessi.  
“Io? Ma che dici. Era così, per dire. Agamennone ed io, che cosa ridicola…per lui non andrebbe mai bene una come me.” Poi la spavalderia scivolò via dal suo tono di voce, e la vidi improvvisamente fragile. “Io…sono sporca, Bianca. E lui è così puro. A volte mi fa paura per quanto è ingenuo, sembra che niente possa scalfirlo. Riuscirei soltanto a rovinarlo…come ho sempre fatto con tutte le cose belle.”  
Ricordai per un momento le parole di Teodora, quando mi diceva che l’amore prende corpo sui volti della gente. In quel momento era lì, così abbagliante sul viso di Veronica che me ne sentii toccata.  
Mi sollevai a sedere sul letto, con le gambe incrociate. “Dovresti dirglielo.”  
“No. Nemmeno da morta. No. Va tutto bene così com’è. Per la prima volta, nella mia vita, le cose vanno bene come sono. Ti prego, fa’ finta che non abbiamo parlato, va bene? Fa’ finta di niente.”  
La fissai a lungo, indecisa se insistere o meno. Sapevo quanto si sentisse fragile Veronica nel campo delle emozioni: un'eccessiva invasione avrebbe potuto ottenere l'effetto contrario. Tuttavia, non riuscii a trattenermi dal dire: “Non dovresti lasciare che le tue paure ti dominino.”  
Lei ci mise diversi secondi, prima di alzare uno sguardo duro su di me. “Da che pulpito, Biancarella.”  
Non trovai nulla da controbattere: aveva più che ragione. Lei proseguì con il suo studio, ed io con le mie riflessioni. Non ci scambiammo più una parola per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, ma Veronica, con la sua bruschezza, mi era stata più utile di quanto un'amica dal modo di fare più amorevole e confortante avrebbe mai potuto.

Quel dialogo mi era servito a fare chiarezza almeno su un punto: se avessi continuato a fingere che la faccenda non esistesse, non sarebbe comunque sparita. Dovevo fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Almeno un piccolo movimento, per mettere in moto l'ingranaggio. Per questo smisi di nascondermi dietro a mille scuse, e quella notte – l'undicesima, dopo che ci eravamo visti l'ultima volta – tornai al cascinale, sicura di non trovarlo.  
Invece Martino era lì, nella nostra stanza segreta. Me ne accorsi dal bagliore che proveniva dall'interno dell'abitato diroccato: seguii la luce, per entrare tra le quattro mura dove l'ultima volta avevamo fatto l'amore.  
Martino se ne stava sdraiato sopra una spessa coperta di lana, accanto al focolare semi-spento, riattizzando pigramente le braci. Aveva l'aria di chi aspetta da parecchio tempo.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
Sollevò lo sguardo su di me. I suoi occhi mi dissero che era sorpreso della mia presenza: tuttavia, come suo costume, rispose spavaldo:  
“T'aspettavo.”  
“Mi hai aspettato...per tutti questi giorni?”  
Depose il bastone con cui stava ravvivando il fuoco, e si strinse nelle spalle. “Chi 'o sa, magari cambiavi idea.”  
La sua espressione mi strappò un sorriso, che non coinvolgeva soltanto le labbra. Sentivo un inspiegabile pizzicore al cuore.  
“Semeraro Martino, tu sei tutto matto.”  
Andai a sedermi accanto a lui, e lo vidi sorridere. “Però alla fine sei tornata.”  
“Questa volta è davvero l’ultima.”  
“Biancare’, sta' 'n po’ zitta adesso.”  
Il bacio che seguì mise a tacere ogni mia paura. Da che pulpito, mi aveva detto Veronica quando l'avevo rimproverata di lasciarsi soggiogare da ciò che le era successo in passato. E aveva ragione. Io non avevo fatto lo stesso, in quei giorni? Avevo avuto paura di lasciarmi andare. Ogni mio tentativo in quel senso era stato fallimentare, e avevo paura di essere ferita, di ferire, di commettere sbagli di cui poi non avrei potuto sopportare le conseguenze.  
Era tempo di lasciare andare quegli stupidi timori e non farsi domande, come durante un salto della fede.  
Quella sera, Martino ed io ci addormentammo nel cascinale. Mi assopii per prima, contro la sua spalla, stringendomi addosso la sua cappa bianca che ci copriva entrambi. Il suo braccio era intorno alla mia vita. Sentii a malapena le sue parole sussurrate.  
“Hai freddo?”  
Mormorai un no appena accennato, mentre il battito del cuore di lui, tornato calmo sotto la mia mano, mi guidava verso il sonno.  
Non so quanto tempo sia trascorso, prima che sentissi il suo bacio sulla fronte. Ma ricordo di aver pensato distintamente, prima di confondermi nel mondo dei sogni:  
Sono a casa.

Da bravi incoscienti, ci svegliammo che era già l'alba. Ci tirammo su di colpo, increduli di non esserci accorti che stava per sorgere il sole: iniziammo a rivestirci in fretta, io preoccupata di dover spiegare la mia assenza a Veronica e forse perfino ai miei genitori, e Martino che cercava di stemperare la mia tensione con battute in cui, dopo tutto, non credeva nemmeno lui.  
“Dai, Bià. Se ce dice male tu' padre me scuoia vivo e tutti i problemi so' risolti!”  
Strinsi sbrigativamente il nodo della mia fusciacca rossa. “Grazie, Martino. Questo sì che mi è di conforto.”  
“Eh, che sarà mai. Se te vedono, dì che sei uscita per allenatte ar mattino presto.”  
Mi voltai verso di lui, che si stava infilando gli stivali con dei frettolosi balzelli. Misi le mani sui fianchi. “Sembra una scusa che sei abituato ad usare.”  
Lui sogghignò. “Forse.”  
Mi imbronciai, senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo. Odiavo reagire a quel modo: dopo tutto, si trattava di un gioco leggero, giusto? Quindi non avevo alcun diritto di lamentarmi se Martino aveva giocato qualche partita con altre ragazze.  
Lui sembrò divertito. Mi abbracciò alle spalle, dandomi prima un bacio su una guancia, e poi sull'altra. “Mo' ne devo trovà una nuova però! Quella mijore te l'ho appena regalata!”  
“Fa' uno sforzo di immaginazione, sono sicura che non ti ci vorrà molto.”  
Mi divincolai dal suo abbraccio, ma il mio fastidio era – quasi – solo una finta. Feci per allontanarmi, calcandomi addosso la cappa foderata; quindi, dopo qualche passo tornai indietro per prendergli il volto con una mano e stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. Lo guardai negli occhi. “Se qualcuno al borgo lo viene a sapere sei un uomo morto.”  
Martino ammiccò. “So' 'na tomba.” Quindi, dopo avermi strappato un altro bacio, aggiunse: “T'aspetto stasera?”  
“Meglio se non ci vediamo per qualche giorno, inizierebbero a sospettare.”  
“Va bene, famo domani.”  
Gli diedi un colpetto scherzoso sul petto, come a dirgli che non se lo sognasse neanche. In realtà, sapevo che sarebbe stato lì l'indomani sera. E che ci sarei stata anche io.

Sgattaiolare fino alla villa sarebbe stato semplice, tutto sommato: bastava arrampicarsi fino alla mia finestra. Certo, non avevo considerato che, in pieno inverno, di certo Veronica l'avrebbe tenuta chiusa. Non avevo con me nessun tipo di arma o utensile adatto a scassinarla: questa operazione, in ogni caso, avrebbe causato un sacco di rumore, e farmi individuare era l'ultima cosa che desideravo. Quindi, mi risolsi a salire dalla balconata, e scivolare nei corridoi con il mio passo più silenzioso, come nemmeno in Santa Croce, circondata dalle guardie scelte di Elena, avevo fatto. Ero quasi arrivata alla mia meta: schiusi piano la porta della stanza che dividevo con Veronica. Fortunatamente, la mia amica era piuttosto pigra: la sua sagoma era ancora raggomitolata tra le coperte, i capelli rossi sfuggiti alla treccia se ne stavano sparsi sul cuscino. Misi un piede nella stanza, mi sentivo già al sicuro.  
E poi, ci fu un distinto rumore di passi.  
Mi bloccai sulla soglia della stanza, gelata. Mi voltai, con il terrore di incontrare lo sguardo duro di Ezio. Invece, incrociai quello allarmato di Rosa.  
Ora, obiettivamente: sia io che Vanni abbiamo sempre saputo che non saremmo mai stati in guai seri con nostra madre. Questo, perché lei ha sempre avuto un carattere fumantino, che la portava alle grandi sceneggiate e alle urla. E tutti, perfino i bambini, capiscono immediatamente che nessuna vera minaccia può arrivare da una persona che grida. Le punizioni più terribili sono somministrate con uno sguardo freddo e un silenzio.  
Per questo, non inquietai più di tanto quando la vidi incrociare le braccia con aria severa.  
“Dove sei stata?”  
Di rimando, sussurrai, in parte per non svegliare Veronica e in parte sperando che mia madre capisse che non era il caso di urlare. “Ho pensato di allenarmi un po' prima dell'alba.”  
Lei gettò un'occhiata sospettosa oltre la porta schiusa. “Il tuo letto è fatto.”  
“L'ho rifatto prima di uscire.” Accennai ad un sorriso nervoso. “Posso andare a cambiarmi, adesso?”  
Feci per entrare, quando mia madre mi trattenne per il polso. Mi costrinse a voltarmi verso di lei.  
Non avevo mai visto uno sguardo simile nei suoi occhi grigi.  
“Bianca, dimmi che non mi stai nascondendo niente.”  
Mi sentii umiliata da quella domanda, perché sapevo che aveva tutte le ragioni di pormela. L'ultima volta che le avevo tenuto un segreto, aveva riguardato la fuga con Ferrante. E ciò che ne era conseguito, lo sapete fin troppo bene.  
Mi morsi un labbro. “Nessun segreto, mamma.” Era una bugia. Alzai gli occhi nei suoi. “Te lo giuro, puoi credermi.” Ma una bugia innocente...da Martino non poteva venirmi lo stesso pericolo che era giunto da Ferrante.  
Giusto?  
Odiavo sentirmi così. Fino a poche ore prima mi sembrava che il macigno che portavo sul petto si fosse dissolto, ed ora eccolo qui, di nuovo a schiantarmisi sul cuore insieme alla diffidenza di mia madre.  
Il perdono non esiste. Chi sbaglia, verrà sempre sospettato di ricadere nello stesso errore. I passi falsi marchiano per sempre, non importa quanto lotti per costruirti addosso un'altra reputazione, sarai sempre quella che un tempo ha fatto questo o quest'altro. Chi vi dice il contrario, vi sta mentendo.  
Rosa non fu convinta della mia bugia: se una madre finge di crederti, è perché vuole farlo, non perché tu l'abbia ingannata. “Va bene. Allora...” mi sfiorò il viso gelato “quando vai ad allentarti così presto, copriti di più.” Si distaccò da me, e fece per allontanarsi.  
Ricorderete che spesso ho provato l'impulso di stringere a me una persona triste, o fragile, e non l'ho assecondato. Fa parte di una forma di stupido pudore dei sentimenti che mi porto dentro da sempre, e che frequentemente dà l'idea che io sia una persona fredda, o poco affettuosa.  
Non è così, invece. E in certi momenti non puoi aspettarti che gli altri lo capiscano, o stiano a scavare nella tua anima per interpretare il tuo atteggiamento. In certi momenti davvero importanti, devi forzare il tuo carattere e dare quell'abbraccio, dire quella parola, fare quel gesto che getterà un ponte tra te e loro.  
Per questo raggiunsi Rosa, e la fermai, voltandola verso di me.  
“Ti prego, credimi. Mamma, sto bene. Forse non sono mai stata così bene come adesso” dissi tutto d'un fiato. “Va tutto bene, davvero.”  
Lei accennò ad un sorriso.  
“Ti credo, Bianca. E adesso su, vai a recuperare un po' di sonno perduto.”  
Non ho idea se capì qualcosa, in quel momento, intuendo cosa – o meglio, chi - fosse la causa del mio benessere. Se è così, comprendo perché da quel giorno in poi non ha più fatto parola dell'episodio. Al contrario di zia Claudia, mia madre rivedeva in Martino la giovane se stessa irascibile e sboccata che correva sui tetti e tra le calli di Venezia: tra tutti i Fratelli di Lama, era uno quelli che stimava di più. Martino non era Ferrante, e questo era sotto gli occhi di tutti. Ma nemmeno Bianca era più la ragazzina manipolabile di una volta. Anche se mia madre era terrorizzata che potessi ricadere nei miei vecchi errori, io ero certa che qualcosa del genere non mi sarebbe potuto accadere mai più.

***

Arrivò un marzo ancora brullo, a cui seguì una primavera fresca che si trasformò rapidamente in estate. Durante quei mesi, le missioni furono frequenti, brevi e poco sanguinarie: viaggi a Firenze per parlare con Diamante e Camilla, incursioni nei dintorni di Siena, rari spostamenti fino al confine del Po per incontrare informatori e svolgere ricerche più approfondite sulla zingara Zenobia. Quelle spedizioni non ci diedero niente di concreto: la donna, che aveva ricevuto dalla Mela un potere sovrumano, sembrava sparita nell'ombra. Forse, dopo tutto, era morta. Forse eravamo sulle tracce di un fantasma.  
In compenso, Leonardo e Machiavelli avevano ricavato qualcosa di molto preciso dalle lettere che Dante e Gemma Donati si erano scambiati. Pareva infatti che le iniziali di ogni terza, sesta nona parola (e così via con gli altri multipli di tre) contenuta in una riga ogni tre formasse un messaggio più breve della lettera in sé, ma molto più importante per noi. Ecco un esempio di ciò che le lettere contenevano:

“Ho dato inizio ad un libello novo: credo fermamente che lo riterreste degno di un auditorio grande, tale da far tremare i polsi, oppure della corte eccelsa di un aristocratico signore.”

E poco più sotto, dopo due righe che non contenevano alcun messaggio cifrato sensato, spuntavano fuori d'improvviso queste frasi:  
“Dolce Gemma, lasciate che vi solleciti a non ignorare con tanta caparbia ostinazione l'utilità della poesia. Ritengo che dovreste ovviare alla lacuna.”

L'iniziale di ogni terza parola formava chiaramente la frase: “Il frutto è al sicuro.” Una coincidenza? Forse. Ma nella risposta della moglie, sotto un'apparente freddezza e pragmatismo, era nascosta una domanda preoccupata.

“Amato marito, il consiglio vostro lo conserverò come segale in tempo estivo. Devo tuttavia ricordarvi che la poesia difficilmente può emendare la fame nella necessità.”

E ancora:

“Non voglio turbarvi, ma Antonia e Pietro mi fanno domande a cui non rispondo, pur sapendo, amor mio, che aspettano solo conforto.”

“Non fareste voi così, evitando gli oneri di una risposta menzognera, in attesa di poter dire loro che l' esilio è finito?”

“Non voglio lasciare alle loro mani bambine lavori aspri: pensate che la fantesca li eseguirà per loro?”

Traducendo di nuovo a quel modo, si otteneva la domanda: “Il serpente farà ancora del male?”  
La risposta di Dante a quella lettera era la più sibillina immaginabile.

“Moglie mia, dovete confidare nell'Altissimo Nostro Signore. La condanna mia Lo muove certo a Carità, come ogni torto subito lungamente da innocenti.”

“e non lo so io, esule, che amarezza lascia addosso l'odiosa pratica della prece? Eppure, non potrei sottrarmici, nemmeno restando presso Cangrande.”

“buone nuove: otterrò un incarico tra poco. L'eccelso e valente Guido da Polenta giura che avrò incarichi esimi a Ravenna”

Questo messaggio era il più oscuro di tutti. “Dalla olle lo protegge.”  
“Dalla olle? Che cosa significa?” bofonchiò zio Ugo, osservando quasi con astio le lettere che Leonardo e Machiavelli ci avevano rimandato.  
Ancora una volta eravamo riuniti intorno a un tavolo, noi discepoli insieme agli Alti Ranghi, nel laboratorio di mio padre. Leonardo non era presente, e nemmeno messer Niccolò: tuttavia, il loro corriere era stato nientepopodimeno che Galeazzo Marescotti, il padre di Agamennone. Anche lui leggeva con noi quelle lettere per la prima volta, e non sembrava avere idea di cosa significasse quella stramba parola, olle.  
Fu Agamennone, a riscuotersi per primo dal torpore. Quando aprì bocca, lo fece come se stesse declamando le parole di una poesia.  
“Ma certo! E' un cognome. Dalla Olle...” come se si rendesse conto di dover mettere a parte tutti noi della sua intuizione, spiegò: “Sono un'antica famiglia bolognese. Sembra che la dinastia dei Bentivoglio abbia avuto origine da loro.”  
Suo padre lo guardò a lungo, con stupore. Come tutti noi. Gettai un'occhiata in tralice a Veronica: il suo sguardo tradiva un'ammirazione a malapena celata sotto la sua solita aria di distacco.  
“Come diavolo fai a saperlo?” sbottò sorpresa mia madre. Agamennone arrossì.  
“E' che...ho studiato un po' la storia di Bologna, in questi anni.” Incassò la testa nelle spalle, e io pensai che, nonostante non lo si sentisse mai lamentarsi, Agamennone doveva soffrire acutamente l'esilio forzato dalla sua città di origine.  
“E bravo er nostro topo da biblioteca” gli bisbigliò Martino, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Mio padre annuì, con aria di grande approvazione. Galeazzo accolse quella novità con una scrollata di spalle, come se fosse abituato alle bizzarrie del figlio e non vi desse più molto peso.  
“Dunque, il Frutto dovrebbe essere nelle mani dei Bentivoglio?” mormorò zia Claudia, pensierosa. “Se non l'hanno trovato fino ad ora, è certo che non lo sanno. Ma perché Dante avrebbe affidato il Frutto ad un templare?”  
“Forse non è così semplice” rifletté Ugo. “Può essere che un tempo i Dalla Olle fossero Assassini...e poi, per qualche motivo, un loro discendente sia passato dall'altra parte dello schieramento. Se così fosse, la custodia del frutto dell'Eden deve essere passata per forza ad altri.”  
“E noi saremmo punto e accapo” commentò cupamente mio padre.  
“Perdonate la mia arroganza, Mentore” intervenne Veronica, rivolta a mio padre, con un tono poco timido che smentiva l'apparente umiltà delle sue parole “ma siamo certi che stiamo parlando del Frutto dell'Eden? Gemma si riferisce a un serpente. Nessuno conosce la vera natura del terzo frutto...potrebbero non essere la stessa cosa.”  
“Avrebbe più senso che fossero la stessa cosa, invece” ribatté Nicola, che per la prima volta prendeva la parola, riemergendo da uno strano torpore che non pareva da lui. “Allo stato attuale conosciamo solo due frutti dell'Eden: la Mela, e il Pastorale del Papa.” Non guardava nessuno di noi, tenendo gli occhi chiari bassi a terra. “Tuttavia, il Pastorale per come ce l'ha descritto il Mentore...non ha forse la forma di un albero?”  
Solo a quel punto, Nicola sollevò lo sguardo.  
“Il mito di Eva?” mormorai. Come amava ricordarmi Veronica, non ero esattamente una ragazza acculturata: tuttavia, ricordavo almeno quella leggenda alla base della religione.  
Forse leggendo i miei stessi pensieri, Ezio sussurrò: “L'Albero della Conoscenza, la Mela dell'Eden...e il serpente tentatore. Potrebbe essere.”  
Rosa rivolse a mio padre un'occhiata preoccupata. “Dovremo organizzare una spedizione a Bologna, non si può più rimandare.”  
“I Bentivoglio cadranno entro la fine dell'autunno” ribatté Galeazzo.  
“E Giulio II entrerà in città” disse subito mia madre. “Se avrà il Pastorale e il Serpente non potremo più fermarlo.”  
“Dimenticate un dettaglio fondamentale, Madonna Auditore. Io e il Bibbiena2 stiamo lavorando da più di un anno per avere la fiducia delle truppe papali. Pensano che siamo loro alleati...potremo entrare in città con loro e avere occasione di rubare loro la mela sotto i naso.”  
“E dove cerchereste?”  
Il padre di Agamennone, che al contrario del figlio era un uomo spiccio e diretto, replicò: “Dove Dante ci ha detto. Nella casa dei Della Olle...che oggi è il palazzo dei Bentivoglio. Appena potremo passare in città, lo distruggeremo fino alle fondamenta, se sarà necessario. La faremo passare per una ritorsione della mia famiglia e di quella dei Malvezzi. Nessuno sospetterà nulla.”  
Mio padre rifletté brevemente, con il volto poggiato sulle mani giunte.  
“Sì, fate così. Potreste avere fortuna.”  
Non suonava convinto. Forse stava pensando di unirci a loro, dopo la caduta della città. In cuor mio, lo speravo ardentemente. Quei mesi di calma a casa iniziavano a starmi stretti: smaniavo per agire ancora.  
Pensai che la situazione per Lucrezia si fosse fatta davvero critica. Giulio II le aveva strappato l'ultima città di una qualche importanza politica, ed ora non le restava che restarsene docile nel suo ducato di Ferrara, circondata dai Gonzaga che erano alleati degli Assassini, dagli Este che erano imparentati con i Gonzaga e dal dominio papale. Noi nascondevamo (o tenevamo in ostaggio, a seconda della prospettiva da cui la cosa poteva essere vista) la sua preziosa Margherita, che prima dell'inverno avrebbe raggiunto il vero padre a Pesaro. La Borgia era schiacciata, pensai, senza più prospettive. Come era sempre stata sotto il dominio di Cesare e di suo padre Rodrigo. Non importava quanto scalpitasse per emergere, il suo folle sogno di guidare un giorno i Templari era destinato a crollare come cenere.  
Il pensiero mi faceva sentire al sicuro.

Galeazzo ripartì pochi giorni dopo, in maniera sbrigativa. L'assedio di Bologna era al suo culmine, e voleva essere presente quando le mura fossero cadute, per far sì che nessuno dei Bentivoglio riuscisse a fuggire alla sua vendetta, soprattutto il crudele Ermes.  
Prima di andarsene, però, mi prese in disparte per allungarmi una missiva.  
“Mi è arrivata tramite una staffetta. Il corriere che me l'ha portata non sapeva da chi provenisse, ma era stato pagato bene per portarla a Monteriggioni...ho faticato parecchio a farmela cedere, non voleva credere che te l'avrei consegnata di persona.”  
Osservai la busta con su scritto il mio nome, solo lievemente incuriosita. Chi poteva cercarmi?  
La infilai nella fusciacca. Se fossi stata un'assassina più navigata, avrei sottoposto la missiva a dei controlli prima di arrischiarmi ad aprirla. Una lettera anonima poteva contenere di tutto, perfino i germi della peste. Invece, commisi l'imprudenza di tenerla per me, e leggerla quella sera, prima di cena, di fronte al camino acceso nella mia stanza: l'estate iniziava a ritirarsi, e verso l'imbrunire iniziavamo a soffrire dei primi freddi autunnali. Veronica era già scesa per aiutare zia Claudia a dare disposizioni alle serve, ed io spiegai con cura i due fogli macchiati, scritti fitti e dall'inchiostro lievemente sbavato. E parola dopo parola, mi sentii come se il sangue mi si fosse sciolto in acqua, fermandomi il cuore.

 

“Il cielo di Navarra è trapunto di nuvole. Nemmeno dalla mia prigione vedevo le stelle. Ed è buffo, perché non ho mai provato il bisogno di guardarle, prima. Ne sento la mancanza questa notte, non so perché.  
Sono sulla soglia di un nuovo inizio, o della mia fine. E scrivo a te, senza capirne il motivo. Scrivo a te, perché se penso alla morte ricordo il tuo viso. Tu, così giovane, che hai cercato di uccidermi. Tu, così ingenua, che hai creduto di ingannarmi.  
Sono partito con il tuo anello per lasciarti la dolce illusione di avermi sconfitto. Conosco le opere di mia sorella, Bianca Auditore, ma se avessi sospettato in minima parte che la vostra strategia comprendeva l’assassinio di mio padre avrei agito prima che le vostre fragili menti di donne potessero condurvi a elaborare un piano. Pensavo che l’acredine di Lucrezia fosse rivolta a me soltanto. Mi rendo conto che non l’ho mai conosciuta, dopo tutto.  
Ho donato il tuo anello alla prima puttana di Roma che ho incontrato: la prima vittima del tuo ingegno, mia giovane assassina, è stata una poveraccia che non c’entrava nulla con la nostra guerra.  
Ti sento rabbrividire d’orrore, e mi concedo il gusto di immaginare il tuo sguardo furioso. Tu mi odi, Bianca, ma ancora non hai capito che l’odio non è il contrario dell’amore.  
Sai, ho trascorso due anni prigioniero. Prima a Chinchilla, e poi nel castello della Mota. Mi erano riservate ancora le parvenze di cortesia che si danno ai grandi signori. Io non guardo a queste sciocchezze. La notte sentivo le grida di una donna che hanno imprigionato insieme a me. Dicono sia la figlia del re di Spagna, la chiamano La Pazza. E non a caso. Le ore di buio erano scandite dai suoi ululati, ed io ho avuto modo di pensare. Anche ora che sono evaso, la consapevolezza non mi abbandona. Ho compreso che la grandezza di un tempo non tornerà da me.  
La volpe in catene è diversa da un cane? Il leone addomesticato non somiglia a un qualsiasi gattino? Cesare senza il Papa non è un comune condottiero sconfitto?  
Il mio fedele Michelotto diceva che il mondo non ha capito Cesare Borgia. Ad oggi, Bianca, è Cesare Borgia che rifiuta questo mondo. Troppe contraddizioni per sperare di ricondurle a un unico principio. Il Padre della Comprensione mi ha finalmente aperto gli occhi. Voi Assassini avete avuto ragione fin dall’inizio.  
Non c’è un senso. Nella vita, nella morte. Non c’è pace in terra né dall’altra parte. Nemmeno dopo la morte ci rincontreremo, bambina mia, mia allieva.  
Perché è questo che sei e resti, per quanto cerchi di aggrapparti all’eredità di tuo padre. E’ da me che hai appreso l’inganno, è sotto le mie mani che sei cresciuta. Sono io ad aver fatto di te l’assassina che diventerai. E sei tu ad aver fatto di me l’uomo che presto morirà.  
La Volpe invidia all’Aquila le sue ali, come Cesare invidia a Bianca la sua giovinezza. Vivi, superami, sii grande.”

Nessuna firma, non ce n’era bisogno. Nessun messaggio di affetto o di amore. Nessun addio.

Gettai la lettera nel fuoco, e la osservai annerirsi.

“Eccote qua! T'ho cercata pe' tutta Monteriggioni.” La voce di Martino mi sorprese alle spalle, allegra come sempre. Non mi voltai.

Lui mosse un passo verso di me. “Biancarè...tutto bene?”

Sospirai, lentamente. Tremavo ancora di rabbia per ciò che avevo letto, e con quel gesto cercai di espellere tutta l'aria cattiva. “Sì...non preoccuparti, tutto bene.”

Non volevo che mi avvicinasse. Volevo rimuginare sul mio passato, sfogare la mia rabbia, ed essere sola. Volevo sentirmi sola, per poter sfogare il lato peggiore di me senza timore che qualcuno lo potesse vedere. Volevo essere grande.

Ero diversa dalla Bianca di due anni fa, vero? Ero cambiata, sapevo combattere, sapevo difendermi...non sarei mai più stata un peso per la mia famiglia. Potevo proteggere coloro che amavo, e non metterli in pericolo per i miei sbagli. Mai più.

Cesare Borgia finì i suoi giorni sette mesi dopo, il 12 Marzo 1507. Durante l'assedio di Viana si gettò da solo alla carica di venti uomini. Assassini? Miei compagni? Non ho voluto saperlo.3 So solo che ci vollero ventitré colpi di lama per far uscire da lui quella vita tanto ostinata che pareva volergli restare in petto a tutti i costi.  
Lo ammetto, piansi quando appresi la notizia. Piansi per la sua morte arrogante, degna di tanta esistenza; ma sapevo che le sue parole erano false. Non ero più la sua allieva. Non ero nemmeno più l’allieva di mio padre. Ciò che avevo appreso dipendeva soltanto da me stessa.

 

Note  
1Versi 32-36. Non amo il Paradiso, lo ammetto, ma sono particolarmente legata a questi versi. Ricordo di aver iniziato a prepararli in parafrasi per un compito in classe e di essermi commossa fino alle lacrime quando li ho letti. Esiste una dichiarazione d'amore più bella?

2Bernardo Dovizi da Bibbiena, segretario personale del futuro papa Leone X...che nel 1506 si chiama ancora con il suo nome laico, Giovanni De'Medici. Teneteli d'occhio, entrambi torneranno!

3So che forse è uno scandalo...ma per ragioni di trama: no, nella mia storia non è stato Ezio ad uccidere Cesare. Anche se avrebbe avuto forse molte più ragioni che l'Ezio di Brotherhood XD Ho preferito rispettare la realtà storica e descrivere la morte di Cesare Borgia per come è stata documentata. Lo ammetto...Brotherhood non mi ha esaltato per nulla a livello di storia, quindi cerco di distaccarmici il più possibile.


End file.
